JUEGOS DE LA NOCHE
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de Sherrilyn Kenyon, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto criterio al leerlo.
1. Chapter 0

**Fecha de Nacimiento****: ****AD 1463**

**Lugar****: ****Essex, Inglaterra**

**Patria****: ****Lykos**

**Época Favorita****: ****Moderna**

**Canción Favorita: ****Midnight Special de Creedence Clearwater Revival**

**Lema: ****Mejor asesino que víctima.**

**El mayor de seis, Terry a pasado su vida entera cuidando de sus hermanos,**

**especialmente de su hermana Karen y su hermano Robert. Él mataría o moriría por**

**proteger a su familia de los Arcadianos que los acosan.**

**Los Arcadianos lo proclamaron Asesino en su cumpleaños veinticinco y lo han**

**perseguido desde entonces. La recompensa por su cabeza es asombrosa.**

**Despiadado asesino, es extremadamente territorial y no tiene misericordia con**

**cualquiera que se atreva a pisar su territorio, sean Katagaria o Arcadianos. Sus**

**poderes son legendarios y pocos Centinelas se atreven a desafiarlo. Aquellos que lo**

**hicieron, pagaron con sus vidas.**

**Solo Karen ha conocido su lado tierno. Para el resto del mundo, él es contundente y**

**Resuelto. Él hace lo que sea necesario para proteger su patria. Desafiarlo es**

**Desafiar a la muerte misma.**

**_Cuando la luna está llena, la pasión es más fuerte..._**

**Génesis**

**Ven conmigo, viajero moderno, atrás, a un tiempo que ha sido cubierto por el**

**Misterio. Detrás a una antigua leyenda que ha sido, sobre todo, olvidada. O por lo**

**Menos...**

**Deformada.**

**Vemos remanentes de ello en nuestro avanzado mundo. ¿Qué mortal actual no**

**Sabe del temor a los extraños ruidos a la luz de la luna llena? ¿Temer el aullido del**

**lobo? ¿El grito de un halcón? Mirar con precaución en los callejones más oscuros.**

**No temiendo a depredadores humanos, pero temiendo a algo más.**

**Algo oscuro. Peligroso. Algo aún más mortal que nuestros homólogos humanos.**

**Pero la humanidad no siempre tuvo este miedo. En efecto, hubo un tiempo una**

**vez, hace mucho, cuando la gente era la gente y los animales eran animales.**

**Hasta el día del Allagi. Ellos dicen del nacimiento de los Were-Hunters, que**

**como la mayoría de los grandes males, comenzaron con sólo las mejores**

**intenciones.**

**El rey Lycaon de Arcadia no tenía ni idea cuando se casó, que su preciosa y**

**amada reina no era humana. Su esposa guardaba dentro de ella un oscuro secreto.**

**Ella nació de la maldita raza Apolita y estaba destinada a morir en la flor de su**

**Juventud, a la edad de veintisiete años.**

**No fue hasta su último cumpleaños, cuando Lycaon vio a su amada morir**

**horriblemente de vejez, que se dio cuenta que los dos hijos que ella había**

**Engendrado la seguirían a una temprana tumba.**

**Golpeado por la pena, él había buscado a sus sacerdotes pero todos le dijeron**

**Que no había nada que podría hacer. El destino era el destino.**

**Pero Lycaon rechazó hacerle caso a su sabiduría. Él era un hechicero y estaba**

**Decidido que nadie llevaría a sus hijos lejos de él. Ni siquiera los mismos Destinos.**

**Y entonces empezó a experimentar con su magia para prolongar las vidas de la**

**Gente de su esposa. Capturándolos, él mágicamente combinó su esencia con varios**

**Animales que eran conocidos por su fuerza: osos, panteras, leopardos, halcones,**

**Leones, tigres, chacales, lobos, y hasta dragones.**

**Él pasó años perfeccionando su nueva raza, hasta que por fin estuvo seguro que**

**Había encontrado la cura para sus hijos. Mezclándolos con un dragón y un lobo, los**

**Más fuertes de los animales con los que había experimentado, los impregnó de más**

**Fuerza y magia que a cualquiera de los demás. De verdad, dio de su propio poder ha**

**Sus hijos.**

**Al final, él recibió más de lo que había contado. No sólo sus hijos tenían vidas**

**Más largas que su esposa, ellos tenían vidas más largas que cualquier especie**

**Conocida.**

**Con sus capacidades mágicas y su fuerza animal, ellos ahora vivían de diez a**

**Doce veces más que cualquier humano.**

**Los Destinos miraron hacia abajo y vieron lo que el orgulloso rey había hecho.**

**Enojadas la interferencia en sus dominios, los Destinos decretaron que él debería**

**Matar a sus hijos y todos los que eran como ellos.**

**Lycaon se negó.**

**Entonces los Destinos buscaron su propia forma de castigo para su orgullo. Sus**

**Hijos y todos los que fueran como ellos fueron maldecidos nuevamente.**

**—****Nunca habrá paz entre tus hijos —proclamó Clotho, el Destino que hace girar**

**Los hilos de vida—. Ellos pasarán la eternidad odiando y peleando hasta el día que**

**No respiren más.**

**Y así fue. Siempre que Lycaon mezclaba un animal con un humano, él, de**

**Hecho, hacía dos seres. Uno que era quien portaba el corazón de un animal y otro**

**Que portaba un corazón humano.**

**Aquellos que caminaban como hombres y tenían corazones humanos fueron**

**Después llamados ****_Arcedianos _****por la gente de Lycaon. Los que tenían corazones de**

**animal fueron llamados ****_Katagaria_****.**

**Los Katagaria nacían como animales y vivían como animales, hasta que**

**Alcanzaban la pubertad, cuando los poderes mágicos se liberaban en sus hormonas,**

**Y serían capaces de volverse humanos, al menos externamente. Sus corazones de**

**Animal gobernarían siempre sus acciones.**

**De la misma manera, los Arcadianos nacían como humanos y vivían como**

**Humanos hasta que su pubertad traía con ella su magia y su capacidad de cambiar**

**A la forma de animal.**

**Dos lados de una misma moneda, las dos especies deberían haber estado en**

**Paz. En cambio, las diosas enviaron la Discordia para plantar la desconfianza entre**

**Ellos. Los Arcadianos se sintieron superiores a sus primos animales. Después de**

**Todo, ellos eran la gente con la racionalidad humana, mientras los Katagaria eran**

**Sólo animales que podían tomar la forma humana.**

**Los Katagaria aprendieron rápidamente que los Arcadianos no eran honestos**

**Sobre sus intenciones y que dirían una cosa, luego harían otra.**

**A lo largo del tiempo, los dos grupos se han atacado el uno al otro mientras**

**Cada lado tomaba la razón moral como propia. Los animales creían que los**

**Arcadianos eran la verdadera amenaza mientras los Arcadianos creían que los**

**Katagaria debían ser controlados o abatidos.**

**Esta es una guerra interminable.**

**Y como con todas las guerras, nunca hubo un verdadero vencedor. Sólo hubo**

**Víctimas que todavía sufrían por el prejuicio y el odio infundado.**


	2. Prologo

**Prólogo**

**_Nueva Orleáns, Noche de Mardi Gras del año 2003_**

**—****Lo siento tanto, Terry. Juro que nunca pensé que nos destruiría de esta forma.**

**Terry Granchéster rechinó sus dientes mientras volvía a fallar de su intento de**

**Levantarse. Sus brazos le dolían por el esfuerzo de levantar noventa kilos de puro**

**Músculo con nada más que los huesos de sus muñecas. Cada vez que estaba cerca**

**De alzar su cuerpo hasta la rama sobre su cabeza, su hermano comenzaba a**

**Hablar, lo cual rompía su concentración y hacía que volviera a caer a su posición**

**Colgante.**

**Él suspiró, tratando no de hacer caso del severo dolor de sus muñecas. —No te**

**Preocupes, Robert. Conseguiremos salir de esta.**

**De alguna manera.**

**Lo esperaba.**

**Robert no lo oyó. En cambio siguió pidiendo perdón por causar sus muertes.**

**Terry se estiró otra vez contra la cortante cuerda que mantenía sus manos**

**Atadas juntas encima de su cabeza, asegurada a una delgada rama, mientras él**

**Colgaba precariamente de un antiguo ciprés sobre una de las más oscuras,**

**Desagradable agua de pantano que nunca hubiera visto. No sabía que era peor,**

**Pensar en perder sus manos, su vida, o caer en ese agujero de lodo asqueroso**

**Plagado de lagartos.**

**Francamente, sin embargo, prefería estar muerto que tocar esa peste. Ni**

**Siquiera en la oscuridad del bayou****À ****de Luisiana, él podía decir cuan pútrido y**

**Repugnante era.**

**Había algo seriamente mal en alguien que deseaba vivir aquí, en este pantano.**

**Por lo menos tenía la confirmación de que Talon de los Morrigantes era un idiota de**

**primera línea.**

**Su hermano, Robert, estaba atado de igual manera sobre el lado opuesto del**

**Árbol donde ellos pendían de forma inquietante entre el gas del pantano, las**

**Serpientes, los insectos, y los lagartos.**

**Cada vez que Terry se movía, la cuerda se clavaba en la carne de sus muñecas.**

**Si no se liberaba pronto, la cuerda atravesaría tendones y huesos, y cortaría sus**

**Manos completamente.**

**Este era el ****_timoria_****, el castigo, que ambos recibían por el hecho de que Terry**

**hubiera protegido a la mujer de Talon. Como Terry se había atrevido a ayudar a los**

**Dark Hunters, los desalmados Daimons que estaban en guerra con los Dark Hunters**

**Habían atacado a la manada de lobos Katagaria de Terry y había asesinado a su**

**Querida hermana.**

**Los Katagaria eran animales que podían tomar forma humana y seguían una ley**

**Básica de la naturaleza: matar o ser muerto. Si alguien o algo amenazaba la**

**Seguridad de la manada, era aniquilada.**

**Entonces Terry, que había causado el ataque de los Daimons, había sido**

**Condenada a ser golpeado y dejado para morir en el pantano. Robert estaba con él**

**Sólo porque su padre los había odiado a ambos desde que habían nacido y los había**

**Temido desde el día en que sus poderes sobrenaturales habían sido desbloqueados**

**Por sus hormonas adolescentes.**

**Más que eso, su padre los odiaba por lo que su madre le había hecho.**

**Esta había sido la perfecta oportunidad para que su padre se librara de ambos**

**Sin que la manada se volviera en su contra por la sentencia de muerte.**

**Su padre lo había tomado con regocijo.**

**Este sería el último error que su padre volvería a cometer.**

**Al menos lo sería si Terry pudiera conseguir sacar sus traseros de este maldito**

**Pantano sin ser comidos.**

**Ambos estaban en su forma humana y atrapada por los finos, plateados**

**Collares metriazo que llevaban alrededor de sus cuellos y que enviaban diminutos**

**Impulsos iónicos a sus cuerpos. Los cuellos los mantenían en forma humana. Algo**

**Que sus enemigos pensaron que los haría más débiles.**

**En el caso de Robert eso era verdad.**

**No lo era en el caso de Terry.**

**Aún así, el collar debilitaba su capacidad de utilizar la magia y manipular las**

**Leyes de la naturaleza. Y eso lo estaba enojando seriamente.**

**Como Robert, Terry estaba vestido sólo con un par de jeans ensangrentados. Su**

**Camisa le había sido arrancada para su paliza y sus botas tomadas sólo por**

**Despecho. **

**Desde luego, nadie esperaba que vivieran. Los collares no podían ser**

**Quitados con la magia, la que ninguno de los dos podría usar mientras lo llevaran, e**

**Incluso si por algún milagro ellos realmente bajaban del árbol, había ya un grupo**

**Grande de lagartos que podía oler su sangre. Lagartos que sólo esperaban que**

**Cayeran al pantano para proveerse de una sabrosa comida de lobo.**

**—****Hombre —dijo Robert con irritación—. Fury tenía razón. Nunca deberías confiar**

**en nada que sangra durante cinco días y no muere. Debería haberle escuchado. **

**Tu Me dijiste que Petra era una perra capaz de joder con tres lobos a la vez, ¿Pero**

**Escuché? No y ahora míranos. Lo juro, si salgo de esta, voy a matarla.**

**— ****¡Robert! —Terry le dijo bruscamente a su hermano que seguía hablando**

**Mientras Terry intentaba controlar algunos poderes incluso a través de las dolorosas**

**Descargas eléctricas del collar—. Podrías acabar con el Festival de la Culpa y**

**Dejarme concentrar, si no vamos a colgar de este maldito árbol por el resto de la**

**Eternidad.**

**—****Bueno, no por la eternidad. Calculo que sólo tenemos aproximadamente una**

**Media hora más antes que las cuerdas nos corten las muñecas. Hablando de eso,**

**Mis muñecas realmente duelen. ¿Cómo están las tuyas? —Robert hizo una pausa**

**Mientras Terry suspiraba y sintió un diminuto movimiento de la cuerda que**

**Empezaba a aflojarse.**

**También oyó romperse la rama.**

**Con su corazón martillando, Vane miró hacia abajo para ver un enormemente**

**Grande par de ojos de lagarto mirándolo desde las profundidades oscuras. Vane**

**Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener tres segundos de sus poderes para freír a ese**

**Puñetero glotón.**

**Robert no pareció notar ninguna de las dos amenazas. —Juro que nunca voy a**

**Decirte que muerdas mi trasero otra vez. La próxima vez que me digas algo, voy a**

**Escucharte, sobre todo si concierne a una hembra.**

**Vane gruñó. — ¿Entonces podrías comenzar por escucharme cuándo te digo que**

**Te calles?**

**—****Ya me callo. Sólo odio ser humano. Apesta. ¿Cómo lo soportas?**

**— ****¡Robert!**

**— ****¿Qué?**

**Terry puso los ojos en blanco. Era inútil. Siempre que su hermano estaba en**

**Forma humana, la única parte de su cuerpo que conseguía cualquier clase de**

**Ejercicio era su boca. ¿Por qué su manada no podía haber amordazado a Robert**

**antes de que lo colgaran?**

**—****Sabes, si nosotros estuviéramos en forma de lobo, sólo deberíamos roer**

**Nuestras patas. Desde luego si estuviéramos en forma de lobo, las cuerdas no nos**

**Sostendrían, así que...**

**—****Cállate —ladró Terry otra vez.**

**— ****¿La sensación vuelve alguna vez a tus manos después de estar así de**

**Entumecidas? Esto no pasa cuando somos lobos. ¿Esto le pasa a menudo a la**

**gente?**

**Terry cerró sus ojos, disgustado. Entonces así era como terminaría su vida. No**

**en alguna gloriosa batalla contra un enemigo o su padre. Ni tranquilamente en su**

**sueño.**

**No, el último sonido que él oiría sería Robert maldiciendo.**

**Lo imaginaba.**

**Él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a su hermano a través de la**

**Oscuridad. —Sabes, Robert, vamos a echar culpas por un minuto. Estoy enfermo y**

**Cansado de colgar aquí debido a que tu maldita bocota decidió contarle a su último**

**Juguete masticable cómo protegí a la compañera de un Dark Hunter. **

**Muchas gracias por no saber cuándo cerrar la maldita boca.**

**—****Sí, pues cómo iba yo a saber que Petra correría a contarle a Padre que tu**

**Estabas con Sunshine y que por eso los Daimons nos atacaron. Hembra hipócrita.**

**Petra dijo que ella quería emparejarse conmigo.**

**—****Todas quieren emparejarse contigo, imbécil, esa es la naturaleza de nuestra**

**Especie.**

**— ****¡Vete a la mierda!**

**Terry soltó un resuello mientras Robert finalmente se calmaba. La cólera de su**

**hermano debería darle un respiro de unos tres minutos mientras Robert rumiaba y**

**buscaba un más creativo y elocuente regreso.**

**Enlazando sus dedos, Terry levantó sus piernas. Más dolor se deslizó por sus**

**brazos mientras cortaba profundamente la carne humana. Él sólo rezaba para que**

**sus huesos aguantaran un poco más sin quebrarse.**

**Más sangre emanó por sus antebrazos mientras levantaba sus piernas encima de**

**una rama sobre su cabeza.**

**Si solamente pudiera conseguir envolverlas... alrededor...**

**Él tocó ligeramente la madera con su pie desnudo. La corteza esta fría y frágil**

**mientras raspaba contra el suave empeine de su pie. Él ahuecó su tobillo alrededor**

**de la madera.**

**Solo un poco... poquito...**

**Más.**

**Robert gruñó. —Eres un tremendo estúpido...**

**Bien, demasiada creatividad.**

**Terry concentró su atención en sus propios y rápidos latidos del corazón y**

**Rechazó oír los insultos de Robert.**

**Al revés, él enroscó una pierna alrededor del tronco y expulsó su aliento. Vane**

**Gruñó de alivio mientras la mayor parte del peso fue quitado de sus palpitantes y**

**Ensangrentadas muñecas. Él jadeó por el esfuerzo mientras Robert seguía con su**

**Ignorada diatriba.**

**El tronco crujió peligrosamente.**

**Terry contuvo su aliento otra vez, aterrorizado por qué no fuera su movimiento**

**El que hiciera que su rama se rompiera en dos y cayera como una bolsa de papas**

**En la verde y podrida agua del pantano de abajo.**

**De repente, los cocodrilos se revolcaron en el agua, luego se alejaron.**

**—****Oh mierda —siseó Terry.**

**Esa no era una buena señal.**

**Había sólo dos cosas, que él supiera, que hacía irse a los cocodrilos. Una era si**

**el Dark-Hunter llamado Talón, que vivía en el pantano, regresaba a su casa y los**

**Refrenaba. Pero como Talon estaba en el French Quarter salvando al mundo y no en**

**El pantano esta noche, eso parecía sumamente improbablemente.**

**La otra, la opción mucho menos atractiva eran los Daimons, los que eran**

**Muertos caminantes, los que estaban condenados a matar para prolongar**

**Artificialmente sus vidas. La única cosa sobre de la que se sentían más orgullosas**

**que matar humanos era matar Were-Hunters. **

**Ya que las vidas de los Were-Hunters**

**duraban siglos y ellos poseían capacidades mágicas, sus almas podrían mantener a**

**un Daimon diez veces más que un humano medio.**

**Incluso más impresionante, una vez que el alma de un Were-Hunter era**

**reclamada, sus capacidades mágicas eran absorbidas en los cuerpos de los**

**Daimons donde podrían usar esos poderes contra otros.**

**Era un don especial ser un placer único para los no muertos.**

**Había sólo una razón para que los Daimons estuvieran aquí. Una única manera**

**de que fueran capaces de encontrarlos a él y a Robert solos en este pantano aislado**

**donde los Daimons no pisaban sin una causa. Alguien los había ofrecido a los dos**

**como un sacrificio para que los Daimons dejaran a su manada Katagaria tranquila.**

**Y no había duda en su mente de quien había hecho aquella llamada.**

**—****¡Maldito seas! —Terry gruñó en la oscuridad, sabiendo a su padre no podía**

**oírlo. Pero él tenía que expresarse de todos modos.**

**—****¿Qué te hice? —preguntó Robert con indignación—. Además de conseguir que te**

**Maten, en todo caso.**

**—****No tu —dijo Terry mientras luchaba por conseguir subir su otra pierna lo**

**Suficiente para poder liberar sus manos.**

**Algo saltó del pantano al árbol sobre él.**

**Vane torció su cuerpo para ver al alto y delgado Daimon justo encima, mirando**

**abajo hacia él con un divertido destello en sus ojos hambrientos.**

**Vestido todo de negro, el rubio Daimon chasqueó su lengua hacia él. —Deberías**

**estar feliz de vernos, lobo. Después de todo, sólo queremos liberarte.**

**— ****¡Vete al infierno! —gruñó Terry.**

**El Daimon se rió.**

**Robert aulló.**

**Terry buscó con la vista para ver a un grupo de diez Daimons derribando a Robert**

**Del árbol. ¡Maldición! Su hermano era un lobo. Él no sabía cómo luchar en forma**

**Humana sin sus poderes mágicos, los que no podía usar mientras que Robert llevara**

**Ese collar.**

**Enfurecido, Terry levantó sus piernas. La rama se rompió al instante, enviándolo**

**Directamente al agua estancada debajo.**

**Vane contuvo su aliento mientras el gusto podrido y fangoso de ella invadía su**

**Cabeza. Trató de impulsarse hacia la superficie, pero no podía.**

**No, es que importara. **

**Alguien lo agarró de los pelos y lo tiró hacia la superficie.**

**En cuanto su cabeza estuvo encima del agua, un Daimon hundió sus colmillos**

**En el hombro desnudo de Terry. Gruñendo de rabia, Terry le dio un codazo al**

**Daimon en las costillas y usó sus propios dientes para devolver la mordedura.**

**El Daimon chilló y lo liberó.**

**—****Éste pelea —dijo una mujer mientras caminaba hacia él. —Él proporcionará**

**Más sustento que el otro.**

**Terry le pateó las piernas antes que ella pudiera agarrarlo. Usó el sinuoso**

**Cuerpo de ella como un trampolín para salir del agua. Como cualquier buen lobo,**

**Sus piernas eran bastante fuertes para propulsarlo fuera del agua a una de las**

**Salientes del ciprés cercano.**

**Su oscuro cabello mojado colgaba sobre su cara mientras su cuerpo palpitaba**

**Por la lucha y la paliza que le había dado su manada. La luz de la luna destellaba**

**Sobre su musculoso y mojado cuerpo mientras se ponía de cuclillas con una mano**

**En la vieja saliente de madera que se dibujaba contra el telón de fondo del**

**Pantano. Oscuro musgo español colgaba de los árboles mientras la luna llena,**

**Cubierta por las nubes, se reflejaba misteriosamente en las negras, aterciopeladas**

**Ondas del agua.**

**Como el animal que era, Terry miró a sus enemigos acercándose a él. No era**

**Cosa de rendirse él o Robert a esos bastardos. Él podía no estar muerto, pero estaba**

**Tan maldito como lo estaban ellos y hasta más cabreado con los Destinos.**

**Levantando sus manos a su boca, Terry usó sus dientes para morder la cuerda**

**Alrededor de sus muñecas y liberar sus manos.**

**—****Pagarás por esto —dijo un Daimons masculino mientras se movía hacia él.**

**Con sus manos libres, Vane se lanzó del tronco cortado al agua. Se zambulló**

**Hondo en las oscuras profundidades hasta que pudo romper un trozo de madera de**

**Un árbol caído que estaba enterrado allí. Él pataleó de regreso hacia el área donde**

**Robert estaba colgado.**

**Él salió del agua justo al lado de su hermano para encontrar a diez diferentes**

**Daimons que se alimentan de la sangre de Robert.**

**A uno le pateó el trasero, agarró al otro por el cuello y clavó la estaca que él**

**Mismo había hecho en el corazón del Daimon. La criatura se desintegró**

**Inmediatamente.**

**Los demás se volvieron hacia él.**

**—****Saquen número —les gruñó Terry—. Hay mucho de esto por venir.**

**El Daimon más cercano se rió. —Tus poderes están trabados.**

**—****Dile eso al agente fúnebre —dijo Terry mientras se abalanzaba hacia él. El**

**Daimon brincó hacia atrás, pero no lo bastante lejos. Acostumbrado a luchar con**

**humanos, el Daimon no tuvo en cuenta que Vane era físicamente capaz de saltar**

**diez veces más lejos.**

**Terry no necesitó sus poderes psíquicos. Su fuerza de animal era suficiente para**

**terminar con esto. Él apuñaló al Daimon y dio vuelta para enfrentar a los demás**

**Mientras el Daimon se evaporaba.**

**Ellos se le tiraron encima inmediatamente, pero no funcionó. La mitad del poder**

**de un Daimon consistía en la capacidad de golpear sin ser notado y crear pánico en**

**su víctima.**

**Esto siempre había funcionado excepto con Terry que, como primo de los**

**Daimons, había conocido esa estrategia desde la cuna. No había nada en ellos que**

**lo hiciera entrar en pánico.**

**Toda sus tácticas lo hacían desapasionado y decidido.**

**Y al final, que lo harían victorioso.**

**Terry rasgó a dos más con la estaca mientras Robert permanecía inmóvil en el**

**Agua. Él comenzó a entrar en pánico, pero se forzó a calmarse.**

**La calma era el único modo de ganar una lucha.**

**Uno de los Daimons lo cogió con una ráfaga que le envió dando vueltas por el**

**Agua. Terry chocó con un tocón y gimió cuando el dolor explotó en su espalda.**

**Fuera de costumbre, él recurrió a sus propios poderes sólo para sentir que el**

**Collar se apretaba y lo sacudía. Él maldijo ante el nuevo dolor, y después lo ignoró.**

**Levantándose, cargó contra los dos machos que se dirigían a su hermano.**

**—****Ríndete ya —gruñó uno de los Daimons.**

**— ****¿Por qué no lo haces tú?**

**El Daimon embistió. Vane lo esquivó bajo el agua y tiró de los pies del Daimon.**

**Ellos lucharon en el agua hasta que Vane le clavó la estaca en el pecho.**

**El resto se escapó.**

**Terry se paró en la oscuridad, escuchándoles chapotear para alejarse de él. El**

**corazón palpitándole en sus oídos mientras permitía a su rabia consumirlo. Echando**

**su cabeza hacia atrás, él soltó su aullido de lobo, que resonó misteriosamente por**

**el neblinoso bayou.**

**Inhumano y aciago, era la clase de sonido que enviaría hasta a los especialistas**

**en vudú a esconderse.**

**Ahora seguro que los Daimons se habían ido, Terry se quitó su cabello mojado**

**de sus ojos mientras se dirigía hacia Robert, quien todavía no se movía.**

**Vane ahogado en su pena mientras tropezaba a ciegas por el agua con sólo un**

**Pensamiento en su mente... ****_Que no esté muerto_****.**

**Una y otra vez en su mente, él veía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. Sentía su**

**Frialdad contra su piel. Él no podía perderles ambos. No podía.**

**Esto lo mataría.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, él quería oír uno de los imbéciles comentarios de**

**Robert.**

**Cualquier cosa.**

**Imágenes destellaban en su mente mientras recordaba la muerte de su**

**Hermana justo el día anterior en manos de los Daimons. El dolor inimaginable lo**

**Atravesó. Robert tenía que estar vivo. Él tenía que estarlo.**

**—****Por favor, Dios —suspiró él mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Él no**

**Podía perder a su hermano.**

**No así...**

**Los ojos de Robert estaban abiertos, mirando sin ver a la luna llena, que les**

**Habría permitido saltar en el tiempo fuera de ese pantano si los dos no tuvieran**

**Esos collares.**

**Tenía heridas de mordeduras abiertas por todo él.**

**Una honda y profunda pena desgarró a Terry, astillando su corazón en pedazos.**

**—****Vamos, Robert, no te mueras —dijo él, su voz quebrada mientras se esforzaba**

**Por no llorar. En cambio, él gruñó, —No te atrevas a morir encima de mí, estúpido.**

**Él tiró de su hermano y descubrió que Robert no estaba muerto. Él todavía**

**Respiraba y temblaba de un modo incontrolable. Superficial y áspero, el sonido**

**Cavernoso de la respiración de Robert era una sinfonía para los oídos de Terry.**

**Sus lágrimas manaron mientras el alivio lo atravesaba. Acunó con cuidado a**

**Robert en sus brazos.**

**—****Vamos, Robert —dijo con calma—. Di algo estúpido para mí.**

**Pero Robert no habló. Él solamente yació allí completamente conmocionado**

**Mientras temblaba en los brazos de Terry.**

**Al menos estaba vivo.**

**De momento.**

**Terry rechinó sus dientes mientras la cólera lo consumía. Él tenía que conseguir**

**Sacar a su hermano de ahí. Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro para ambos.**

**Si hubiera tal lugar.**

**Con su rabia desatada, él hizo lo imposible, quitó el collar de la garganta de**

**Robert con sus manos desnudas. Robert instantáneamente se volvió lobo.**

**De todos modos Robert no volvió. Él no parpadeaba o gemía.**

**Terry tragó un doloroso nudo en su garganta y luchó contra las lágrimas que**

**Punzaban en sus ojos.**

**—****Está bien, hermanito —susurró a Robert mientras lo sacaba del agua asquerosa.**

**El peso del lobo marrón era insoportable, pero a Terry no le preocupaba. Él no le**

**Prestó atención a su cuerpo, que protestó llevando a Robert.**

**Mientras que tuviera aliento en su cuerpo, nadie jamás volvería a dañar otra vez**

**A alguien que a Vane le importara.**

**Y él mataría a cualquiera que alguna vez lo intentara.**


	3. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**_"_****_Lila y Seda Tienda de Modas en Iberville, French Quarter._**

**_Ocho meses más tarde"_**

**Atontada, Candace Andry miró fijamente la carta en su mano y parpadeó.**

**Parpadeó otra vez.**

**No podía realmente estar diciendo lo que ella pensaba que decía.**

**¿Podía?**

**¿Era una broma?**

**Pero mientras la leía nuevamente por cuarta vez, supo que no lo era. El podrido**

**cobarde hijo de puta en realidad había roto con ella a través de su propia cuenta de**

**FedEx.**

**_Lo lamento, Bride,_**

**_Pero necesito a una mujer más acorde con mi imagen, mi reputación. Voy a_**

**_muchos sitios y necesito a mi lado la clase de mujer que me ayude, no que me_**

**_entorpezca. Te enviaré tus cosas a tu edificio. Te envío algo de dinero para un_**

**_cuarto de hotel para esta noche en caso de que no tengas ningún cuarto libre._**

**_Saludos,_**

**_Taylor_**

**—****Tú lo lamentas, servil, chupador de babas de perro —gruñó ella mientras lo**

**leía otra vez y el dolor la sumergía tan profundo que todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue**

**no echarse a llorar. Su novio de cinco años rompía con ella por carta... la que había**

**cargado a la cuenta del negocio de ella.**

**—****¡Condénate en el infierno, serpiente asquerosa! —gruñó.**

**Normalmente Candy se cortaría su propia cabeza antes que maldecir, pero esto...**

**esto garantizaba lenguaje serio.**

**Y un hacha en la cabeza de su antiguo novio.**

**Ella luchó contra el impulso de gritar. Y sintió la necesidad de subir a su SUV****À****, ir**

**a la estación de televisión donde él trabajaba y cortarlo en pequeños pedacitos**

**sangrientos.**

**¡Maldito!**

**Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Candy la borró y sorbió. Ella no lloraría por esto.**

**Él sí que no lo merecía.**

**En serio, no lo merecía, y profundamente dentro ella no estaba sorprendida.**

**Durante los pasados seis meses, sabía que esto pasaría. Lo había sentido siempre**

**que Taylor la ponía en otra dieta o le contrataba otro programa de ejercicio.**

**Por no mencionar la importante cena hacía dos semanas en Aquarium donde él**

**le había dicho que no quería que ella fuese con él. ****_—_****_No hay ninguna necesidad de_**

**_que te arregles para algo tan aburrido. En serio. Es mejor que vaya solo_****_._**

**Ella supo, al minuto en que él había terminado de hablar, que él no estaría con**

**ella por mucho más tiempo.**

**De todos modos lastimaba. De todos modos estaba dolida. ¿Cómo podía hacerle**

**semejante cosa?**

**¡Como esto! Pensó ella con ira, mientras agitaba la carta de un lado a otro como**

**una loca en medio de su tienda.**

**Pero entonces lo supo. Taylor realmente nunca había sido feliz con ella. La única**

**razón por la que había salido con ella era porque su primo era gerente en una**

**estación local de televisión. Taylor había querido trabajar allí y, como una idiota,**

**ella lo había ayudado a conseguirlo.**

**Ahora que él estaba seguramente instalado en su posición y las mediciones**

**estaban en lo alto, él salía con esto.**

**Bien. Ella no lo necesitaba de todos modos.**

**Ella estaba mejor sin él.**

**Pero todos los argumentos en el mundo no aliviaron el amargo y horrible dolor**

**en su pecho que la hacía querer enroscarse como un ovillo y el gritar hasta que**

**estuviera agotada.**

**—****No lo haré —dijo, limpiándose otra lágrima—. No le daré la satisfacción de**

**llorar.**

**Tirando la carta, ella asió su aspiradora con saña. Su pequeña boutique**

**necesitaba una limpieza.**

**_"_****_Tu sólo aspira."_**

**Ella podía pasar la aspiradora hasta que la maldita alfombra estuviese raída.**

**#######**

**Terrence Granchester se sentía como la mierda. Él acababa de dejar la oficina de**

**Grace Alexander donde la buena psicóloga le había dicho que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera curar a su hermano hasta que su hermano estuviera dispuesto a curarse.**

**No era lo que él necesitaba oír. La palabrería psicológica era para los humanos,**

**no era para lobos que tenían que sacar sus estúpidos traseros del Dodge antes de**

**que los perdieran.**

**Desde que Vane había salido arrastrándose lentamente del pantano con su**

**hermano la noche del Mardi Gras, ellos habían estado viviendo en "El Santuario", un**

**bar que era propiedad del clan de los osos Katagaria quienes daban la bienvenida a**

**todo descarriado, no importaba de donde vinieran: humano, Daimon, Apolita, Dark**

**Hunter, Dream-Hunter, o Were-Hunter. ****Mientras que mantuvieras la paz y no**

**amenazaras a nadie, los osos te permitían quedarte. Y vivir.**

**Pero no importaba lo que los osos Peltier le dijeran, él sabía la verdad. Tanto él**

**Como Robert vivían bajo amenaza de muerte y no había ningún lugar seguro para**

**Ellos. Ellos tendrían que moverse antes que su padre se diera cuenta que estaban**

**Todavía vivos.**

**Al minuto en que lo hiciera, un equipo de asesinos sería enviado tras ellos. Vane**

**Podría enfrentarlos, pero no si arrastraba a un lobo de sesenta kilos en estado**

**Comatoso detrás de él.**

**Necesitaba a Robert despierto y alerta. Sobre todo, necesitaba a su hermano**

**Dispuesto de luchar otra vez.**

**Pero nada parecía alcanzar a Robert, quien aún no se había movido de su cama.**

**Nada.**

**—****Te extraño, Robert —susurró él por lo bajo, mientras su garganta se apretaba**

**con la pena. Era tan difícil estar solo en el mundo. No tener a nadie con quien**

**hablar. Nadie en quien confiar.**

**Quería tanto a su hermano y a su hermana de regreso que con mucho gusto**

**vendería su alma por ello.**

**Pero ambos, ahora, se habían ido. No había nadie para él. Nadie.**

**Suspirando, se metió las manos en sus bolsillos y dio vuelta en Iberville**

**mientras caminaba por el French Quarter.**

**Él todavía no estaba seguro por qué se seguía preocupando de todos modos. Él**

**bien podría dejar que su padre lo tuviera. ¿Qué diferencia habría?**

**Pero Terry había pasado toda su vida luchando. Era todo lo que conocía o**

**entendía.**

**Él no podía hacer como Robert y sólo acostarse y esperar la muerte. Tenía que**

**hacer algo para recobrar a su hermano.**

**Algo que pudiera hacer que ambos quisieran vivir otra vez.**

**Terry hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a una de esas tiendas para mujeres**

**que estaban dispersas por todas partes en el French Quarter. Este era un gran**

**edificio de ladrillo rojo adornado en negro y borgoña. El frente entero estaba hecho**

**de cristal que mostraba el interior de la tienda abarrotado de delicadas cosas de**

**encaje de mujer y mercancías delicadas y femeninas.**

**Pero no fue eso lo que lo hizo detener.**

**"****Fue ****_ella_****.!"**

**La mujer que había pensado que nunca volvería a ver.**

**Candy.**

**Él la había visto solo una vez y sólo brevemente cuando protegía a Sunshine**

**Runningwolf en Jackson Square mientras la artista vendía sus artesanías a los**

**turistas. Sin hacer caso de él, Candy había acudido a Sunshine y las dos habían**

**hablado durante unos minutos.**

**Entonces Candy había desaparecido de su vida completamente. Incluso aunque él**

**hubiera querido seguirla, Terry lo sabía muy bien. **

**Humanos y lobos no se mezclaban.**

**Y definitivamente no los lobos que estaban jodidos como él.**

**Entonces se había sentado muy quieto mientras cada molécula de su cuerpo**

**había gritado que fuera detrás de ella.**

**Candy había sido la mujer más hermosa que Terry jamás hubiera visto.**

**Todavía lo era.**

**Su largo cabello rubia estaba atado encima de su cabeza en un desordenado**

**moño que dejaba que sus rizos acariciaran su cara de porcelana. Ella llevaba un**

**vestido largo, negro que fluía alrededor de su cuerpo mientras pasaba una**

**aspiradora por la alfombra.**

**Cada instinto animal en su cuerpo rugía a la vida mientras la miraba otra vez. **

**El sentimiento era primario. **

**Exigente.**

**_Necesario._**

**Y no escucharía razones.**

**Contra su voluntad, él se encontró dirigiéndose hacia ella. No fue hasta que**

**hubo abierto la puerta color borgoña que se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando.**

**La cólera feroz se abrió paso a través de él. Ya era bastante malo que su vida**

**apestara, la última cosa que quería era ver a alguien como ella llorar.**

**Candy dejó de pasar la aspiradora y alzó la vista cuando oyó a alguien entrando**

**en su tienda. El aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta. Nunca en su vida**

**había visto un hombre más hermoso.**

**Nunca.**

**A primera vista su cabello era marrón oscuro, pero en realidad estaba**

**compuesto de todos los colores: ceniza, castaño, negro, marrón, caoba, hasta**

**algún tono de rubio. Ella nunca había visto un cabello así en alguien. Largo y**

**ondulado, estaba recogido en una atractiva cola de caballo.**

**Aún mejor, su camiseta blanca estaba ajustada sobre un cuerpo que la mayor**

**parte de las mujeres sólo verían en los mejores anuncios de las revistas. Este era**

**un cuerpo que anunciaba sexo. Alto y delgado, aquel cuerpo pedía que una mujer**

**lo acariciara sólo para ver si era tan duro y perfecto como parecía.**

**Sus hermosos rasgos eran agudos, cincelados, y tenía el crecimiento de un día**

**de barba sobre su cara. Esta era la cara de un rebelde que no acataba las**

**costumbres corrientes... alguien que vivía su vida exclusivamente en sus propios**

**términos. Era obvio que nadie le decía a este hombre como hacer nada.**

**Él... era... magnífico.**

**Candy no podía ver sus ojos por las oscuras gafas de sol que llevaba, pero ella**

**sintió su mirada fija. La sentía como un toque ardiente sin llama.**

**Este hombre era resistente. Feroz. Y esto envió una ola de pánico por ella.**

**¿Por qué algo como eso estaría en una tienda que se especializaba en accesorios**

**para mujeres?**

**¿Seguramente no iría a robarle?**

**La aspiradora, que ella no había movido un milímetro desde que él había**

**entrado en su tienda, había comenzado a gemir y a echar humo en señal de**

**protesta. Soltando su aliento bruscamente, Bride rápidamente la apagó y abanicó el**

**motor con su mano.**

**—****¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó ella mientras luchaba por ponerla detrás del**

**mostrador.**

**El calor bañó sus mejillas mientras el motor seguía humeando y escupiendo.**

**Esto agregó un olor no muy agradable a polvo quemado al de las velas perfumadas**

**que ella usaba.**

**Le sonrió débilmente al dios tremendamente sexy que estaba tan**

**despreocupadamente de pie en su tienda. —Lamento todo esto.**

**Terry cerró sus ojos mientras saboreaba el ritmo melódico del sur de su voz.**

**Éste llegó profundamente dentro de él, haciendo que su cuerpo entero ardiese por**

**ella. Él estaba inflamado por la necesidad y el deseo.**

**Inflamado por el impulso salvaje de tomar lo que quería, y al diablo con las**

**consecuencias.**

**Pero ella estaba asustada de él. Su mitad animal lo sentía. Y esa era última la**

**cosa que su mitad humana quería.**

**Acercándose, él se quitó las gafas de sol y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. —Hola.**

**Eso no ayudó. Al contrario, la visión de sus ojos la hizo poner más nerviosa.**

**Maldición.**

**Candy estaba atontada. Ella no había creído que él pudiera lucir mejor que lo que**

**ya lo hacía, pero con esa diabólica sonrisa burlona, lo hacía.**

**Peor, la intensa y salvaje mirada fija de esos lánguidos ojos color verde avellana**

**la hizo estremecer y arder. Nunca en su vida había visto un hombre ni la décima**

**parte tan apuesto como éste.**

**—****Hola —respondió ella, sintiéndose como nueve variedades de estúpida.**

**La mirada fija de él finalmente la abandonó y vagó alrededor de la tienda y de**

**sus varios exhibidores.**

**—****Busco un regalo —dijo él con esa voz profundamente hipnótica. Ella podría**

**haberle escuchado hablar por horas, y por una razón que no podía explicar, ella**

**quería oírlo decir su nombre.**

**Candy aclaró su garganta y guardó en su sitio esos pensamientos idiotas**

**mientras salía de atrás del mostrador. ¿Si su atractivo ex no podía soportar cómo**

**lucía, por qué un dios como éste perdería el tiempo con ella?**

**Entonces decidió calmarse antes de avergonzarse ante él. —¿Para quien es?.**

**—****Para alguien muy especial.**

**—****¿Su novia?**

**Su mirada volvió a la de ella y la hizo temblar aún más. Él sacudió su cabeza**

**ligeramente. —Yo nunca podría tener tanta suerte —dijo él, su tono bajo, seductor.**

**Qué cosa tan inusual había dicho él. Ella no podía imaginarse a ese tipo**

**teniendo problemas para conseguir a ninguna mujer que quisiera. ¿Quién sobre la**

**tierra le diría no a esto?**

**Pensándolo bien, ella esperaba que nunca encontrara a una mujer que lo**

**atrajese. Si lo hiciera, se sentiría moralmente obligada a atropellarla con su coche.**

**—****¿Cuánto quiere gastar?**

**Él se encogió de hombros. —El dinero no significa nada para mí.**

**Candy parpadeó ante esto. Magnífico y Rico . Hombre, alguna mujer por ahí**

**era afortunada.**

**—****Bien. Tenemos algunos collares. Aquellos siempre son un regalo agradable.**

**Terry la siguió a una vitrina contra la pared lejana donde ella tenía puesto un**

**espejo, con una multitud de gargantillas de cuentas y los pendientes que estaban**

**sobre sus soportes de la cartulina alrededor de ellos.**

**El aroma de ella lo hizo endurecerse y excitarse. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer**

**para no hundir su cabeza en el hombro de ella e inhalar su olor hasta que estuviera**

**borracho de él. **

**Él concentró su mirada en la piel desnuda y pálida de su cuello.**

**Él lamió sus labios mientras se imaginaba como sabría ella. Como se sentirían**

**sus lujuriosas curvas presionadas contra su cuerpo. Tener sus labios hinchados por**

**sus besos, sus ojos oscuros y soñadores por la pasión cuando ella alzara la vista**

**hacia él mientras la tomaba.**

**Es más, él podía sentir el propio deseo de ella y eso volvía su apetito aún peor.**

**—****¿Cuál es su favorito? —preguntó él, aún cuando ya sabía la respuesta.**

**Había una gargantilla victoriana negra que tenía su olor por todas partes. Era**

**obvio que ella se la había probado recientemente.**

**—****Ésta —dijo ella, alcanzándola.**

**Su pene se endureció aún más cuando los dedos de ella rozaron las piedras**

**negras. Él no deseaba nada más que deslizar su mano sobre el brazo extendido de**

**ella, rozar con la palma de su mano su suave y pálida piel, hasta alcanzar su mano.**

**Una mano que a él le gustaría mordisquear.**

**—****¿Usted se lo probaría para mí?**

**Candy tembló ante el profundo tono de su voz. ¿Qué pasaba con él que la ponía**

**tan nerviosa?**

**Pero ella lo sabía. Él era sumamente masculino y estar bajo su directo escrutinio**

**era tan insoportable como desconcertante**

**Ella intentó ponerse el collar, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía**

**sujetarlo.**

**—****¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó él.**

**Ella tragó y asintió.**

**Sus cálidas manos tocaron las suyas, haciéndola poner aún más nerviosa. Ella**

**se miró en el espejo, atrapando la mirada de aquellos ojos color azul obscuro que**

**la miraban fijamente con un calor que la hizo temblar y arder.**

**Él era sin una duda el hombre con mejor apariencia que jamás hubiera vivido o**

**respirado y estaba aquí tocándola. ¡Era suficiente como para hacerla desmayar!**

**Él hábilmente sujetó el collar. Sus dedos se demoraron en su cuello durante un**

**minuto antes de que él encontrara la mirada de ella en el espejo y se alejara.**

**—****Hermoso —murmuró él con voz ronca, sólo que no miraba el collar. Él miraba**

**fijamente el reflejo de los ojos de ella—. Lo llevaré.**

**Dividida entre el alivio y la tristeza, Candy buscó alejarse rápidamente mientras**

**trataba de quitárselo. De verdad, le gustaba ese collar y lamentaba verlo ir. Ella lo**

**había comprado para la tienda, pero había querido guardarlo para ella.**

**¿Pero por qué el desagrado? Era una obra de arte hecha a mano de seiscientos**

**dólares. Ella no tendría donde lucirlo. Sería un despilfarro, y la irlandesa pragmática**

**en ella no le permitiría ser tan tonta.**

**Quitándoselo, aclaró de nuevo su garganta y se dirigió a la caja registradora.**

**Terry la miró atentamente. Ella estaba aún más triste que antes. Dioses, como**

**quería que nada más le sonriera a él. ¿Qué le decía un macho humano a una**

**hembra humana para hacerla feliz?**

**Las lobas realmente no reían, no como la gente lo hacía. Sus risas eran más**

**taimadas, seductoras. Invitantes. Su gente no reía cuando era feliz.**

**Ellos tenían sexo cuando estaban felices y eso, para él, era la ventaja más**

**grande de ser un animal más que un humano. La gente tenía reglas sobre la**

**intimidad que él nunca había entendido totalmente.**

**Ella colocó el collar en una gran caja blanca con una almohadilla de algodón en**

**el interior. —¿Lo quiere envuelto para regalo?**

**Él asintió.**

**Con cuidado, ella quitó la etiqueta del precio, la puso al lado de la caja**

**registradora, luego sacó una pequeña hoja de papel que había sido pre-cortada al**

**tamaño de la caja. Sin mirar hacia él, ella rápidamente envolvió la caja y registró**

**su venta.**

**—****Seiscientos veintitrés dólares y ochenta y cuatro centavos, por favor.**

**Ella todavía no lo miraba. En cambio su mirada estaba enfocada en el piso,**

**cerca de sus pies.**

**Terry sintió un extraño impulso de agacharse hasta que su cara estuviera en su**

**línea de visión. Él se contuvo mientras sacaba su billetera y le entregaba su tarjeta**

**American Express.**

**Esto era realmente ridículo, que un lobo tuviera una tarjeta de crédito humana.**

**Sin embargo, este era el siglo veintiuno y los que no se mezclaban rápidamente se**

**encontrarían exterminados. A diferencia de muchos otros de su clase, él tenía**

**inversiones y propiedades. Al infierno, hasta tenía un banquero personal.**

**Candy tomó la tarjeta y la pasó por su terminal de ordenador.**

**—****¿Usted trabaja aquí sola? —preguntó él, y rápidamente comprendió que eso**

**fue inadecuado, ya que el temor de ella le llegó con un olor tan fuerte, que casi lo**

**hizo maldecir en voz alta.**

**—****No.**

**Ella le estaba mintiendo. Él podía olerlo.**

**_Bien hecho, imbécil_****. Humanos. **

**Él nunca los entendería. Pero claro, ellos eran**

**débiles, sobre todo sus hembras.**

**Ella le dio el recibo.**

**Molesta con él por hacerla sentir hasta más incómoda, él firmó con su nombre y**

**se lo devolvió.**

**Ella comparó su firma con la de su tarjeta y frunció el ceño. —Gran...**

**—****Granchester —dijo él—. Es Ingles.**

**Sus ojos brillaban sólo un poco mientras ella le devolvía la tarjeta. —Es muy**

**diferente. Usted debe pasar mucho tiempo deletreándoselo a la gente.**

**—****Síp.**

**Ella metió el recibo en su cajón, luego colocó la caja envuelta en una pequeña**

**bolsa con manijas de cuerda. —Gracias —dijo ella tranquilamente, poniéndola sobre**

**el mostrador delante de él—. Que tenga un día agradable, Señor Granchester.**

**Él asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, con su corazón aún más pesado que antes,**

**porque no había logrado hacerla feliz.**

**—****¡Espere! —dijo ella cuando él tocó la perilla de la puerta—. Se olvida su collar.**

**Vane se volvió para mirarla una última vez, sabiendo que nunca la volvería a**

**ver. Ella estaba tan hermosa allí con sus grandes ojos color ámbar en su pálido**

**rostro de diosa. Había algo en ella que le recordaba a un ángel de Rubens. Ella era**

**etérea y encantadora.**

**Y lejos demasiado frágil para un animal.**

**—****No —dijo él quedamente—. Lo dejé con la mujer que quiero que lo tenga.**

**Candy sintió que su mandíbula se le caía mientras las palabras de él pendían en**

**el aire entre ellos. —No puedo aceptarlo.**

**Él abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la calle.**

**Tomando la bolsa del mostrador, Candy lo persiguió. Él se dirigía rápidamente**

**por la pendiente el centro del Quarter y esto hizo que ella debiera apresurarse**

**seriamente para alcanzarlo.**

**Ella lo tomó de su brazo, asombrada por la tensión de su bíceps mientras ella**

**tiraba de él para que se detuviese. Sin aliento, ella alzó la vista hacia él y a esos**

**seductores ojos color azul obscuro.**

**—****No puedo aceptar esto —dijo ella otra vez, dándole la bolsa—. Es demasiado.**

**Él rechazó tomarla. —Quiero que usted lo tenga.**

**Había tanta insondable sinceridad en aquellas palabras que ella no podía hacer**

**nada más que mirarlo atónita. —¿Por qué?**

**—****Por que las mujeres hermosas merecen cosas hermosas.**

**Nadie que no estuviera relacionado con ella había dicho nunca nada tan amable.**

**Hoy más que cualquier otro día, ella necesitaba oírlo. Ella nunca había pensado que**

**algún hombre jamás pensaría así de ella. Y oír eso de este magnífico extraño le**

**significó el mundo.**

**Esas palabras le llegaron tan profundamente dentro de ella que... que...**

**Ella se echó a llorar.**

**Terry se quedó allí parado sintiéndose completamente perplejo. ¿Qué era esto?**

**Los lobos no lloraban. Una loba podría arrancar la garganta de un hombre por**

**haberla molestado, pero nunca llorar y sobre todo no cuando alguien la elogiaba.**

**—****Lo siento —dijo él, completamente confuso por lo que había hecho mal—.**

**Pensé que esto la haría feliz. No pensé herir sus sentimientos.**

**Ella lloró aún más.**

**¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora él? Él miró alrededor, pero no había**

**nadie a quien preguntar.**

**Joder con su parte humana. Él no comprendía esa parte de él, tampoco. En**

**cambio, escuchó a la parte de animal que sólo sabía instintivamente cómo cuidar**

**de alguien cuando estaba herido.**

**Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia su tienda. Los animales siempre se**

**mejoraban en su ambiente natural, así que también podría funcionar para un**

**humano. Era más fácil arreglárselas con cosas familiares alrededor.**

**Ella se abrazó a su cuello mientras él la llevaba y lloró aún más fuerte. Sus**

**lágrimas calientes provocaron escalofríos sobre su piel y él sufrió por ella.**

**¿Cómo podría hacerla sentir mejor?**

**Candy se odió para quebrarse así. ¿Qué estaba mal en ella? ¡Peor, él la estaba**

**llevando en brazos!**

**¡Llevándola en brazos a ella! Y él no estaba quejándose por que fuera gorda y**

**pesada, o gruñendo por el esfuerzo. Ella en broma le había pedido a Taylor que la**

**llevara por el umbral cuando ellos se habían mudado juntos y él se había reído,**

**luego le preguntó si ella intentaba provocarle una hernia.**

**Más tarde esa noche, Taylor había acordado hacerlo sólo si ella le compraba una**

**carretilla elevadora para ello.**

**Y ahora aquí, este total extraño, la llevaba con facilidad por la calle. Por primera**

**vez en su vida, ella casi se sintió menuda.**

**Pero ella no era una ilusa. Candy Andry no había sido menuda desde que**

**tenía seis meses.**

**Él abrió la puerta, entró, luego la cerró con el talón de su bota. Sin perder el**

**paso, él la sentó en el alto taburete detrás de la caja registradora. Él la sentó con**

**cuidado, luego tironeó de su camiseta blanca y la usó para secarle los ojos.**

**—****¡Ow! —dijo ella cuando él casi le sacó su ojo derecho. Era una cosa buena que**

**no llevara lentes de contacto porque la hubiera dejado ciega.**

**Él miró arrepentido. —Lo siento.**

**—****No —dijo ella, mirándolo a través de sus lágrimas.**

**—****Soy yo quien tiene que pedir perdón. No pensé en tener una crisis nerviosa**

**sobre usted.**

**—****¿Es eso lo que es?**

**¿Lo decía en serio? Él definitivamente lo parecía.**

**Ella dio un suspiro y limpió sus ojos con sus manos. —No, soy yo siendo**

**estúpida. Lo siento tanto.**

**Él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa burlona, seductora. —Está bien. Realmente.**

**Le creo.**

**Candy le miró fijamente con incredulidad. ¿Por qué estaba este hombre en su**

**tienda siendo tan amable con ella? Esto no tenía sentido.**

**¿Esto era un sueño?**

**Intentando recuperar un poco de su dignidad, ella sacó el recibo de la tarjeta de**

**crédito de la caja registradora. —Aquí —dijo ella, dándoselo.**

**—****¿Por qué me da esto?**

**—****Oh, vamos. Nadie compra un collar tan caro para una completa desconocida.**

**Otra vez él no lo tomó. En cambio, él tomó la bolsa y sacó la caja. Ella miró**

**como él lo desempaquetaba, luego colocaba el collar alrededor de su cuello otra**

**vez. El contraste entre sus cálidas manos y las frías cuentas la hizo temblar.**

**Él enlazó sus dedos por los rizos de su pelo mirándola fijamente como si ella**

**fuera algún delicioso postre que él moría por probar.**

**Nadie jamás le había dado una mirada tan ardiente antes. No era natural que un**

**hombre tan hermoso la mirara así.**

**—****Esto le pertenece a usted. Ninguna otra mujer podría hacerle justicia.**

**Lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, pero ella parpadeó para detenerlas ante que**

**él llamara a la guardia psicológica para ella. El calor de su mano contra su cuello la**

**estaba abrasando. —¿Qué? ¿Usted perdió una apuesta o algo?**

**—****No.**

**—****¿Entonces por qué es tan agradable conmigo?**

**Él movió su cabeza como si estuviera perplejo por su pregunta. —¿Necesito una**

**razón?**

**—****Sí.**

**Terry estaba completamente confundido. ¿Los humanos necesitaban una razón**

**para ser agradables el uno con el otro? No era asombroso que su especie los**

**evitara.**

**—****No sé que decir —admitió él—. Yo no sabía que había reglas para dar regalos**

**o para intentar hacer sentir mejor alguien. Usted parecía tan triste cuando pasé**

**caminando que sólo quise hacerla reír.**

**Él suspiró y le dio el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito. —Conserve el collar, por**

**favor. Luce muy bien en usted, y no tengo a nadie más para dárselo. Estoy seguro**

**que mi hermano no lo querría. Él probablemente lo empujaría a un lugar**

**verdaderamente incómodo si se lo diera. Y si él no lo hiciera, me asustaría hasta**

**más.**

**Finalmente, ella se rió. El sonido aligeró su corazón al instante.**

**—****¿Eso es una sonrisa? —preguntó él.**

**Ella cabeceó y sorbió con delicadeza las lágrimas antes de reírse otra vez.**

**Devolviendo su sonrisa, Terry extendió la mano y la ahuecó sobre la fresca**

**mejilla de ella. Era tan hermosa cuando se reía. Sus oscuros ojos verdes brillaron.**

**Antes de que pudiera detenerse, él se inclinó y besó las lágrimas de sus pestañas.**

**Candy no podía respirar mientras sentía el calor de sus labios contra su piel.**

**Ningún hombre jamás la había tratado así. Ni siquiera Taylor, con quien ella había**

**esperado casarse.**

**Ella inhaló el cálido aroma de la piel de Terry. Estaba matizado con algún tipo de**

**loción para después de afeitarse y un olor rico, masculino.**

**Dios, se sentía tan bien ser contenida justo ahora cuando su vida entera se**

**desmoronaba.**

**Antes de que ella comprendiera lo que hacía, tenía sus brazos alrededor de la**

**delgada cintura de él y había puesto su cabeza contra su fuerte pecho. Su corazón**

**latía pesadamente bajo su oído. Ella se sintió, de una extraña manera, a salvo ahí.**

**Cálida. Sobre todo, ella se sintió deseable. Como si tal vez no fuera una perdedora**

**total, después de todo.**

**Él no protestó cuando ella lo abrazó. En cambio, él la sostuvo allí con su mano**

**todavía sobre su cara mientras su pulgar con cuidado acariciaba su pómulo. Él se**

**inclinó y le dio un casto beso sobre la cima de su cabeza.**

**El calor la inundó. Una necesidad profundamente arraigada se desgarró por su**

**cuerpo. Eso fue algo que no entendió.**

**En toda su vida, Candace Andry nunca había hecho nada que no fuera lo que**

**supuestamente debía hacer. Ella se había graduado en el instituto y había vivido en**

**casa con sus padres mientras iba a Tulane****À****, donde ella raras vez tenía citas y había**

**pasado más noches en la biblioteca que fuera de ella.**

**Después de la graduación había conseguido un trabajo como gerente en un**

**centro comercial hasta que su abuela murió y le dejó el edificio abandonado que**

**ahora era su tienda. Y aquí había trabajado cada día sin falta. No importa cuan**

**enferma o cansada estuviera.**

**Candy nunca había dado un paso al lado salvaje. Miedo y responsabilidad habían**

**gobernado su vida desde el momento de su nacimiento.**

**Y aquí estaba ella sentada, abrazando a un completo extraño con sus brazos. Un**

**magnífico extraño que había sido más amable con ella que nadie.**

**Y ella deseaba probarlo. Sólo para saber una vez cómo era en realidad besar a**

**un hombre como éste.**

**Levantando su cabeza, ella lo miró y tembló con un deseo profundamente**

**arraigado que ella no comprendía. Pero que sentía que la atravesaba.**

**_"_****_No lo hagas_****."**

**Ella sofocó la voz de la razón, se estiró y tiró de la cinta de su pelo. Liberado,**

**esas largas hebras oscuras enmarcaron el rostro del paraíso.**

**El calor de sus ojos azul obscuro la quemó. Él bajó su cabeza hasta que sus**

**labios se cernieron peligrosamente cerca de los de ella, como si pidiera su permiso.**

**Sin aliento, ella cerró la distancia y puso sus labios contra los de él. Él gruñó**

**profundamente en su garganta como un animal antes de que su beso se volviera**

**hambriento, apasionado.**

**Candy estaba emocionada y asombrada por su reacción. Ningún hombre, alguna**

**vez, había parecido disfrutar besándola tanto como éste lo hacía. Sus manos**

**fuertes sostenían su cabeza mientras él violaba su boca como si tuviera sed de ella**

**y sólo de ella.**

**Terry la arrastró hacia sí mientras el animal dentro de él rugía a la vida. La**

**deseaba con una desesperación que lindaba con la locura. Él podía probar su propia**

**pasión sobre su lengua. Oír el latido de su corazón acelerándose por él.**

**Sobre todo, él podía oler su deseo y él deseaba más. El animal dentro de él no**

**estaría satisfecho hasta que la probara totalmente.**

**En su mundo, el sexo no tenía ningún significado emocional. Era un acto**

**biológico entre dos criaturas para aliviar la época de celo de una hembra y los**

**impulsos de un macho. Si los dos lobos no eran compañeros, no había ninguna**

**posibilidad de embarazo, ni había forma de transmisión de ninguna enfermedad**

**sexual entre ellos.**

**Si Candy fuera una de su gente, él ya la tendría desnuda en el piso.**

**Pero ella no era una loba.**

**Las hembras humanas eran diferentes. Él nunca había hecho el amor con una de**

**ellas y él no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella si él la tomaba del modo que**

**él tomaría a una de sus hembras. Su especie era muy frágil en comparación.**

**Con toda honestidad, él no sabía por qué estaba tan caliente por ella, en**

**realidad. Esto no era normal. Ni una vez en todos los siglos que él había vivido**

**había siquiera alguna vez contemplado tomar a una amante humana.**

**Hasta esta.**

**Él no podía detenerse. Cada instinto que él poseía exigía que la tomara.**

**Su alma de lobo deseaba probarla. Deseaba olisquearla y dejar que su suavidad**

**aliviara la soledad que había llenado su corazón estos meses pasados mientras él**

**lloraba a su hermana y hermano.**

**Sólo por un instante, él deseaba sentirse acompañado otra vez.**

**Candy tembló cuando Terry abandonó sus labios y extendió sus besos a su**

**garganta donde él mordisqueó la sensible piel allí. Sus patillas rasparon su piel**

**gentilmente, haciéndola arder aún más mientras sus pechos se tensaban de**

**necesidad. Dios Santo, él era tan innatamente masculino. Tan increíblemente**

**caliente. Y cada lametazo que él dejaba en su piel hacía que su estómago se**

**contrajera.**

**Esto estaba tan fuera de su forma de ser. Ella por lo general no se besuqueaba**

**con los hombres que conocía, de esta forma. Ni pensar con un perfecto extraño.**

**Y aún así ella no deseaba apartarlo. Por una vez en su vida, ella quería algo**

**fuera de lo común. Profundamente dentro de ella, sabía que Terrence sería**

**espectacular.**

**Aterrorizada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ella respiró profundamente y se**

**reparó para un rechazo.**

**—****¿Harías el amor conmigo?**

**En vez de la risa que esperaba, él dejó de mordisquear su garganta para mirar**

**las ventanas abiertas de su tienda. —¿No te importa?**

**El calor explotó a través de su cara mientras ella comprendía que afuera estaba**

**oscuro y cualquiera que pasara por la calle tenía una visión perfecta de los dos**

**besuqueándose como adolescentes cachondos.**

**—****Espera —dijo ella, escabulléndose de sus brazos para cerrar la puerta, dar**

**vuelta el cartel de "Abierto" para que dijera "Cerrado", y atenuar las luces.**

**Ella deseaba tener todavía un departamento para llevarlo a él, pero tal vez esto**

**era mejor. Si ellos se marchaban de aquí juntos, ella probablemente se**

**acobardaría, lo que no sería lo más inteligente.**

**O él podría cambiar de idea.**

**No, ella deseaba hacer esto. Ella lo deseaba a él.**

**Tomando su mano, ella le condujo por su tienda, hacia la puerta del cuarto**

**trasero.**

**Mientras ella abría la puerta, él la hizo detenerse.**

**Candy miró hacia atrás para verlo mirar fijamente el probador que estaba a su**

**derecha. Una perversa sonrisa burlona atravesó su cara.**

**Caminando hacia atrás, él la introdujo en el cuarto y cerró las cortinas.**

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.**

**Él se quitó su camiseta, pasándola sobre su cabeza.**

**¡Oh, cielo querido! Bride no pudo respirar cuando tuvo la primera visión de su**

**pecho desnudo. Ella sabía que él tenía un cuerpo grandioso, pero esto...**

**Esto excedía cualquiera de sus sueños. Sus amplios hombros se afilaban en un**

**estómago del tipo tabla de lavar que podría servir de lavandería para una nación**

**entera. Olvídate de los seis paquetes, este hombre tenía ocho, y todos se**

**ondulaban cada vez que respiraba. Todo su torso estaba ligeramente cubierto por**

**pelo, haciéndolo parecer hasta más masculino y crudo.**

**Había varias profundas cicatrices que se curvaban sobre su hombro izquierdo y**

**bíceps, y una que se parecía extrañamente a la mordedura de alguna clase de**

**animal.**

**Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue no babear.**

**O desmayarse.**

**En serio, ninguna simple mujer mortal debería estar en presencia de alguien tan**

**impresionante y no necesitar oxígeno.**

**Él abrió el botón de sus vaqueros, luego la empujó otra vez a sus brazos.**

**—****No tengas miedo —susurró él—. Seré suave.**

**Pero no era de eso de lo que estaba asustada. Lo que ella temía era su reacción**

**cuando él viera lo que ella parecía desnuda. Válgame Dios, él no tenía un gramo de**

**grasa en su cuerpo y ella era una completa, cómoda talla dieciocho.**

**Él iba a salir gritando por la puerta en cualquier momento.**

**En cambio, él se estiró y le bajó el pelo, acomodándolo sobre sus hombros.**

**Hundiendo sus manos en él, atrajo los labios de ella hacia los suyos para así poder**

**devastar su boca otra vez.**

**Ella gimió dichosa. Este hombre ciertamente sabía como usar su lengua para su**

**provecho. Ella podría haberlo besado todo el día.**

**Candy arrastró sus manos sobre los magros músculos de su pecho, asombrada**

**por lo bien que se sentían. Ella golpeó suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre y**

**alrededor de los endurecidos pezones masculinos, encantada con el profundo**

**gemido que él emitió.**

**Él se movió para desabotonar su vestido.**

**—****Está más oscuro en el cuarto de atrás —dijo ella.**

**—****¿Por qué querría más oscuridad?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros. Taylor siempre insistía en la oscuridad absoluta**

**cada vez que ellos hacían el amor.**

**Ella tembló mientras él desabotonaba su vestido y lo dejaba caer al piso,**

**esperando que se alejara.**

**Él no lo hizo. Todavía lucía esa caliente, hambrienta mirada mientras la miraba**

**fijamente en su ropa interior. Gracias a Dios, ambas combinaban y no eran de las**

**más viejas.**

**Terry nunca había estado más inseguro de sí mismo de lo que estaba en este**

**momento. Él ahuecó su cara en sus manos y la besó con cuidado, con miedo de**

**hacerle daño. Desde que había alcanzado la pubertad, él había oído historias de**

**lobos que habían matado a compañeras humanas accidentalmente mientras se**

**apareaban con ellas.**

**Los huesos humanos carecían de la densidad de los de su especie. Su piel se**

**lastimaba mucho más fácilmente.**

**Con cuidado, él presionó la espalda de ella contra la pared para poder sentir**

**cada centímetro de sus exuberantes curvas contra su dureza. El olor de su perfume**

**y su piel lo embriagó. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no aullar de triunfo.**

**Él mordisqueó un camino desde su delicada boca, bajando por su mandíbula,**

**mientras desenganchaba su sostén. Oyó su aguda inspiración cuando sus pechos**

**fueron liberados. Ellos eran una exuberante recompensa. Pálidos e hinchados,**

**desbordaban de sus manos. Él nunca había visto nada más hermoso. Ella enlazó**

**sus manos en su pelo mientras él bajaba su cabeza para chuparlos.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, él gimió de placer mientras arrastraba su lengua alrededor**

**de su fruncido pezón.**

**Él no había tocado a una hembra en casi un año, todo un record para él. Pero**

**desde la noche que su hermana había muerto, su vida había ido de mal en peor y**

**no hubo nadie que le llamara la atención.**

**Por no mencionar que los recuerdos de Candy, de la vez que la había visto en la**

**plaza, lo habían atormentado. Fantasías de medianoche de él tomándola en cada**

**posición conocida. De él explorando cada centímetro de su suculento cuerpo.**

**Él había pasado horas maldiciéndose por no dejar a Sunshine con sus cosas y**

**salir detrás de esa mujer.**

**Proteger a Sunshine le había costado todo, y para qué? ¿Para la felicidad de un**

**maldito Dark Hunter?**

**_Ningún buen acto queda impune._**

**Ese era el refrán favorito de Robert. Un lobo pícaro, Robert era tan poco fiable y**

**egoísta como cualquiera, pero había veces que el lobo era increíblemente astuto.**

**Pero ahora, mientras Terry sostenía a Candy en sus brazos y sentía su cuerpo**

**suave, tierno contra el suyo, él sentía un extraño sentido de consuelo que lo había**

**eludido todos estos meses pasados.**

**Esto no borraba el dolor que él sintió por la pérdida de sus hermanos, pero lo**

**aligeraba.**

**Y eso solo, la hacía inapreciable para él.**

**Candy no podía pensar claramente mientras ella miraba a Terry saboreando sus**

**pechos. Él se veía como si estuviera probando la divinidad. Su cuerpo ardía en**

**suntuoso deseo. Él era espectacular.**

**Sus ojos estaban encapotados y oscuros. Ella miró fijamente su espalda en el**

**espejo y se preguntó por las cicatrices que estropeaban su carne lisa, bronceada.**

**Tocó los bordes de ellas mientras él se movía de su pecho derecho al izquierdo.**

**¿Qué le había pasado para causarle tantas cicatrices? Ella nunca había visto**

**nada como eso. Algunas cicatrices eran obviamente señales de garras y**

**mordeduras que parecían haber sido provocadas por alguna especie de animal**

**salvaje. Una en particular era profunda y grande. Bajaba de su omóplato, hasta la**

**parte superior de su brazo.**

**Había algo tan mortífero sobre él y sin embargo la sostenía de una forma tan**

**tierna. Él pasó su mano bajando por su estómago, dejando un rastro ardiente sobre**

**su piel.**

**Con los ojos entreabiertos, ella vio en el espejo mientras él introducía su**

**bronceada mano bajo el elástico de su negra braga y la tocaba íntimamente.**

**Candy gimió ante la sensación de sus largos, estrechos dedos separando los**

**sensibles pliegues de su cuerpo para que él pudiera acariciarla. Al ver su mano**

**jugando allí, en el espejo, mientras él con cuidado hundía sus dedos profundamente**

**dentro de ella.**

**Ella gimió al verlo y sentirlo.**

**Era tan extraño ser capaz de verlo desde tantos ángulos diferentes. Verse**

**siendo amada por él.**

**Ella debería estar avergonzada pero no lo estaba. Ni siquiera se sentía tímida. Si**

**acaso, se sentía extrañamente poderosa por ello.**

**Un hombre como este tan hambriento de ella.**

**Era inimaginable.**

**Terry besó su camino hacia su estómago. Moviendo su mano, él en realidad le**

**quitó su ropa interior con sus dientes. Le sacó las sandalias, tomándose un tiempo**

**para frotar los arcos de sus pies antes de que los subiera sobre su hombro.**

**Él se agachó en el suelo delante de ella, alzando la vista con una caliente,**

**Devoradora e intensa mirada. Él todavía llevaba sus vaqueros y botas mientras que**

**ella estaba completamente desnuda.**

**Terry no podía respirar mientras la miraba. Había todavía un tinte de miedo en**

**ella, pero estaba ensombrecido por su deseo.**

**Él deseaba empujarla hacia él rudamente y tomarla como el animal que era. Él**

**deseaba mostrarle como su gente se apareaba, con contundencia y con predominio.**

**Pero él no quería asustarla. Sobre todo, él no quería hacerle daño.**

**Ella era tan vulnerable.**

**Una loba tomaría forma humana para el apareamiento. Caminaría de manera**

**seductora alrededor de los machos disponibles, volviéndolos locos de lujuria hasta**

**que ellos estuvieran listos a matarse unos a otros para tenerla.**

**A veces ellos lo hacían.**

**Había siempre una batalla por la hembra. Entonces ella escogería cualquiera de**

**los machos que la hubiera impresionado con su belleza y habilidad. Por lo general**

**era el vencedor quien se apareaba con ella, pero no siempre. La primera amante de**

**Terry lo había reclamado aún cuando él había perdido la lucha, por que le había**

**gustado la pasión que él había mostrado tratando de ganarla.**

**Una vez que su opción estaba hecha, la loba se quitaba la ropa y se ofrecía ella**

**misma a su campeón. El macho la tomaría y pasaría el resto de la noche**

**demostrándole cuanta resistencia y poder tenía. La hembra pasaría la noche**

**probándolo. Ella intentaría zafarse y rechazarlo y era el deber del macho**

**asegurarse que ella no lo hiciera. Si él se cansara antes de la mañana o antes que**

**estuviera totalmente saciada, otro macho sería convocado.**

**Era la peor vergüenza no satisfacer a una loba, y tener que llamar a un**

**segundo.**

**Terry nunca había estado avergonzado.**

**Y él nunca había tomado a una mujer como Candy. Una que no le mordía ni le**

**arañaba demandando que la satisficiese. Algo dentro de él se regocijó ante la**

**rareza de esto.**

**La dulzura.**

**En una vida donde la violencia y las sangrientas guerras por el territorio**

**abundaban, era agradable tener un respiro. El contacto de una amante sensible.**

**El lado humano de él ansiaba esto.**

**_La ansiaba_****_._**

**Candy se mordió su labio inferior mientras Terry separaba con un codo sus**

**piernas. Su aliento le quemaba los muslos. Él cerró sus ojos y puso su cabeza**

**contra el muslo de ella como si simplemente saboreara estar con ella. La ternura de**

**esa acción anudó la garganta de ella.**

**Ella deslizó sus dedos por su barbuda mejilla, dejando que el tacto varonil la**

**excitara aún más. Él la pellizcó con sus dedos juguetonamente.**

**Ella le sonrió hasta que él con los codos le separó más las piernas y la tomó con**

**la boca. Candy siseó de placer mientras sus piernas se debilitaban.**

**Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no caerse. Él la devoraba. No había ninguna**

**otra palabra para eso. Él la lamió y provocó hasta que la cabeza le dio vueltas, y**

**cuando se corrió para él, fue algo poderoso y profundo. Bride gritó mientras su**

**cuerpo se convulsionaba bajo el contacto de él.**

**Terry gruñó ante el sonido de su placer, ante su sabor. Como todos los machos**

**de su especie, él se sintió orgulloso por su orgasmo. No había nada más dulce que**

**oír los gemidos de una amante culminando. Nada más dulce que saber que, como**

**macho, podía satisfacer a la hembra.**

**Él besó su cuerpo despacio al subiendo hasta su cuello y de nuevo bajando**

**hasta sus pies. Ella lo miró con el temor refulgiendo brillante en las profundidades**

**de sus ojos . Él tomó su mano y la condujo a su palpitante erección.**

**Candy tragó mientras hundía su mano profundamente en el vaquero de él. Sus**

**cortos, rizados vellos, jugaron con sus dedos mientras encontraba lo que ella**

**buscaba. Él gruñó profundamente en su garganta como un animal salvaje mientras**

**ella envolvía la dura longitud de él. El hombre era enorme y él ya estaba húmedo y**

**preparado.**

**Tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos, la besó apasionadamente mientras ella lo**

**acariciaba. El cuerpo de ella temblaba con ardor al pensar de tener su duro pene**

**dentro de ella**

**Él se separó de ella, quitándose rápidamente sus botas. Candy contuvo su aliento**

**mientras él asía el cierre y lo bajaba.**

**Ella lo miró en un aturdimiento entre apasionado y paralizado mientras**

**deslizaba sus pantalones hacia abajo y tenía la primera visión de él en toda su**

**gloria.**

**_¡No tenía ropa interior!_**

**No había nada más sexy que un hombre que se atrevía a no llevar nada bajo su**

**ropa. Por otra parte, no había nada más sexy que el hombre delante de ella.**

**Él era atrevido y abrumador. Salvaje. Y la hacía temblar de un modo**

**incontrolable.**

**Tirando sus pantalones en una esquina, él la alejó de la pared. Candy estaba**

**agradecida que su probador fuera el más grande. Este había sido diseñado para dar**

**cabida a mujeres con cochecitos de bebé o niños. Y este les daba mucho espacio**

**para maniobrar.**

**Candy se movió, acercándose a su espalda. Ella le miró fijamente en el espejo. Él**

**era una cabeza completa más alto que ella y la hambrienta sonrisa torcida en su**

**cara la deshizo.**

**—****Eres tan hermosa —dijo él, su voz profunda y hambrienta.**

**Ella nunca se había sentido así. Normalmente, evitaba mirarse en espejos. Pero**

**había algo terriblemente erótico en la imagen de los dos reflejada en las tres**

**paredes espejadas.**

**Él apartó el cabello del cuello de ella, luego mordisqueó la sensible piel allí,**

**deslizando su lengua alrededor de las cuentas del collar.**

**Sus manos se ahuecaron en sus pechos antes que él arrastrara una de regreso**

**al triángulo de vello castaño claro entre sus piernas.**

**De algún modo, él los bajó despacio, al unísono, al piso. Ella no estaba**

**realmente segura de cómo había hecho para no romper su unión. El hombre era**

**increíblemente fuerte. Ella se recostó contra él, su cuerpo estaba caliente y**

**excitante. Masculino.**

**La lengua de él se recorrió su oreja, luego la hundió profundamente al mismo**

**tiempo que la penetraba por detrás. Candy gritó ante el placer de sentirlo**

**llenándola.**

**Él levantó su cabeza para poder mirar su cara mientras se empujaba aún más**

**profundamente.**

**Candy no podía hablar o pensar mientras el placer la abrumaba. Todo lo que ella**

**podía hacer era mirarlo hacerle el amor. Mirar la mano de él dándole placer al**

**compás de sus poderosos embistes.**

**Terry gruñó otra vez al sentirla mojada, dándole la bienvenida a su cuerpo. Su**

**cuerpo era mucho más suave que el de una loba. Nacidas luchadoras, ellas tenían**

**duros y resistentes músculos. Una loba intentaría morderlo. Ella agarraría su brazo,**

**exigiendo que le diera más satisfacción. Exigiéndole que se moviera más rápido y**

**más duramente hasta que ella acabase otra vez.**

**Pero no Candy.**

**Ella no hacía ninguna demanda mientras él se tomaba su tiempo, con golpes**

**lentos y simples. Ella no intentó rechazarlo. En cambio, se recostó contra su pecho**

**y hacía los más increíbles sonidos de placer con cada golpe que su cuerpo le daba**

**al de ella. Se había rendido completamente a él.**

**La confianza que le tendría que tener para hacerlo...**

**Él nunca conoció nada como eso.**

**Él había pasado tantos meses soñando cómo sería en sus brazos. Ahora lo**

**sabía.**

**Ella era divina. Ella se estiró por sobre su cabeza para hundir su mano en el**

**cabello de él para poder mantenerlo cerca. —Oh, Terry —suspiró, refregando su**

**mejilla contra la suya.**

**Él sintió que sus poderes crecían mientras besaba la mejilla de ella y aceleraba**

**el movimiento de sus dedos. Ella se sacudió y gimió en respuesta. Él se sintió**

**volverse aún más grande. El lobo en él gruñó de satisfacción.**

**Aulló al sentir su caliente, mojado cuerpo envolviendo el suyo. Y como siempre,**

**esto hizo que sus poderes mágicos surgieran. El sexo siempre cargaba a su**

**especie, haciéndolos más fuertes.**

**Más peligrosos.**

**Ella cubrió la mano de él con la suya. La visión de ella extendida mientras él**

**empujaba hizo que su corazón latiera aún más duramente. Sus poderes temblaron**

**por su cuerpo, provocando y bailando hasta dejarlo en carne viva.**

**Candy no podía respirar ante la intensidad de su placer. Este era el encuentro**

**más increíble de su vida. Él estaba tan grueso y duro dentro de ella. Tan**

**dominante. Y de una manera bastante extraña, él se sentía como si se hiciera cada**

**vez más grande. Él la llenaba completamente, pero eso no era incómodo en lo más**

**mínimo.**

**Y cuando ella se corrió esta vez, fue hasta más poderoso que la anterior. Ella**

**gritó con tal satisfacción que la hizo ponerse ronca. Débil. Su cuerpo sacudido de**

**modo incontrolable mientras él seguía dándole incluso más.**

**—****Eso es, bebé —le susurró él—. Córrete para mí.**

**Y ella lo hizo. En una forma en la que nunca había conseguido antes. Esto era**

**tan primitivo y poderoso que ella no estaba segura de como había sobrevivido. ¡Oh**

**piedad! ¿Cómo algo se podía sentir tan maravilloso?**

**Cada embestida que él continuaba dándole la hacía volver a tener un orgasmo.**

**Hacía todo su cuerpo sensible. ¡Este tenía que ser el clímax más largo de su vida!**

**Terry mantuvo un firme agarre sobre ella mientras sentía que su propio placer**

**aumentaba. Él aceleró sus embestidas al acercarse a la cima.**

**Candy giró su cara hacia la de él y depositó el beso más dulce imaginable sobre**

**sus labios. Esto le envió directamente sobre el borde.**

**Él la envolvió en sus brazos mientras se liberaba profundamente dentro de su**

**cuerpo. A diferencia de un humano, él no terminaría rápidamente con esto. Su**

**orgasmo duraría durante varios minutos.**

**Sosteniéndola apretadamente, él usó sus poderes para aumentar el placer de**

**ella y ocultar el tiempo que él se quedó dentro de ella mientras su cuerpo acababa.**

**Él apoyó su cabeza contra su cuello y solamente se deleitó en su olor. Deleitándose**

**en ella.**

**Él se enterró profundamente, entonces con cuidado la meció en sus brazos**

**mientras que su liberación y una infundada sensación de paz se derramaran por él.**

**Terry no podía quitar sus ojos de Candy mientras su cuerpo finalmente se**

**relajaba. Lentamente. Plácidamente.**

**Él la sostuvo en su regazo y vio la leve sonrisa que todavía se cernía sobre las**

**comisuras de los labios de ella. Esta mujer era una diosa. Pura y simple. Lozana y**

**plena, ella era todo que un hombre alguna vez podría desear.**

**—****Esto fue increíble —susurró ella, estirándose para deslizar sus dedos a lo largo**

**de la mandíbula de él.**

**—****Sí, lo fue —suspiró él suavemente, todavía asombrado por lo que había**

**sentido dentro de una hembra humana.**

**Tal vez Acheron había tenido razón después de todo. Tal vez había más de**

**humano en él de lo que pensaba. Esa era la única razón en la que podía pensar de**

**por qué se sentía de este modo ahora mismo.**

**El teléfono sonó fuera del probador.**

**Ella saltó en sus brazos, luego comprobó su reloj de pulsera. —Oh no —suspiró**

**ella—. Esa es probablemente Tabitha. Se supone que me encuentro con ella y su**

**hermana para cenar esta noche.**

**Terry suspiró. Por alguna razón que no podía nombrar, no quería dejarla ir. No**

**quería que ella se apartase de su lado.**

**Si ella fuera una de su gente, ella no pensaría en dejarlo hasta el amanecer.**

**Pero ella no lo era.**

**Y el deseo de quedarse ahí era loco. Él era un lobo bajo sentencia de muerte y**

**ella era una humana.**

**Lo que ellos habían compartido había sido excepcional, pero este era el**

**momento de quitarla de sus pensamientos.**

**Para siempre.**

**Besando su mejilla, él se retiró de ella y empezó a vestirse.**

**Candy se sintió un poco incómoda mientras Terry le daba su ropa. Él no le pidió**

**su número de teléfono o algo más mientras se ponía sus pantalones y botas.**

**¿Lamentaba él lo que habían hecho?**

**Ella quería pedirle su número, pero su orgullo no la dejaría. Tal vez estuviera**

**siendo estúpida pero dadas las acciones de Taylor, no quería arriesgarse a sufrir**

**otra magulladura en su ego esta noche.**

**Terry le abrochó el vestido, luego se puso su camiseta sobre su cabeza. —¿Está**

**tu coche cerca? —preguntó él.**

**—****Está aparcado atrás, pero voy a caminar hasta el restaurante. Está a sólo**

**unas pocas calles de distancia.**

**Él le peinó el cabello con sus dedos. Había un aire de repentina tristeza en él.**

**—****¿Te gustaría que caminara contigo?**

**Ella asintió.**

**Él sostuvo la cortina abierta para ella. Ella la esquivó y se dio vuelta para mirar**

**como metía su camiseta en sus vaqueros. Él se pasó la mano por su cabello para**

**colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar.**

**Toda la alegría se había ido de él ahora. Había algo casi predatorio en él.**

**Él fue a esperar afuera mientras ella ponía la alarma y cerraba la puerta.**

**Ella se sintió aún más torpe mientras trataba de sonreírle al salir de la tienda. El**

**aire estaba un poco fresco, pero él no parecía notarlo. Le pasó un brazo alrededor**

**de sus hombros mientras se dirigían hacia el restaurante favorito de Tabitha, la**

**Acme Oyster House****À****.**

**Ellos no hablaron mientras caminaron. ¿Candy quería, pero qué le decía una**

**mujer a un tipo que acababa de darle el mejor sexo de su vida?**

**Un tipo que ella no conocía.**

**Un tipo al que ella muy probablemente nunca vería otra vez.**

**Ah, como odió eso. Esta era la primera vez en su vida que había tenido una**

**relación de una sola noche. Pero era desconcertante haber estado tan íntimamente**

**con un completo desconocido.**

**Él fue recudiendo la velocidad a medida que se acercaban al restaurante.**

**Candy echó una ojeada en la gran ventana pintada. Ella había tenido razón, sus**

**amigas estaban ya allí y vio que Tabitha marcaba un teléfono celular. Sin duda**

**Tabitha había sido quien había llamado, y si Candy no entraba pronto, ella**

**comenzaría a preocuparse.**

**—****Bien —dijo ella, separándose de Terry—. Supongo que es aquí donde nos**

**decimos adiós.**

**Él asintió y le ofreció una amable sonrisa. —Gracias, Candy.**

**—****No —dijo ella, tocando el collar que él le había dado—. Gracias a ti.**

**Él besó su mano, se volvió, metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, y anduvo**

**despacio calle abajo hacia Bourbon Street. Con su corazón pesado, ella miró ese**

**terriblemente masculino contoneo.**

**—****¿ Candy?**

**Ella se dio vuelta para ver que Mina Devereaux estaba de pie en la entrada**

**abierta. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó.**

**Asintiendo, Candy se obligó a entrar. Mina la condujo a una mesa cerca de la**

**ventana donde su hermana, Tabitha, estaba sentada.**

**—****¡Eh!, Candy —dijo Tabitha a modo de saludo mientras desempaquetaba una**

**galleta—. ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco distraída.**

**—****No sé —dijo Candy dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a Tabitha—. He tenido**

**el día más extraño de mi vida y pienso que he podido acabar de cometer el error**

**más grande de todo todos los tiempos.**

**Sólo que no estaba segura si el error había sido acostarse con alguien a quien**

**ella no conocía o haberlo dejado ir.**

**#########**

**Con el corazón pesado por el remordimiento, Terry caminó por el French Quarter**

**hacia el 688 de la Avenida Ursulines donde el bar El Santuario se erguía en la**

**esquina. El edificio de ladrillos rojos tenía las típicas puertas de un salón del oeste**

**con un cartel afuera que tenía la silueta de una motocicleta recortada contra una**

**luna llena sobre una colina.**

**Una atracción turística, el bar de motociclistas estaba atestado como siempre**

**por lugareños y turistas. Había ya varias motocicletas alineadas sobre la acera que**

**pertenecían a una banda de motociclistas locales que se llamaban a sí mismos los**

**Perros de Vieux-Doo****À****. La primera vez que había visto a los rudos motociclistas**

**entrar en el edificio, Vane se había reído. Los motociclistas humanos no tenían ni**

**idea que El Santuario no era un lugar para ellos. Este era uno de los raros refugios**

**para los de su tipo.**

**En todo el mundo y en varios períodos de tiempo, ciertas familias de Were-**

**Hunters habían establecido sitios como éste donde los miembros Katagaria podían**

**ocultarse mientras escapaban de sus enemigos. Pero de todos los refugios para**

**animales conocidos, El Santuario de Mamá Osa Peltier era el más respetado y**

**renombrado. Sobre todo porque el suyo era uno de los pocos establecimientos que**

**daban la bienvenida a Dark Hunters, Apolitas, Daimons, y dioses por igual. Mientras**

**vinieras en paz, te permitirían marcharte con todas las partes de tu cuerpo intactas.**

**Así el lema de El Santuario era: ****_No me muerdas y no te morderé_****.**

**Cualquiera que violara esa regla rápidamente era sacrificado por uno de los**

**once hijos de Mamá Peltier o su excepcionalmente grande compañero. Era un hecho**

**conocido que Papá Oso Peltier no jugaba con nadie salvo Mamá Osa.**

**Aunque Mamá y sus muchachos eran osos en su forma natural, ellos daban la**

**bienvenida a todas las ramas de Katagaria: leones y tigres y halcones y lobos. No**

**había un solo grupo conocido que al menos no tuviera un miembro que se ocultara**

**ahí.**

**Demonios, había hasta un drakos, y por lo general los dragones raras veces**

**hacían del siglo veintiuno su hogar. Debido a su tamaño, los dragones tenían una**

**tendencia a vivir en sus vidas pasadas donde una más pequeña población humana**

**y campos abiertos hacían más sencillo para ellos ocultarse.**

**Los Peltiers hasta tenían un Centinela Arcadiano quien cuidaba del lugar y esta**

**era la mayor hazaña de todas. Los Arcadianos eran Were-Hunters que tenían**

**corazones humanos y ellos eran enemigos mortales de los Katagaria, quienes**

**tenían corazones de animal. De hecho, las dos especies habían estado en guerra la**

**una con la otra durante miles de años.**

**Los Arcadianos eran supuestamente la rama más amable de la gente de Terry,**

**pero su experiencia le decía que esto era hacerse ilusiones de su parte. Él más**

**confiaría fácilmente en un Katagaria con un corazón de animal que en un Arcadiano**

**con un corazón humano cualquier día.**

**Al menos los animales te atacaban abiertamente. Ellos no eran ni de cerca, tan**

**traidores como un humano.**

**Pero al fin y al cabo, ninguna hembra Katagaria tampoco lo había abrazado del**

**modo en que lo había hecho Candy. Ninguna, jamás, lo había hecho sentir tan**

**extrañamente protector que lo único que quería era volver al restaurante donde la**

**había dejado, tomarla en sus brazos y la llevarla a casa con él.**

**Esto no tenía ningún sentido.**

**Él cruzó de un tranco por las puertas del bar para encontrar a Dev Peltier**

**sentando sobre un alto taburete en la entrada. Dev era uno de los cuatrillizos de**

**Mamá Osa. Aunque ellos parecieran idénticos, cada uno de los cuatrillizos tenía una**

**personalidad y porte muy distinto.**

**Dev era fácil de llevar y lento de enfadar. Él exudaba un aire de poderosa gracia**

**y se movía metódicamente como la mayor parte de los osos, como si tuviera todo**

**el tiempo del mundo. Pero Terry sabía que el oso podía ser tan condenadamente**

**rápido para moverse como cualquier lobo. La primera vez que él había visto a Dev**

**arremeter contra su hermano menor Serre en un juego de lucha, él había**

**desarrollado un saludable respeto por las habilidades del oso.**

**Esta noche, Dev llevaba una camiseta negra que apenas cubría la marca del**

**arco de Artemisa sobre su bíceps que tenía como advertencia a los Daimons y los**

**Apolitas que ocasionalmente se aventuraban dentro del bar. Él jugaba a bajar cinco**

**cartas con Rudy, uno de los empleados humanos que no tenía ninguna idea que la**

**mitad de la "gente" en el bar era realmente animales que andaban en dos piernas.**

**Rudy tenía el lacio pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo, y una cara**

**áspera que mostraba cada signo de lo dura que había sido vida del ex estafador. Él**

**tenía una barba negra tupida y cada pulgada de piel expuesta estaba cubierta de**

**una especie de tatuaje colorido.**

**El hombre era realmente mugriento y, a diferencia de los Were-Hunters quienes**

**hicieron de ese lugar su casa, él no era atractivo. De hecho, ese era el modo más**

**fácil de diferenciar a los humanos de los animales. Ya que la gente de Terry**

**valoraba la belleza encima de todo lo demás, era raro encontrar a un Were-Hunter**

**poco atractivo.**

**Como sus hermanos, el rizado cabello rubio de Dev caía de cualquier manera**

**por su espalda. Como siempre, lo llevaba suelto. Él usaba un par de vaqueros**

**ajustados, descoloridos y botas negras.**

**Dev lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. —¡Hey!, lobo, estás bien?**

**Terry se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a ellos. —Sólo cansado.**

**—****Tal vez deberías tomar una siesta en la casa —dijo Dev mientras tomaba dos**

**cartas más.**

**La Casa Peltier estaba junto al bar. Era allí donde ellos podían asumir sus**

**formas de animal sin miedo a ser descubiertos. Los Peltiers tenían más sistemas de**

**alarmas que Fort Knox y al menos dos miembros de la familia estaban de guardia**

**en todo momento contra cualquier intruso, humano o de otra clase.**

**—****Está bien —dijo Terry—. Él ganaba su sustento y el de Robert. La última cosa**

**que quería es que alguien pudiera acusarlo de recibir caridad del clan Oso, entonces**

**él trabajaba un promedio de diez horas por día, cada día, para los Peltiers. —Le dije**

**a Nicolette que reemplazaría a Cherise en la barra esta noche.**

**—****Sí —dijo Rudy mientras daba una pitada a su cigarrillo, luego acomodó sus**

**cartas—. Cherise muere por irse a casa temprano. Nick va a llevarla a Antoine por**

**su cumpleaños.**

**Terry había olvidado eso de los cumpleaños humanos. Por alguna razón, eran**

**especiales para la gente. Probablemente porque tenían tan pocos de ellos.**

**Terry se excusó y se dirigió hacia la barra. Él pasó por las mesas donde Wren,**

**un raro leopardo blanco Katagaria, estaba limpiando. Marvin el mono (el único**

**animal en El Santuario que no podía adoptar la forma humana) estaba sentado**

**sobre el hombro del leopardo y sostenía tirante el rubio cabello de Wren.**

**Esos dos tenían una extraña relación. Como Terry y Robert, Wren había venido a**

**Peltiers como un exiliado. Él se mantenía reservado y raras veces hablaba a algún**

**otro que Marvin. Aún así, había algo mortal en los ojos del leopardo que le decía a**

**todo el mundo que lo dejaran solo si valoraban sus vidas.**

**Wren miró mientras Terry pasaba por las mesas que estaba limpiando, pero no**

**dijo nada.**

**—****¡Hey!, Terry! —dijo Cherise Gautier, su cara se iluminó cuando lo vio a él. Ella**

**era una hermosa mujer rubia en los comienzos de los cuarenta años. Su sonrisa**

**siempre lista y un buen corazón podrían persuadir a casi todo el mundo—. ¿Estás**

**bien, cariño? Pareces cansado.**

**Todavía lo asombraba cuan intuitiva era Cherise para ser una humana. Terry**

**levantó la sección trasera de la encimera de la barra y entró en el área de servir.**

**—****Estoy bien —dijo él, aun cuando no sintiera así.**

**Se sentía como si algo le faltara. Como si debiera volver a Candy.**

**¿Cuan estúpido era eso?**

**—****¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella.**

**Él podía sentir su preocupación. Y esto lo hizo sentir sumamente incómodo.**

**Nadie que no fuera su hermano y o su hermana jamás habían dado nada por él.**

**Cherise era una humana extraña.**

**Ella tiró la toalla blanca con la que había estado limpiando la barra sobre su**

**hombro. —Sabes, mi hijo es de tu edad.**

**Terry luchó contra el impulso de reírse de esto. Nick Gautier tenía veintiséis**

**años, en años humanos, mientras que Terry tenía cuatrocientos sesenta años. Pero**

**desde luego, Cherise no tenía ni idea de la verdadera edad de Terry. Todo lo que**

**ella sabía era que su hijo trabajaba para los Dark-Hunters, quienes eran todos**

**inmortales cazadores de vampiros.**

**—****Y sé como ustedes, muchachos, se descuidan. Tienes que cuidarte más,**

**cariñito. Juro que no has tenido un día libre desde que Mamá te contrató. ¿Por qué**

**no te tomas la noche por una vez y vas obtienes algo de diversión?**

**—****Está bien —dijo él tranquilamente mientras tomaba la toalla del hombro de**

**ella—. Lo tengo. Además, Rudy dijo que era tu cumpleaños.**

**Ella le lanzó una frambuesa. —Soy demasiado vieja para cumpleaños. Yo**

**preferiría verte disfrutar de tu juventud mientras todavía la tienes.**

**—****Sí —dijo Kyle Peltier, el más joven de los osos, mientras se les unía desde el**

**cuarto trasero con una gran bandeja de vasos limpios. De la edad de Nick, Kyle**

**estaba apenas fuera de la pubertad ya que los Were-Hunters no maduraban hasta**

**sus veinte años—. ¿Por qué no disfrutas de los seis segundos que te quedan de tu**

**juventud, Terry?**

**Terry le dio la espalda, luego empujó a Cherise hacia su cartera—. Vete a casa,**

**Cherise.**

**—****Pero...**

**—****Ve —gruñó Terry—, y ten un buen cumpleaños.**

**Ella suspiró, luego le palmeó el brazo—. Bien —ella agarró su suéter y la cartera**

**de la barra.**

**—****Te lanzaré de aquí —dijo Kyle, levantando la encimera de la barra para que**

**ella pudiera salir.**

**—****Gracias.**

**Terry comenzó a sacar los vasos de la bandeja y a guardarlos en su sitio**

**mientras Kyle fue a ayudar a Wren con las mesas.**

**Colt Theodorakopolus deambuló hasta la barra. El Ursulan Arcadiano se detuvo**

**a la altura de Terryy, quien sintió una inmediata aversión por el Were-Oso. Aunque,**

**para ser sinceros, Colt parecía bastante decente. El compañero de su madre había**

**sido asesinado mientras su madre estaba embarazada de él. Al saber que ella**

**moriría en cuanto su cachorro naciera, ella había venido a El Santuario y había**

**pedido que los Peltiers criaran a su hijo por ella.**

**Por lo que sabía Terry, Colt nunca se había encontrado otro miembro de los**

**Osos Arcadianos. Como Centinela, Colt debería tener un lado de su cara cubierta**

**por las extrañas marcas geométricas que aparecían como marcas de nacimiento de**

**los centinelas cuando alcanzaban la madurez. Pero Colt, como muchos Centinelas**

**que vivían fuera de sus clanes o en aislamiento, decidió ocultarlas, como sus**

**poderes.**

**Nadie sabía cuan poderoso era Colt hasta que se cruzaban con él. Entonces era**

**demasiado tarde.**

**Un Centinela que se oculta era la cosa más peligrosa.**

**A diferencia de otros osos, Colt tenía el pelo corto negro y con un notablemente**

**bien definido corte.**

**—****Dame un whisky —dijo Colt a Terry—. Y mantén el pelo humano.**

**Terry asintió ante la frase que significaba que Colt quería el licor que**

**embriagaba completamente a un humano con un solo trago. Ya que su especie**

**tenía un metabolismo más alto, ellos podían manejar mucho mejor el alcohol.**

**Él le sirvió una medida grande en el vaso, luego lo colocó sobre la barra delante**

**de Colt. En el instante que retiraba su mano, sintió una extraña sensación de**

**quemadura.**

**Siseando, Terry sopló sobre su palma. Él se movió hacia una de las lámparas de**

**la barra para ver que se había hecho.**

**Mientras miraba, un intrincado y extraño diseño se grababa en su piel.**

**— ****Oh mierda —suspiró mientras veía como tomaba forma.**

**Colt se agachó bajo la barra y pasó detrás de él. Su mandíbula se aflojó.**

**—****¿Estás emparejado?! —le preguntó él incrédulo—. ¿Quién es la afortunada**

**loba?**

**Terry no podía respirar mientras veía la marca. ¿Cómo podía ser esto?**

**—****Esto es imposible.**

**Colt se rió. —Sí, claro, suenas como Serre cuando se emparejó. Confía en mí,**

**esto le pasa al mejor de nosotros.**

**—****No —dijo Terry, encontrando la mirada del oso—. Ella es humana. Soy un**

**lobo. No puedo ser emparejado a un humano. Eso no es posible.**

**El color desapareció de la cara de Colt mientras el completo impacto de la**

**situación de Terry lo golpeaba. —Tu, bastardo desafortunado. No es usual que los**

**Arcadianos se emparejen con un humano, pero pasa.**

**—****No soy Arcadiano —gruñó Terry. No había nada humano en él. Nada.**

**Colt tomó su mano y la sostuvo hasta ver la línea en la mano de Terry.**

**—****Argumenta con esto todo lo que quieras. Pero enfréntalo, Terry. Tus tres**

**semanas están corriendo. O reclamas a la humana o vivirás del resto de tu vida sin**

**volver a sentir jamás el contacto de otra hembra.**

**—****¡Ow! —gritó Candy gritó mientras su mano comenzaba a quemarse. Ella la**

**presionó contra su vaso con agua.**

**—****¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Mina, mientras elegía otra ostra para comer.**

**—****No sé —dijo Candy—. Mi mano, sólo comenzó a doler.**

**Tabitha tocó el plato de Candy. —No está caliente. ¿Te cortaste la mano con una**

**concha de ostra?**

**—****No —dijo Candy, extendiendo su mano de vuelta mirarla. Había un hermoso**

**dibujo sobre su palma. Este le recordaba a un antiguo dibujo griego. —¿Qué**

**diablos?**

**Mina frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba. —¿Te hiciste un tatuaje con henna?**

**—****No. No hice nada. Lo juro. Esto no estaba allí hace cinco segundos.**

**Tabitha se inclinó para mirarlo. —Que extraño —dijo—. Y viniendo de mí,**

**significa algo.**

**Eso era verdaderamente cierto. Tabitha Devereaux era el epítome de lo extraño.**

**—****¿Tu nunca has visto nada como esto? —preguntó Candy a Tabitha.**

**—****Nop. Tal vez todas estemos alucinando. Tal vez esto se parece a la teoría de**

**Platón y no hay nada allí, salvo la piel. Tal vez nosotras solamente vemos lo que**

**queremos ver.**

**Mina resopló mientras vertía la salsa de aderezo picante sobre su ostra. — Sólo**

**porque vives en un estado de locura constante, Tabby, no significa que el resto de**

**nosotras lo haga.**

**Candy se rió de ellas.**

**Ella siguió el trazó del diseño sobre su palma y se preguntó que cómo había**

**llegado ahí.**

**Colt le dirigió a Terry una mirada dura. —Mira, sé que no puedes soportarme.**

**Pero te reemplazo. Ve a ver a tu mujer y te cubriré aquí en la barra.**

**—****No necesito que...**

**—****Deja de ser entonces tan condenadamente obstinado —dijo Colt con los**

**dientes apretados—. Tienes una compañera ahí, Terry, y ya seas Arcadiano o**

**Katagaria, conoces la única ley que nos gobierna a todos. La seguridad de tu**

**compañera está por encima de todo lo demás.**

**Colt tenía razón y Terry lo sabía. El animal dentro de él ya tironeaba de la mitad**

**humana. Esta quería a su compañera. Esa la exigía.**

**Normalmente su parte humana y animal coexistían en un delicado equilibro. Las**

**hormonas y la tensión fácilmente podrían perturbar ese equilibrio, y entonces él se**

**volvería realmente peligroso. Si el animal tomaba el mando de él.**

**Muchos de los su clase, tanto machos como hembras, se perdían en aquella**

**mitad animal. Incapaces de manejarlo, se volvían locos por ella y se hacían**

**despiadados asesinos que mataban a lo que se les cruzara. Esta era similar a una**

**infección de rabia y no había ninguna cura para ello.**

**Era por eso que los Arcadianos tenían Centinelas. Su trabajo era rastrear y**

**matar a los que no podían controlar su alma animal. Asesinos. Desde luego, los**

**Arcadianos por lo general eran más bien liberales aplicando el término "Asesinos" a**

**uno de los suyos. Era suficiente que cualquier Katagaria se cruzara por su camino**

**para ser clasificado como un asesino con o sin evidencia.**

**—****Vamos, Terry —dijo Colt, impulsándolo hacia la puerta.**

**El oso tenía razón. Era inútil luchar contra su naturaleza. Esta era una batalla**

**que él nunca podría ganar.**

**Le dio a Colt la toalla y rápidamente abandonó la barra.**

**Fuera en la calle, Terry se aseguró que nadie pudiera verlo y luego destelló,**

**tomando la forma de lobo. A diferencia de su hermano, era un lobo completamente**

**blanco. Él también era más grande, pesando alrededor de unos cincuenta kilos.**

**Era por eso que sus compañeros de manada le habían temido más en su estado**

**animal. Tan poderosos como eran, él lo era más. Y él no respetaba las jerarquías**

**como los otros lo hacían.**

**Él podría ser un animal, pero al final del día, aún cuando lo negara, tenía lo**

**suficiente de humano en él como para rechazar seguir a cualquiera dócilmente.**

**Él había nacido alfa y todo el mundo alrededor de él lo sabía.**

**Terry corrió a gran velocidad por las calles de Nueva Orleans, cuidando de**

**mantenerse en las sombras de la oscura noche. Había aprendido hacía mucho que**

**la gente tenía una tendencia a distinguirlo por ser un perro grande si lo veían, pero**

**de todos modos lo último que necesitaba era a un tipo de la perrera detrás de él.**

**Él tenía una larga historia de encuentros con los de control animal. Ninguno de**

**los cuales habían sido buenos para los humanos.**

**No le tomó mucho tiempo regresar a Iberville y al Acme Oyster House donde**

**había dejado a Candy. Elevándose sobre sus patas traseras para ponerse de pie**

**contra el cristal, él miró detenidamente dentro para verla sentada con otras dos**

**mujeres.**

**Una tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y una cicatriz desigual a un lado de su cara.**

**Si no fuera por la horrorosa marca, hubiera sido excepcionalmente atractiva. La**

**otra era una morena muy bonita con la que compartía rasgos similares.**

**Sin embargo, ninguna de las delgadas mujeres le llamó la atención.**

**Sólo Candy lo hizo. La imagen de ella lo conmovió intensamente, haciéndole**

**doler de necesidad. Ella podía alegar ser humana, pero había más magia en su**

**sonrisa que la que toda su manada de lobos poseía.**

**Ella era absolutamente seductora y aquellos labios hicieron las cosas más**

**asombrosas a su cuerpo.**

**A su corazón...**

**Las tres mujeres hablaban y se reían mientras terminaban una fuente de ostras.**

**Ninguno de ellas parecía notar algo diferente en Candy.**

**Tal vez ella no era su compañera, después de todo.**

**Pero este era un pensamiento inútil. La señal sólo aparecía después que un**

**Were-Hunter había tenido sexo con su compañera, y por lo general dentro de un**

**plazo de tiempo corto. Terry no había estado con ninguna otra mujer desde hacía**

**meses.**

**No podía ser nadie más.**

**Sus marcas en la mano deberían encajar exactamente con las de él, eran los**

**emblemas que mostraban su linaje paterno y sólo podían ser leídos por otro de su**

**clase.**

**Pero por otra parte tal vez fuera diferente porque Candy era humana. ¿Y si la**

**señal de apareamiento no vinculaba a una hembra humana?**

**Él se congeló ante ese pensamiento.**

**Él estaría jodido. Literalmente.**

**La única esperanza que jamás tendría de una familia descansaba en su**

**capacidad de reclamar a su compañera.**

**Pero ella debía estar dispuesta...**

**Candy y sus amigas se levantaron y salieron del restaurante. Terry se agachó**

**mientras intentaba decidir que hacer.**

**—****Lo estoy diciendo en serio, Candy —dijo la morena mientras iniciaba el camino**

**hacia la calle—. Nuestra hermana Tia puede embrujar a cualquiera. Di la palabra y**

**convertiremos a Taylor en un eunuco.**

**Candy se rió de eso. —No me tientes.**

**La pelirroja con cicatrices se detuvo y lo vio entre las sombras. —Hola,**

**muchachote —dijo amablemente, presentándole su mano para que él la oliera.—**

**¿Quieres que Tabby te rasque detrás de tus orejas?**

**—****¡Tabitha! —gritó la otra mujer—. Deja a ese perro callejero tranquilo. Lo juro,**

**uno de estos días vas a contraer la rabia.**

**—****Él no tiene rabia —dijo Candy.**

**—****Ves —dijo la que llamaban Tabitha—. La hija de un veterinario debería**

**saberlo.**

**Candy le presentó su mano.**

**Terry fue hacia ella inmediatamente y olió su mano. Su olor lo recorrió,**

**penetrándolo y excitándolo, con las imágenes de cómo ella se veía completamente**

**rendida a él. Los sonidos de su placer**

**Restregando con su nariz los dedos de ella, él le obligó a abrirlos para poder ver**

**sus peores miedos confirmados.**

**Ella estaba marcada.**

**Maldición.**

**¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?**

**—****Le gustas, Candy.**

**Tabitha no tenía ninguna idea de lo verdaderas eran sus palabras.**

**—****Creo que le gustan sus sobras —dijo Mina con una risa.**

**Candy se arrodilló mientras le acariciaba sus orejas. Ella tomó entre sus manos**

**su cabeza y lo examinó con cuidado. —Creo que es un lobo.**

**—****¿Un lobo? —preguntó Tabitha—. ¿Estás chiflada? ¿Cómo hizo un lobo para**

**llegar a la ciudad? Además, él es demasiado grande para un lobo.**

**—****¿Eres un muchacho grande, verdad? —dijo Candy mientras Terry hocicaba su**

**cara. Ella alzó la vista a su amiga—. Contrariamente a la opinión popular, Tabby,**

**los lobos son los más grandes de los caninos. Pero creo que él podría tener alguna**

**clase de sangre mixta.**

**Si ella sólo supiera...**

**Ella se levantó y comenzó a irse con sus amigas.**

**Terry la siguió. En forma de lobo, esto era compulsivo. Su mitad humana tenía**

**muy poco control ahora. Él todavía podría entender y escuchar, pero su animal lo**

**gobernaba en ese estado.**

**Mientras que él estuviera en su actual forma, él era salvaje y mortal.**

**Bride tenía la sensación más extraña bajando por su columna. Ella hizo una**

**pausa y miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro para encontrar que el lobo blanco venía**

**detrás de ella. Ella podría jurar que sus ojos eran del exacto color azul obscuro de**

**Terry y el modo en que la miraba...**

**A ellas...**

**Era como si entendiera exactamente que estaban haciendo y diciendo.**

**Era realmente extraño.**

**Tabitha y Mina la acompañaron de regreso a su tienda.**

**—****¿Estás segura que no quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? —preguntó Mina—.**

**Fácilmente puedo echar a mi muchacho.**

**—****O en mi apartamento —ofreció Tabitha—, no tengo a ningún tipo para echar, y**

**ya que mi gemela se largó con mi perro y Allison quiso conseguir una compañera**

**de cuarto más cuerda y segura, tengo todo el espacio en el mundo.**

**—****Creía que María vivía contigo ahora —dijo Mina.**

**—****Nah —dijo Tabitha—. Sus cosas están allí pero ha estado todo el tiempo en la**

**casa de su novio. Nunca la veo.**

**Candy se sonrió por su bondad. —Está bien, chicas. Tengo que acostumbrarme a**

**estar sola otra vez. En serio. Yo solamente quiero acurrucarme con un buen libro y**

**sacarlo de mi mente.**

**Pero lo que más le inquietaba era que todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en**

**Terry y todos los pensamientos sobre Taylor volaban de su cabeza.**

**Tal vez su "encuentro" con él había sido una buena cosa después de todo.**

**—****¡Hey!, sólo sigue soñando con el tipo que conociste —dijo Tabitha, guiñándole**

**un ojo.**

**Candy frunció el ceño ante esta espeluznante coincidencia. Desde luego, Tabitha**

**proclamaba ser capaz de leer mentes. En momentos como este, Candy casi podría**

**creerlo.**

**—****Sí —coincidió Mina—. Tal vez él podría volver a pasar.**

**Candy suspiró melancólicamente. —Tengo la sensación que he visto lo último del**

**Señor Prodigioso.**

**Mina le dio un abrazo de hermana. —Llámame si me necesitas.**

**—****Lo haré. Gracias.**

**Tabitha también la abrazó y le acarició la espalda. —Recuerda, si necesitas las**

**rótulas de Taylor rotas, justo tengo una llave enorme y jamás le diré a los medios**

**de comunicación quien me lo pidió.**

**Candy se rió, agradecida por sus amigas y su bondad para con ella en su hora de**

**necesidad. —Estás chiflada.**

**—****Lo digo en serio, aunque si cambias de parecer, marca mi número. Puedo**

**estar en tu casa en menos de veinte minutos.**

**—****¡Ja! —dijo Mina—. ¿Con tu forma de conducir? Estarías en menos de diez y**

**eso con un neumático pinchado y contra el tráfico.**

**Candy sacudió su cabeza ante su broma mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo**

**y abría la puerta sobre el lado de su edificio que conducía al patio y a la escalera de**

**hierro forjado en la parte de atrás. Su tienda ocupaba la planta baja entera del**

**edificio, pero los tres pisos superiores habían sido convertidos en departamentos**

**por su abuela. La escalera trasera conducía a cada uno de los apartamentos**

**superiores. Había un diminuto apartamento más atrás, cerca del garaje, que solía**

**usarse como granero en aquellos días antes que Nueva Orleáns fuera pavimentada.**

**Hasta que Taylor le había dicho que se mudara con él, ella había vivido en el**

**apartamento más grande en el último piso. Ahora todos los apartamentos estaban**

**alquilados excepto el estudio de atrás. Era tan pequeño que ella nunca se había**

**sentido bien de cobrar dinero por él. En cambio, Candy lo usaba como almacén.**

**Ahora este iba a ser su hogar dulce hogar por un tiempo.**

**Ella deseaba llorar otra vez, pero se negó. Si la peor cosa que jamás le había**

**pasado era que Taylor la abandonara, entonces ella realmente estaba bendita.**

**De todos modos eso realmente dolía. Profundamente.**

**Mientras Mina y Tabitha se iban, el lobo avanzó para mirarla hacia arriba.**

**—****¿Eres hermoso, verdad? —le preguntó, agachándose para acariciarle las orejas**

**otra vez.**

**Él le lamió su mano antes de frotarse contra sus piernas como haría un gato.**

**—****Vamos —dijo ella, indicando el patio con la cabeza—. Realmente no quiero**

**estar sola esta noche y tu luces como si pudieras apreciar un lugar seco y cálido**

**para dormir.**

**Él pasó suavemente por la puerta mientras ella la cerraba y se dirigía al**

**renovado establo/apartamento.**

**Con el corazón pesado, Candy estaba agradecida de tener éste diminuto lugar**

**abandonado, si no estaría en un cuarto del hotel esta noche. O peor, en la casa de**

**sus padres. Ella no estaba de humor para contestar sus preguntas o ver la mirada**

**de decepción en la cara de su madre mientras lamentaba el hecho de que si Bride**

**no se casaba, ella no tendría algún otro nieto.**

**Al menos aquí, en su propio lugar, ella tenía algo de comodidad.**

**Tal vez.**

**Ella abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. Por suerte, el agua y la electricidad**

**para este apartamento estaban conectadas desde la misma línea que proporcionaba**

**el agua y la electricidad a su tienda.**

**El lobo vaciló mientras miraba los treinta metros cuadrados de cajas e**

**ilustraciones.**

**—****Oh —dijo ella alegremente— ¿estás siendo melindroso, eh?**

**Si ella no lo supiera bien, juraría que él sacudió su cabeza antes de entrar y**

**comenzar a olfatear alrededor de sus cajas.**

**Después de cerrar la puerta, Candy fue al polvoriento escritorio y dejó caer sus**

**llaves encima de él. Entonces ella quitó la cubierta del sofá y tosió mientras**

**desenterraba una peluda capa de polvo.**

**—****Realmente te odio, Taylor —dijo ella silenciosamente mientras se sorbía las**

**lágrimas—. Espero que te ahogues en las tiras de la tanga de tu flaca nueva novia.**

**Como si él sintiera su tristeza, el lobo se acercó y se frotó contra su costado.**

**Candy se agachó al piso para tomarlo en un apretado abrazo.**

**El lobo no se quejó en absoluto mientras ella dejaba caer sus lágrimas en su piel**

**nevosa. Él se sentó allí silenciosamente con su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella**

**mientras el dolor la inundaba.**

**¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida para pensar durante un minuto que amaba**

**a Taylor? ¿Por qué le había dado tanto de su vida y de su tiempo cuándo él solo la**

**estaba utilizando?**

**¿Estaba ella realmente tan desesperada por amor que se mentiría a sí misma**

**sobre él?**

**—****Solamente quería a alguien me amara por mí —le susurró al lobo—. ¿Eso está**

**tan mal?**

**Terry no podía respirar mientras Candy lo sostenía en un apretón de muerte y**

**sus palabras lo atravesaban. Peor, él entendía exactamente lo que ella quería decir.**

**Rechazado por todos excepto por su hermano y hermana, él sabía que la única cosa**

**que lo había salvado de ser el lobo de Omega****À ****en su manada había sido su**

**disposición a matar a cualquiera que intentara tomarlo a él o a Robert como chivo**

**expiatorio.**

**Cada vez que habían intentado meterse con ellos, Terry se había defendido, y**

**con la madurez, él había crecido a tal tamaño que nadie osó desafiarlo otra vez.**

**Ni siquiera su padre.**

**¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle un daño como ese a Candy? Su corazón latía**

**salvajemente mientras el lobo dentro de él clamaba por la sangre del hombre que**

**la había hecho llorar.**

**Él no entendía qué tipo de hombre podría dejarla ir voluntariamente. Una vez su**

**especie se emparejaba, era eterno. Irrompible.**

**Y ahora que él tenía la confirmación que ella era de hecho su compañera**

**predestinada, él estaba obligado por su honor a protegerla hasta que ella terminara**

**el ritual de apareamiento, aceptándolo o separando sus caminos.**

**Lo último no la afectaría en absoluto. Pero como lobo, él nunca sería capaz de**

**tener sexo con otra hembra mientras Candy viviera.**

**Esto era completamente inaceptable para él. No es que Terrence Granchester no**

**pensara cumplir con el celibato. La idea de pasar las próximas décadas impotente**

**era suficiente para hacer sufrir a cualquiera.**

**¿Pero cómo un humano podía aceptar a un animal como su compañero?**

**Condenados los Destinos por esto. Ellas eran perversas brujas que no vivían**

**para ningún otro objetivo que hacer sufrir a otros.**

**El teléfono sonó. Candy lo soltó y fue a contestarlo mientras Terry olfateada**

**alrededor del pequeño y atestado cuarto. Este era un lugar deprimente.**

**—****¡Hey!, Tabby —Candy quitó una sábana de la mesa e hizo caer una caja.**

**Terry aulló y la esquivó.**

**Candy acarició su cabeza, luego movió la caja. —¿No tienes que hacer eso,**

**sabes? —Él podía sentir que ella estaba un poco irritada con su amiga, pero en el**

**fondo parecía contenta—. Bien, salgo para a dejarte entrar.**

**Candy colgó el teléfono, luego agarró sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Terry la siguió**

**al exterior, hasta la calle, donde ella abrió la puerta del hierro forjado para dejar**

**pasar a Tabitha, quien estaba de pie del otro lado con un carro con ruedas cargado**

**de bolsos, en el patio.**

**—****¡Dios Santo! —dijo Candy mientras veía los bolsos—. ¿Qué hiciste?**

**Tabitha se encogió de hombros. —El bienestar material que cada mujer debería**

**tener —Ella dio un paquete de seis cervezas Corona Light a Bride, luego entró el**

**carro.**

**Candy cerró la puerta y siguió a Tabitha.**

**terry se arrastró detrás de ellas.**

**Una vez que estuvieron dentro del pequeño apartamento, Tabitha le sonrió.**

**—****Yo tenía la sensación que todavía estarías aquí.**

**Ella sacó un hueso del saco superior y lo desenvolvió.**

**Él hizo una mueca por dentro mientras ella lo dejaba sobre el suelo. No había**

**ningún modo en el infierno que le hiciera masticar eso.**

**Su mirada se dirigió a Candy. Ella era el único juguete masticable que le**

**interesaba.**

**Candy estaba de pie con sus manos en sus caderas. —Tabitha...**

**—****No, Candy. Como miembro reciente del Club-No-Tengo-Un-Hombre-y-Nunca**

**más-Quiero-Otro, sé que lo último que necesitas es pasar sola esta noche —. Ella**

**sacó un juego de sábanas de seda del saco.**

**—****¿Qué son esas?**

**—****Te dije, bienestar material. Tenemos todo aquí. Donas Krispy Kreme****À****,**

**cerveza, gaseosas, creme horns****À****, patatas fritas, salsas, y suficientes DVDs con**

**machotes como para hundir al ****_Titanic_****. Es hora de un festival de buenos tíos que no**

**te pueden romper el corazón —Tabitha le dio una pequeña bolsa.**

**Candy sacudió su cabeza. —Gracias, Tabby. Realmente aprecio esto.**

**—****No hay problema.**

**Terry se volvió a sentar mientras Tabitha conectaba la TV y videograbadora**

**mientras Candy abría las cajas que tenía los platos y la cubertería.**

**—****Estoy contenta de haber guardado todo esto —dijo Candy mientras sacudía el**

**polvo de una caja y la ponía sobre una mesa de centro delante de la TV—. Taylor**

**no quería todas mis cosas mezcladas con las suyas. ¿Debería haberlo sabido**

**entonces, verdad?**

**Todo lo que podía hacer Terry era permanecer en su forma de lobo. Él quería**

**tanto reconfortarla, pero no se atrevía. Sobre todo no con Tabita presente.**

**—****No pienses en eso cariño —dijo Tabitha mientras destapaba la cerveza con su**

**mano desnuda y se la alcanzaba a Candy—. Nosotras nunca vemos los signos que no**

**queremos ver. ¿Sabes? Mira el lado positivo de todo esto, al menos tu hombre no**

**te abandonó por ser chiflada.**

**—****Tu no eres chiflada.**

**Tabitha lanzó una risa incrédula ante esto. — Sí, claro. Dejando de lado a**

**Amanda, sólo frutas y avellanas****À ****vienen en mi árbol genealógico. Pero... Hey!, al**

**menos somos divertidas.**

**Candy le lanzó una mirada de reprobación. —¿Sabe Mina que dices eso?**

**—****¿Mina? Ella está más loca que yo. ¿Has visto su colección de equipos antiguos**

**para matar vampiros? Juro que fue ella quien hizo aquella oferta anónima en**

**Sotheby's por aquel equipo-para-matar-vampiros-del-siglo-pasado.**

**Tabitha se metió una dona entera en la boca y la tragó completa.**

**Candy arrugó su nariz ante la acción. —Por favor dime como puedes permanecer**

**así de delgada comiendo de la forma en que lo haces. Apenas como media Pop-**

**Tart****À***** y gano quince kilos. Juro que te he visto comer más esta noche que lo que**

**yo como en una semana entera.**

**Tabita se lamió el azúcar de sus dedos. —Suenas como Amanda.**

**—****¿Por qué ella diría eso? Ustedes son gemelas y ella es parte por parte tan flaca**

**como eres tu.**

**—****Sí, pero ella está unos buenos siete kilos más gorda que yo y me odia por eso.**

**No sé por qué ustedes se quejan, al menos tienes dos tetas. Tengo el cuerpo de un**

**muchacho de doce años.**

**Candy se burló. —Cuando quieras te las cambio.**

**Terry gruñó ante eso. Lo último que quería era una compañera flaca. No había**

**nada equivocado en Candy, y si él estuviera en forma humana, le demostraría**

**exactamente lo que esas curvas lozanas le hacían.**

**Lamentablemente, él necesitaba que su amiga se marcharse primero.**

**—****¿Algo anda mal muchacho? —preguntó Tabitha mientras se le acercaba.**

**Él trotó hacia Candy.**

**Tabitha lo miró boquiabierta. —Bien, acabo de ser rechazada por Benji. Jesús.**

**Creo que has recogido a un amigo para toda la vida aquí, Candy. Sólo espera hasta**

**que averigüe que tu papá es el rey de "si usted lo ama, cástrelo" —Terry se**

**sobrecogió a pesar de sí mismo.**

**Ellos no se atreverían...**

**—****Shh, Tabby, lo asustarás —Ella miró abajo mientras le acariciaba la barbilla—.**

**Pero tienes razón, él no ha sido operado.**

**Y maldita sea, tampoco lo iba a estar.**

**—****Tal vez debería llevárselo a Papá mañana y hacerlo revisar.**

**—****¿Entonces lo vas a conservar? —preguntó Tabitha.**

**Candy levantó la cabeza de él para que poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. —**

**¿Que piensa usted, Señor Lobo? ¿Quiere quedarse conmigo por un tiempo?**

**Ella ****_no _****tenía ni idea. Si conseguía lo que quería, él sería una adición**

**permanente.**


	4. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Terry estaba de pie en forma humana fuera del cuarto de baño mientras Candy tomaba una ducha. Tabitha se había marchado hacía poco, después de amenazar**

**por última vez de perseguir al ex de Candy y hacerle daño.**

**Si Terry alguna vez pusiera las manos encima del bastardo, no dejaría**

**demasiado de él para que Tabitha se molestase. No, el no debería sentirse de esa manera. **

**Después de todo, si Candy no hubiera estado despechada por ese hombre,**

**no habría sido suya anoche.**

**Y él podría no haber sabido nunca que era su compañera.**

**Pero este era el razonamiento humano y el razonamiento humano no tenía un**

**lugar en su mundo animal.**

**—****No soy humano —suspiró, sintiendo el profundo dolor de aquella declaración.**

**Al menos no era ****_totalmente _****humano.**

**Nadie, ni siquiera él, estaba realmente seguro de qué era él.**

**Era un maldito híbrido que no pertenecía a ningún verdadero grupo. Mitad**

**Arcadiano, mitad Katagaria, Terry había nacido en la forma natural de un cachorrito de lobo sólo para encontrar su forma de nacimiento cambiada a humano una vez que alcanzó la pubertad.**

**Él se estremeció al recordar el día que había cambiado. El terror de ello. El**

**miedo. La turbación. Toda su vida, había existido únicamente como lobo, y luego durante unos meses, contra su voluntad, había estado encerrado dentro de un cuerpo humano e incapaz de transformarse de nuevo en un lobo, en absoluto. **

**Su nuevo cuerpo le había sido ajeno. No sabía cómo comer como un hombre, como sobrevivir o adaptarse. **

**Incluso caminar había sido difícil al principio. Había sido**

**atacado por emociones y sentimientos humanos. Sensaciones humanas.**

**Lo peor de todo, se había vuelto débil. Desvalido.**

**Nada le había sido más desagradable que comprender que no podía defenderse.**

**Que estaba totalmente dependiente de su hermano para sobrevivir.**

**Cada noche había rezado para que al llegar la mañana pudiera ser animal otra**

**vez, y cada mañana se daba cuenta con horror que era un hombre.**

**Si no fuera por Robert y Karen, su manada lo hubiera matado. Por suerte, su**

**hermano y su hermana lo habían protegido de los demás y lo habían ayudado a ocultar el hecho que ya no era más un lobo puro.**

**Durante siglos había ocultado a todo el mundo, hasta a sí mismo, el hecho que**

**después de su pubertad tenía un corazón humano.**

**¿Cómo tal cambio podía haber sido posible?**

**Sin embargo aquí estaba él: una contradicción viviente. Una imposibilidad**

**viviente.**

**Y estaba unido a una humana corriente.**

**Terry apretó su mano marcada. Él no podía ocultar la verdad de su cambio físico**

**a los Destinos. Ellos sabían lo que era y habían procurado atarlo a una mujer**

**humana.**

**¿Por qué?**

**La vida como híbrido era bastante difícil. La última cosa que quería era**

**engendrar niños que serían aún más parias que de lo que él era.**

**¿Serían humanos o Were-Hunters?**

**Y todos esos argumentos que le decían porque no podía emparejarse con Candy**

**no servían de nada cuando el corazón humano dentro de él ansiaba a la mujer del otro lado de aquella puerta cerrada.**

**Incluso ahora podía imaginarse como luciría allí, desnuda. El agua que se**

**deslizaba contra su pálida piel, cómo sus manos se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo, enjabonando sus muslos, su cálida entrepierna...**

**El lobo en él exigía que pateara la puerta y la reclamara.**

**El hombre en él solamente quería sostenerla muy cerca y protegerla.**

**Nunca había estado tan dividido. Tan confuso.**

**¡Tan condenadamente caliente!**

**Terry arrastró su mano sobre el lindo pijama de seda que Candy había sacado de una de sus cajas y había dejado sobre la silla al lado de la puerta. Ellos mantenían su aroma único de potpurrí de fresa y mujer. Él levantó el sostén e inhaló la riqueza de ella mientras su ingle ardía y se tensaba.**

**Era todo lo que podía hacer para no meterse en la ducha y tomarla otra vez.**

**Pues eso no haría otra cosa que aterrorizarla.**

**Ella era humana y no sabía nada de su mundo. Ella no sabía nada de él.**

**Una ola de desesperación lo consumió. Él no sabía cómo hacerle la corte a una**

**hembra humana. Sin mencionar que haber sido unido a ella, realmente no la**

**afectaba en absoluto.**

**Ella podría abandonarlo y vivir una vida agradable, normal con otro hombre. Ella podría enamorarse de alguien y tener los hijos del hombre.**

**Dejarla hacer eso sería la cosa más decente de hacer. Según las leyes mismas**

**que gobernaban a su gente, no podía obligarla a tomarlo como su compañero. Sus propios padres eran la prueba de eso. Durante tres semanas su padre había mantenido a su madre encadenada contra su voluntad. Él brutalmente había intentado obligarla a que aceptara a un macho Katagaria como su compañero.**

**Ninguna cantidad de violencia había funcionado.**

**Su madre Arcadiana le había rechazado, hasta después de saber que estaba**

**embarazada. Para ella, todos los Katagaria eran animales que deberían ser**

**matados sin compasión. Vicioso hasta para las normas Katagaria, su padre nunca había intentado mostrarle otro lado de sí mismo.**

**Por otra parte, su padre nunca había tenido un lado más sensible. Markus era**

**violento normalmente, mortal en el peor de los casos. Terry y Robert tenían**

**bastantes cicatrices internas y externas, como para demostrar eso.**

**Entonces la ventana de las tres semanas de oportunidad de apareamiento se**

**había cerrado para sus padres y los había dejado a ambos frígidos y estériles.**

**Desde entonces sus padres habían vivido en guerra abierta con la gente de cada uno.**

**Y con sus propios hijos.**

**—****_No me mires con que los ojos de la puta, cachorro. Te arrancaré la garganta_**

**—****. De hecho, su padre había pasado toda la vida de Terry tratando de no mirarlo.**

**Un vez Terry se había encontrado a su madre, ella había aclarado su propia**

**posición.**

**—****_Mi forma básica es humana y es solo por eso que tú y tu hermano Katagaria_**

**_están vivos. Yo no podría haberlos matado mientras eran cachorros desvalidos aún_**

**_cuando sé que debería haberlo hecho. Pero ahora que has crecido, no tengo_**

**_ninguno de semejantes remordimientos. Todos ustedes son animales salvajes para_**

**_mí y si vuelvo a verte otra vez te mataré como a tal._**

**Francamente, él no podía culparla por eso, considerando lo que su padre le**

**había hecho. Él nunca había esperado bondad de otros y hasta ahora no había sido decepcionado.**

**Excepto con el clan del oso. Él todavía no entendía su tolerancia hacia él y a**

**Robert. Sobre todo con Robert, quien no podía proteger a los osos o trabajar para**

**mantenerse.**

**¿Por qué los recogerían cuándo su propio clan lobo los mataría si los**

**encontraran?**

**Terry soltó un profundo suspiro como si la realidad cayera estrepitosamente**

**sobre él. Había estado viviendo bajo pena de muerte sin una manada que lo**

**ayudase a protegerse o a crecer. Ninguna manada para proteger a su compañera.**

**Él no podía exponer a Candy al peligro que era una parte diaria de su vida.**

**No importaba lo que los destinos hubiesen decretado, él no podía tener una**

**compañera humana. Candy nunca lo aceptaría a él y a su mundo. Ella no pertenecía a eso más que lo que su madre había pertenecido a su padre.**

**Ellos eran de diferentes especies.**

**Su trabajo era estrictamente protegerla hasta que su señal se hubiera ido.**

**Entonces ella estaría libre y él...**

**—****Seré un eunuco de mierda —gruñó él, susurrando, odiando la idea misma de**

**ello.**

**¿Pero qué más había?**

**¿Mantenerla encadenada como su padre había hecho con su madre?**

**¿Golpeándola para que se sometiera?**

**Nada de eso funcionaría. Además, Candy era su compañera. Él no podía**

**imaginarse a sí mismo lastimándola de ninguna manera. A diferencia de su padre, él entendía lo que significaba "protector".**

**Terry había pasado su vida entera protegiendo a Karen y a Robert. Apartando a su manada y el abuso de su padre de ellos. Él no podía lastimar a la persona que los Destinos habían designado para él.**

**Él oyó que Candy cerraba el agua. Destellando de nuevo a su forma de lobo, él**

**se obligó a no entrar en el cuarto donde encontraría la tentación.**

**Pero claro, el no tuvo que hacerlo. Candy salió unos segundos más tarde**

**envuelta en una toalla.**

**Él rechinó sus dientes ante la imagen de ella parada allí con la toalla húmeda**

**que se adhería a cada curva de ese cuerpo húmedo y voluptuoso. Peor, la toalla era demasiado pequeña y dejaba un gran espacio de suculenta carne desnuda a su mirada.**

**Ella dejó caer la toalla al piso.**

**Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no aullar, especialmente cuando ella se inclinó para revisar una caja de ropa para buscar su ropa interior, dejando ver su preciado sexo al descubierto.**

**Candy comenzó a oír un extraño sonido de su nueva mascota. Dándose vuelta,**

**vio que el lobo la miraba fijamente con una intensidad que era sumamente salvaje e inquietante.**

**Un temblor de miedo la atravesó. — ¿No vas a atacarme, verdad, muchacho?**

**Él se le acercó meneando su cola. Se levantó de un salto de improviso y le lamió su mejilla, luego de un salto se volvió al otro lado del cuarto.**

**Bien, esto era extraño.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, ella agarró sus bragas y se las puso, entonces rápidamente se vistió con su pijama. Le quedaban un poco ajustados, era por eso que estaban guardados. Su madre le había dado un nuevo guardarropa completo hacía dos años**

**cuando ella había seguido una dieta de proteína líquida que le había hecho bajar doce kilos. Eso había funcionado, pero en un año cada gramo de peso había regresado más otros cinco kilos.**

**Candy suspiró y sacó el asunto de su mente. Que se jodiera Taylor y sus dietas.**

**Como su madre y abuela antes que ella, estaba destinada a ser una irlandesa**

**redonda, y por mucho que hiciera nada cambiaría el hecho que cromosómicamente estaba dañada.**

**—****Yo debería haber nacido en los años cincuenta cuando estaba de moda ser**

**Rechoncha o regordeta…**

**Suspirando, se acercó al sofá para dormir. El lobo se le acercó y pegó su nariz**

**cerca de la de ella.**

**—****Lo siento, chico —dijo, acariciando su cabeza—. No hay espacio para ti esta**

**noche. ¿Mañana conseguiremos una cama verdadera, bien?**

**Él hocicó su cara.**

**—****Eres una buena compañía, ¿verdad? —. Parecía que le gustaba más cuando**

**ella lo acariciaba bajo su barbilla. Él cerró sus ojos y meneó su cola mientras ella con cuidado lo rascaba allí. —¿Veamos... como voy a llamarte?**

**Ella lo meditó, pero sólo un nombre apareció en su mente.**

**—****No seas estúpida —se dijo a sí misma—. Sería ridículo llamarlo por algo de**

**una sola noche. Y aún así...**

**—****¿Te importaría que te llamara Terry?**

**Él abrió sus ojos ante eso y le lamió la barbilla.**

**—****Bien entonces, serás Terrence Dos. Terry para abreviar, sin embargo.**

**Candy se alzó sobre su cabeza para apagar la lámpara, luego se acurrucó para**

**dormir.**

**Terry se sentó en la oscuridad, mirándola silenciosamente. Él no podía creer**

**como ella iba a llamarlo en su forma de lobo. Si él no supiera mejor...**

**Pero no, ella no tenía ningún tipo de poderes psíquicos. Tal vez sólo le gustaba su nombre.**

**Esperó a que quedase profundamente dormida antes de cambiar a su forma**

**humana otra vez y asegurarse que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran**

**cerradas. Una vez que estuvo seguro que ella estaría bien por un rato, destelló de su apartamento de regreso a su cuarto en El Santuario.**

**También estaba oscuro allí. Él abrió la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto siguiente,**

**donde estaba Robert. Como había estado desde la noche que Terry le había traído aquí, su hermano estaba en forma de lobo, yaciendo en estado comatoso sobre la cama.**

**Terry suspiró fatigado, mientras cruzaba el cuarto.**

**—****Vamos, Robert —dijo, moviéndose hacia la cama—. Espabílate. Te echo de**

**menos, hermanito, y yo realmente necesitaría a alguien con quien hablar ahora mismo. Tengo un serio problema entre manos.**

**Pero era inútil. Los Daimons habían tomado más que la sangre de su hermano.**

**Habían robado su espíritu.**

**La vergüenza por la que había pasado Robert era más de lo a que un lobo podía**

**enfrentarse. Terry lo entendía. Él mismo lo había sentido cuando había averiguado**

**que era humano.**

**No había nada peor que ser atacado y ser incapaz de defenderse. Se estremeció mientras los recuerdos lo atacaban.**

**La primera vez que se había convertido en humano había estado en medio de**

**una lucha con un jabalí enojado. La bestia lo había embestido de tal forma que todavía sentía dolor en sus costillas si se movía de la manera incorrecta. En un minuto, había sido un lobo, y el siguiente estaba de espaldas mientras el jabalí lo mordía, lo arañaba con sus garras y le clavaba los colmillos.**

**Si Robert no hubiera venido...**

**—****Levántate, hermanito — susurró—. No puedes seguir viviendo así.**

**Robert no lo reconocía en absoluto.**

**Terry deslizó su mano sobre la piel marrón oscura de su hermano, luego se**

**volvió para dejarlo allí.**

**Afuera, en el pasillo, pasó a Aimee Peltier. En su forma humana, ella sostenía un tazón de sopa de ternera en sus manos mientras iba en dirección a la escalera.**

**La única hija del clan Oso, era rubia, alta, delgada con una cara**

**excepcionalmente hermosa. Sus hermanos tenían un trabajo de jornada completa impidiendo que los hombres humanos fueran tras ella siempre que daba una mano en el bar que estaba pegado a la casa.**

**Era un trabajo que se tomaban muy seriamente.**

**—****¿Está comiendo? —le preguntó Terry.**

**—****A veces —dijo tranquilamente—. Conseguí darle un poquito de sopa en el**

**almuerzo, esperaba que pudiera tomar un poco más esta noche.**

**Ella había sido un don del cielo a él. Solo Aimee parecía ser capaz de llegar a**

**Robert. Su hermano parecía de algún modo más alerta siempre que ella estaba**

**cerca.**

**—****Gracias. Realmente aprecio que lo cuides por mí —De hecho, ella pasaba**

**mucho tiempo con Robert. Era suficiente para hacerlo extrañarse, pero Robert no se había movido de su cama ni una vez desde la noche Vane le había traído ahí.**

**Ella asintió.**

**— ****¿Aimee? —Le preguntó mientras ella pasaba frente a él.**

**Ella se volvió.**

**—****No importa. Era un pensamiento estúpido—. No había nada entre su hermano y la osa. ¿Cómo podría haberlo?**

**Terry siguió caminando por el pasillo, hacia la escalera.**

**Él bajó, cruzó el vestíbulo, y entró la pequeña antecámara donde una puerta**

**unía la Casa Peltier con el bar El Santuario al otro lado.**

**Esta daba a la cocina del bar donde dos Were-Hunters, Jasyn Kallinos y Wren, la protegían del inocente personal humano de la cocina, quienes no tenían ninguna idea de por qué solo unos pocos elegidos podían pasar por la entrada, al otro lado.**

**Era sobre todo por aquellos del clan Oso que tenían cachorros en el último piso de la Casa Peltier. De vez en cuando, uno de los cachorros podía intentar escapar de su niñera y rodar escaleras abajo.**

**La última cosa que los Peltiers necesitaban era a alguien llamando a control**

**animal porque ellos hubieran hecho un zoológico no autorizado de su casa.**

**Desde luego la idea de un humano entrando y encontrando a un lobo, panteras, leones, tigres, y osos dormidos en sus diversas camas era bastante divertida para Terry. O aún peor, el dragón que dormía enroscado en el ático. Alguien realmente debería tener una cámara. Por si acaso.**

**Terry inclinó su cabeza hacia Jasyn, un Were-Hawk****À ****rubio, que era uno de los**

**habitantes condenados a muerte de la casa. El precio por la cabeza de Jasyn hacía ver ridícula la sentencia de muerte de Terry. Sobre todo porque, a diferencia de Jasyn, Terry sólo mató cuando tuvo que hacerlo. Con un verdadero corazón de**

**animal de rapiña, Jasyn estaba en eso por la emoción de matar.**

**Jasyn había vivido para acechar y mutilar.**

**Mientras Terry se acercaba a la puerta vaivén que conducía al área del bar, esta fue lanzada hacia atrás. Kyle Peltier venía atravesándola corriendo a la forma humana como un murciélago huyendo del infierno.**

**Terry se apartó del camino.**

**Remi Peltier, uno de los cuatrillizos idénticos con el cabello rubio largo rizado,**

**tiró a Kyle al piso justo delante de los pies de Terry y comenzó a aporrear a su**

**hermano más joven. Kyle intentó pararlo, pero fue imposible. Remi era un oso**

**mucho más viejo, más fuerte, a quien le gustaba luchar.**

**Terry agarró a Remi y lo separó antes que le hiciera daño al cachorro. —¿Qué**

**haces?**

**—****Matando a Gilligan —gruñó Remi, intentando pasar a Terry para agarrar Kyle**

**otra vez.**

**—****Pasa porque me gusta la canción —dijo Kyle defensivamente, limpiando la**

**sangre en sus labios mientras se movía para esconderse detrás del aburrido Jasyn.**

**Wren dio al cachorro una toalla para secar su cara.**

**Remi curvó sus labios. —Sí, pero es que no pasamos esa condenada canción del infierno, por eso, idiota. La mitad de la jodida clientela salió corriendo por la puerta.**

**Mama Osa entró del lado de la Casa Peltier para ver a Kyle sangrando.**

**—****¿Qué diablos? —preguntó, tomándolo por los hombros para poder examinar su corte en el labio. —¿****_Mon ange_****À****, qué pasó?**

**Toda madurez abandonó a Kyle cuando se enfrentó a su madre. Hasta dejó que una parte de su corto cabello rubio cayera sobre sus ojos azules. —Remi me atacó.**

**Remi arrancó su brazo del asimiento de Terry. —Él puso "Sweet Home Alabama"**

**en la máquina de discos, ****_maman_****.**

**Nicolette hizo girar sus ojos hacia su cachorro más joven. —Kyle, sabes que sólo la ponemos cuando el Dark Hunter Acheron atraviesa nuestras puertas como una cortés alerta a nuestra clientela. ¿En que estabas pensando?**

**Terry sofocó una risa. Acheron Parthenopaeus era el líder de los Dark-Hunters.**

**Era un hombre de muchas dicotomías y de un poder increíble, y más que nadie Terry sabía lo que era aterrarse y cagarse de miedo de él. Siempre que entraba en el bar, la mayor parte de los Weres, y todos los Daimons se dirigían a la puerta.**

**Sobre todo si tenían algo que ocultar.**

**Kyle le dirigió a ella una mirada malhumorada. —Es que es buena una canción,**

**_maman_****, y quería oírla.**

**Remi se abalanzó a la garganta de Kyle, pero Terry lo alejó.**

**—****Él es demasiado estúpido para vivir —gruñó Remi—. Pienso que nosotros**

**deberíamos cortar su garganta y ahorrarnos la angustia.**

**Wren soltó una extraña risa mientras Jasyn ponía cara de piedra.**

**El personal humano se quedó sabiamente al margen, y volvieron a sus asuntos como si nada pasara. Ya estaban acostumbrados a los hermanos y a sus constantes discusiones entre ellos.**

**Nicolette gruñido en su hijo mayor. —Todos éramos estúpidos a su edad, Remi.**

**Incluso tu —. Ella acarició a Kyle en el brazo y lo impulsó hacia la puerta de la Casa**

**Peltier—. Mejor estás lejos del bar por el resto de la noche, ****_cher_****À****. Papá y tus**

**hermanos necesitarán tiempo para enfriar sus temperamentos.**

**Kyle asintió, luego se volvió a mirar a su hermano y le sacó la lengua.**

**Remi hizo un sonido de oso que causó que cada humano en la cocina lo mirara**

**fijamente.**

**La cara de Mamá decía que ya lo pagaría una vez que tuviera a su cachorro**

**mayor lejos de la mirada y de los oídos de los humanos.**

**—****Pienso que mejor vuelves al bar, Remi —dijo Terry, dejándolo ir.**

**—****Bien —gruñó Remi—. Haznos a todos un favor, ****_maman_****. Cómete a tu menor.**

**Esta vez fue Jasyn quien se rió, entonces se puso serio al instante que Nicolette le echó una taladrante mirada.**

**Sacudiendo su cabeza, ella dijo al personal de cocina que volviera a trabajar.**

**Terry empezó a ir al bar.**

**—****Terry, ****_mon cher_****, espera.**

**Él la miró.**

**Ella se movió para pararse a su lado. —Gracias por salvar a Kyle. Remi nunca ha aprendido a dominar ese carácter suyo. Hay veces que temo que nunca vaya a hacerlo.**

**—****Está bien. Él me recuerda mucho a Robert. Cuando no está comatoso,**

**obviamente.**

**Ella miró hacia abajo, luego frunció el ceño. Levantando la mano de él, miró**

**fijamente a su palma marcada. —¿Estás emparejado?**

**Él cerró su mano en un puño. —Esto pasó esta noche, más temprano.**

**La mandíbula de ella se aflojó antes de que lo jalara hacia atrás a su casa. Ella**

**cerró la puerta, luego lo enfrentó. —¿Quien?**

**—****Una humana.**

**Ella maldijo en francés. —****_Oh, cher _****—****suspiró ella—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**Terry se encogió. —No hay nada para hacer. La protegeré por lo que dure, luego la dejaré hacer su vida.**

**Ella le dio una mirada perpleja. —¿Por qué te condenarás a tantos años sin**

**ninguna mujer o compañera? Si la dejas ir, bien puede que nunca te emparejes otra vez.**

**Terry comenzó a marcharse, pero ella tiró para que se detuviera.**

**—****¿Qué debería hacer, Nicolette? —preguntó, usando su verdadero nombre en**

**vez de ****_Mamá_****, como la llamaba la mayoría—. Soy un ejemplo vivo de por qué**

**tenemos que reproducirnos dentro de nuestra propia especie. La última cosa que quiero es extender mi enfermedad a otra generación.**

**Ella parecía horrorizada por sus palabras. —Tú no estás enfermo.**

**— ****¿No? ¿Entonces cómo lo llamarías?**

**—****Estas bendito, como lo está Colt.**

**Él la miró boquiabierto incrédulo por sus palabras. Era una palabra que nunca**

**aplicaría para sí mismo. —¿ Bendito?**

**—****_Oui _****—****dijo ella sinceramente—. A diferencia del resto de nosotros, tu sabes lo**

**que es el otro lado. Has sido tanto animal como humano. Nunca sabré lo que es ser humana. Pero tu sí.**

**—****No soy humano.**

**Ella se encogió de hombros. —Lo que quieras, ****_cher_****... Pero conozco a otros**

**Arcadianos que se han emparejado con humanos. Si lo deseas puedo hacer que vengan a hablar contigo.**

**—****¿Con qué objeto? ¿Ellos eran de sangre mezclada como yo?**

**—****No.**

**—****¿Entonces qué van a decirme? ¿Si mi compañera tiene niños, serán humanos**

**o lobos? ¿Ellos cambiarán su forma base en la pubertad? ¿Cómo explico a una**

**compañera humana que no sé cómo serán nuestros hijos?**

**—****Pero tú eres Arcadiano.**

**Él odiaba el hecho de que Nicolette, Acheron, y Colt pudieran ver lo que él había sido capaz de ocultar de otros. Él no sabía cómo ellos eran capaces de detectarlo, pero realmente, lo odiaba. Incluso su propio padre no había sabido que él era un Arcadiano.**

**Desde luego ayudaba el hecho que su padre apenas lo mirara.**

**—****¿Soy Arcadiano? —preguntó, bajando su voz a un susurro enfadado—. No**

**siento el lado humano de la manera que Colt lo hace. ¿Cómo puedo haber sido un cachorro de lobo y luego convertirme en humano durante la pubertad? ¿Cómo es eso posible?**

**Ella sacudió su cabeza. — ****_Je ne sais pas_****À****, Terry. Hay mucho en este mundo que**

**no entiendo. Hay muy pocas sangres mezcladas, tu sabes eso. La mayor parte de los humanos que se han convertido en compañeros son estériles. Tal vez la tuya lo sea, también.**

**Esto le dio algún grado de esperanza, pero él no era lo bastante tonto para**

**aferrarse a eso. Su vida nunca había sido fácil. Siempre que había extendido la mano hacia algo que quería, había sido abofeteado sin piedad.**

**Era difícil ser optimista en una vida donde el optimismo nunca había sido**

**recompensado positivamente.**

**—****Esta es una oportunidad que no puedo tomar —dijo calmosamente, aun**

**cuando una parte de él deseaba esa oportunidad con una desesperación que lo asustaba—. Me niego a arruinarle la vida de esa manera.**

**Nicolette se alejó de él. —Muy bien. Eso es algo exclusivamente tuyo, pero si**

**cambias de parecer...**

**—****No lo haré.**

**—****Bien. ¿Por qué no te tomas las próximas semanas y te quedas con tu**

**compañera mientras ella está marcada? Cuidaremos de Robert mientras tanto.**

**¿Se atrevería a aceptar esa oferta?**

**—****¿Estas segura?**

**—****_Oui, cher_****. Puedes confiar en algunos animales, incluso en los osos. Te**

**prometo que tu hermano estará a salvo aquí, pero tu compañera, ella no está a salvo sola mientras lleve tu esencia en ella.**

**Nicolette tenía razón. Si, como sospechaba, su manada estaba detrás de ellos,**

**sus exploradores podrían encontrar su olor cerca de Candy. Ella lo llevaría mientras tuviera su señal, y un Were-Hunter entrenado sería capaz de olfatearla.**

**Ni que decir de lo que sus enemigos podrían hacerle.**

**—****Gracias, Nicolette. Te debo una.**

**—****Lo sé. Ahora ve con tu humana mientras puedas.**

**Terry asintió, luego destelló, regresando al lado de Candy.**

**Ella estaba todavía dormida sobre su sofá. Yaciendo sobre su espalda, parecía**

**sumamente incómoda. Sus piernas estaban encogidas y ella tenía un brazo sobre su cabeza mientras el otro colgaba en el aire.**

**La ternura lo inundó mientras recordaba la forma en que ella lucía mientras se corría por él. La imagen de su cara en el espejo mientras él la sostenía.**

**Era una mujer apasionada. Una que se moría por probar una y otra vez. Contra su sentido común, él extendió la mano y tocó su suave mejilla.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y jadeó.**

**Candy se incorporó siseando pensando que veía a Terry vigilándola.**

**—****¿Terry?**

**El lobo anduvo silenciosamente hasta el sofá para sentarse al lado de ella.**

**Confusa, miró alrededor, luego lanzó una risa nerviosa. —¿Muchacho, estoy**

**alucinando o qué? Oh sí. Looney Tunes****À****, aquí voy.**

**Sacudiendo su cabeza, volvió a acostarse e intentó volver a dormirse, pero en**

**cuanto lo hizo, pudo jurar que olía el aroma de Terry sobre su piel.**

**Durante dos días, Terry se quedó en la forma de lobo mientras cuidaba de Candy, pero con cada minuto, se sentía como si estuviera siendo brutalmente torturado. Su instinto natural era reclamarla.**

**Si ella fuera una loba, él hubiera estado dentro de ella incluso ahora,**

**mostrándole su destreza y su autoridad.**

**La bestia dentro de él exigía el cortejo. El humano en él...**

**Eso era lo que más lo asustaba. Ninguna parte escuchaba su tranquilo, calmo**

**racionamiento. No es que él realmente tuviera alguno en el que ella estaba**

**preocupada. Cerca de ella, él tenía una furiosa oleada hormonal tan profunda que hacía que un tsunami pareciese como una ola en una piscina de niños.**

**Su necesidad de tocarla se hacía tan feroz que hasta temía estar con ella ahora.**

**Hacía unos minutos, en forma de lobo, había salido corriendo a la puerta para**

**intentar y conseguir controlarse antes de volver a la tienda de ella por más**

**tormentos. Siempre que ella se movía, le hacía calentar la sangre. El sonido de su voz, la forma en que lamía sus largos dedos, llenos de gracia mientras hojeaba las páginas de sus revistas, era toda una tortura para él.**

**Lo estaba matando.**

**_La deseas_****.**

**Realmente, estaba comenzando. La muerte tenía que ser preferible a esto.**

**¿Dónde estaban los lobos asesinos cuando uno los necesitaba? Sí, dolor. Esa era la respuesta. Nada como un severo dolor para contener sus apetitos sexuales.**

**_Piensa en algo más._**

**Terry tenía que conseguir apartar su mente de Bride y de su cuerpo. Más**

**importante aún, apartarla de lo que él quería hacerle "a" y "con" su cuerpo.**

**Determinado a intentarlo, él se paró delante de una pequeña tienda en Royal**

**Street. Era una tienda de muñecas, de todo tipo. Él realmente no sabía por qué estaba aquí, excepto que una de las muñecas en el escaparate le recordaba a una que Candy tenía en una caja cerca de su TV.**

**—****Bien, no se quede ahí de pie fuera, joven, venga entre.**

**Una diminuta anciana estaba de pie en la entrada. Su pelo era gris, pero sus**

**ojos eran agudos e inteligentes.**

**—****Está bien, sólo estaba mirando —dijo Terry.**

**Y luego sintió el olor de algo extraño. Una grieta de poder en el aire que era aún**

**más fuerte que un Were-Hunter.**

**¿****_Acheron_****?**

**La anciana le sonrió. —Ven adentro, lobo. Hay alguien con el que creo que**

**quieres hablar.**

**Ella sostuvo la puerta abierta mientras él entraba en la pequeña y oscura**

**tienda, cubierta de estanterías y cajas de muñecas hechas por encargo. Sin una palabra, ella le condujo detrás del mostrador y apartó un par de pesadas cortinas color borgoña.**

**Terry se detuvo de pronto cuando vio lo más extraño que había visto en sus**

**cuatrocientos años de vida.**

**El poderoso Dark-Hunter Acheron Parthenopaeus sentado en el suelo del cuarto trasero con sus piernas cruzadas mientras jugaba a las muñecas con su compañera demonio y una criatura humana.**

**Terry no podía moverse mientras miraba a la pequeña niña sentada sobre la**

**rodilla doblada cubierta de cuero de Ash, mientras el Dark-Hunter la sostenía allí con una gran mano sobre su vientre. Vestido con un vestidito tipo delantal rosado y zapatitos negros****À****, ella era hermosa, con cortos rizos castaño oscuros y una cara regordeta y angelical.**

**Ash sostenía un muñeco en su mano derecha mientras la pequeña niña**

**masticaba la cabeza de una Barbie pelirroja que se parecía de una extraña manera a la diosa griega Artemisa, quien había creado y gobernado a los Dark-Hunters. **

**La demonio sentada delante de ellos sostenía una muñeca rubia. La demonio tenía el cabello negro con una raya roja que hacía perfecto juego con el cabello de Ash.**

**—****Mira, yo sabía que la bebé Marissa era gente de calidad —dijo la demonio a**

**Ash. —Mira como se come la cabeza pelirroja de la muñeca de Artemisa. Simi tiene que enseñarle a eructar fuego, luego presentarla a la diosa, misma diosa vaca. —**

**Ash se rió. —No lo creo, Sim. Marissa no está realmente lista para eso, ¿no,**

**dulce?**

**La pequeña niñita se estiró y colocó una mano mojada a la barbilla de Ash**

**mientras se reía de él. Ash pellizcó juguetonamente su manito mientras la demonio tomaba su muñeca y la hacía bailar con la suya.**

**—****Pienso que mi muñeca necesita un par de cuernitos, ****_akri _****—****dijo la demonio a**

**Ash—. ¿Crees que Liza me hará una muñeca demonio como yo?**

**Los cuernos aparecieron al instante sobre la cabeza de la muñeca, con el pelo**

**rojo y negro.**

**El demonio chilló de placer. —Oh, gracias, ****_akri_****. ¡Esta es una muñeca Simi! —.**

**Ladeando su cabeza, la demonio miró a la niñita en el regazo de Ash—. Sabes,**

**Marissa es una linda bebé, pero ella estaría aún más bonita con unos cuernitos también.**

**—****No, Sim, no creo que Amanda o Kyrian apreciarían el regreso de su hija con**

**un par de cuernos en su cabeza.**

**— ****Sí, pero ella luce así... tan... pobre sin ellos. Yo podría hacerlos realmente**

**bonitos. ¿Tal vez rosados para que hagan juego con su vestido?**

**—****Es suficiente, Simi.**

**La demonio puso mala cara. —Oh pooh, no eres divertido, ****_akri _****—****Ella sostuvo al**

**muñeco. —¿Ves esto, Marissa? Bien, ahora esto es lo que pasa cuando él hace que Barbie se vuelva loca. Ella consigue su salsa barbacoa y se lo come.**

**Ash rápidamente tomó la muñeca de la mano de Simi antes de que ella pudiera colocarla en su boca abierta. **

**—****No, no, Simi. Eres alérgica al caucho.**

**—****¿Lo soy?**

**—****¿No recuerdas lo enferma te pusiste cuando te comiste aquellos neumáticos**

**del camión que te volvían loca?**

**La demonio lo miró realmente decepcionada. —Oh. ¿Eso fue lo que me hizo**

**enfermar? Pensé que era porque la diosa vaca estaba por allí.**

**Ash colocó un rápido beso a la cima de la cabeza de la bebé, luego se la entregó**

**a Simi. **

**—****Cuida a Marissa durante unos minutos y no te la comas o la dejes comer**

**algo.**

**—****No te preocupes, ****_akri. _****Yo nunca comería a la bebé Marissa. Sé cuanto la**

**echarías de menos si lo hiciera.**

**Ash dio a la demonio un abrazo cariñoso antes de levantarse y caminar**

**tranquilamente hacia Terry. Alto y flaco, Ash era el epitome de un joven en el**

**comienzo de su vida. No había muchas personas más altas que Terry, pero Ash era uno de ellos.**

**Y no era solamente su altura lo que intimidaba. Había algo primario y poderoso**

**en el Dark-Hunter. Algo que hasta el animal en Terry temía.**

**Aún así, se conocían el uno al otro desde hacía siglos. De hecho, Ash había sido el que había ayudado a Vane a encontrar a su madre. Hasta este día, Terry no estaba seguro por qué el Dark-Hunter lo había ayudado.**

**Pues bien, nadie entendía a Acheron Parthenopaeus.**

**—****Sabes, no es agradable espiar a la gente, lobo.**

**Terry resopló ante esto. —Como si alguien alguna vez pudiera espiarte —. Él**

**miró de nuevo a la demonio y a la pequeña niñita—. Nunca te imaginé como niñera.**

**Ash echó un vistazo a la mano de Terry, luego lo miró con fijamente. Había algo sumamente desconcertante en los ojos color plata líquida de Ash que se**

**arremolinaban con el poder místico y el antiguo conocimiento.**

**—****Nunca te imaginé como un cobarde.**

**La cólera chisporroteó por Terry ante el insulto. Él arremetió contra Ash, sólo**

**para que el Atlante saliera de su alcance.**

**—****No lo hagas —. Esa sola palabra trajo el suficiente control a Terry para**

**detenerse.**

**Ash miró por sobre su hombro a la anciana que todavía estaba de pie abriendo**

**las cortinas. —¿Liza, le traerías a Terry una taza del té, por favor?**

**— ****No bebo té.**

**—****¿Liza?**

**—****Vuelvo enseguida con ella —. La anciana salió en la tienda.**

**—****No bebo té —reiteró Terry.**

**—****Beberás el de ella y te gustará.**

**La mirada de Terry se oscureció otra vez. —No soy uno de tus Dark-Hunters,**

**Acheron. No bailo bajo tus órdenes.**

**—****Tampoco ellos. Pero no está ni aquí ni allí, ¿verdad? —Ash ladeó su cabeza**

**como si estuviera escuchando algo que sólo el Atlante podía oír—. Estas buscando respuestas.**

**—****No necesito nada de un Dark-Hunter. Jamás.**

**Ash soltó un suspiro lento y profundo. —Siento lo de Karen, Terry, pero era lo**

**que tenía que ser.**

**Terry hizo una mueca ante la oferta de compasión; su corazón todavía estaba**

**roto por su pérdida. —No me hables sobre el destino, Dark-Hunter. Las he tenido con ese tema.**

**Para su asombro, Ash estuvo de acuerdo. —Conozco el sentimiento. Pero eso no cambia lo que pasa dentro de ti, verdad?**

**Él cortó a Ash con una mirada furibunda. —¿Qué sabes sobre eso?**

**—****Todo —Ash cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba a Terry con una mirada que lo puso nervioso. —¿La vida sería más fácil si tuviéramos todas las respuestas, verdad? ¿Tu manada vendrá por ti? ¿Robert será normal otra vez? ¿Candy alguna vez te aceptará como su compañero?**

**Terry se quedó frío ante sus palabras. — ¿Cómo sabes sobre Candy?**

**Él no contestó. —Sabes, los humanos son asombrosos en su capacidad de amar.**

**No dejes de aceptarlo porque tienes miedo de lo que ****_podría _****pasar. En cambio, tal vez deberías enfocarte en qué ****_pasará _****si la abandonas.**

**Eso era fácil de decir para él. Él no era el que estaba siendo cazado. — ¿Qué**

**sabes tú sobre el miedo?**

**—****Lo suficiente como para enseñar un curso de toda una vida sobre eso —. Ash**

**miró más allá de él para ver a la bebé levantarse de al lado de la demonio sobre las pequeñas piernas tambaleantes que todavía estaban aprendiendo como sostener el peso del bebé. — ¿Ella es hermosa, verdad?**

**Terry se encogió de hombros. Estaba muy lejos de ser un experto sobre lo que**

**hacía hermoso a un niño humano.**

**—****Es difícil creer que si Kyrian no hubiera tenido fe en Amanda y en su futuro**

**juntos, ella nunca hubiera existido. Nadie habría oído la belleza de su pequeña risa o ha visto la preciosidad de su sonrisa... Piensa en ello, Terry. Una contable que sólo quería una vida normal y un Dark-Hunter que pensaba que el amor era una fábula. Si Kyrian se hubiese alejado, él todavía viviría solo como un Dark-Hunter. Y Amanda, teniendo que aprender en cómo sobrevivir entre Apolitas y Daimons queriendo robar sus poderes, probablemente estaría casada con otro, ahora.**

**—****¿Ellos habrían sido felices? —Terry no estaba seguro de por qué hizo esa**

**pregunta.**

**Ash se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez, tal vez no. Pero mira a su bebé. Ella va a crecer, la hija de una bruja y un Dark-Hunter. Ella sabrá cosas sobre este mundo que pocas personas jamás sabrán. En realidad, ella ya lo hace. Ahora imagínate si ella nunca existiera. ¿Qué se habría perdido el mundo sin ella?**

**—****¿Qué ha ganado con ella?**

**Ash no vaciló en contestar. —Ha ganado un alma realmente hermosa, quien**

**crecerá para ayudar a todo quien la necesite. En un mundo lleno de maldad, ella nunca hará daño. Y dos almas que nunca conocieron el amor ahora se tienen el uno al otro.**

**Terry se mofó de esto. —¿Nunca has pensado en escribir novelas románicas,**

**Ash? Esto podría volcarse en ficción, pero déjame contarte sobre el mundo**

**verdadero. Esa pequeña niña crecerá, le romperán el corazón, y estará**

**acostumbrada a que la gente saque provecho de ella.**

**—****Y sus padres le arrancarán el corazón a quien lo intente. La vida es una**

**apuesta, Terry. Es áspera y dolorosa la mayor parte del tiempo, y eso no es para un tímido. El botín es para el vencedor, no para quien no se destacó en la batalla.**

**—****¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**—****Creo que ya lo sabes. ¿Candy tendrá una mejor vida sin ti? ¿Quién lo puede**

**decir? Tal vez haya algún humano por ahí que pueda apreciarla. ¿Pero él alguna vez la apreciará tanto como tu?**

**No. Terry lo sabía en lo profundo de su corazón. Su tierno contacto no tenía**

**precio para él. —¿Y si consigo que la maten?**

**—****La muerte es inevitable para la gente. Ella morirá un día. ¿Pero la verdadera**

**pregunta es; ella, alguna vez, vivirá? —Ash comenzó a alejarse, luego se detuvo—. ¿Lo harás tú?**

**Terry estuvo de pie allí, en silencio, mientras meditaba lo que Ash le había**

**dicho.**

**Liza volvió con el té y Terry le agradeció antes de probarlo.**

**Para su consternación, Ash tenía razón. Estaba bueno y realmente le gustaba.**

**Ash recogió al bebé y volvió hacia él. —Tu sabes, siempre está la posibilidad que Candy no te acepte. Encuéntrela como hombre, Terry. Dale lo que tu padre nunca le dio a tu madre. Déjale ver al hombre y al animal y luego déjala decidir por sí misma.**

**—****¿Y si me abandona, me deja?**

**—****¿Es a eso a lo qué temes más?**

**Terry apartó la mirada. Maldito Ash por su sagacidad. No, su peor miedo**

**consistía en que lo aceptara y que no fuera capaz de mantenerla a salvo de sus enemigos.**

**—****Todo lo que realmente puedes hacer, Terry es darte por entero y confiar en**

**que todo se resolverá.**

**—****¿Realmente confías en los Destinos?**

**La respuesta de Ash lo sorprendió. —Para nada. Ellas cometen errores tanto**

**como todos los demás. Pero al final, tienes que creer en algo —. Ash abrazó al bebé contra su pecho—. ¿ Entonces qué elegirás?**

**La pregunta de Ash colgada en la mente de Terry mientras volvía a la tienda de Candy. Él no sabía que opción tomar y a Ash realmente no había ayudado.**

**En forma de lobo, él olfateó su camino a la puerta de la pequeña boutique.**

**Desde que se había mudado con ella, Candy había hecho un hábito de dejar la**

**puerta de tienda entornada cada vez que salía.**

**Como si supiera que él volvería.**

**Ella también le había hecho una cómoda plataforma detrás de su mostrador**

**para que él pudiera yacer silenciosamente y mirarla mientras trabajaba. Y**

**realmente le gustaba mirarla, especialmente cuando interactuaba con otra gente.**

**Había una bondad a ella para con los otros de la que él carecía.**

**En particular le gustaba verla con Tabitha. Las dos eran sumamente divertidas.**

**Al menos cuando no discutían sobre cuántos miembros del género masculino, con excepción de sus padres, apestaban.**

**Él medio esperaba que Tabitha intentara castrarlo solamente porque era macho.**

**Ahora mismo, Candy se sentó sobre su taburete de madera al lado de su**

**registradora mientras terminaba de comer la mitad de un emparedado comprado.**

**—****Aquí estás —dijo, riéndose de él—. Me preguntaba que te había pasado.**

**Ella le ofreció la otra mitad de su emparedado y lo dejó comer de su mano.**

**Terry lo terminó, luego colocó su cabeza sobre su regazo. Ella le acarició sus orejas y la ternura de eso lo destrozó.**

**Tal vez Ash tuviera razón. ¿No le debía a ambos, por lo menos, darse una**

**oportunidad?**

**Terrence Granchester nunca había permitido que el miedo lo gobernase. Pero claro, nunca había perdido a nadie que amaba hasta hacía ocho meses.**

**En una noche, lo había perdido todo.**

**Dioses, estaba tan cansado de estar solo. Tan cansado de no confiar en nadie.**

**De no tener a nadie que riese con él.**

**Tal vez Candy era su futuro.**

**Tal vez debería intentarlo y ver.**

**¿Pero cómo?**

**¿Qué hacían los humanos que se cortejaban?**

**Candy se sentó sobre su taburete mientras limpiaba después de su almuerzo y**

**sacudía los restos en el tacho de basura. Los dos días pasados habían sido horribles mientras se acomodaba en su diminuto apartamento y hacía todo lo posible para olvidar a Taylor y su crueldad. Excepto que la bastarda rata aún tenía que devolverle sus pertenencias.**

**—****Por favor no me hagas tener que ir y sacarlas —dijo mientras repasaba un**

**nuevo catálogo de mercancía para su registro.**

**Si lo hiciera, llevaría a Tabitha con ella sólo por venganza.**

**Y si Tabitha pensaba tirarle una llave grande... Bien, no era como si Candy**

**pudiera contenerla.. Este era un país libre, después de todo. Y si la llave grande terminaba por caerse contra las rótulas de Taylor una vez o dos o tres... docenas,**

**bueno los accidentes realmente pasaban.**

**Contenta con la idea, se bajó y mimó a su lobo detrás de sus orejas y al**

**instante se sintió mejor.**

**Durante los dos últimos dos días, Terry se había hecho su compañero constante.**

**Se sentaba como ahora detrás de la registradora a sus pies, completamente**

**contento solamente con estar con ella. Si sólo pudiera encontrar a un hombre tan leal.**

**La puerta de su tienda se abrió.**

**Ella alzó la vista y vio entrar a Taylor. Su corazón se paró. Él era alto y apuesto en aquella falsa manera de la televisión. Llevaba un par de pantalones caquis y una camisa de polo Ralph Lauren negra.**

**Cruzó de un tranco la tienda como si fuera el dueño. Como si no le importara**

**que le hubiera roto el corazón solo unos días atrás.**

**—****Hola, Candy —le dijo con esa perfecta sonrisa de dientes enfundados que**

**tenía— ¿ estás sola?**

**Su lobo comenzó a gruñir.**

**—****Hola, Taylor —dijo ella, alargando su mano para tocar y calmar a su**

**compañero—. Excepto por mi mascota, sí.**

**—****¿Mascota? —Él echó una ojeada por sobre el mostrador para mirar a Terry,**

**que ahora estaba sobre sus patas con las orejas echadas hacia atrás.**

**Taylor dio un paso atrás. —Es un demonio de mascota lo que tienes ahí. ¿Tu**

**papá te lo dio?**

**—****¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella—. Sé que no has venido sólo para darle a la**

**lengua conmigo.**

**—****Tengo, um, tengo tus cosas afuera y quiero saber que hacer con ellas.**

**Ella miró afuera para ver una pequeña furgoneta de mudanzas aparcada detrás del Alfa Romeo rojo de Taylor. —Se supone que las debías traer dos días atrás.**

**Él hizo un sonido de disgusto. —Sí, bueno he estado ocupado. Sabes, en**

**realidad tengo una vida.**

**Ella puso sus ojos en blanco mientras la ira hacia él la invadía. —¿Sabes?, yo**

**también.**

**—****Sí —dijo él con una carcajada—. Comer caramelos y mirar la TV consume**

**mucho tiempo.**

**Ella le echó una mirada de reproche. —Eres un idiota. ¿Qué vi en ti alguna vez?**

**Él extendió sus brazos como si se presentara a sí mismo y sonrió. —La misma**

**cosa que cada mujer ve en mí, nena. Enfréntalo, ambos sabemos que nunca**

**tendrás otro tipo que luzca tan bien como yo, interesado en ti.**

**Terry saltó hacia él.**

**—****¡No! —dijo Candy bruscamente, pero era demasiado tarde. El lobo ya se había echado sobre el brazo de Taylor.**

**Taylor gritó de dolor.**

**Ella agarró al lobo y lo tiró hacia atrás. Terry luchó contra ella, ladrando y**

**gruñendo ferozmente cuando finalmente dejó el brazo de Taylor.**

**Ella lo empujó hacia el cuarto trasero y lo encerró.**

**Taylor sostenía su brazo que sangraba contra su costado. —Eso es. Considérate demandada.**

**—****Ni lo intentes —dijo ella, su propio temperamento se abría paso mientras se**

**iba acercando a donde él estaba de pie—. Estás en mi propiedad. Le diré a la policía que me amenazabas.**

**—****¿Sí? De acuerdo, quien jamás te creería eso?**

**—****Cualquier presentador de las otras dos estaciones que te odian tanto como yo.**

**Se puso pálido.**

**—****Sí, Taylor —dijo ella malvadamente—. Recuerda que a todos los que esta**

**pequeña chica gorda conoce en esta ciudad. Soy la última persona a la que**

**quisieras joder.**

**Él giró sobre sus talones y salió.**

**Candy lo siguió y lo oyó gritarle a la gente de la mudanza, —Sólo tiren su mierda sobre la calle.**

**—****¡No te atrevas!**

**—****Háganlo —gruñó él a los hombres.**

**Para el inmediato disgusto de ella, los hombres abrieron la parte trasera del**

**camión y comenzaron a poner las cajas sobre la acera.**

**Candy estaba horrorizada. —Les pagaré trescientos dólares por llevarlas a mi**

**apartamento atrás.**

**Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro, luego asintieron con la cabeza y se**

**dirigieron a la puerta.**

**—****Doblaré lo que ella les ofrece si dejan sus pertenencias sobre la calle como la basura la que es.**

**Ellos llevaron las cajas de nuevo sobre la acera.**

**—****¡Tu bastardo increíble!**

**Él abrió su boca para responder, luego la cerró mientras una motocicleta venía**

**rugiendo hacia ellos.**

**Candy frunció el ceño, el conductor saltaba el bordillo delante del Alfa y aparcaba justo fuera de su tienda. En el instante que el motorista se quitó su casco, su corazón comenzó a palpitar.**

**Era Terrence, y no el peludo.**

**Vestido en una chaqueta negra de cuero y vaqueros descoloridos, se veía tan**

**bueno como para comérselo.**

**Y su ruda belleza ponía en ridículo los rasgos de muchacho bonito de Taylor.**

**Taylor los miró fijamente mientras Candy acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Terry bajó el pie de sostén de la moto, pasó una larga y masculina pierna sobre la moto.**

**En un movimiento fluido, él la atrajo contra él y la besó de una forma como sacada de una película.**

**—****Hola, Candy —él suspiró contra sus labios.**

**Ella le sonrió. —Hola.**

**—****¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Taylor.**

**Terry le echó un vistazo que decía que Taylor no le importaba mucho. —¿Soy su amante, y quien demonios eres tu?**

**Candy se mordió el labio mientras la felicidad se abría paso dentro de ella. Podría besarlo otra vez por esto.**

**—****Soy su novio.**

**—****Ah —dijo Terry—. Eres el sucio hijo de puta.**

**Se volvió a mirar a Candy. —Pensé que te habías deshecho de este perdedor.**

**Ella sonrió aún más antes cuando le lanzó una mirada maligna a Taylor. —Lo**

**hice, pero volvió... rogando.**

**Terry miró sobre su hombro a los trabajadores, que rápidamente amontonaban los muebles y cajas de ella sobre la acera. —¿Qué están haciendo?**

**Ella lanzó un derrotado suspiro ante la crueldad de Taylor. —Taylor les paga por dejar mis pertenencias sobre la calle como basura. Todo lo que intente pagarles para que lo lleven a mi apartamento, él les paga el doble.**

**Terry parecía menos contento por esto. —¿En serio? —Él levantó su barbilla—.**

**¡Hey!, muchachos?**

**Ellos hicieron una pausa para mirar a Vane.**

**—****Diez mil dólares por llevar sus pertenencias dentro y ponerlas en cualquier**

**parte donde ella quiera.**

**Él más alto de ellos se rió. — Sí, correcto. ¿Los llevas encima?**

**Terry se alejó de ella. Él sacó su teléfono celular de su cinturón y se lo dio al**

**hombre. —Aprieta el uno y llama a Wachovia****À****. Pide por Leslie Daniels, ella es la presidente del banco, y dale a ella tu número de cuenta bancaria. Ella los girará al instante a tu cuenta, o a Western Union si lo prefieres.**

**El hombre lo miró escéptico, pero hizo lo que Vane le pidió. En cuanto pidió por Leslie, sus ojos se desorbitaron.**

**Él miró al resto de los peones y luego fue al camión a sacar su talonario de**

**cheques.**

**Vane le guiñó a ella.**

**Unos minutos más tarde, el peón regresaba y le devolvía el teléfono a Vane.**

**—****Ella quiere hablar con usted para asegurarse que sea es el Señor Grancester.**

**Terry tomó el teléfono. —Hola, Les, soy yo... Sí, lo sé —. Mientras escuchaba, le echó una mirada enojada a Taylor—. Sabes qué. Gírales quince mil a ellos. Parecen unos hombres malditamente decentes Sí, okey. Te hablaré más tarde —Él colgó el teléfono y miró a los hombres.**

**El responsable le dirigió una cabezada de admiración. —Okey, muchachos,**

**oyeron al Señor Granchester. Tengan cuidado con las pertenencias de la dama y pónganlas en cualquier parte donde ella quiera.**

**Terry le lanzó lo que solo podría llamarse una enorme sonrisa de desprecio a**

**Taylor. —¿Tienes ganas de duplicarlo ahora?**

**Taylor comenzó a ir hacia ellos, pero la mirada salvaje en la cara de Terry lo**

**hizo dar un paso atrás.**

**Taylor hizo un gesto de disgusto con la boca —Te regalo a la gorda perra.**

**Antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, Terry tenía Taylor tirado a través del capó de su coche y con su mano alrededor de su garganta.**

**Candy corrió hacia ellos mientras Terry golpeaba la cabeza de Taylor contra el**

**capó.**

**—****¡Vane, detente, por favor! Alguien llamará a la policía.**

**Gruñendo, Vane le dejó ir. —Si ****_alguna _****vez vuelves a insultar a Candy, juro que te arrancaré la garganta y alimentaré a los cocodrilos del pantano contigo. ¿Me entiendes?**

**—****Estás loco. Pediré una orden de alejamiento contra ti.**

**Terry rió insultantemente. —Por favor inténtalo. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es presionar dos en mi teléfono por mi abogado. Te golpeará con tantos pleitos por tantos años, que tus nietos serán los que acudan a los tribunales.**

**Escabulléndose del capó del auto, Taylor estrechó sus ojos, pero sabía**

**claramente que había sido manejado por un mejor estratega. Con su respiración**

**entrecortada, abrió la su puerta de su coche, se metió y salió chirriando.**

**—****Hey!, señora? —preguntó un trabajador—. Cuando esté lista para mostrarnos donde poner sus pertenencias, por favor avísenos.**

**Candy dejó a Terry lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta y mostrarles su estudio en la parte trasera. Cuando volvió, encontró a Terry apoyado contra un lado de su edificio, mirando la furgoneta de mudanzas.**

**Su corazón palpitó. —Gracias —dijo suavemente—. Estoy realmente contenta**

**con que llegaras cuando lo hiciste.**

**Él alargó un brazo para jugar con un rizo suelto que ella tenía sobre su hombro.**

**—****Yo, también.**

**—****Yo, um... tendré que pagarte por lo de la mudanza.**

**—****No te preocupes por eso. Es un regalo.**

**—****Terry...**

**—****No te preocupes por eso —él insistió—. Te dije, que el dinero no tiene ningún**

**valor verdadero para mí.**

**¿Cuánto dinero tenía que tener para ser capaz de decir eso sobre quince mil**

**dólares? ¿Y por qué un tipo tan rico pasaba el tiempo con ella?**

**—****Bien, eso tiene valor para mí y no quiero sentirme obligada por nada.**

**—****No estás obligada hacia mí, Candy. Jamás.**

**—****No, tengo que devolvértelo.**

**—****Entonces cena conmigo y no lo hablaremos jamás.**

**Ella sacudió su cabeza hacia él. —Ese no es ningún modo de devolverte.**

**—****Seguro que lo es.**

**Ella abrió su boca para responder, luego recordó a su otro "Terry". —Ah no, tengo que ir a sacar a mi lobo. ¡Él estará fuera de sí!**

**Terry se puso pálido por sus palabras, pero ella no lo notó ya que estaba**

**regresando a su tienda.**

**Él miró alrededor para asegurarse que los trabajadores no podían verlo, luego**

**se destelló de regreso al armario en el cuarto de atrás como lobo.**

**Él apenas lo había hecho antes de que ella abriera la puerta.**

**—****Ahí estás, muchacho —dijo ella, arrodillándose ante él como mascota—. Lo**

**siento tanto, tuve que ponerle en aquí. ¿Estás bien?**

**Él la hocicó con cuidado.**

**Ella le dio un abrazo fuerte y luego se levantó. —Vamos, bebé, tengo alguien**

**que quiero que conozcas.**

**Terry rechinó sus dientes ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo diablos podría encontrarse consigo mismo? Él era poderoso, pero esto estaba fuera hasta de sus habilidades.**

**En cambio, él se largó por la puerta entreabierta y siguió corriendo hasta que**

**estuvo seguro que estaba fuera de su vista.**

**Bride salió corriendo detrás de su lobo.**

**—****¡Terry! —lo llamó ella, precipitándose por la puerta. Ella no podía ver rastro de él en ninguna parte.**

**—****¿Llamaste?**

**Ella brincó, luego giró para ver al humano Terry detrás de ella. —No, mi lobo...**

**—****¿Se llama "Terry"?**

**Ella abrió su boca mientras se ponía colorada0 —Esa es una larga historia.**

**Él le sonrió.**

**¿Oh, Dios, cómo conseguía meterse en estos aprietos?**

**—****Bien, yo no me preocuparía de él. Estoy seguro que volverá.**

**—****Eso espero. Me he acostumbrado a tenerlo.**

**El corazón de Terry se hundió. Esta era lo último que quería que ella dijera. Pero en verdad, él también se había encontrado atado a ella. Algo qué era una locura.**

**Él dejó caer su mano de su pelo aun cuando que realmente lo que quería era**

**atraerla a sus brazos y besar aquellos labios. Ambas partes de él no querían nada más que quitarle y quitarse la ropa y frotarse contra ella. Sentir su piel suave deslizándose contra él. Probar su carne con su lengua.**

**Candy tragó ante la expresión en la cara de él. La miraba como si ella era fuera una torta que él estaba a punto de devorar.**

**Ningún hombre jamás le había brindado una mirada tan hambrienta, tan**

**necesitada. Estaba paralizada por eso.**

**—****Hey!, señora?**

**Ella saltó ante la llamada del trabajador. —¿Sí?—**

**—****¿Dónde quiere que pongamos la cama?**

**Ella alzó la vista hacia Terry. —¿Volveré, de acuerdo? —**

**Él asintió. Ella se fue de su lado y sintió su caliente y pesada mirada sobre ella**

**todo el camino mientras se iba con los trabajadores. Terry luchó por respirar**

**mientras la miraba alejarse de él. Esta mujer tenía el mejor trasero que había visto jamás. Y él amaba y odiaba el modo en que ella llevaba recogido su cabello. Los rizos cayendo, rozando su cuello, haciendo que él quisiera lamer cada centímetro de esa seductora carne.**

**¿Todos los lobos se sentirían así con sus compañeras? ¿O era algo solo entre él y Candy? Él no lo sabía con seguridad. Pero ahora él era humano con ella. Que Dios los ayudara a ambos.**

**#########**

**Nunca, en toda su existencia, Candy se había sentido más torpe. ¿Qué le decía**

**una mujer a un hombre que la había salvado de uno de los peores momentos de su**

**vida?**

**"****Gracias" eran tan inadecuado para lo que ella sentía. Él era realmente un héroe para ella.**

**Ella dejó el apartamento y se dirigió de nuevo de regreso a su tienda mientras**

**los trabajadores seguían descargando sus pertenencias.**

**Al principio no vio a Terry por ninguna parte. ¿Se había marchado?**

**Su motocicleta todavía estaba donde él la había aparcado.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, miró dentro de la tienda y lo encontró mirando un estante**

**de vestidos muy ajustados que habían entrado más temprano esa mañana.**

**Él se detuvo ante un elegante vestido negro que había llamado la atención de**

**ella. Estaba hecho de pesada seda con el corpiño armado que quedaría genial en alguien del tipo de Tabitha. Ella los había pedido por impulso porque sabía**

**instintivamente que el vestido realmente haría resaltar el de la gargantilla que Terry había comprado para ella.**

**Ella al principio había pensado mostrar los dos artículos juntos.**

**Candy abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia él. —¿Quieres probarte uno? —preguntó ella juguetonamente.**

**Él se rió de esto. Su cara entera se iluminó y sus ojos verdes brillaban. Dios**

**mío, ningún hombre debería ser tan hermoso.**

**—****No creo que tenga el escote para llevarlo y probablemente hará que mi**

**trasero luzca realmente flaco.**

**Ella se rió.**

**Él sacó el más grande y se lo alcanzó. —En ti por otra parte... Hermoso.**

**—****Oh no —dijo ella, acariciando la fresca seda con su mano—. Esto es**

**demasiado ceñido para mí. Además, no me gusta nada mostrar mis brazos.**

**Él pareció confundido por sus palabras. —¿Por qué?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Me hace sentir realmente tímida.**

**Él miró el vestido, luego a ella, como si se la imaginara en él. —Sí,**

**probablemente tengas razón. Demasiados tipos te comerían con los ojos, entonces yo tendría que hacerles daño.**

**Él estaba serio. Asombrada por eso, Candy arqueó sus cejas mientras le quitaba el vestido y lo devolvía al perchero.**

**Terry la miró muy de cerca mientras su olor lo rodeaba. Pensando en ella en ese vestido...**

**Estaba tan excitado por ella que todo lo que podía hacer era estar parado ahí y no saltar. Él miraba fijamente la carne desnuda de su cuello, queriendo presionar sus labios allí y saborear la deliciosa piel.**

**En su hábitat natural, él no habría vacilado a tirarse encima de ella y besarla**

**hasta que pidiera piedad. Pero los humanos que había visto no se comportaban así.**

**Había protocolos en el noviazgo sobre los que no estaba seguro.**

**Ella se giró hacia él.**

**Terry la miró, temeroso de que ella pudiera sentir cuan terriblemente la**

**deseaba. Cuan inseguro estaba.**

**En su reino, un lobo tímido era un lobo muerto. En el reino humano...**

**El tímido, ¿triunfaría o perdería?**

**Maldición, debería haber prestado más atención.**

**—****¿Y entonces, que hacemos con la cena? —preguntó, intentando estar a medio camino entre el tímido y el poderoso. —¿Quieres que te dé un par de horas para que los trabajadores arreglen todo y luego vuelva?**

**Ella se mordió el labio. —No sé.**

**—****¿Por favor?**

**Ella asintió, luego se ruborizó graciosamente.**

**Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, tenía ganas de aullar de triunfo. Él se**

**estiró para alcanzar el vestido del perchero y tiró de la falda. —¿Podrías usar este?—preguntó esperanzado.**

**Terry lo miró dudando, pero la expresión en la cara de él hizo que ella lo**

**tomara. Él había sido tan amable con ella hasta el momento...**

**—****Sólo si juras que no te reirás de mí en él.**

**Su mirada la chamuscó. —Yo nunca me reiría de ti.**

**Ella tragó ante el feroz temblor que la atravesó por la profunda sinceridad de**

**sus palabras. Él realmente era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien. —Bien. ¿A qué hora estarás de vuelta?**

**Él comprobó la hora en su teléfono de celular. —¿A las seis?**

**—****Es una cita.**

**La satisfecha expresión en su cara envió una emoción desconocida a través de**

**ella. "****_Candy, no lo hagas. La última cosa que necesitas es de tener tu corazón roto"_**

**Tal vez él sería diferente.**

**_O tal vez será peor._**

**Ella no lo sabría a no ser que se arriesgara.**

**Respirando profundamente, ella tomó el vestido de sus manos. Candace nunca había sido una mujer tímida. De vez en cuando había sido estúpida, como cuando había dejado a Taylor usarla, pero nunca cobardemente.**

**Candy enfrentaba la vida y ella no iba a tener el miedo con Terry. —A las seis en punto —repitió.**

**—****Te veré a esa hora —dijo Terry. Él se inclinó y le dio un beso sumamente casto sobre su mejilla.**

**Aún así, esto la excitó casi tanto como una caricia verdadera. Candy lo miró**

**mientras salía de su tienda.**

**Afuera, él en realidad hizo una pausa para mirarla de nuevo y sonreírle antes de ponerse sus gafas de sol.**

**Silbando ante la espléndida visión de él, ella miró como encendía su moto, luego la sacaba de la acera, hacia la calle.**

**—****Oh por favor, Terry —susurró ella sin aliento—. No rompas mi corazón,**

**también.**

**Candy llevó el vestido al probador e hizo todo lo posible para no recordar lo bien que se veía Terry desnudo allí. Lo bien que lo había sentido dentro de ella. La imagen de suprema satisfacción sobre su cara mientras la mecía con cuidado entre sus brazos.**

**Ella colgó el vestido y fue a buscar los accesorios para complementarlo. No**

**sabía a donde iba a llevarla, pero iba a lucir de lo mejor, aunque eso la matara.**

**Terry regresó a la tienda de muñecas donde había dejado a Ash.**

**Él tenía una cita.**

**Con Candy.**

**El pánico ya se estaba estableciendo. ¿Qué diablos hacían los humanos en una**

**cita además de tener sexo?**

**Él había visto que la gente en el bar interactuaba uno con el otro, pero aquellos encuentros habían sido similares a los que los lobos tenían. Alguien entraba, miraba alrededor, encontraba la compañera que quisiera reclamar, y la llevaba a casa para acostarse con ella. Dev le había dicho desde la primera noche que ese no era el modo en que el mundo humano normalmente funcionaba. Que algunas cosas en El Santuario eran diferentes.**

**La otra, muchos de los humanos que iban ya estaban citados o casados el uno**

**con el otro. Ellos por lo general parecían pasarlo bien... A no ser que pelearan. Pero Terry nunca les había prestado mucha atención.**

**Él no sabía nada sobre cómo debía actuar un humano "como" él, en realidad. Él había pasado los últimos cuatrocientos años de su vida matando a los que**

**amenazaban a sus hermanos o intentando espantar al resto.**

**¿Qué haría que Candy se enamorarse de él lo suficiente como para que aceptase ser su compañera?**

**Después de estacionar su moto sobre una calle transversal, él volvió con Liza**

**por algo de ayuda.**

**Terry vaciló al entrar en el cuarto delantero donde dos mujeres miraban la**

**colección de muñecas mientras hablaban con Liza. Una de las mujeres era una**

**copia exacta de Tabitha, excepto que ella no tenía la cicatriz sobre su cara.**

**Ella debía ser la esposa de Kyrian Hunter, Amanda. Terry se había cruzado con**

**el ex Dark-Hunter de vez en cuando, pero nunca se había encontrado con su**

**esposa. Marissa estaba en los brazos de Amanda, jugando con el cabello de su**

**madre. La otra mujer, una morena bajita, la conocía bien. Era la Doctora Grace Alexander, la psicóloga humana que le dijo que nada ayudaría a su hermano hasta que Robert estuviera listo para ser ayudado. Grace sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos mientras Amanda se detenía en la mitad de la oración.**

**Las tres mujeres se dieron vuelta para mirar fijamente a Terry, quien vaciló**

**justo al entrar por la puerta.**

**—****Él está todavía atrás —dijo Liza, como si ella si supiera a quien buscaba.**

**—****Gracias.**

**Él oyó a Liza explicar quién y qué era a Amanda mientras se dirigía al cuarto de atrás.**

**Terry pasó por las cortinas para encontrar que la demonio se había ido y Kyrian, Nick Gautier, y Julian Alexander hablaban con Ash.**

**Él conocía a Nick de todas las veces que el joven humano había ido a El**

**Santuario a ver a su madre, Cherise. Nick era extraño, pero como servía a los**

**Dark-Hunters y ellos amaban a su madre, los osos lo trataban como a otro de sus cachorros. Kyrian era ligeramente más alto que Julian, pero con el cabello rubio en un tono más oscuro. Incluso aunque ellos eran su mayor parte humanos, los dos hombres poseían suficiente autoridad y habilidad que Terry los respetaba.**

**—****¿Que pasa, lobo? —preguntó Ash mientras se reclinaba sobre una mesa de**

**trabajo que estaba cubierta con partes de muñecas y telas. Ash tenía su trasero apoyado sobre ella, con sus piernas estiradas delante de él y sus manos afirmadas a cada lado de su largo y delgado cuerpo.**

**Nick, Julian, y Kyrian estaban de pie formando un semicírculo entre él y Ash.**

**Vane vaciló. A él no le agradaba la idea de una consulta pública, pero ya que**

**dos de los hombres estaban casados con mujeres modernas y Nick sabía mucho de citas, tal vez ellos podrían echarle una mano.**

**—****Necesito asesoramiento sobre citas. Rápido.**

**Ash arqueó una sola ceja ante esto. —Soy inútil. Nunca he estado en una.**

**Los tres hombres humanos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo atónitos.**

**—****¿Qué? —les preguntó Ash defensivamente.**

**Nick comenzó a reírse. —Oh hombre, esto no tiene precio. ¿No me digan que el gran Acheron es virgen?**

**Ash le echó una mirada cómica. —Sí, Nick. Soy blanco como una azucena.**

**—****¿Cómo has pasado por la vida sin una cita? —le preguntó Kyrian a Ash.**

**—****Eso no era una cuestión entonces —dijo Ash de manera cortante.**

**—****Sí, bueno, esto es una cuestión seria para mí —dijo Vane, acercándose a ellos. —¿Julian, cómo conociste a tu esposa?**

**Julian se encogió de hombros. —Mi hermano el dios del sexo me maldijo y me**

**metió en un libro durante dos mil años. Grace se emborrachó en su cumpleaños y me convocó.**

**Terry puso sus ojos en blanco. —Eso es inútil. ¿Kyrian? ¿Qué pasó contigo?**

**—****Me desperté esposado a Amanda.**

**Terry podría trabajar con eso. —¿Entonces tengo que conseguir un juego de**

**esposas?**

**—****No en la primera cita —dijo Ash con una sonrisa satisfecha—. La asustarás de muerte si la esposas.**

**Kyrian se mofó. —Eso funcionó para mí en la primera cita.**

**Ash le echó una mirada aburrida. —Y también tener a un Daimon loco tratando de matarlos a los dos. Pero no pienso que Terry desee seguir ese camino.**

**—****¿Qué hacen ustedes los lobos en una cita? —preguntó Nick.**

**—****No tenemos citas —dijo Terry—. Cuando una mujer está en celo, luchamos por ella y luego ella escoge quien la monta.**

**Nick bostezó. —¿Estás bromeando? ¿No tienes que comprarle su cena? ¿Quieres decir que ni tienes que hablarle? —Él se dio vuelta hacia Acheron—. Demonios, Ash, hazme lobo.**

**—****No te gustaría ser lobo, Nick —dijo Ash—. Tendrías que comer la carne cruda**

**y dormir a la intemperie.**

**Nick se encogió de hombros. —Eso me suena típico de Mardi Gras.**

**—****¿Qué más? —les preguntó Terry, interrumpiendo el relato de Nick de sus**

**hábitos de Mardi Gras—. ¿Qué hacían muchachos, cuando eran humanos?**

**Kyrian pensó en ello antes de contestar. —Bien, en nuestros días —dijo él,**

**mirando a Julian—, llevábamos a las mujeres a carreras de carros y juegos.**

**—****Oh, Jesús —dijo Nick—. Usted chicos, son patéticos. Carreras de carros, mi**

**culo —. Él dio un paso hacia adelante y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Terry. —Bien, escúchame, lobo. Consigues algo de buena ropa y la impresionas con mucho en dinero en efectivo. Tienes que llevarla a algún buen sitio para comer.**

**Hay un lugar, bajando, en Chartres donde puedes conseguir una cena dos-poruno...**

**—****¡Nicky!**

**Todos ellos se dieron vuelta para ver a Amanda, que estaba de pie entre las**

**cortinas, mirándoles airadamente.**

**—****¿Qué? —preguntó Nick.**

**—****No te atrevas a decirle qué hacer en una cita —Amanda vino y le dio su hija a Kyrian—. Han notado alguna vez que el "Señor Suave" raras veces tiene una cita dos veces con la misma mujer? Hay una razón para eso.**

**Grace cloqueó su lengua a los hombres mientras se les unía. —Juro, que**

**deberíamos hacerles tomar a todos ustedes un curso básico sobre citas. Es increíble que se hayan casado.**

**Julian le ofreció una diabólica sonrisa burlona a su esposa. —No te oí quejarte**

**cuando...**

**Ella cubrió su boca con su mano, luego le puso a su hijo en sus brazos. —**

**Ustedes dos vayan a casa antes que te metas en más problemas.**

**— ****Y tu —dijo Amanda a Ash—, eres bastante viejo y bastante sabio como para**

**hacerlo mejor.**

**—****No hice nada —dijo Ash, pero había un destello en sus ojos plateados que**

**desdecía su defensa.**

**—****Sí, bien —dijo Amanda ahuyentándolo hacia la puerta.**

**Ash se paseó tranquilamente como si estuviera enormemente divertido por las mujeres.**

**Nick comenzó a seguirlo, pero Amanda lo agarró del brazo.**

**—****Tu espera aquí.**

**—****¿Por qué? —preguntó Nick.**

**Amanda le sacó un juego de llaves de coche del bolsillo de su camisa. —Porque le vas a prestar a Terry tu coche esta noche.**

**—****Como el infierno. ¿Desde cuándo un lobo puede conducir un Jaguar?**

**Grace miró a Terry. —¿Puedes conducir?**

**—****Sí.**

**—****Eso está decidido, entonces —dijo Grace. Ella se volvió a Nick—. Lleva el**

**Jaguar al lavadero y por todos los cielos retira todas las cajas de Cajitas Felices de McDonald de él.**

**—****¡Hey! —dijo Nick, con cara ofendida—. Eso es un golpe bajo. Esas cajas son**

**de colección.**

**Grace no le hizo caso. —¿A qué hora es tu cita? —le preguntó a Terry.**

**—****A las seis.**

**Amanda le dio las llaves a Nick. —Bien, Nick, ten el coche en la casa a las cinco treinta.**

**—****Pero, pero …**

**—****Ningún pero, solamente hazlo.**

**Ellas obligaron a salir Nick, luego giraron para enfrentar a Terry con las manos**

**sobre sus caderas.**

**Era algo bueno que terry no fuera un ganso. Aún así, se sentía perfectamente**

**cocinado cuando las dos mujeres lo miraron a él así. Él tenía un marcado**

**sentimiento que estaban a favor.**

**—****Bien. ¿Quieres una cita humana? —preguntó Amanda.**

**Él asintió.**

**—****Entonces ven con nosotras y escucha bien.**

**#####**

**Candy comprobó su reloj. Eran las seis y no había ninguna señal de Terry.**

**—****Él estará aquí —se decía a sí misma mientras comprobaba su cabello y**

**maquillaje otra vez en el espejo, intentando no mirar nada debajo de su barbilla.**

**Si lo hiciera, querría cambiarse de ropa, y le había llevado mucho tiempo**

**controlar sus nervios para ponerse el vestido que a Terry le había gustado. Ella abrió la puerta de calle de su apartamento sólo para no encontrar señal alguna de ninguno de los dos Terry. Su lobo no había regresado desde que había huido de ella esperaba que no fuera una mala señal.**

**—****Contrólate —se dijo a sí misma. No había estado nerviosa en años.**

**Pero por otra parte, no había estado chiflada por un hombre...**

**Nunca.**

**Alguien sonó una bocina delante de su puerta.**

**Candy miró con ceño fruncido al Jaguar plateado que había aparecido. ¿Ese era el coche de Vane? Ella agarró su bolso, cerró la puerta, y cruzó el patio delantero para ver a un hombre en el asiento del conductor que no reconoció.**

**—****¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó mientras se acercaba.**

**Más o menos de su edad, el hombre era sumamente apuesto, con una barba de aproximadamente un día en su cara. Vestido en una burda camisa Hawaiana azul, tenía el cabello negro y una sonrisa burlona encantadora.**

**—****¿Usted es Candy? —preguntó.**

**—****Sí.**

**Él salió del coche y se quitó sus gafas de sol para mostrarle un par de hermosos ojos azules—. Nick Gautier —dijo, ofreciéndole su mano—. Soy su chofer, o casi.**

**—****¿Mi chofer?**

**—****Sí, Terry está retenido, y ellos me dijeron que metiera mi trasero aquí y me**

**asegurase que usted estaría en el restaurante a tiempo y sin demoras. Él dijo que la encontraría ahí.**

**Nick caminó hasta el lado de pasajeros del coche y abrió la puerta para ella.**

**Candy entró y se ajustó el vestido mientras Nick volvía al otro lado.**

**—****¿Usted trabaja para Terry? —preguntó mientras él cerraba de un golpe.**

**Nick se rió a carcajadas. —Nah. Pero he aprendido a no discutir con la esposa de mi jefe. Ella podría parecer muy agradable y dulce, pero es una cosa repugnante cuando usted consigue irritarla. Amanda me dijo que hiciera esto, así que no voy a enfadarla.**

**Él puso reversa el coche y casi le saca de lugar la cervical mientras daba la**

**vuelta y pisaba fuerte el acelerador.**

**Candy de repente tenía otros pensamientos sobre estar en el coche con Nick. Él era un hombre extraño.**

**Que no podía conducir.**

**Él los condujo unas calles por Royal Street, que ahora estaba abierta al tráfico, y se detuvo frente al Restaurante Brennan.**

**Candy esperó que Nick se bajara otra vez y abriera la puerta para ella, pero él no lo hizo.**

**—****Él dijo que él la encontraría dentro en cuanto pudiera.**

**—****Bien —ella salió.**

**Nick partió, haciendo chillar sus neumáticos, al minuto que ella estuvo sobre la acera.**

**Bien… Él debe haber tenido algo más para hacer.**

**Candy ajustó su chal adornado con piedras alrededor de sus hombros desnudos y echó un vistazo dentro, esperando ver una señal de Terry.**

**No había ni una.**

**Juntando el coraje que le quedaba, abrió la puerta y entró. Una joven vestida**

**con una blusa blanca y la falda negra estaba en el atril del maître. —¿Puedo**

**ayudarla?**

**—****Um, sí. Se suponía que me encontraría con alguien para cenar, Terrence Granchester.**

**La muchacha revisó su libro de reservas. —Lo siento, no tenemos ninguna**

**reserva para alguien con ese nombre.**

**El corazón de Candace se hundió. —¿Está usted segura?**

**La mujer giró el libro de reservas para mostrárselo. —¿Es con "T" correcto?**

**Candy comprobó los nombres. Su estómago apretado hasta que descubrió un**

**nombre familiar.**

**Taylor Winthrop.**

**Ella quiso morirse justo ahí, en el vestíbulo. Brennan era su restaurante favorito y Taylor se había negado a llevarla allí. Él siempre decía que era demasiado caro para él y que no podía gastar esa cantidad de dinero en una sola comida.**

**Lo que había pasado es que no había querido gastarla en ella.**

**Ella era una idiota.**

**—****Gracias —dijo Candy, alejándose. Ella envolvió sus manos en su chal mientras debatía que debería hacer.**

**De repente, pareció que tenía quince años otra vez, esperando que su cita de**

**graduación apareciese.**

**Él nunca fue.**

**Había encontrado a alguien más para llevar y ni se había molestado en**

**decírselo. Ella se había enterado de eso al día siguiente por un amigo. Y cuando Tabitha lo había averiguado, ella había puesto fuego líquido en el suspensor del tipo e hiedra venenosa en su ropa interior.**

**Candy amó a Tabitha ese día por eso.**

**Pero no había ninguna Tabitha aquí esta noche para hacerlo mejor.**

**Seguramente Terry no sería tan cruel.**

**¿O sí?**

**¿Todo esto había sido una especie de puesta en escena?**

**No. Él estaría aquí.**

**Su estómago se hizo nudos, ella esperó diez minutos completos antes que la**

**puerta se abriera. Candy se dio vuelta, esperando ver a Terry. En cambio, era Taylor con una mujer alta, de cabellera negra. Ella no era demasiado bonita, pero la mujer tenía cuerpo de gimnasio.**

**Taylor se acercó en el instante en que la vio a ella.**

**Candy tuvo un pequeño y malvado segundo de satisfacción al ver que tenía un**

**ojo morado de su encuentro más temprano con Terry.**

**Él sacó a relucir una burla. —¿Te encuentras con tus padres aquí, Candace?**

**—****No —dijo ella—. Espero a mi cita.**

**Él se inclinó y susurró algo en el oído de la mujer. Ella miró a Candy y se rió.**

**En aquel momento, Candy se sintió tan pequeña que todo lo que pudo hacer fue no salir corriendo del restaurante. Pero ella rechazó darle la satisfacción.**

**El maître se acercó desde la parte trasera del restaurante. —¿Puedo ayudarlo,**

**señor?**

**—****Sí, tenemos una reserva para dos para Taylor Winthrop. Y asegúrese que nos den una mesa romántica, aislada.**

**El maître comprobó su nombre en la lista y asintió. —Serán sólo unos minutos,**

**Sr. Winthrop.**

**Taylor pasó al hombre una propina. El maître se giró hacia ella. —¿Puedo**

**ayudarla, señora?**

**Ella sintió que su cara ardía. —Ha habido una confusión con nuestras reservas.**

**Solamente espero que mi cita llegue.**

**El hombre asintió otra vez mientras Taylor se reía de ella.**

**—****Eso es lo que pasa cuando te citas con perdedores —le dijo a la mujer que**

**estaba con él.**

**El primer instinto de Candy fue devolverle el insulto, pero de verdad compadeció a la cita trofeo de Taylor. La pobre mujer no tenía ninguna idea con que serpiente iba a cenar.**

**Ella solamente esperaba que la mujer nunca lo averiguara.**

**Candy tiró su mantón más alto sobre sus hombros y se sintió tres veces más**

**tímida. Desde luego, no ayudó que Taylor y su cita siguieran observándola,**

**susurrando y luego rieran.**

**Ella quiso morir.**

**Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, la puerta finalmente se abrió y**

**entró Terry.**

**Él estaba devastador. Vestido con un traje de Armani negro, él había dejado su camisa negra abierta en el cuello, luciendo los poderosos tendones de su cuello bronceado. El color ébano realmente remarcaba el azul profundo de sus ojos. Su cabello oscuro, ondulado caía suelto y su cara estaba afeitada.**

**Él nunca había lucido más peligroso. Más atractivo.**

**Sexy.**

**Candy oyó que la cita de Taylor contenía bruscamente el aliento al verlo.**

**Ella medio esperó que Terry mirara a la mujer. Él no lo hizo. Él tenía ojos sólo para ella.**

**Caminó directamente a su lado, colocando sus grandes y cálidas manos sobre**

**sus hombros y besándola ligeramente en la mejilla. Ella se derritió al instante al inhalar el aroma masculino de él y su loción para después de afeitar.**

**Hizo todo lo que pudo para no ronronear.**

**—****¿Por qué me estás esperando en la puerta? —preguntó mientras se retiraba**

**ligeramente.**

**—****No tenemos reservas.**

**Terry le frunció el ceño. —Nunca hago reservaciones. No las necesito —. Él tomó su mano y la condujo al mostrador.**

**El maître apareció al instante. —Señor Granchester —dijo, sonriendo—. Es tan**

**bueno verle otra vez.**

**—****Hola, Henri —dijo Terry, colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy—.¿Mi mesa está lista?**

**La risa se borró de Henri cuando su mirada se dirigió a Candy. Él giró al instante arrepentido. —Oh, no me di cuenta que ella era su cita. Ella dijo... —Él giró hacia Candy— ****_Madame_****, por favor acepte mis más profundas disculpas por haberla hecho**

**esperar. ¿Fue Tiffany quien la dejó esperando sin ubicarla? Ella es nueva, pero la reprenderé al instante por eso.**

**—****Está bien —dijo ella, sonriendo felizmente a Terry mientras su corazón**

**palpitaba con alivio.**

**—****¿Estas segura? —preguntó Terry.**

**—****Sí. No fue su culpa.**

**Henri suspiró con alivio. —Igual hablaré con ella y esto nunca volverá a pasar**

**otra vez. Lo prometo.**

**La mujer con Taylor resopló fuerte. —¿Por qué ellos consiguen una mesa sin**

**esperar, Taylor? Él no está en la TV.**

**Terry se dio vuelta hacia ellos con una mirada penetrante y frunciendo el ceño**

**que los hizo callar a ambos inmediatamente.**

**—****Por favor síganme —dijo Henri—. Tenemos su mesa en la terraza esperando.**

**Candy miró sobre su hombro a Terry mientras Henri les conducía por el**

**restaurante. —¿Cómo consigue tan gran servicio?**

**—****Es bueno ser rey —dijo él encogiendo los hombros mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos—. El Dinero habla y mucho dinero canta y baila.**

**Sí, pero aún así...**

**Los condujeron a una mesa en una esquina con una hermosa vista al patio**

**inferior. Tenía una vista impresionante de la fauna y la flora. Henri sostuvo una silla para Candy, que se deslizó en ella.**

**Terry sacó su cartera y le dio varios billetes de cien dólares a Henri. —Hágame**

**un favor. Aquel tipo abajo... Taylor. Déle la peor mesa en la casa.**

**Los ojos de Henri bailaron, divertidos. —Para usted, Señor Granchester, cualquier cosa.**

**Terry tomó asiento mientras Henri se iba.**

**—****Eso es muy malo de ti —dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.**

**—****¿Quieres que lo detenga?**

**—****Difícilmente. Yo simplemente te advertía que eso estaba mal.**

**—****¿Qué puedo decir? Sólo soy un gran lobo malo —. Terry tomó su mano y le dio un dulce y entrañable beso en su palma donde estaba la extraña marca. Era bastante curioso que pareciera no notarla. —Luces lo bastante buena como para comerte.**

**El calor explotó a través de su cara. —Gracias. Luces bastante riquísimo tu**

**mismo.**

**—****Siento haber llegado tarde —dijo él, sacando una única rosa roja de su**

**chaqueta y dándosela—. Me tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo que ellos pensaron tener mi traje listo.**

**—****¿Te compraste un traje nuevo para nuestra cita?**

**—****Bien, sí. No soy realmente un tipo de esta clase de traje. Soy más bien una**

**bestia natural.**

**Dos camareros se acercaron a la mesa vestidos con chaquetas negras y**

**corbatas. Uno era mayor, con una apariencia de caballero distinguido, por de corta estatura, con acento, y de color, Candy lo tomaría por un Cajún. El otro era un hombre más joven, al principio de los veinte años.**

**—****Señor Granchester —lo saludó el más viejo—. Que agradable verlo con compañía para variar.**

**Terry le dirigió una cálida y ardiente mirada. —¿Sí, eso es agradable, verdad?**

**—****¿Quisiera usted su vino habitual? —preguntó el camarero.**

**—****Seguro.**

**Ellos miraron a Candy.**

**—****Evian****À****, por favor.**

**—****¿Quieres algún vino? —preguntó Terry.**

**—****No, agua está bien. En serio.**

**Él frunció el ceño mientras los camareros fueron a conseguir sus bebidas.**

**Candy recogió su menú y notó que Terry no se molestaba en mirar el suyo.**

**—****¿Cuan a menudo vienes aquí?**

**Él se encogió de hombros. —Dos o tres veces a la semana. Ellos tienen un**

**desayuno realmente bueno y me he hecho adicto a sus Bananas Foster****À****. ¿Y tu?¿Viniste alguna vez aquí?**

**Ella aplastó el dolor que sintió al pensar en Taylor y su cita, y el rechazo de**

**Taylor de traerla aquí. —No en mucho tiempo, pero sí, amo su comida.**

**Terry pareció aliviado por eso.**

**Candy intentó leer el menú, pero era difícil ya que él no quitaba sus ojos de ella.**

**Había algo sumamente animal y poderoso en el modo en que la trataba. En la**

**manera en que la miraba.**

**Era halagador y, al mismo tiempo, casi atemorizante.**

**Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. —¿Qué?**

**—****¿Qué? —preguntó él de vuelta.**

**—****¿Por qué me miras fijamente?**

**—****No lo puedo remediar. Sigo esperando que no seas real.**

**Sus palabras la anonadaron.**

**Los camareros volvieron con sus bebidas. —¿Están listos para ordenar ahora?**

**Candy dejó su menú. —Tomaré la ensalada Brennan sin el queso, por favor.**

**Él lo anotó.**

**—****¿Y? —preguntó Candy.**

**Candy alzó la vista hacia él. —¿Y qué?**

**—****¿Qué más comes?**

**—****Solamente la ensalada.**

**Candy frunció el ceño ante eso. —Bernie —le dijo al camarero —. ¿Por favor**

**podría darnos un minuto?**

**—****Seguro Señor Granchester. Tómese su tiempo.**

**Terry esperó hasta que ellos se hubieran ido antes de inclinarse hacia delante. —Sé que tienes hambre, Candy. ¿Qué comiste en el almuerzo? ¿Medio emparedado?**

**Su pregunta la sorprendió. —¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**—****Es una conjetura ya que puedo oír retumbar tu estómago.**

**Ella puso su mano sobre su estómago. —No me di cuenta que yo era tan**

**desagradable.**

**Él le gruñó. Candy se movió nerviosamente ante el sonido que no era muy**

**humano.**

**—****Mira, Candy —dijo él, su voz profunda y resonante —. Voy a ser honesto**

**contigo. ¿No sé lo que hago esta noche, bien? Nunca he tenido una cita antes y me dijeron que a las mujeres les gusta que las lleven a algún agradable a comer. Grace y Amanda dijeron que debería ser yo mismo y no intentar impresionarte. Así que, aquí estamos, en mi restaurante favorito, pero si no te gusta podemos ir a algún otro lugar y comer lo que tu quieras.**

**Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas ante sus palabras y lo que ellas**

**significaban. —¿Le preguntaste a alguien como tener una cita conmigo?**

**Él soltó un suspiro y echó un vistazo hacia sus manos apretadas. —Genial.**

**Ahora te he puesto triste otra vez. Lo siento. Esto fue una idea realmente mala.**

**Solo te llevaré a casa y podrás olvidar que alguna vez posaste tus ojos en mí.**

**Ella extendió sus manos y tomó la de él entre las suyas. —Bien, seamos**

**honestos el uno con el otro. Yo no sé lo que hago, tampoco. Hace una semana, yo sabía lo que quería. Era dueña de un negocio bastante exitoso, salía con un tipo al que tontamente pensé que amaba y con el que pensaba casarme algún día.**

**—****Una tarde, mi vida entera se desplomó y luego de repente este gran tipo viene como un caballero andante en su brillante armadura. Él es magnífico, forrado, y me dice todas las cosas correctas. Él me hace sentir que puedo volar, y cada vez que aparece, él hace todo mejor. ¿No estoy acostumbrada a eso, okey? Y no estoy acostumbrada a estar con un tipo tan increíblemente atractivo que me hace sentir como premio al peor.**

**—****Pienso que eres hermosa, Candy.**

**—****¡Ves! —dijo ella, gesticulando hacia él—. Ahí estás siendo perfecto otra vez.**

**Pienso que necesitas que te examinen la cabeza.**

**Él la miró sumamente ofendido por eso.**

**Candy se retiró y se sentó muy derecha. —Bien, vamos a intentarlo otra vez.**

**Ella le ofreció su mano. —Hola, soy Candace White. Encantada de conocerte.**

**Su expresión dijo que pensaba que ella era quien necesitaba que le examinarla cabeza. Él tomó su mano en la suya. —Hola, soy Terrence Gran chéster y estoy hambriento. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo, Candy?**

**—****Sí, Terry. Me gustaría.**

**Él se rió de ella. — ¿Bien, entonces ahora viene la parte dónde compartimos**

**historias sexuales?**

**Candy se echó a reír tan fuerte que varias personas cerca se dieron vuelta para mirarla. Cubriendo su boca, ella lo miró. — ¿Qué?**

**—****Eso es lo que Nick dijo que debería hacer para llegar a conocer a una mujer.**

**— ****¿Nick? —preguntó ella con incredulidad. — ¿El que llevaba la horrible camisa,**

**Yo-no-puedo-encontrar-mí-salida-en-una-bolsa-de-papel-Nick?**

**Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron. Peligrosos. — ¿Él te ofendió cuándo te**

**recogió? Di la palabra y lo mataré.**

**—****No, pero si yo fuera tu, no pensaría en seguir consejos sobre citas de él.**

**—****¿Por qué? Él consigue mujeres todo el tiempo.**

**—****¿Sí, pero alguna vez conserva a alguna de ellas?**

**—****Bien… No.**

**—****Entonces no sigas sus consejos.**

**—****Okey —Terry hizo señas a los camareros que esperaban cerca—. ¿Quieres**

**compartir el Chateaubriand Bouque tière****À ****conmigo? Ya que se supone que lo sirven para dos, ellos se asustan cuando lo devoro yo solo.**

**Ella se mordía para no reírse de sus palabras. —Me encantaría.**

**Terry alzó la vista mientras Bernie regresaba. —Comenzaremos con dos Crepes Barbaras como aperitivos, después el Chateaubriand Bouquetière.**

**—****Muy bien, Señor Granchester. Muy bien.**

**Terry les entregó los menús, luego se inclinó hacia delante. —Y asegúrate de**

**guardar espacio para el postre.**

**—****No sé si puedo conservarlo, pero lo intentaré. Si quieres a una mujer que**

**puede comer todo eso, necesitas tener una cita con mi amiga Tabitha.**

**Él tomó su mano otra vez y la masajeó como si fuera algo indescriptiblemente**

**precioso. —No quiero una cita con Tabitha —dijo él, poniendo su mano contra su propia suave mejilla—. Sólo quiero estar contigo.**

**Candy nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida. Se sentía tan deseable cerca de él. Tan... femenina.**

**Él de algún modo hasta lograba hacerla sentir menuda.**

**—****¿Y cómo es que un tipo como tú nunca ha tenido una cita antes?**

**Terry tomó un trago de vino mientras pensaba como contestar su pregunta. Él**

**no quería mentirle, pero no podía decirle exactamente que él era un lobo que había crecido viviendo en los bosques, durmiendo en guaridas con otros lobos.**

**Esto podría asustarla un poco.**

**—****Crecí en una especie de comunidad.**

**Ella parecía nerviosa ahora y le recordó a un conejo arrinconado. — ¿Qué tipo de comunidad? No eres uno de esos locos religiosos que van a secuestrarme y lavarme el cerebro por mi dinero, verdad?**

**Terry sacudió su cabeza. Esta mujer tenía las ideas más extrañas. —No.**

**Definitivamente no. Sólo crecí de un modo en que la mayoría de la gente no lo**

**hace. ¿Y tú?**

**—****Crecí aquí. Mis padres, ambos son veterinarios. Ellos se conocieron en la**

**universidad y se casaron cuando terminaron la carrera. No hay realmente mucho para contar. Tuve una vida muy normal, común.**

**Terry intentó imaginarse tal cosa. En su mundo, donde ellos podían manejar la magia, los elementos, y hasta el mismo tiempo, normal realmente no era un factor.**

**De alguna manera, envidiaba a Candy su mundo humano donde lo imposible no era realidad. —Eso debe haber sido agradable.**

**—****Lo era —Ella tomó un sorbo de su agua—. ¿Y tus padres que hacen?**

**—****Idean modos creativos de matarse el uno al otro —Terry se abatió por haber**

**abierto su boca. Estaba tan acostumbrado a usar la frase que no pensó en ello**

**hasta que se había oído decirla.**

**—****No, en serio.**

**Terry miró a lo lejos, incómodo.**

**Candy quedó boquiabiertas cuando comprendió que él no estaba bromeando.**

**—****¿Por qué ellos harían eso?**

**Terry en realidad se retorció un poco antes de contestar. —Eso es una larga**

**historia. Mi madre se escapó no mucho después que nací y mi padre me quiere muerto, así que aquí estoy... contigo.**

**Ella no sabía que pensar de esto. —Este… Um… Esta locura en la familia, no es**

**hereditaria, verdad?**

**—****No lo parece —dijo él serio—. Pero si se acerca a mí, tienes permiso de**

**pegarme un tiro.**

**Ella no estaba segura si quería decir eso o no. Por eso, repentinamente**

**agradecida que estuvieran en un lugar público, ella decidió cambiar el tema por algo más seguro. —¿Cómo es que tienes tanto dinero? Después de lo que dijiste, no creo que tus padres te lo hayan dado, verdad?**

**—****No. Hago inversiones. A veces vendo antigüedades.**

**Ahora eso sonaba interesante. — ¿Qué tipo de antigüedades?**

**Él se encogió de hombros. —Esto y aquello.**

**Los camareros trajeron sus aperitivos. Candy se apoyó en la silla y miró como**

**Vane empezaba a comer. Él parecía real y refinado mientras comía en la tradicional manera europea.**

**—****Sabes, para alguien que creció en una comunidad, tienes modales impecables.**

**Una profunda y oscura tristeza se abatió sobre él. —Mi hermana me enseñó. Ella decía… bueno, ella sentía que la gente debería comer como la gente y no como animales.**

**Candy oyó como su voz se quebraba al hablar de su hermana. Era obvio que su hermana significaba mucho para él. — ¿Dónde está ella ahora?**

**Su tristeza aumentó diez veces mientras tragaba. El dolor en sus ojos era tan**

**Profundo que la hizo sufrir por él. —Ella murió hace unos meses.**

**—****Oh, Terry, lo siento tanto.**

**—****Sí, yo, también —Él aclaró su garganta.**

**Su corazón se rompió por él, Candy extendió la mano y acarició con sus dedos su mejilla para ofrecerle consuelo. Él giró su cara hacia el brazo de ella y le besó el interior de su muñeca.**

**La imagen de sus salvajes ojos la hizo temblar.**

**—****Eres tan suave —él suspiró, luego le besó su mano y se apartó ligeramente de ella—. Si sigo oliéndote, nosotros podríamos dar un espectáculo aquí esta noche.**

**— ****¿Qué tipo de espectáculo?**

**—****Yo simplemente podría tirarte sobre mi hombro y llevarte de aquí para poder violarte otra vez.**

**Ella se rió ante la idea. — ¿Podrías realmente?**

**Ella vio la cruda verdad, en sus ojos. —Si podría, si me hubieras dejado.**

**Candy se retiró a su lado de la mesa y pasaron el resto de la comida en una**

**conversación ociosa, segura. Terry era ingenioso y cálido. Un raro placer.**

**Una vez que habían terminado la cena y el postre, ellos volvieron a bajar las**

**escaleras donde ella vio a Taylor y a su cita sentados al lado de la puerta de la**

**cocina. Ninguno de los dos parecía contento.**

**—****Eres muy malo, Terry —dijo ella otra vez, riéndose al verlos.**

**— ****¡Eh!, esto es amable comparado con lo que quiero hacerle. Al menos de esta**

**manera, él todavía respira.**

**Henri les deseó buenas noches mientras se retiraban y emprendían el regreso**

**hacia la casa de ella.**

**—****¿Te importaría caminar? —preguntó ella—. Está realmente agradable esta**

**noche.**

**—****Caminar no me molesta.**

**Ella tomó su mano y le condujo hacia Iberville.**

**Terry miró la manera en que la luz de la luna jugaba con los rizos de su cabello castaño y se reflejaba sobre la gargantilla que le había comprado. Su vestido hacía resaltar sus curvas a la perfección y el borde del corpiño le recordaba lo fácil que debería ser deslizar su mano dentro de él y tomar su pecho con cuidado en la palma de su mano.**

**Su ingle se apretó. Una y otra vez recordándole como la había sentido. Cuan**

**cálidas y sensibles habían sido sus caricias.**

**Él ansiaba eso ahora. El lobo en él aullaba por probarla.**

**Candy estaba un poco nerviosa bajo la intensa mirada de Terry. Había algo**

**animal en ella. Devorador.**

**Había veces cuando estaba con él que se sentía como presa de su naturaleza**

**predatoria.**

**Ellos no hablaron mucho caminaban de regreso a su apartamento. En la puerta, ella llamó a su lobo.**

**—****No crees que ellos lo atraparon, verdad?**

**—****No —dijo Terry—. Estoy seguro que está bien. Él probablemente está**

**disfrutando de la noche.**

**—****¿Lo crees?**

**Él sonrió abiertamente maliciosamente. —Sí, lo creo.**

**Ella suspiró. —Eso espero. Odiaría que algo malo le pasara.**

**Él la siguió hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Candy la abrió, luego vaciló.**

**Terry bajó su cabeza hacia la curva de su cuello donde inhaló su aroma. Él posó**

**sus cálidas manos sobre sus hombros. —Quiero estar dentro de ti otra vez, Candy —Él levantó su cabeza y la ladeó de una forma que le hizo recordar al lobo "Terry". —**

**¿Me llevarás dentro?**

**Candy estaba desconcertada. ¿Ella lo quería también, pero qué tipo de relación era esa?**

**Ella comenzó a reírse de modo incontrolable.**

**Terry la miró con ceño fruncido. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**—****Lo siento, sólo que oí ese cliché horrible en mi cabeza "¿Todavía me**

**respetarás por la mañana?"**

**Él la miró confundido. —¿La gente no se respeta el uno al otro después de que**

**tuvieron sexo?**

**—****Tu sabes, cuando dices cosas así, suenas como un ser del espacio exterior.**

**—****Me siento como un ser del espacio exterior. Muchísimo.**

**Qué cosa extraña para decir. —¿Cuánto tiempo viviste en esa comunidad tuya?**

**—****Toda mi vida. Hasta hace ocho meses.**

**—****Oh, mi Dios. ¿En serio?**

**Él asintió.**

**No le asombraba que no supiera nada de citas. Ella no podía imaginarse**

**viviendo aislada del mundo.**

**Él pasó su mano sobre su hombro. —Desde entonces he estado quedándome**

**con... amigos, que son los dueños del Bar El Santuario en Ursulinas. Ellos me han enseñado mucho sobre cómo la gente se comporta, pero Amanda dijo que tu no apreciarías las frases y los movimientos con que los hombres en el bar suelen levantar a las mujeres que conocen allí.**

**Candy trató de no concentrarse en cuan cálida era su mano sobre su piel**

**Desnuda. Lo bien que sentía su caria. Esta enviaba escalofríos a través de ella,**

**Directamente a sus pechos, que se endurecieron, clamando por su contacto. —**

**¿Amanda qué?**

**—****Hunter.**

**Candy se dio cuenta del nombre. —¿La hermana gemela de Tabitha?**

**Él asintió.**

**¡Santo cielo!, Qué pequeño es el mundo. Pero si él conocía a Amanda, eso era**

**un alivio. Amanda, a diferencia de su hermana gemela, no era una loca y por lo general, no andaba con sicóticos. Si Amanda realmente había ayudado a Terry, entonces él era probablemente muy seguro.**

**—****Dijiste que nadie tenía citas en tu comunidad. ¿Qué hacías cuando**

**encontrabas a una mujer te gustaba?**

**Él la miró un poco frustrado. —"Gustar" no tiene el mismo significado de donde yo vengo que para ti. En serio, no nos "gustaba" nadie. Si estabas atraído por alguien, duermes con él y luego sigues adelante. No dejamos que nuestras emociones se enreden con nuestros cuerpos de la manera que ustedes lo hacen.**

**—****¿Cómo es eso posible? Es la naturaleza humana.**

**Terry suspiró. Eso podría ser la naturaleza humana, pero eso no era la**

**naturaleza animal. —Solamente pensamos de manera diferente.**

**Ella se puso rígida con la indignación. —¿Entonces tu no piensas nada de dormir conmigo y luego seguir adelante a la siguiente mujer?**

**_¡Mierda!_**

**—****No. Eso no es lo que quise decir —Él jugó con un rizo que rozaba su hombro**

**desnudo—. Quiero estar contigo, Candy. Sólo contigo. Quiero que me aceptes.**

**—****¿Por qué?**

**—****Porque te necesito.**

**—****¿Por qué?**

**Candy rechinó sus dientes. ¿Cómo podría explicarle el anhelo salvaje dentro de él por reclamar a su compañera? Esa locura infecciosa que no descansaría hasta que ellos estuvieran unidos.**

**Él nunca había entendido qué había llevado a su padre a atacar a su madre.**

**Ahora lo hacía. Cada parte de él ardía a fuego lento por ella. Era febril y crudo y no estaba seguro de cómo controlarlo.**

**¿Cómo se emparejaba un lobo con una humana?**

**—****Te estoy asustando —dijo él mientras olía su miedo—. Lo siento. Te dejaré**

**sola ahora.**

**Él comenzó a alejarse de ella.**

**Candy tomó su mano. Era estúpida y lo sabía. Terry no había hecho nada para**

**hacerle daño. Él había hecho el esfuerzo de hacerla feliz y había sido amable.**

**¿De qué tenía miedo?**

**El mero hecho de que él estuviera dispuesto a alejarse le había dicho a ella que él nunca le haría daño.**

**Antes que ella pudiera detenerse, bajó los labios de él hacia los suyos y lo besó profundamente.**

**Cada hormona en su cuerpo chisporroteó ante el sabor de él. Él la aplastó**

**contra él, sosteniéndola con esos brazos acerados que ella recordaba tan bien.**

**Era abrumadoramente masculino.**

**Con su respiración desigual, él se apartó de ella. —Dime que me vaya, Candy, y lo haré.**

**Ella le miró bajo la luz de la luna y vio la sinceridad de aquellos ojos color**

**azul. —Quédate conmigo, Terry.**

**Su sonrisa hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran mientras giraba su cabeza y**

**soltaba un espeluznante aullido.**

**Antes de que ella pudiera moverse, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a través de la puerta de su apartamento.**

**########**

**—****Tenías razón. Ellos no están muertos.**

**Markus Kattalakis alzó la vista de la hoguera donde su manada de lobos estaba reunida mientras la furia se adueñaba de él. Durante los dos meses pasados, su manada había estado en los bosques de Nebraska, cuidando sus crías y esperando el tiempo hasta que los cachorros fueran los suficientemente grandes como para saltar períodos de tiempo bajo la luz de una luna llena.**

**—****¿Qué? —le preguntó a su segundo en jerarquía, Stefan.**

**—****Tus sentidos estaban en lo correcto sobre Terry y Robert. Yo fui a El Santuario**

**por mí mismo y vi a Robert allí.**

**—****¿Por qué no lo mataste?**

**—****Él no estaba solo. Uno de los osos estaba con él. Su cachorra. Parece que los**

**Peltiers le han dado la bienvenida. No puedo golpear a ninguno de ellos mientrasellos están allí. No a no ser que desees una contienda con los Peltiers.**

**Markus hizo una mueca ante las noticias. Era tentador. Pero lobos y osos...**

**Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el clan Katagaria había luchado con el**

**clan. Atacar a los osos, que eran renombrados por mantener uno de los pocos**

**santuarios de Were-Hunters, era un suicidio. Si los osos y sus sinvergüenzas no mataban a su clan, lo harían los otros. Los Peltiers eran respetados por todos.**

**Emprenderla contra ellos sería romper su primera y única regla cardinal.**

**Maldición.**

**—****Por una vez has mostrado buen juicio —le dijo a Stefan. Maldición, aunque él necesitaba a esos dos muertos. Él debería haber enviado alguien antes, quedarse esperando que los Daimons que había enviado por Terry y Robert volvieran con la noticia de sus muertes había sido un error.**

**Él había esperado que los Daimons simplemente se hubieran fugado con los**

**poderes de Terry y Robert. Él debería haber sabido que no tendría tanta suerte.**

**—****Tendrás que atraparlos fuera de los perímetros de El Santuario. Toma una**

**patrulla y...**

**—****Padre, no puedes.**

**Markus dio la vuelta para ver a su hija menor adoptada, Matarina, que estaba**

**de pie detrás de él. Apenas cincuenta años, ella no parecía ser mayor que una**

**adolescente humana. Ella era joven, y desesperadamente devota de sus dos medio humanos hijos que una vez había engendrado con su compañera Arcadiana.**

**Matarían nunca creería que Terry y Robert representaban una amenaza para su**

**manada.**

**Sólo él lo sabía, y tenía la intención de mantenerlo así.**

**—****Ellos tienen que morir.**

**—****¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, acercándose—. ¿Por Karen? Eso fue un accidente.**

**Sé que Terry nunca le habría permitido morir. Él la amaba...**

**— ****¡Suficiente! —rugió Markus—. Tu no sabes nada de eso, niña. Nada. Ellos**

**estuvieron encargados de ver que sus cachorros llegar a salvo a casa y en cambio les dejaron morir. No permitiré que tales abominaciones vivan mientras Karen y sus cachorros estén en su tumba.**

**Por la mirada en sus ojos, él podía decir que ella sabía que él estaba mintiendo.**

**La venganza por Karen era sólo uno de los varios motivos por los que necesitaba a Terry y a Robert muertos. Mientras Karen había vivido, él había tenido parcial control de sus dos hijos were-wolf.**

**Con su muerte ellos serían incontrolables. Imparables. Zeus tuviera compasión de ellos si Terry alguna vez volviera a casa.**

**Él se volvió a Stefan. —Toma una tésera y ve a terminar con su sentencia de**

**muerte. Mata a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que intente detenerte.**

**— ****¿Y los Peltiers?**

**—****Sólo si es necesario y nunca en su casa. Si matas a alguno, lo ocultas, pero no**

**Vaciles en hacer lo que sea necesario para terminar con esto.**

**Stefan inclinó su cabeza antes de salir para seguir las ordenes de Marcus.**

**Markus suspiró, pero esto no le ayudó a relajarse. Cada instinto animal que**

**poseía le dijo que tarde o temprano Terrence volvería para exigir venganza sobre todos ellos.**

**Él era, después de todo, el hijo de su madre.**

**#######**

**Terrence la puso con cuidado sobre la cama. Estaba sumamente contento esta**

**noche por haberles pagado a los trabajadores para que acomodaran sus muebles.**

**Esto iba a hacer mucho más fácil que tratar de compartir aquel viejo sofá con ella.**

**Él le quitó las hebillas de su cabello castaño y lo dejó caer alrededor de su cara redonda. Ella tenía una cara tan delicada y hermosa. Colocando su mejilla contra la suya, inhaló su fragante aroma.**

**Ella le quitaba la chaqueta mientras él saboreaba la suavidad de su cuerpo bajo el suyo.**

**Ella tiró su chaqueta al piso, luego deslizó sus manos por su trasero. Terry**

**contuvo su aliento bruscamente mientras el intenso placer lo consumía. Él sabía por qué odiaba ser humano. Si osara usar sus poderes, ambos estarían desnudos en un instante y podría sentir cada centímetro de ella. Carne contra carne.**

**Pero esto muy probablemente la aterrorizaría.**

**Entonces en cambio, restringió sus poderes y ocultando las marcas de su cuerpo de ella, sobre todo la de su palma. Por una vez en su vida, estaría con una mujer no como un lobo o un guerrero.**

**Él pasaría esta noche con Candy como un hombre.**

**Candy saboreó la sensación de Terry presionándola mientras le sacaba los**

**zapatos y luego sus medias con una habilidad consumada. Sus músculos se**

**ondulaban bajo sus manos mientras su lengua bailaba con la suya.**

**Ummmm este hombre sabía cómo besar como nadie.**

**Ella nunca se cansaría del modo en que él sabía. Era cruda y decadente.**

**Deseable y caliente.**

**Él se sostuvo sobre sus brazos mientras ella despacio desabotonaba su camisa para revelar, centímetro a centímetro, aquel pecho delgado, fuerte. Ella liberó la seda para dejarla caer abierta mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre la carne bronceada. Ella pasó sus dedos con cuidado por el vello masculino que moteaba su pecho y abdomen, luego los deslizó sobre sus delgadas costillas.**

**El beso de él se hizo más profundo y ella sintió su corazón palpitar bajo sus**

**manos. Él pellizcó sus labios, frotando su cuerpo contra el de ella de una forma que aumentó y provocó una excitación increíble.**

**Candy lo miró y vio el hambre pura en su cara. ¿Cómo un hombre como este**

**podía desearla tanto?**

**Una parte de ella le decía que debía tener más confianza en sí misma, pero no**

**era una carencia de amor propio lo que lo hacía tan difícil de creer. Ella era una realista. Los hombres que se veían como Vane no salían con mujeres que se veían como ella. Ellos, simplemente, no lo hacían.**

**Ni siquiera Taylor era tan delicioso y él sólo había estado usándola. Ella no**

**quería ser lastimada otra vez. No así y sobre todo no por Terry.**

**_Relájate, Candy._**

**Terry se retiró. — ¿Estás bien?**

**—****Sólo intento entender lo que ves en mí —admitió ella.**

**—****Yo veo una mujer hermosa —dijo él con seriedad, bajando para mordisquear**

**la piel sensible debajo de su oído—. Cuyo amable corazón brilla en sus ojos y cuyo espíritu es ilimitado —Él se retiró para poder mirarla a los ojos—. El modo en que hiciste frente a Taylor esta tarde... —Su media sonrisa hizo que su corazón palpitara—. Jamás dejarías que nadie tome lo mejor de ti, verdad?**

**—****Intento que no.**

**Él rodó sobre su espalda y la tiró para ponerla atravesada sobre él. La oscura**

**ternura sobre su cara se abrigó alrededor de su corazón y lo hizo estrujarse.**

**—****Sobre todo, me gusta el hecho, que te compartes conmigo. Que no tengo que demostrarte mi fuerza. Que no tengo que lastimar o ser lastimado para estar contigo.**

**Había un tono en su voz que le decía lo importante que era eso para él.**

**Qué cosa extraña para decir a una mujer.**

**¿De qué tipo de comunidad venía él? Definitivamente sonaba como aquellas**

**extrañas, donde la gente tenía que hacer toda clase de cosas extrañas para**

**pertenecer.**

**Ella deslizó su mano sobre la suavidad áspera de su cara. —Hay algo dentro de ti que me asusta, Terry. ¿Estás seguro que eres normal?**

**Él se rió ligeramente ante eso. —No sé lo que es normal. Pero nunca te haría**

**daño, Candy —Sus ojos la quemaron con su sinceridad—. Nunca.**

**Él tomó sus labios con los suyos, luego movió sus manos alrededor de su cuello para desabrochar el corpiño de su vestido y su collar. Él colocó el collar sobre la caja al lado de la cama, luego jugó suavemente con sus pechos. Sus ásperas palmas raspaban sus pezones, haciéndolos endurecerse y pesar, y enviando placer por su cuerpo entero.**

**Candy quería derretirse en él. Ningún hombre jamás la había hecho sentir de la manera que él lo hacía.**

**Terry apenas podía respirar por las emociones que luchaban dentro de él. Él**

**debería dejarla ir. Él no tenía derecho a unirse con alguien. Y sin embargo, él no podía separarse de ella. Esta noche muy bien podría engendrar niños con ella. Esta era la primera vez en su vida adulta que esto era una preocupación.**

**En el fondo de su mente, podía imaginársela con su bebé. Verla amamantarlo**

**con el amor en sus ojos...**

**¿Cómo podría dejarla ir?**

**¿Cómo incluso podía pensarlo?**

**Los Destinos habían decretado que estuvieran unidos. ¿Quién era él para**

**argumentar contra las diosas?**

**Terry había pasado su vida entera luchando. ¿Por qué no debería luchar por**

**esto? Solamente por una vez, ¿él no merecía a alguien que lo amara?**

**_¿Qué si ella nunca lo hacía?_**

**Tal como su madre nunca había amado a su padre.**

**La pregunta colgó pesada en su corazón. ¿Qué si él no la persuadía hacia el final de sus tres semanas?**

**No, esa no era una opción. Él la ganaría y él la conservaría.**

**Anclado en lo que pensaba, él tomó su mano y la condujo hasta su pecho para**

**que ella pudiera sentir como latía su corazón. Incapaz de soportar estar sin ella, él abrió sus pantalones y se liberó.**

**Candy jadeó mientras él movía sus caderas y la llenaba de improviso. Mmm, él**

**era tan grueso y duro dentro de ella. Tan dominante.**

**Mordiendo su labio, ella miró él como él levantaba sus caderas y se conducía**

**profundamente dentro de ella.**

**Ningún hombre jamás había estado tan impaciente de estar con ella. Esto la**

**hizo sentir extrañamente poderosa. Deseable.**

**La expresión de placer en la cara de él le abrasó el corazón. Esto la hizo sufrir**

**por él. Todavía dentro de ella, él desabrochó la espalda de su vestido y se lo quitó por su cabeza.**

**Completamente desnuda, ella lo miró. Su camisa estaba abierta, pero todavía**

**sobre su cuerpo. Él sólo había deslizado sus pantalones lo suficiente como para poder tomarla.**

**Ella levantó una de las manos de él de su seno y besó sus nudillos llenos de**

**cicatrices mientras lo cabalgaba lento y fácil.**

**Él la miró con su boca ligeramente separada, sus ojos oscuros y encapotados.**

**Su expresión le mostraba a ella cuanto saboreaba su cuerpo. Su contacto.**

**Esto la hizo exaltarse más que nada.**

**Él colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y la mantuvo inmóvil mientras él asumía las embestidas. Candy estaba asombrada con la fuerza que él tenía como para hacer esto.**

**Pero a ella no le importó cederle el control mientras él aceleraba sus profundos y penetrantes golpes. Cada uno la atravesaba, caliente y agridulce. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante en sus brazos, dejando que su cabello cayera sobre ellos mientras su cuerpo palpitaba y ansiaba más de él.**

**Su placer creció hasta que ella gritó la dulce liberación.**

**Terry miró su cara mientras ella culminaba en sus brazos. La alegría se rasgó**

**por él al verla, la cálida dulzura de su cuerpo meciendo el suyo. Él reclamó sus**

**labios y se movió aún más rápido, queriendo su propio momento de perfección.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, él lo encontró. Él se retiró de sus labios para gruñir**

**profundamente en su garganta mientras su cuerpo explotaba en una dulce**

**liberación.**

**Todavía unido a ella, él la atrajo a su pecho y la sostuvo silenciosamente**

**mientras sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo y su cuerpo continuaba culminando**

**durante varios minutos. Él deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella, encantando de ese momento de tranquilidad.**

**Esta era la única paz que había conocido alguna vez en su violenta vida. No**

**había ningún temor aquí con ella. Ningún terror de que ella tuviera los poderes para desenmascarar su corazón humano y matarlo por ello.**

**Solo eran ellos.**

**Candy no se movió durante mucho tiempo. Ella yacía sobre su pecho, saboreando la fuerza de los brazos que la sostenían.**

**Ella frotó su cara contra su pecho, luego besó su pezón antes de separarse.**

**Mientras ella comenzaba a moverse de la cama, él tiró ligeramente en su brazo para detenerla. —¿Dónde vas?**

**—****Iba a ordenar.**

**—****¿Por qué? Estoy lejos de terminar contigo.**

**Ella se rió hasta que comprendió que él no bromeaba. Él rápidamente se quitó**

**su camisa y la tiró hacia su chaqueta. Sus pantalones, zapatos, y calcetines los siguieron rápidamente.**

**Antes que ella pudiera protestar, él la había agarrado y la había colocado de**

**espaldas sobre la cama. Él apartó sus piernas con sus rodillas, luego deslizó sus caderas e ingle entre ellas.**

**Candy gimió ante la sensación de él estando sobre ella. Él ya se ponía duro otra vez.**

**Él se tomó su tiempo explorando su boca, mordisqueando sus labios, y**

**probándola, hasta que ella pensó que podía pasar de su apacible exploración.**

**Ellos se quedaron así por el resto de la noche. Piel con piel, cuerpo con cuerpo.**

**Candy nunca había experimentado nada como eso. Terry tenía más resistencia que nadie del que ella jamás se hubiera enterado. Para el amanecer, estaba agotada y se durmió acurrucada entre sus brazos.**

**Él durmió silenciosamente acomodado detrás de ella, con una pierna recostada**

**entre sus muslos.**

**Esto era el cielo. Y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, ella sintió la sensación**

**de pertinencia. De aceptación. Terry no se preocupaba que ella no fuera flaca. A él no le importaba que estuvieran sobre una raquítica cama vieja en un apartamento diminuto.**

**Él pareció feliz solamente por estar con ella.**

**Y esa era la parte más agradable de todo esto.**

**Terry yacía allí silenciosamente, escuchando el suave ronquido de Candy mientras ella dormía en sus brazos. Su aroma impregnaba su cabeza. No había nada que atesorara más que su olor mezclado con el suyo. Que la sensación de ella en sus brazos.**

**Él estaba dolorido y agotado. Y amaba cada partícula de ello. Él miró hacia a la mano de ella y retiró su magia para que su señal fuera visible, también.**

**Compañeros.**

**Él presionó sus marcas con las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos juntos. Ellos**

**tendrían que hacer el amor con sus manos unidas para, de esta manera, poder**

**completar su ritual de apareamiento.**

**Candy tendría que aceptarlo.**

**Y él tendría que abrirse a ella.**

**En la temprana luz del alba, eso no era tan espantoso para él como debería**

**haber sido.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, él dejó que el sueño se derramase sobre él, y por primera**

**vez en meses no estuvo atormentado por pesadillas. Sólo sentía la paz de su**

**compañera recostada contra él.**

**¿Pero qué pasaría una vez que su compañera averiguara que él no era el**

**hombre que pretendía ser?**

**¿Podría ella alguna vez aceptar el lobo que vivía dentro de él?**

**Él no lo sabía, pero él se prometió que sería honesto con ella. Una vez que ella**

**estuviera despierta, él sería claro con todo.**

**Él sólo esperaba que ser honesto con ella no hiciera que la perdiera para**

**siempre.**

**Candy se despertó quince minutos después de la hora de abrir su tienda.**

**Mientras se separaba de Terry, el brazo de él se apretó alrededor de ella sólo un segundo antes que él se despertara.**

**Los profundos ojos color azul se abrieron, luego bizquearon contra la**

**luz brillante del sol de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas.**

**—****¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, su voz profunda y ronca.**

**—****Las diez menos cuarto.**

**Él frotó su mano sobre su cara y gimió.**

**Candy reprimió una sonrisa por eso. —¿No eres madrugador?**

**—****No —dijo él bruscamente, rodando sobre su espalda. Él se puso un brazo**

**sobre sus ojos para protegerse de la luz.**

**Candy tuvo que suspirar en la imagen que él presentó yaciendo desnudo en su**

**cama. Las mantas estaban retorcidas sobre su cuerpo, apenas cubriendo, aquellas largas y masculinas piernas. Su pecho estaba completamente desnudo, luciendo los músculos de su abdomen, pectorales, y brazos. Sus oscuras patillas agregaban una masculinidad casi mortal a su cara, que era coronada por su largo cabello, caprichoso.**

**Santo cielo, él era espectacular.**

**Él movió el brazo más arriba por su cara para mirarla con un ojo. —¿Sólo hemos dormido durante cuatro horas, por qué estás despierta?**

**Ella se puso su albornoz rosado sin levantarse de la cama. —Tengo que trabajar.**

**Él extendió su mano para hundirla profundamente en el cabello de ella. —**

**¿Alguna vez te tomas un día libre?**

**—****Sólo si hago planes con Tabitha por adelantado para que ella o alguien de su**

**personal venga y me cubra. Y desde luego cierro los domingos. Más que eso, no.**

**Ella besó su mano, luego se separó de su brazo. Él lo dejó caer de nuevo en la**

**cama sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario.**

**Levantándose, ella lo dejó en la cama y fue a ducharse.**

**Terrence yació silenciosamente mientras escuchaba al agua cayendo en el otro cuarto. Su cuerpo entero le dolía por los esfuerzos de la noche pasada, pero el dolor era por haber disfrutado y no venía ni de la espalda, el pecho o los brazos por haber sido atacado con garras. Él había tenido demasiada diversión con Candy anoche y la diversión era algo que fallaba profundamente en su vida.**

**Él hizo una mueca ante el resplandor de la luz de la mañana. Él realmente**

**odiaba las mañanas.**

**Forzándose a levantarse, se puso sus pantalones y cerró su cremallera, pero**

**dejó el botón desabrochado cuando se dirigió a la cocina. A Candy le gustaba comer dos tostadas con mermelada por la mañana.**

**Mientras el pan se tostaba, él cortó su pomelo para ella y lo roció con una**

**cucharada de azúcar, luego le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja.**

**Él ponía la mermelada sobre la tostada cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño y se paró para mirarlo fijamente.**

**—****¿Qué? —preguntó, perplejo por el profundo ceño en la cara de ella.**

**—****¿Es ese tu desayuno?**

**Terry hizo una mueca. —Para nada. Yo iba a freír algo de tocino para mí.**

**—****¿Entonces cómo sabías que me gustaba comer esto?**

**Terry hizo una pausa mientras se daba cuenta que el hombre Terry no sabría lo que el lobo Terry sabía. Aclarando su garganta, se encogió de hombros. —Yo abrí el refrigerador y vi la mermelada y el pomelo. La mayoría de la gente sólo come eso para el desayuno entonces me figuré que no te importaría.**

**Ella pareció aceptarlo mientras se quitaba la toalla de su cabello y lo ponía sobre su silla. —Gracias —dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

**Vane cerró sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se endurecía al instante. Sin pensarlo la tomó en sus brazos para besarla con un beso mucho más satisfactorio. Él arrastró sus labios por su cuello mientras le abría el frente de su bata y atraía su cuerpo desnudo contra suyo.**

**Candy gimió al sentir su fresco y duro cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella deslizó su mano sobre los músculos de su espalda y sintió las cicatrices que él tenía allí. Su barbilla**

**y mejilla barbudas raspaban delicadamente contra su piel.**

**—****Si continúas con esto, nunca conseguiré abrir mi tienda.**

**—****Mantenla cerrada y quédate conmigo.**

**Ella tomó su cabeza en sus manos mientras su lengua jugada con cuidado en el hueco de su garganta. —No puedo.**

**Él se retiró. —Lo sé. Yo sólo lo deseaba —Él la liberó, luego ató el cinto de su**

**bata—. Come tu desayuno.**

**Candy se sentó en su pequeña mesa de estilo bistró****À ****mientras él volvía a la**

**cocina para hacer su tocino. Ella mordisqueó una de las tostadas y lo miró. —Tienes muchas agallas para freír tocino sin una camisa puesta. ¿No tienes miedo que eso te salpique?**

**Él se encogió de hombros. —Eso realmente no duele.**

**Ella frunció el ceño mientras ella remontaba varias cicatrices con su mirada. —¿Cómo obtuviste tantas cicatrices, Terry?**

**Terry se debatió en cómo contestarle. Ella no estaba lista para la verdad... que**

**eran cicatrices de batallas, de cuatrocientos años de persecución por parte de**

**Arcadianos quienes pensaban que él era un Asesino Katagari. En realidad, ellos pensaban que cualquier macho Katagari era un Asesino. Que había sido forzado a luchar contra su propia manada para mantener a su hermano a salvo. Algunas de ellas eran por lobas con las que había estado.**

**Algunas eran por latigazos.**

**—****No he tenido una vida fácil, Candy —dijo él tranquilamente mientras ponía el**

**tocino en una sartén. Él giró para mirarla—. Nunca he tenido nada por lo que no tuviese que pagar con sangre y hueso. Hasta ti.**

**Candy estaba sentada todavía cuando la verde mirada la traspasó. Había algo en su abierta expresión que le llegaba. Él se mostraba sin ocultaciones, ella lo sentía.**

**Dios, sería tan fácil amar a este hombre. Él no le pedía nada y era tan increíble dando. Ese momento se sentía surrealista para ella. Ella nunca había conocido a nadie como él.**

**_Esto era demasiado fácil._**

**Esa inquieta voz en el fondo de su cabeza rondaba, desagradable, por su**

**cabeza. Nada era perfecto. Nada era tan fácil.**

**Tenía que haber más de él que ella no veía. ****_¿Qué si no lo había?_**

**¿Qué si él realmente era tal como parecía? Ella no podía ver ningún engaño. Tal**

**vez era porque no había ninguno.**

**—****Gracias por la noche, Terry —dijo ella.**

**Él inclinó su cabeza a ella, luego volvió a su tocino. Él lo quitó de la sartén y lo**

**colocó sobre un plato, luego apagó la cocina y llevó su plato a la mesa.**

**—****¿Quieres unos? —preguntó.**

**Candy tomó dos crujientes tiras mientras él se servía un vaso de jugo. Había algo tan íntimo sobre compartir el desayuno con él. Ella no sabía qué era, pero en cinco años de salir con Taylor, ella nunca había experimentado algo parecido a esto. Esto era maravilloso.**

**Ella comió rápidamente, luego se levantó.**

**—****Lo tengo —dijo Terry mientras ella levantaba lo que había usado—. Tú te**

**preparas y yo limpiaré.**

**—****Realmente eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad —dijo ella, besando la cima de su cabeza antes de lanzarse sobre su armario guardarropa.**

**Terry intentó no mirarla vestirse pero no podía detenerse. Se había excitado sólo de verla ponerse su ropa interior y su vestido.**

**Ladeando su cabeza, se dio cuenta que ella nunca llevaba pantalones. Siempre llevaba vestidos sueltos en los tonos oscuros de la tierra o negro. Ella deslizó sus pies en un par zapatos planos y se cepilló el cabello. Entonces se lo ató en aquel nudo familiar.**

**Terry estaba encantado por sus acciones. Había tantos detalles complicados en su rutina mañanera. Como en la forma en que se ponía el maquillaje y luego el polvo. Los movimientos exactos al ponerse la máscara de pestañas y el lápiz labial.**

**Él gustaba mirar el modo en que ella artísticamente se vestía y daba forma a su cabello.**

**Candy hizo una pausa cuando encontró los ojos de él en el espejo. — ¿Algo está mal?**

**Él sacudió su cabeza. —Solamente pienso que estoy contento de no ser mujer.**

**No puedo imaginarme poniéndome todo eso cada día.**

**Ella se rió de él y su corazón palpitó.**

**En cuanto terminó, recogió sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta. — ¿Tu cerrarás? —le preguntó ella.**

**Terry asintió.**

**Ella le sopló un beso, luego lo dejó solo en su apartamento. Fuera, él podía oírla llamando al lobo mientras caminaba hacia su tienda.**

**Él se abatió por esto. —Voy a tener que decirle.**

**Cuanto más lo aplazara, más difícil sería.**

**—****Bien. Voy a hacerlo.**

**Después de ducharse.**

**Y vestirse.**

**Y limpiar.**

**Una hora más tarde, mientras Candy quitaba el polvo en su tienda, ella sintió que se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca.**

**Ella se giró a la espera de ver a alguien detrás de ella.**

**No había nadie allí.**

**Ella se frotó su cuello y echó un vistazo alrededor. De todos modos el**

**sentimiento estaba allí. Era casi maligno.**

**¿Cómo extraño era eso?**

**Frunció el ceño, fue a mirar a los escaparates. No había nadie ahí.**

**— ****¿Candy?**

**Ella gritó y se dio vuelta para encontrar a Terry que venía del cuarto de atrás.**

**Él aceleró sus pasos para llegar a su lado. — ¿Estás bien?**

**Candy se rió nerviosamente de su infantilismo. —Lo siento. No te oí venir por la puerta de atrás. Solamente me asustaste.**

**— ****¿Estás segura que eso es todo?**

**—****Sí —dijo ella, inspirando profundamente.**

**Terry estaba vestido con sus pantalones negros y su camisa. Él debía haber**

**dejado su chaqueta en su apartamento. Distanciándose de ella, él lucía raro y**

**parecía disgustado consigo mismo.**

**_Oh Dios, aquí viene..._**

**—****¿Tienes que regresar a tu vida, eh? —preguntó ella, intentando ser valiente,**

**mientras por dentro, ella luchaba para no llorar.**

**—****¿Qué vida? —Él la miró confundido por su pregunta—. ¿De qué hablas?**

**—****¿Esta no es la parte dónde me dices que nos hemos divertido y rompes**

**conmigo?**

**Él la miró hasta más confundido. —¿Es eso lo que se supone que debo hacer?**

**—****Bien, no. Pienso, no sé ¿No es a eso adonde te dirigías?**

**Él sacudió su cabeza. —No. Yo solamente iba a decirte que... —La voz de Terry**

**se arrastraba cuando él miró más allá de ella, a la puerta.**

**Candy se dio vuelta para ver a dos mujeres entrar a la tienda.**

**Terry se distanció mientras ella las saludaba. Ellas comenzaron a mirar, pero sus ojos volvían a Terry, quien se movió para pararse cerca de su mostrador.**

**Candy se ocupó reorganizando el muestrario de collares. Ella podía confiar en**

**que Terry quería hablar con ella, pero cuando aquellas dos clientes se fueron, tres más entraron.**

**Terry miró mientras Candy mostraba su mercancía a las mujeres. Él realmente**

**quería terminar con esto, aunque lo último que necesitaba era una audiencia**

**cuando él le dijera que era un were-wolf.**

**Más clientes entraron.**

**Ah, esto se ponía malo.**

**Él podría usar sus poderes para hacer que las mujeres se fueran, pero no quería**

**interferir con su negocio.**

**—****Voy a esperar afuera un rato —le dijo él mientras ella llamaba por teléfono por una venta.**

**—****¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.**

**—****Bien —dijo él—. Estaré atrás.**

**Él se dirigió al depósito, luego afuera por la puerta trasera que conducía al**

**patio. Maldición.**

**—****Está bien —respiró él. Él tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con ella más**

**tarde. Él solamente quería terminar con esto cuanto antes.**

**—****Terry.**

**Un temblor frío bajó por su espina mientras oía la voz baja y grave dentro de su cabeza.**

**Él se puso rígido y fue a la puerta a ver si veía una señal de los que había hecho que su cuerpo se helara. Viniendo de Iberville estaba uno de los últimos animales que él esperaba ver.**

**Era Fury en forma humana.**

**Igual en altura a Terry, Fury tenía el cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros y los ojos que eran una sombra más oscuros que turquesa. Él llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y vaqueros azules apretados con una camisa negra de manga larga.**

**El lobo se acercó a él con un paso mortal y cuidadosamente moderado. Poder y fuerza exudaba de cada molécula de su cuerpo. Este era uno de los pocos lobos con los que Terry nunca había buscado luchar.**

**No, no es que él pensara que no podía con Fury. Él estaba seguro que podría,**

**pero Fury no era la clase de lobo que luchaba limpiamente. Era mucho más**

**probable que arrancara tu garganta mientras dormías.**

**Había un destello divertido en los ojos del lobo cuando se paró al lado de Terry y echó un vistazo a donde Candy estaba de pie dentro de su tienda.**

**—****Eres descuidado, ****_adelfos_****À****.**

**—****No somos hermanos, Fury. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?**

**Su risa se convirtió en tortuosa, maligna. —Quería advertirte que tu padre sabe que tu y Robert están vivos. Yo era uno de los escogidos para matarlos a los dos.**

**Terry se puso rígido.**

**—****Relájate —dijo Fury—. Si te quisiera muerto, yo te habría atacado.**

**—****¿Por qué no lo quieres?**

**—****¿Te debo una, recuerdas?**

**Eso era verdad. Él había salvado la vida de Fury cuando el lobo se había unido**

**por primera vez a su manada—. Esperaste un largo tiempo para pagar.**

**Él se encogió de hombros. —Sí, pues algunas cosas llevan tiempo.**

**—****No entiendo por qué rompes con la manada para ayudarme.**

**Una sonrisa siniestra encorvó sus labios. —Porque me mearía en el viejo. Lo**

**odio, él te odia, entonces creo que eso me hace tu nuevo mejor amigo.**

**Esto era una novedad para Terry. —¿Por qué lo odias?**

**—****Tengo mis motivos y ellos son todos míos y no para consumo público.**

**—****¿Entonces por qué te has quedado en la manada todos estos siglos?**

**—****Otra vez, tengo mis motivos.**

**Sí, Fury era una criatura rara. —Si ellos alguna vez averiguan que me lo has**

**dicho, te matarán.**

**El lobo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. —Todos moriremos algún**

**día —Fury levantó una ceja mientras Candy se iba acercando por la esquina, luego**

**regresó porque más clientes se acercaron a su pequeña boutique. Él olisqueó el aire. Sus ojos se ensancharon. —Estás emparejado.**

**Terry lo agarró por la garganta y lo empujó contra el edificio.**

**—****Tranquilo, Terry —dijo Fury. No había ningún miedo en la bestia. Sólo**

**entretenimiento y honestidad—. No haré daño a tu compañera, pero Stefan y los demás lo harán.**

**Terry no dudaba de ello. Stefan entregaría ambos testículos para tener la**

**oportunidad de hacerle daño. —¿Quiénes cazan?**

**—****Yo, Stefan, Aloysius, y Petra.**

**Terry maldijo. Cada uno de ellos tenía un motivo personal que resolver con él,**

**sobre todo Petra, quien lo odiaba porque él la había evitado cuando ella intentó emparejarse con él, y luego él se había metido entre ella y Robert. Si ellos alguna vez supieran de Candy, la matarían sin vacilación... Solamente para herirlo. Y eso era si ellos eran amables. Los machos de su manada lo harían mucho peor si la encontraban.**

**Siempre que un macho emparejado rompía con la manada, la manada devolvía el golpe castigando a su compañera.**

**Terry mataría a cualquiera que hiciera eso a Bride. Cualquiera.**

**—****¿Vas a sacar tu mano de mi garganta ahora o tengo que lastimarte primero?**

**Terry lo pensó, luego lo liberó.**

**—****Agradecido —dijo Fury mientras se acomodaba su camisa con un tirón.**

**—****Mira —dijo Fury, su tono terriblemente serio. —Yo nunca tuve un problema**

**contigo o con Robert, sabes eso. Francamente, ustedes eran los dos únicos Strati que jamás pude soportar. Me figuro muchachos que lo habrán tenido lo suficientemente difícil perdiendo a Karen. No necesitas esta mierda sólo porque tu padre tiene miedo que vayas a apoderarte de su manada.**

**Terry maldijo. —No me podría importarme menos la manada.**

**—****Lo sé. Créelo o no, odio la injusticia tanto como tú. La última cosa que quiero es ver a los dos únicos lobos decentes en la manada muertos.**

**Esas fueron palabras inesperadas. Pero por otra parte, Fury se había mantenido a distancia de otros en la manada mucho más que lo que Terry lo había hecho. El lobo no se había fiado de nadie. Confiado en nadie.**

**Fury comenzada a alejarse de él.**

**—****Fury, espera.**

**Él lo miró, su ceja arqueada.**

**—****Gracias por dejármelo saber.**

**Fury inclinó su cabeza.**

**En ese momento, él sintió una extraña afinidad con el lobo. Para no mencionar el hecho que ahora debía a Fury, y Terry siempre pagaba sus deudas por completo.**

**— ****¿Por dónde estarás?**

**Fury se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Supongo que soy un lobo solitario —Él**

**aulló bajo—. ¿Un cliché infernal, verdad?**

**El lobo realmente estaba loco.**

**Terry miró de nuevo a Candy por las ventanas de su tienda y un pensamiento lo golpeó.**

**— ****¿Puedo confiar en ti, Fury?**

**—****No —contestó él francamente—. Soy un lobo y siempre voy a hacer lo que sea mejor para mí. ¿Por qué?**

**Terry vaciló, pero al final, no tenía ninguna otra opción excepto hacer un pacto con el lobo. —Como necesito ayuda por el próximo par de semanas. No puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez.**

**—****Wow —Fury suspiró con incredulidad—. Nunca pensé que viviría para ver el**

**día en que Terrence Granchester pidiera a otra alma viviente ayuda.**

**Él no hizo caso al sarcasmo. —Si me ayudas hasta que Candy esté libre o**

**totalmente emparejada conmigo, me aseguraré que nunca tengas que cazar para otra manada jamás.**

**Fury no dijo nada.**

**—****Sé lo que te gusta estar solo, Fury —dijo Terry, su voz traicionando su propio dolor al haber sido abandonado a su propia defensa—. Tú me ayudas y te juraré hermandad.**

**Esto no era algo que jamás se tomara a la ligera. Tomar un juramento de**

**lealtad de sangre era casi tan comprometedor como el acoplamiento. Este era un juramento irrompible. Fury no tenía nadie más sobre esta tierra. Su familia estaba toda muerta y él había venido a ellos como un joven asustado e inexperto.**

**Fury miró a la distancia antes de asentir. —Bien, Terry. Lo haré.**

**Terry soltó un lento suspiro mientras presentaba su mano a Fury. Por cualquier razón, se sintió como si acabara de hacer un pacto con Lucifer.**

**Fury vaciló, luego estrechó su mano. —¿Entonces qué necesitas que haga?**

**Terry vio que Candy se dirigía de nuevo hacia ellos. —Por ahora, necesito que**

**finjas ser yo, como lobo. He estado haciéndome pasar por la mascota de Bride para protegerla, y ahora que estoy en forma humana, realmente no podría estar cerca como lobo sin levantar sus sospechas —Sobre todo desde que no se atrevía a decirle la verdad sobre él hasta que encontrara algún modo de sacar a los cazadores de su rastro.**

**Fury se rió de esto. —¿Que condenada buena cosa que ambos tengamos piel**

**blanca, no?**

**— ****Sí. ¿Ahora podrías tomar tu forma de lobo?**

**Fury se paró fuera de la línea de visión de Candy y destelló a lobo. Dos segundos más tarde, él levantaba su pata cerca del pie de Terry.**

**—****Hazlo, Fury, y voy a castrar tu fétido culo.**

**Él podría oír a Fury que estaba riéndose en su cabeza. —****_Oh _****—****Fury dijo en su cabeza. —****_A propósito, olvidé de decirte que los demás saben que Robert está en El Santuario_****.**

**Terry se quedó helado una vez más. — ¿Qué?**

**—****Sí. Tu padre les dijo que no lo atacaran mientras los osos estaban presentes.**

**Pero al minuto que esté solo...**

**—****Cuida a Candy.**

**—****_Que…_**

**Terry se destelló al instante a El Santuario.**

**Fury sentado en la calle, completamente confundido sobre lo que debía hacer.**

**— ****¿Terry?**

**Él no contestó.**

**_¡Ah! mierda_****. Como lobo él no tenía ningún modo de decir a Candy donde había**

**ido Terry, y la última cosa que quería era tratar con una hembra humana**

**angustiada que no podía encontrar a su compañero.**

**Eso no estaba bien. Destellando a forma humana, Fury rápidamente recogió su ropa de la calle y se vistió. A diferencia de Terrence, su fuerza era física, no mágica. Él podría manejar la magia, pero ni de cerca con tanta precisión como Terrence. Si él intentara ponerse su**

**ropa con sus poderes, tendría la mitad correctamente colocada y el resto, por ahí y no sería raro que un calcetín terminara como una camisa, entonces él se apresuró a vestirse mientras rezaba porque nadie lo encontrara con medio trasero desnudo en la esquina de la calle.**

**Cuando Candy dio la vuelta por la esquina, él tenía todo excepto sus zapatos.**

**Ella se detuvo de golpe cuando lo vio poniéndose su bota.**

**—****Una piedra en mi zapato —explicó sin convicción. La mentira tampoco era su**

**fuerte.**

**—****¿Ambos zapatos? —preguntó ella.**

**—****¿Extraño, no?**

**Ella le echó una extraña mirada antes que explorara el patio detrás de él.**

**—****Si buscas a Terry, él no está aquí.**

**—****¿Lo conoces?**

**—****Uh, sí.**

**Ella le lanzó una penetrante mirada. —¿Y tú eres?**

**—****Fury.**

**—****¿Fury?**

**—****Sí, lo sé. Mi mamá estaba metida con crack cuando me puso el nombre.**

**Por la imagen de su cara él podría entender que probablemente debería**

**mantener su boca cerrada.**

**—****Uh-huh —dijo Candy, dando un paso para alejarse de él.**

**Fury dio un paso hacia adelante. Ella se estaba asustando ahora, él podía olerlo.**

**—****En serio, está bien. No voy a hacerte daño. Terry me dijo que te vigilara hasta que él regresara.**

**— ****¿Adónde fue él?**

**Fury se asustó con la pregunta. Condenados humanos con sus naturalezas**

**inquisitivas. Varias mentiras aparecieron en su cabeza, pero todas ellas**

**probablemente conseguirían meter a Terry en un problema entonces se decidió la que era menos probable que la ofendiera. —Él fue a orinar.**

**Sí, esto fue estúpido, él se dio cuenta en cuanto su cara se puso roja.**

**—****¿De dónde vienes?**

**Como podría contestar a eso. Si le dijera que se había tele-transportado a sí**

**mismo desde Nebraska a Nueva Orleans una hora atrás ella habría corrido a llamar a los polis.**

**Él señaló calle abajo. —De aquel lado.**

**Ella estaba aún más nerviosa que antes.**

**Fury le ofreció una sonrisa que esperaba que no fuera demasiado siniestra. No estaba acostumbrado a intentar que la gente no le tuviera miedo. Normalmente se deleitaba haciendo que los humanos se mojaran de terror.**

**Esto era un extraño cambio de pautas para él.**

**—****En serio —dijo él— juro que soy seguro.**

**—****¿Y yo debería creerte, por qué?**

**Él hizo una pausa antes que le diera una respuesta que esperaba que la**

**calmaría. —Soy el hermano de Terry y él me daría patadas en mi culo si te hiciera daño.**

**Bride miró fijamente al extraño, extraordinariamente hermoso hombre delante de ella. A pesar de sus palabras, había un aire de siniestro peligro en él. Él se parecía a la clase de persona que podría cortar la garganta de alguien y luego reírse de ello. —No te pareces a Terry.**

**—****Lo sé —dijo él—. Yo salí a nuestra madre y él a nuestro papá.**

**—****Uh-huh.**

**Él suspiró y dejó sus botas sobre la tierra. —¿Mira, básicamente me cago en las aptitudes sociales, okey? Solamente finge que no estoy aquí hasta que Terry regrese. Te vigilaré, tú me ignorarás y lo tendremos bien. ¿Suena bien para ti?**

**Ella no estaba segura. Algo sobre él la hacía querer correr dentro y cerrar la**

**puerta. ¿Ella podría confiar en él?**

**—****¡Hey!, Candy? ****¿Puedes atenderme?**

**Ella miró hacia la entrada de su tienda donde a una de sus clientas regulares**

**estaba parada con un vestido en sus manos. —Seguro Teresa. Estaré allí —dijo ella, alejándose del hombre raro delante de ella.**

**Él se puso sus botas, luego la siguió.**

**— ****¿Qué haces? —Preguntó ella mientras él la arrastraba dentro de su tienda.**

**—****Vigilándote. Sólo no me hagas caso.**

**Era difícil no hacer caso a alguien que era mucho más alto y espeluznante que**

**ella.**

**—****¿Por cuanto tiempo se ha ido Terry? —le ella preguntó mientras caminaba a**

**través de su boutique.**

**—****No lo sé, él debe haber tenido que ir desesperadamente. Podría ser una cosa**

**de la vejiga. No estoy seguro.**

**Ella se quedó boquiabierta ante él.**

**Él la miró sumamente incómodo. —Simplemente, voy a callarme ahora y estaré aquí observando. Eso es en lo que soy el mejor.**

**Él lo hizo y ella tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Aunque silencioso, Fury era bastante intimidante. Ella tenía que darle el crédito al hombre, él definitivamente conocía su fuerte.**

**Terry se materializó en la Casa Peltier, justo fuera de la puerta de Robert. Él**

**estaba totalmente quieto, escuchando.**

**Sintiendo.**

**No había ninguna perturbación. Ningún olor de alguien más. Ninguna sensación**

**de sentimientos probando el plano de él o de Robert.**

**Todo parecía completamente normal.**

**Relajado, empujó para abrir la puerta y encontró a Robert tal como Terry lo había**

**dejado. Solo en su cama.**

**Terry entró lentamente al cuarto, sólo para asegurarse que Robert estuviera bien.**

**Él fue al lado más alejado de la cama. Robert no se movió o crispó. Su garganta**

**Se oprimió. Robert parecía no respirar.**

**—****Oh Dios, no —dijo él, ahogándose de pánico.**

**Terry agarró a su hermano, quien al instante ladró y gruñó.**

**Él apretó su abrazo sobre la piel de Robert. — ¡Maldito seas, bastardo! —Gruñó con ira—. Te mueres sobre mí y te juro que te arrancaré la garganta.**

**Robert lo mordió hasta que Terry lo liberó. Su hermano se recostó de nuevo en la cama en su estado comatoso.**

**—****Robert, escucha. Padre sabe que estamos aquí y envió un escuadrón detrás de**

**Nosotros. Vamos, háblame.**

**Él no lo hizo. Robert simplemente, se quedó acostado ahí, mirando fijamente al**

**Vacío.**

**—****Vamos, Robert, esto no es lindo para mí. No sé qué hacer para ayudarte. Y la**

**Señorita Karen tampoco —Él intentó hacer que Robert lo mirara— y ****_yo _****te extraño.**

**Inmóvil, su hermano no le respondió.**

**Terry quiso acogotarlo por su obstinación.**

**Y entonces sintió una extraña ondulación en el aire alrededor de él. Echó un**

**Vistazo sobre su hombro para encontrar que Stefan estaba de pie allí con una**

**Sonrisa sarcástica en su cara.**

**Sin pensarlo un segundo, Terry atacó.**


	5. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Terry cogió a Stefan por la cintura y los dos atravesaron la dura puerta de roble, saliendo al pasillo.**

**Aimee Peltier brincó para alejarse de ellos y comenzó a gritar por ayuda**

**mientras Terry tiraba a Stefan al piso y lo aporreaba con fuerza y con furia.**

**En vez de atacarlo, Stefan cambió a su forma de lobo y corrió por las escaleras.**

**Terry corrió detrás de él. Pero antes de que Stefan pudiera escapar de ellos, Wren, que en su forma humana saltaba hacia ellos, agarró al lobo por el cuello y lo arrastró de regreso al pasillo.**

**Stefan gruñó, intentando morder a Wren. El leopardo lo sostuvo con una**

**confiada fuerza que le dio a Terry un descanso. Él no tenía ni idea que el joven y tranquilo Katagari fuera tan fuerte.**

**Terry se detuvo, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras Nicolette salía de su**

**cuarto al final del vestíbulo.**

**Aimee corrió hacia su madre mientras Wren mantenía sujeto al lobo que gruñía.**

**—****¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —preguntó Nicolette.**

**Terry señaló al lobo. —Él estaba en el cuarto de Robert.**

**Stefan cambió a su forma humana, destellando en su ropa, luego apartó a Wren de él.**

**Wren apenas se alejó un paso y la imagen de su cara prometía un Armageddon****À ****si Stefan lo tocaba otra vez.**

**Aquella áspera mirada logró tranquilizar a Stefan y se alejó otro paso del**

**leopardo. —Yo no estaba haciendo nada. Yo sólo comprobaba si ellos realmente estaban aquí —Stefan curvó su labio hacia Terry—. Terry me atacó ****_a mí_****.**

**Stefan se volvió hacia Nicolette con una expresión que era casi respetuosa. —**

**Pensé que era contra las reglas de El Santuario atacar a alguien sin provocación.**

**Terry estrechó sus ojos mientras comenzaba a entender. Él comprendió**

**demasiado tarde que había sido todo preparado.**

**Stefan fue más listo que Terry, en eso había que darle el crédito.**

**—****¿Terry? —Nicolette lo miró—. ¿Lo que dice él es verdad? ¿Lo atacaste?**

**—****Él venía a matar a Robert. Tu sabes que sí.**

**—****¿Pero él lo atacó?**

**Terry se puso rígido mientras miraba a Stefan. —Él lo habría hecho sino lo**

**hubiera detenido. -**

**—****¿Él atacó primero, o lo hiciste tu? —insistió Nicolette.**

**La cólera de Terry rompió su control. —¿Qué eres tu? ¿Una abogada de mierda?**

**—****Cuida tu tono, Terry —advirtió Nicolette severamente—. Soy la ley suprema**

**aquí y tú lo sabes.**

**Terry se disculpó aunque se le quedó atascado en el buche hacerlo.**

**Wren le brindó una comprensiva mirada que decía que también le gustaría**

**descuartizar a Stefan. Su cuerpo entero se retorcía por hacerlo, pero se quedó**

**quieto.**

**Nicolette levantó su barbilla aceptando la disculpa de Vane. —Ahora dime la**

**verdad. ¿Quién atacó primero?**

**Terry quería mentir, pero Nicolette lo sentiría y eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. —Yo lo hice.**

**Ella cerró sus ojos como si esto le doliera. Cuando los abrió, su expresión decía cuanto lamentaba lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Entonces no tengo ninguna opción excepto desterrarte, Terry. Lo siento.**

**Los ojos de Stefan brillaron.**

**En aquel momento, Terry los odió a todos por igual. Así que esto era lo que**

**conseguía. Él era castigado por proteger a su hermano.**

**Así sea. Esta no sería la primera vez que esto le pasaba. Al menos Nicolette no**

**lo había azotado como castigo.**

**—****Bien —dijo con los dientes apretados.**

**Terry se dirigió al cuarto de Robert para recoger a su hermano, sólo para**

**descubrir que Aimee Peltier se precipitaba a detenerlo. Ella cerró de golpe la**

**puerta, luego corrió para bloquear su paso hacia de la cama.**

**Él intentó pasar alrededor de ella, pero ella no lo dejó.**

**—****Terry, escúchame. ****_Maman _****sólo está enfadada. Dale tiempo...**

**—****No, Aimee —dijo Terry en un tono terriblemente bajo, mientras luchaba por no descargar su cólera en ella—. Yo conocía las reglas y las rompí. Tu madre nunca me perdonará por eso y tú lo sabes.**

**Aimee levantó sus brazos mientras él intentaba pasar por delante de ella. —**

**Deja a Robert aquí —insistió ella—. Tu y yo y hasta ****_maman _****sabemos lo que Stefan está haciendo. Me aseguraré que a Robert nunca lo dejen solo. Me quedaré con él yo misma cada momento del día y de la noche. Nadie le hará daño mientras él resida en El Santuario.**

**Su oferta lo confundió. Él no entendía por qué la osa se preocuparía por lo que**

**les pasara. —¿Por qué?**

**Sus ojos pálidos eran suaves y amables cuando ella alzó la vista hacia él y dejó caer sus brazos hacia sus lados. —Porque nadie debería ser lastimado de la manera en que ustedes lo fueron. Lo que ellos hicieron fue cruel e innecesario. Ese fue un castigo humano, no uno animal. He perdido a hermanos y sé directamente el dolor que ustedes sienten en su corazón por su Hermana Karen. No dejaré morir a Robert, lo juro.**

**Ella echó un vistazo a la mano de él donde su señal estaba escondida, luego ella contempló la puerta detrás de él como si tuviera miedo que alguien pudiera oírla por casualidad. Ella bajó su voz. —Ahora tienes a otra para proteger. La última cosa que necesitas es a Robert contigo en este estado. Ve y protéjala. Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento, día o noche, para averiguar sobre tu hermano.**

**Terry la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó amablemente. —Gracias, Aimee.**

**Ella le acarició la espalda. —Hasta cualquier momento. Ahora ve, y espero que**

**le des de patadas a ese lobo de mierda allí afuera.**

**Él se rió con poco entusiasmo antes de alejarse de ella y regresar al vestíbulo.**

**Stefan arqueó una ceja provocativamente, aguijoneándolo para que Terry le**

**hiciera daño.**

**Pero él no era estúpido.**

**De acuerdo, Terry le haría daño, pero no lo haría en la propiedad de Nicolette.**

**En cambio, Terry se dio vuelta hacia Nicolette para asegurarse que Stefan**

**entendía lo que él tenía intención de hacer. —Terry no rompió ninguna de las**

**reglas. ¿Está a salvo para quedarse?**

**Nicolette asintió, luego le echó una conocedora mirada Stefan, que maldijo. —Él está bajo nuestra protección y nos aseguraremos que no sufra ningún daño.**

**Ver la cara de Stefan no tuvo precio. Y esto le dijo algo. Esto estaba lejos de**

**terminar.**

**_"_****_Vamos, atrévete.."_**

**Terry se dirigió a la escalera.**

**—****Esto no ha terminado —gruñó Stefan.**

**—****Conozco el juego —dijo Terry fatigosamente mientras hacía una pausa para**

**mirar de nuevo al lobo—. Esto no terminará hasta que uno de nosotros esté muerto—. Él lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha e insultante a Stefan. —Y para que conste, ese no seré yo.**

**Stefan gruñó bajo en su garganta, pero sabiamente mantuvo su distancia.**

**Mientras Terry iba a la puerta de calle, Stefan intentó seguirlo, Wren lo detuvo.**

**—****Las reglas de El Santuario —dijo tranquilamente—. Terry tiene una ventaja y si intentas seguirlo, estarás cojeando... Permanentemente.**

**Terry intentaba decidir lo que debería hacer. Una parte de él estaba aterrorizada de ir a cualquier lugar cerca de Candy para no conducir a Stefan y a los demás directamente a ella. La otra parte estaba aterrorizada de dejarla sola.**

**Sobre todo con Fury allí.**

**No había ningún modo de que ella pudiera defenderse contra cualquiera de**

**ellos.**

**Él se abatió mientras recordaba las cicatrices en la cara y el cuello de su madre, las que ella había recibido al luchar con su padre y su téssera. Tessaras eran los pequeños grupos de lobos enviados como soldados o exploradores. Ellos, por lo general, mataban a todo con lo que entraran en contacto.**

**Y él mataría a cualquiera que tocara a su Candy. Nadie jamás le causaría daño.**

**Incluso si ella lo rechazaba, ella todavía sería su compañera, y él pasaría el resto de su vida asegurándose que ella tuviera todo lo que necesitara.**

**En cuanto a Robert, él estaba a salvo bajo la protección de los osos. Terry no tenía duda de esto.**

**Pero Candy...**

**¿Qué debería hacer? Él deseaba poder quitar la señal de las manos de ambos.**

**De todos los momentos para encontrar una compañera, este no era uno de ellas.**

**Si ella fuera Katagaria, él sólo tendría que esperar que ella decidiera terminar su unión. Muy pocas hembras Katagaria rechazaban a sus compañeros. Si ellas lo hicieran, el macho permanecería completamente impotente hasta que la hembra muriera. La hembra por otra parte sería libre de tomar tantos de amantes como quisiera, pero nunca sería capaz de tener hijos con ellos.**

**Esto era por lo que los machos se tomaban muy en serio complacer a sus**

**hembras y cortejarlas durante el período de emparejamiento de tres semanas.**

**Aunque su conocimiento de los humanos fuera limitado, él no creía que Candy**

**aprobaría que él apareciera, de pronto, desnudo en su cama y para luego ofrecerse a él mismo y su eterna lealtad.**

**Eso podría incluso, asustarla.**

**No es que él estuviera ni siquiera pensando en emparejarse con ella, de todas**

**maneras. Él no tenía ni idea del tipo de niños producirían. ¿Qué haría ella si daba a luz a un cachorro?**

**Al menos su madre humana había tenido la suficiente decencia de no matarlos**

**de cachorritos. Ella se los había dejado a su padre y había desaparecido.**

**Pero por otra parte, su madre había sido una Arcadiana. Ella sabía y entendía lo que su padre había sido. Y odiaba a su padre por eso desde ese día. Ella odiaba a todos ellos por eso.**

**No es que nada de eso importara. Terry tenía que volver y conseguir alejar a**

**Fury de Candy. El lobo era imprevisible en lo mejor y terriblemente preciso en el peor de los casos.**

**Terry se transporto dentro de la tienda de ella, teniendo cuidado en escoger un armario en el cuarto trasero donde él dudaba que ella estuviera. No haría nada para asustarla**

**Él salió y fue al patio trasero donde encontró a Fury fuera de la puerta en forma humana.**

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo? —gruñó Terry. Él nunca había querido que Fury**

**estuviera en su forma humana cerca de ella.**

**—****¿Yéndome?**

**Antes de que Terry pudiera responder, Fury cambió a su forma de lobo.**

**Candy entró en el patio un segundo más tarde.**

**Terry maldijo mientras se obligaba a volver invisible la ropa de Fury para**

**impedir que ella la viera.**

**—****Ah bueno, regresaste —dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de su tienda. — Pensé que te habías caído dentro.**

**Terry frunció el ceño. —¿Caído dentro de qué?**

**—****Tu hermano dijo que habías ido al baño.**

**Él ahora estaba más confundido. —¿Mi hermano?**

**—****Fury —Terry miró alrededor. —¿Dónde se fue? Él estaba justo aquí, cuidando**

**la puerta de atrás mientras cerraba durante unos minutos para almorzar.**

**—****_Vamos, Terry _****—****dijo Fury en su cabeza****_—_****_. Yo no pude pensar en nada mejor._**

**Él miró airadamente a Fury. —****_¿Y por qué estabas en forma humana cerca de_**

**_ella para empezar, Fury? Se suponía, que eras un lobo._**

**_—_****_Yo me asusté. Además, quería conocerla._**

**_—_****_¿Por qué?_**

**El lobo rehusó contestarle. —****_Tu sabes, si no me hubiera convertido en humano,_**

**_ella habría pensado que te escapaste de ella sin decir adiós. No podía hablarle como_**

**_lobo, no sin que le diera un ataque_****.**

**—****¿Terry? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Estás bien?**

**Terry entrecerró aún más sus ojos. —Fury se tuvo que marchar ****_—_****_. Y él mejor se_**

**_queda lejos como hombre si quiere seguir respirando._**

**Fury gruñó profundamente en su garganta.**

**—****Oh —Ella miró hacia abajo y sonrió a Fury—. Aquí estás, dulce. Estaba**

**preocupada por ti.**

**Fury brincó para poner sus patas contra sus pechos y lamerle la cara.**

**—****Ya, abajo —gruñó Terry, haciendo retroceder al lobo—. No hagas eso.**

**—****No importa —dijo Candy generosamente.**

**Fury meneó su cola y rió malvadamente, luego intentó mirar hacia arriba por**

**debajo del vestido de Candy.**

**Terry lo cogió rápidamente por el cuello. ****_—_****_¡Para! _****—****le gruñó mentalmente a**

**Fury—. ****_O te arrancaré la cabeza_****.**

**Candy les miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿No te gusta mi lobo?**

**—****Sí —dijo Terry, acariciándolo bruscamente en la cabeza—. Él es mi nuevo**

**mejor amigo.**

**—****_Soy tu único amigo, imbécil._**

**Terry apretó su puño en la piel del lobo como una advertencia. —Sabes que**

**tienes que ser firme con los lobos. Dejarles saber quien es el alfa.**

**_—_****_¿Tu padre?_**

**Terry le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Fury.**

**—****_Owww._**

**—****Sí —dijo Candy —. Esto es lo que mi padre dice sobre todos los caninos.**

**—****¿Tu padre?**

**Ella asintió. —Él es el Doctor Andry, el principal experto en Luisiana sobre el**

**cuidado de los perros. Él es veterinario en Slidell. Puedes haber visto su publicidad.**

**"****Si quiere a su mascota cástrelo o esterilícelo". Él encabezó la campaña completa.**

**—****En serio —dijo, sonriendo abiertamente a Fury—. Tal vez nosotros deberíamos**

**hacer una cita.**

**— ****_Sí, claro_****. ****_Inténtalo y morirás_****.**

**Terry apretó sus puños mientras intentaba ocultar su cólera a Bride. Él estaba**

**sólo a un paso de distancia de ahogar al lobo delante de ella.**

**Candy frunció el ceño mientras ella echaba un vistazo a Fury. —Que extraño... —ella buscó su pata trasera—. No recuerdo que tuviera una mancha marrón allí.**

**Terry se tragó una maldición mientras comprendía que Fury no era idéntico a él.**

**Maldición, ella era observadora.**

**—****Tal vez sólo no lo notaste antes —dijo él, intentando distraerla.**

**—****Tal vez.**

**Candy les condujo a través del patio trasero. Abrió la puerta de su departamento**

**y dejó entrar al lobo. Ella hizo una pausa en la entrada.**

**Terry apoyó su mano contra el marco de la puerta encima de su cabeza y le**

**sonrió. —Estás nerviosa —él dijo suavemente—. ¿Por qué?**

**—****Es que no estoy segura de que haces aquí todavía.**

**—****Estoy hablando contigo.**

**Ella se rió de eso. —Sabes, precisamente no tengo un manual de etiqueta sobre qué hacer cuando un tipo magnífico pasa por mi vida un día, me da un collar caro por el que he estado muriendo, tenemos el mejor sexo de mi vida, y desaparece.**

**Entonces aparece de nuevo en cuanto necesito un héroe y paga más dinero de lo que esos peones probablemente hacen en seis meses sólo por echarme una mano.**

**Me lleva a una gran cena y luego pasa una noche entera haciendo que mi cabeza de vueltas. No sé a donde nos dirigimos**

**—****Tengo que decir que es la primera vez para mí, también —Él extendió la mano y dejó que sus dedos rozaran el mechón de su cabello que descansaba contra su mejilla—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Eres irresistible para mí —suspiró él.**

**Era difícil quedarse cuerda y racional cuando él la miraba así. Como si estuviera sediento por el sabor de ella.**

**—****Y ahora estás aún más nerviosa —Él suspiró, luego dio un paso atrás.**

**—****Lo siento —dijo ella calmadamente—. No eres tu. En serio. Es sólo que no**

**estoy acostumbrada a que cosas como estas me sucedan.**

**—****Tampoco yo —Bajó su cabeza y la besó. Él paladeó su sabor hasta que**

**recordó que tenían audiencia.**

**Abriendo los ojos, vio a Fury mirarles fijamente con mucha curiosidad.**

**Él odiaba a ese lobo. De mala gana, Terry se retiró. —¿Por qué no cierras la**

**tienda durante una hora y comes un verdadero almuerzo conmigo?**

**Candy vaciló, luego asintió. Almorzar con él sería maravilloso. —Creo que lo haré.**

**Tengo unos espaguetis en el refrigerador. Nosotros podríamos ir a la tienda que está a una calle de distancia y conseguir algo de vino para acompañarlos.**

**Él pareció bastante incómodo con su sugerencia mientras exploraba el patio**

**exterior. ¿Buscaría a su hermano?**

**—****Eso sería agradable —dijo él, pero su lenguaje corporal desdecía el tono**

**despreocupado.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, Candy tuvo una idea realmente radical. Ella**

**comprobó su reloj. Eran casi las dos treinta y nadie había entrado en su tienda durante la pasada media hora. Los viernes por la tarde eran tradicionalmente lentos**

**para ella...**

**—****¿Sabes que? —dijo ella antes de acobardarse—. ¿Por qué no cierro temprano?**

**Su mirada ardió con interés. —¿Puedes hacer eso?**

**Ella asintió. —Dame unos minutos para hacer el trabajo administrativo.**

**—****Tómate tu tiempo. Soy todo tuyo.**

**La mirada en sus ojos le dijo "****_exactamente" _****qué quería decir eso.**

**Candy se mordió su labio ante su invitación. ¿Cuán a menudo una mujer oía algo así de la boca de un hombre que lucía como este?**

**Candy regresó a su tienda y rápidamente hizo el arqueo de la caja registradora.**

**Ella hizo su trabajo administrativo mientras Terry la contemplaba a través de las estanterías.**

**Era difícil concentrarse en clasificar talones de pago mientras él estaba allí,**

**distrayéndola. Él le estaba dando la espalda mientras miraba los cajones con**

**anillos. Él tenía el trasero más bonito que jamás honrara la parte trasera de un hombre. Peor, ella podría ver su cara reflejada en el espejo.**

**Y él podría ser suyo...**

**Tragando, ella se obligó a llenar una boleta de depósito bancario. Él le pasó por detrás mientras ella ponía todo en un sobre grande con cierre. Apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de ella, él se inclinó y respiró en su cabello como si la**

**saboreaba.**

**—****¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces, Candy?**

**—****No —contestó ella francamente.**

**Terry estaba de pie allí, su corazón palpitando salvajemente. Su cuerpo duro y**

**dolorido.**

**Su presencia aquí era una locura. Él había cubierto su olor antes de aparecerse aquí, pero Stefan y los demás eran condenados buenos en lo que hacían.**

**No pasaría mucho antes que ellos lo encontraran.**

**Desde luego, mientras Candy llevara su señal, llevaba su olor, e incluso si él la**

**abandonara, ellos probablemente aprovecharían eso y se le aparecerían mientras lo estaban buscando.**

**Más que eso, ya que Candy no sabía ocultarse.**

**Él estaba desesperado por su sabor y él sabía que ella no se negaría. Pero él no podía tomarla otra vez. No a menos que ella entendiera el completo impacto de esa decisión.**

**Y los peligros inherentes.**

**Él no debería estar aquí, en la forma humana. Pero a diferencia de Fury, su**

**encarnación más fuerte era de humano. Era como podía protegerse mejor.**

**Esto también lo hacía incluso más vulnerable a ella.**

**Inclinándose, él rozó la piel expuesta de su cuello con sus labios. —Deseo que**

**seas mía —él respiró, inhalando el olor cálido de su piel.**

**Candy no podía respirar mientras oía el tono profundo, como un gruñido, de su voz.**

**Ella se sentía como en una especie de extraño sueño. ¿Cómo esto podía ser**

**real? Ella se inclinó hacia atrás contra el pecho de Terry para poder alzar la vista hacia él.**

**La mirada sobre su cara la abrasó.**

**Una risa juguetona aligeró la intensidad de su mirada. —¿Tomamos las cosas**

**demasiado rápido, verdad?**

**Ella asintió.**

**—****Lo siento por eso. Cuando yo veo algo que quiero, tengo la mala tendencia de tomarlo primero y pensar más tarde sobre si realmente debería tenerlo.**

**Él alejó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta. —Vamos —dijo él, indicando la puerta**

**con su cabeza—. Te acompañaré al banco y conseguiremos el vino.**

**Ella se deslizó de su taburete y lo siguió. Afuera, había un indicio de frío en el**

**aire. Y una aureola de peligro alrededor de Terry. Ella tenía la sensación que él le prestaba demasiada atención a las calles que los circundaban. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba, él lo miraba atentamente como si esperara que saltara sobre ellos.**

**Ella hizo su depósito y luego lo dejó escoger su vino después que cruzaron la**

**calle y entraron en una tienda sobre Canal Street. Cuando ella intentó pagar, podría**

**haber jurado que él le gruñó como un animal.**

**—****Yo lo hago —dijo él.**

**—****Sabes, puedo cuidar de mí por mi misma.**

**Él se rió de eso mientras tomaba la botella de vino del empleado. —Lo sé. De**

**donde vengo la única cosa más letal que un hombre es una mujer. Créeme, tengo un sano respeto por lo que una mujer muy enojada puede hacer.**

**¿Él hablaba de la comunidad otra vez? Por cualquier razón ella no lo creyó. —**

**¿De dónde vienes?**

**—****Nací en Inglaterra.**

**Candy hizo una pausa ante eso, sorprendida. Pero por otro lado, Terry tenía el**

**hábito de sorprenderla constantemente. ¿En serio?**

**— ****Ahí, amor —dijo él en un perfecto acento inglés—. Nacido y criado.**

**Ella rió. —Lo haces bien.**

**Él abrió la puerta de la tienda para ella sin comentarios.**

**—****Gracioso —dijo ella, entrando en la tienda. —Realmente nunca pensé que las**

**Inglesas fueran particularmente crueles.**

**Él resopló ante esto. —Sí bien, tu nunca has conocido a mi madre. Ella hace que Atila el Huno se parezca a un conejito mullido.**

**Había mucha cólera y dolor en su tono y en su rostro cuando dijo eso. Su madre realmente no debía tener un verdadero instinto maternal.**

**—****Alguna vez la ves?**

**Él sacudió su cabeza. —Ella aclaró hace mucho tiempo que no estaba interesada en tener ningún tipo de la relación conmigo.**

**Candy enlazó su brazo alrededor del de él y le dio un ligero apretón. —Lo siento.**

**Él cubrió su mano con la suya. —No lo hagas. Los de mi especie no tienen**

**madres como...**

**Candy hizo una pausa en la calle. —¿Tu especie?**

**Terry se detuvo ahí, conmocionado por lo que se le había escapado de la boca.**

**Maldición. Con Candy era mucho más fácil hablar que lo que debiera ser. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar en guardia cerca de la gente.**

**—****Lobos solitarios —dijo, tontamente tomando prestado el término de Fury.**

**—****Ahh, entonces tú eres uno de esos tipos machos "no-necesito-ningún-tipo-de ternura".**

**Él solía serlo, pero después de pasar un tiempo con Candy...**

**Lo que sentía por esta mujer lo asustaba como la mierda.**

**—****Algo así.**

**Candy asintió mientras emprendía el regreso hacia su tienda. —¿Así que son**

**solamente tu y tu hermano, no?**

**—****Sí —dijo él, con su garganta apretada mientras recordaba a su hermana—.**

**Somos sólo nosotros. ¿Y tu?**

**— ****Mis padres viven en Kenner. Tengo una hermana en Atlanta a la que veo dos o tres veces por año, y mi hermano mayor trabaja para una firma en el distrito comercial.**

**—****¿Estas unida a ellos?**

**—****Oh sí. Más unida de lo que quisiera a veces. Ellos todavía cree que deberían**

**dirigir mi vida.**

**Él sonrió. Así era como Karen solía sentirse respecto a él y Robert. Esto trajo un dolor agridulce a su pecho. —Tu debes ser la más joven.**

**—****¿Sabes?. Juro que mi madre todavía corta mi carne siempre que voy a casa.**

**Él era incapaz de imaginarse una madre tan cariñosa como esa. Debía haber**

**sido agradable conocer semejante amor. —No lo rechaces.**

**—****La mayor parte de las veces no lo hago —Candy frunció el ceño hacia él—. ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?**

**—****¿Haciendo qué?**

**—****La vigilando la calle como si tuvieras miedo de que alguien vaya a saltar sobre nosotros.**

**Terry se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello con nerviosismo. Él tenía que darle su crédito, ella era realmente observadora. Sobre todo para una humana.**

**Lo último que podía decirle era que realmente lo que temía era eso.**

**Si Stefan o los demás alguna vez lo detectaban...**

**Él no quería pensar en las consecuencias.**

**—****Supongo que no podría decirte que cerraras tu tienda durante un par de**

**semanas y fueras a alguna isla exótica conmigo, verdad?**

**Ella se rió de él. —Estaría muy bien.**

**Sí. Ella sabía poco, él era bastante serio. Una parte de él estaba tentada a**

**secuestrarla, pero después de lo que había pasado entre sus padres, él supo que era mejor no arriesgarse.**

**Cuatrocientos años más tarde, su madre todavía estaba emocionalmente herida porque su padre la había secuestrado contra su voluntad. Él no quería destruir la bondad de Candy. Su risa abierta. Dios la ayudara, ella confiaba en la gente, y esto era tan raro que él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla así.**

**Ella abrió la puerta de su jardín y lo condujo a su apartamento donde Fury los**

**esperaba.**

**Precipitándose hacia ellos, Fury fue directamente a la ingle de Terry para**

**atormentarlo en la manera típica de un perro. —Baja —gritó, apartando al lobo.**

**—****Le gustas.**

**_Le gusta molestarme_****. —Sí, lo noté.**

**Terry frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía al estéreo, que tocaba a todo volumen**

**la vieja canción de los Troggs, Wild Thing****À****.**

**—****Que extraño —dijo ella, apagándolo—. No dejé el estéreo encendido.**

**Terry intensificó su apretón sobre el cuello de Fury.**

**—****_Eso duele, Terry. Déjame_****.**

**Él lo hizo de muy mala gana. —****_¿Qué más hiciste?_**

**_—_****_Nada, en serio. Sólo miré algo de TV, examiné sus CDs... Ella tiene realmente_**

**_unas buenas mierdas... E hice algo de café._**

**_—_****_¡Fury, se suponía que no te moverías!_**

**_—_****_Dijiste vigílala, que implica movimiento._**

**Él se estiró hacia Fury, quien se lanzó hacia Terry.**

**—****Tal vez tienes un fantasma —dijo Terry—. Esto es Nueva Orleans, después de**

**todo.**

**—****No eres gracioso —dijo ella.**

**Ella tomó el vino que él tenía y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina donde lo puso**

**cerca de su cafetera de dos tazas. Ella sacó la jarra y la miró. —¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?**

**—****¿Qué?**

**Ella encontró la mirada fija de Vane. —¿Hiciste café esta mañana?**

**_—_****_Oops —_****dijo Fury****_. —En cierto modo lo hice. Yo probablemente debería haberlo_**

**_tirado una vez que hube terminado._**

**_—_****_¿Lo crees?_**

**_—_****_Sé agradable conmigo, hombre. No tengo que quedarme aquí._**

**_—_****_Y realmente no tengo que dejarte vivir, tampoco._**

**—****¿Estás bien? —preguntó Candy mientras reemplazaba la jarra.**

**Terry sonrió y se obligó a relajar su expresión. —Estoy bien.**

**—****Este café es fresco —. Ella bajo la mirada hacia Fury, luego sacudió su cabeza.**

**—****De ninguna manera. Esto es simplemente estúpido.**

**—****¿Qué?**

**—****Nada. Ni siquiera lo diré por miedo a que me encierren por el resto de mi vida.**

**Ella puso el vino en el congelador para que se enfriara mientras abría los**

**gabinetes y sacaba una cacerola y una cazuela.**

**Sin pensarlo, Terry fue a la diminuta despensa a buscar la salsa de espagueti.**

**Por alguna razón, a ella le gustaba ponerla sobre todo.**

**—****¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí? —preguntó.**

**Terry se encogió. Maldición, él no debería haber sabido donde la guardaba ella.**

**—****Este me pareció el lugar más probable.**

**Ella apareció aceptar eso.**

**Fury se levantó de un salto y lo empujó hacia Candy. Terry tomó aliento**

**bruscamente como sus cuerpos chocaron y sintió sus curvas lozanas contra él.**

**Ella alzó la vista, sus labios separados por su jadeo de sorpresa.**

**—****Lo siento —dijo él, su corazón palpitando—. El perro me golpeó.**

**—****_No soy un perro._**

**_—_****_Vas a ser comida para perros si no paras._**

**_—_****_Oh vamos, idiota. Ella es tu compañera. Sigue adelante._**

**_—_****_No puedo obligarla. Créeme, es algo que no haré._**

**Para su sorpresa, Fury asintió con su cabeza y lo miró hacia arriba. ****_—_****_Sabes,_**

**_creo que solo por eso te respeto. Eres un buen lobo, Terry. Ahora dame tu camisa y_**

**_déjame salir._**

**—****¿A hacer que? —Terry estaba tan atontado que habló en voz alta.**

**—****¿Qué? —preguntó Candy.**

**—****Nada —dijo él, preguntándose en que punto de esa noche ella iba a decidir**

**que él estaba completamente chiflado.**

**_—_****_Confía en mí —_****dijo Fury****_—_****_. Usaré tu olor para conducir los demás lejos de_**

**_aquí. Al infierno, cuando acabe con Stefan, él estará persiguiendo su cola en_**

**_círculos_****.**

**Terry estaba impresionado. Esa era una buena idea. —****_¿Puedo confiar en ti para_**

**_que no lo conduzcas aquí?_**

**_—_****_Sí, puedes._**

**Qué respuesta desacostumbrada para Fury. Terry lo miró mientras debatía si**

**realmente podía confiar en él.**

**Al final, él no tuvo ninguna otra opción.**

**Fury fue a rasguñar la puerta.**

**—****Lo dejaré salir —dijo Terry, dirigiéndose al lobo.**

**—****Gracias —dijo Candy mientras sacaba los fideos que habían sobrado.**

**Terry siguió al lobo al patio trasero. Se quitó su camisa, luego conjuró una**

**nueva mientras Fury se dirigía en forma humana a tomarla.**

**—****Ponte algo de ropa, Fury. Me voy a quedar ciego si no.**

**—****Cállate —replicó Fury—. No soy tan talentoso como tu con mis poderes y no**

**permanezco como humano el tiempo suficiente como para preocuparme. Solamente quiero decirte que seas cuidadoso. Ella parece una mujer bastante agradable, para ser humana. Sería una maldita pena ver que algo le pasara.**

**—****Lo sé.**

**Un coche se acercaba a la puerta.**

**Fury dio un paso en las sombras y desapareció. Terry no se movió mientras**

**miraba al coche acercarse. Era la desnudista que vivía en uno de los apartamentos de arriba.**

**Aliviado de que fuera un coche amistoso, él regresó adentro para encontrar a**

**Candy revolviendo la salsa en la cazuela.**

**Él tenía que encontrar algún modo de conseguir que ella accediera a marcharse con él hasta que ellos pudieran separarse seguramente.**

**Terry la miró y sintió algo muy peculiar. En su mundo nadie cocinó para él. Él**

**comía la carne cruda o la compraba en forma humana, luego la cocinaba él mismo.**

**Nadie jamás había hecho el alimento para él excepto cuando él les pagaba para hacerlo. Esto era casi hogareño. No es que él entendiera cuan hogareño era.**

**Tal vez esa era la extraña sensación en su estómago. Él sintió dentro el impulsó**

**de tocarla incluso cuando no debería.**

**—****¿Candy? —preguntó, acercándose—. ¿Crees en lo imposible?**

**Ella sacó un cuenco de ensalada de su refrigerador. —¿Imposible cómo?**

**—****No sé. ¿Hadas? ¿Duendes? ¿Lobos que pueden convertirse en humanos?**

**Ella se rió. —Ahh, el loup-garou****À*****. No estarás comprando leyendas locales,**

**verdad?**

**Él se encogió de hombros mientras su corazón se estremecía. Era demasiado**

**esperar que ella fuera algo más que una humana típica.**

**—****Aunque —dijo, haciendo que su corazón se aligerarse— realmente tengo una**

**amiga que persigue a vampiros de noche. Ella está chiflada, pero la amamos.**

**Maldición.**

**—****Sí —él suspiró—. ¿Tabitha está un poco loca, verdad?**

**Candy se quedó quieta. —Cómo la conoces...**

**—****Todo el mundo en Nueva Orleans conoce a la cazadora de vampiros local —**

**dijo rápidamente—. Tabitha Devereaux ha estado por ahí desde hace mucho**

**tiempo.**

**Candy se rió. —Tendré que decirle que es una leyenda. Eso la complacerá a más no poder.**

**Terry se volvió hacia ella. —¿Pero en cuanto a ti? No crees en cosas extrañas,**

**verdad?**

**—****No realmente. La cosa más espeluznante que alguna vez he visto es a mi**

**contable en abril.**

**En apariencia, él se rió de eso, pero por dentro temblaba. Ella nunca estaría**

**abierta a su mundo. A la realidad de que, a veces, la gente que pasaba por la calle no era realmente gente en absoluto. Que ellos eran el peor tipo de depredadores.**

**Déjale tener sus ilusiones. Sería cruel quitárselas. ¿Y con qué objeto? ¿Para que él pudiera mostrarle un mundo dónde perpetuamente los dos serían perseguidos?**

**¿Dónde sus hijos serían parias?**

**No, esto no sería justo para ella. Él no necesitaba una compañera, y estaba**

**malditamente seguro que no necesitaba hijos.**

**—****¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella mientras disponía dos platos.**

**—****Sí, bien.**

**Él sólo esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien hasta que la señal desapareciera de sus manos.**

**No le tomó a Fury mucho tiempo encontrar a Stefan y a los demás que estaban en forma humana en Bourbon Street intentando recapturar el olor de Terry.**

**Tres de ellos estaban fuera de un bar, oliendo a los parroquianos que entraban y salían.**

**Como siempre, se sorprendió por la belleza de su gente, pero por otra parte,**

**debería haberlo esperado. En su mundo, lo feo o diferente rápidamente era**

**rechazado o aniquilado... Por lo general esto último. Los animales no tenían**

**ninguna piedad por alguien o algo.**

**Ni siquiera los animales que se engañaban a sí mismos creyendo que eran en**

**su mayor parte humanos. Él había estado con Arcadianos el suficiente tiempo como para ver por sí mismo que cuando decían que eran humanos, ellos se engañaban a sí mismos.**

**Tal como la gente lo hacía.**

**No había nada humano en la humanidad. Al final del día, ellos eran todos**

**animales con sólo instintos de supervivencia.**

**Era "el-perro-come-al-perro". Y Fury sabía más sobre aquel principio que de lo que gustaba recordar.**

**Stefan se giró cuando encontró el olor de Fury.**

**—****Bien, bien —dijo Fury, regalándole una sonrisa satisfecha—. He estado de pie aquí el tiempo suficiente para haberlos matado a todos antes de que ustedes siquiera me sintieran. Te estás volviendo viejo, Stefan.**

**—****¿Eso es un desafío?**

**Fury lo recorrió con una mirada divertida. Él tenía la total intención de desafiar al lobo más viejo y un día matarlo.**

**Ahora mismo, sin embargo, él no estaba de humor.**

**—****No me hagas que te lastime, Stefan. Puedes hacer cabriolas como un alpha si quieres pero sabemos quien sostiene tu cuerda.**

**Stefan lo agarró, pero Fury se liberó de su asimiento.**

**—****No lo hagas, viejo lobo. No quiero avergonzarte.**

**—****¿Qué quieres, Fury? —habló bruscamente Petra.**

**Fury le dirigió una sonrisa burlona hecha y derecha. Del grupo, ella era la que**

**odiaba más a Terry. Durante años la loba había querido ser su compañera, y**

**cuando él la había rechazado, ella había ido por Robert. Ella había acechado a Terry solo como distracción. Ya que él era el mayor de los hijos del entonces líder, se asumía naturalmente que sería Terry quien un día heredara la manada. Incluso aunque su padre lo odiara, Terry era sin una duda la más fuerte de todos ellos.**

**Sólo Fury sabía por qué. Terry no era Katagaria y el resto de ellos era**

**demasiado estúpido para comprenderlo.**

**Él lo había olido en Terry en el momento en que se encontraron. Aquel sonido**

**vibrante que sólo venía de los genes humanos. Un supuesto corazón humano. Más que eso, el olor venía de la mayor parte de la elite de los Arcadianos. Terry no era solamente un Arcadiano. Él no era sólo un Centinela.**

**Él era un Aristos. Una clase rara que tenía la capacidad de manejar la magia sin esfuerzo. En el reino Arcadiano, los Aristi eran considerados dioses y eran**

**protegidos entusiastamente por los were-wolves quienes con mucho gusto morirían por ellos.**

**Era por lo qué él, él mismo, odiaba a Terry.**

**Pero la paciencia era una virtud. No sólo de los humanos, sino sobre todo en los animales.**

**Petra olió, y luego frunció el ceño. Ella se acercó hasta que enterró su nariz**

**contra la camisa de Fury.**

**—****Terry —ella inhaló—. ¿Tú la tomaste?**

**—****¿Dónde se esconde? —preguntó Stefan inmediatamente.**

**Fury le lanzó una mirada encapotada a Stefan. —Son todos tan patéticos.**

**¿Ninguno de ustedes jamás ha aprendido que la mitad de la diversión de la**

**matanza es perseguirlo en el terreno?**

**Petra ladeó su cabeza. —¿Eso quiere decir?**

**—****Sé donde está Terry. Pero no es suficiente matar a tu enemigo. Primero jodes con su cabeza.**

**#######**

**Candy empujó la ensalada alrededor de su plato mientras intentaba no mirar a Terry. Había algo irresistible en él. También era desconcertante estar cerca de alguien tan delgado y musculoso. Al menos con Taylor, él había sido más flaco que ella, pero él no hacía ejercicio, y le encantaba manejarlo a su manera.**

**No había un gramo de exceso de grasa en todo el cuerpo de Terry. Su cara ardió mientras recordaba cuan magnífico lucía desnudo.**

**—****¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.**

**—****Bien.**

**—****¿Por qué no comes?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que no tengo hambre después de todo.**

**Él tomó el tenedor de su mano y envolvió los espaguetis alrededor, luego lo**

**sostuvo para ella.**

**—****No soy un bebé, Terry.**

**—****Lo sé —Su ardiente mirada la abrasó—. Come para mí, Candy —dijo él en un**

**bajo tono de mando —. No quiero que pases hambre. No hay nada bueno en**

**privarte de comida.**

**Por el tono de su voz, ella podía entender que él hablaba desde la experiencia.**

**—****¿Has pasado hambre?**

**—****Toma un bocado y te contestaré.**

**—****No soy una niña.**

**—****Créeme, que lo sé —Él meneó el tenedor delante ella.**

**Ella sacudió su cabeza ante su juego serio, luego abrió su boca.**

**Él con cuidado colocó el tenedor dentro para que ella pudiera cerrar su boca**

**alrededor de él antes de deslizar el tenedor hacia atrás.**

**Candy masticó mientras él giraba el tenedor en su pasta. —Sí, he pasado**

**hambre. Mis padres no criaban o no se preocupaban como los tuyos. En cuanto un macho es lo suficientemente grande, ellos lo dejan y aprende a... a sobrevivir o muere.**

**El corazón de Terry se retorció mientras recordaba su juventud. El dolor y**

**hambre constante. Él casi había muerto más veces de las que podía contar aquel primer año solo. Hasta que alcanzó la pubertad, él había sido un cachorro de lobo.**

**Prácticamente de la noche a la mañana, él se había hecho humano. Sus poderes mágicos habían sido nuevos para él y se había quedado en forma humana cuando necesitaba ser un lobo.**

**No acostumbrado a ser humano, no podía rastrear o matar una presa. Había**

**sido bombardeado con sentimientos y emociones desconocidos que los lobos no tenían. Lo peor de todo, sus sentidos estaban embotados en su forma humana. La gente podía ver mejor en la luz del día, pero no podían oír tan claramente, moverse tan rápidamente, u oler a sus enemigos alrededor de ellos. No tenían la fuerza física para luchar a mano limpia contra otros depredadores y animales por comida y protección.**

**Tampoco podían matar tan fácilmente. Ellos eran consumidos por la culpa,**

**horrorizados por el derramamiento de sangre.**

**Pero como Darwin había escrito, esta era la supervivencia del más apto, y**

**entonces Terry había aprendido cómo sobrevivir. Eventualmente. Él había aprendido a recibir golpes y mordeduras sin rendirse a la agonía de sus heridas.**

**En el final del primer año de su edad de adulto, había vuelto a su manada**

**enojado y controlado. Un humano que sabía lo que significada ser un lobo. Un**

**humano que estaba decidido a controlar la parte de sí mismo que aborrecía.**

**También había regresado a casa con más poder que cualquiera del que ellos**

**habían osado soñar.**

**De todos modos él no habría hecho esto si Robert no lo hubiera salvado. Al**

**principio, había sido Robert quien había matado para ambos para que pudieran comer. Robert fue quien lo protegió y cuidó en su estado humano mientras Terry tenía que aprender de nuevo hasta la más simple de las tareas. Cuando los otros lo habrían abandonado, Robert se había quedado a su lado.**

**Esto era por lo que siempre protegería a su hermano, no importaba lo que**

**costara.**

**—****Eso debe haber sido difícil —dijo Candy, devolviéndolo al presente.**

**De regreso a ella.**

**Terry le dio de comer otro bocado. —Te acostumbras a eso.**

**Ella lo miró como si entendiera el sentimiento. —Es asombroso qué puedas**

**acostumbrarte, verdad?**

**—****¿Qué quieres decir?**

**—****Sólo que a veces dejamos que otras personas nos traten mal porque**

**queremos ser amados y aceptados tan desesperadamente que haríamos cualquier cosa por ello. Duele cuando sabes que no importa cuanto lo intentes, cuanto lo quieras, ellos no pueden amarte o aceptarte como eres. Entonces odias todo el tiempo que perdiste intentando complacerlos y preguntándote qué es tan horrible en ti que al menos no pueden fingir que te quieren.**

**Él vio rojo ante sus palabras y el daño que brillaba tenuemente en sus ojos**

**Verdes. —Taylor es un idiota.**

**Candy ensanchó sus ojos ante el profundo e intenso gruñido de su voz.**

**Terry dejó el tenedor de lado y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella. Él**

**estudió su cara y acarició su piel con sus dedos. —Eres la mujer más hermosa**

**jamás haya visto y no hay nada en ti que alguna vez intentaría cambiar.**

**Se sentía tan bien oírlo decir eso, pero ella no se engañó siquiera un minuto.**

**Ella siempre sería la muchachita rechoncha y regordeta que no quería llevar un traje de baño en público. La que fingía tener su período en las fiestas para que nadie se burlara de su peso.**

**¿Cuántas veces había mirado a las delgadas ****_putitas_****entrando en su tienda,**

**probándose los vestidos muy ajustados que ella vendía, pero nunca podía llevar?**

**Solamente una vez en su vida, ella deseaba poder llevar uno de los más**

**vergonzosos conjuntos de Tabitha y no ver que los ojos de un tipo inmediatamente se alejaban de ella como si buscaran a alguien más deseable.**

**—****Sigue hablando así, Terry, podrías obligarme a conservarte.**

**—****Si me sigues mirando así, yo sólo podría dejarte por la fuerza.**

**Ella tembló ante sus palabras. —Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahí**

**esta esa voz en el fondo de mi cabeza que sigue diciéndome que tengo que escapar antes que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Eres un asesino serial, verdad?**

**Él parpadeó, luego frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?**

**—****Eres como ese tipo en "****_El silencio de los inocentes_****"****À****. Tu sabes, ese que está**

**haciendo un traje de mujer, uno que es encantador para poder seducir y secuestrar a una mujer por su piel.**

**En realidad él parecía horrorizado por sus palabras, hasta ofendido. Que**

**significaban que él era inocente o un gran actor.**

**—****¿Vas a lanzarme desnuda en un foso y hacerme empapar en loción de bebé,**

**verdad?**

**Él realmente se rió de esto. —Vives en Nueva Orleans, donde ellos ni siquiera**

**pueden cavar una tumba. ¿Entonces dime dónde voy a encontrar ese hoyo?**

**—****Este es un hoyo de superficie.**

**—****Apenas prudente.**

**—****Pero posible —ella insistió.**

**Él sacudió su cabeza. —No te rindes, verdad?**

**—****Mira, soy realista y acaban de arrancarme el corazón. No quiero estar**

**involucrada con alguien ahora mismo. Has sido demasiado amable conmigo y no sé por qué. Es sólo que las cosas como esta no pasan en la vida real. El príncipe Encantador no viene al rescate todo el tiempo. La mayor parte del tiempo, él está demasiado ocupado con la perfecta jodida Cenicienta y sus diminutos pies perfectos de adolescente para siquiera notar al resto de nosotras.**

**Ella podía decir que él estaba irritado en ella.**

**Suspirando, él tomó el vaso.**

**Candy frunció el ceño mientras tenía una vista de la palma de la mano de él y las extrañas marcas allí. Las marcas que no habían estado allí anoche o ella los hubiera visto.**

**Su corazón dejó de latir.**

**Extendiendo su propia mano, ella tomó la de él en la suya y la miró fijamente.**

**Terry se maldijo por dentro mientras comprendía que había olvidado enmascarar su marca cuando se transportó al cuarto de almacenaje. Parte de él quería liberar su mano, otra parte no podía moverse mientras ella comparaba sus palmas.**

**—****¿Me quemaste?**

**—****No —dijo él, ofendido que ella pensara tal cosa.**

**Ella estaba entrando en pánico. Él podía oler su miedo.**

**—****No te hice daño, Candy, lo juro.**

**Ella no le creyó. —¡Vete!**

**Ah, esto era malo. Él no sabía como convencerla. Ella se levantó y agarró su**

**escoba de la esquina.**

**—****¡Fuera! —gritó, blandiéndola contra él.**

**—****¡Candy!**

**Ella no escucharía. —¡Vete o voy a... voy a llamar a la policía!**

**Terry contuvo una maldición. Esto no iba del modo que necesitaba. Pero tal vez esto iba del modo que debería.**

**Al menos no podía ser tentado por una mujer que lo odiaba y lo creía insano.**

**Saliendo por la puerta, él estuvo de pie allí mientras oía que la cerradura se**

**cerraba.**

**—****Candy —dijo él, mirándola fijamente por el cristal—. Por favor déjame entrar.**

**Ella cerró las persianas sobre él.**

**Terry apoyó su cabeza contra el fresco cristal y dejó que la guerra dentro de él quebrara su control. La parte de animal de él la quería, independientemente de la razón.**

**La parte humana sabía que sería mejor dejarla ir.**

**Lamentablemente, cuando las dos mitades de él se enfrentaban así, la mayoría de las veces, el animal ganaba.**

**Esto era por lo general para mejor.**

**Esta vez no lo sería. Suspirando, miró alrededor para asegurarse de estar solo y destelló en forma de lobo. Él solamente esperaba que Fury no volviera como lobo y hiciera caer su cubierta.**

**Candy podría aceptar a un lobo en su puerta, pero dos... era demasiado.**

**Candy estaba de pie en el centro de su cuarto, agarrando su escoba. Ella**

**temblaba con terror. Ella pensó en llamar a sus padres, pero no quiso asustarlos.**

**Ellos vivían lo suficientemente lejos para que cuando llegaran pudiera estar muerta.**

**Pensó en llamar la policía, pero ¿qué ella les diría? ¿Que un tipo apuesto estaba comiendo con ella, poniéndola toda caliente y turbada, y luego él puso su mano en la de ella y ella enloqueció?**

**No era que Terry hubiera hecho algo. La policía no podía detenerlo a no ser que él hiciera algo para lastimarla.**

**Tabitha...**

**Ella tragó al pensar en llamar a su amiga. Si había una cosa que Tabitha sabía,**

**eso era defensa personal, y la mujer andaba armada hasta los dientes.**

**Candy corrió a su teléfono celular y rápidamente marcó la tienda de Tabitha. Por suerte estaba allí.**

**—****Tabby —dijo, mirando por las ventanas alrededor de ella para ver si Vane**

**intentaba entrar por la fuerza—. Por favor ven. Creo que mi nuevo novio va a**

**matarme. Realmente matarme, como "voy a esconder tu cuerpo en el bosque".**

**—****¿Qué?**

**—****Te explicaré cuando llegues aquí. Estoy asustada Tab. En serio, realmente**

**asustada.**

**—****Bien. Quédate al teléfono conmigo mientras voy. Eh, Marla —llamó Tabitha a**

**su encargada—. Quedas a cargo de la tienda un ratito. Tengo una emergencia.**

**Llámame a mi celular si me necesitas.**

**Candy suspiró, sólo parcialmente aliviada. La tienda de Tabitha sobre Bourbon**

**Street estaba sólo a unas cuantas calles de su casa. No le tomaría a Tabitha más de diez o quince minutos llegar ahí a pie.**

**—****¿Está allí todavía? —preguntó Tabitha.**

**—****No lo sé. Lo eché y cerré la puerta y tengo esas horribles imágenes de las**

**películas malas donde la gente demoníaca se abre camino por las ventanas para agarrarme.**

**—****Él no es un zombi, verdad?**

**Ella puso sus ojos en blanco ante la sugerencia de Tabitha. Para la mayoría de la gente eso sería un chiste. Para Tabitha era serio. —Apenas.**

**—****¿Está tu lobo contigo?**

**—****No —dijo Candy, con su pecho apretado—. Él salió y no ha regresado aún. ¿Oh Dios, no pensarás que le ha hecho daño a mi lobo? ¿Verdad?**

**—****No te preocupes. Estoy segura que el lobo puede defenderse.**

**Terry podía decir que por la dificultad para respirar de Tabitha que su amiga**

**ahora estaba corriendo. Dios la proteja. Tabitha era lo mejor en una crisis. Todo el mundo debería tener una amiga como ella.**

**No había nada que Tabitha no haría por un amigo o por su familia.**

**—****¿Todavía estás allí? —preguntó Tabitha.**

**—****Sí.**

**Candy parloteaba con ella todo el tiempo acerca de nada mientras comprobaba fuera para ver si Terry estaba todavía allí.**

**No estaba.**

**Después de unos minutos, ella oyó su lobo gruñendo fuera de la puerta.**

**—****Shh —Tabitha dijo por el teléfono—. Soy solo yo, muchacho.**

**—****¿Ya estás aquí?**

**—****Sí —dijo ella—. Cuelga y abre la puerta.**

**Candy lo hizo. Para su alivio, afuera solo estaban el lobo y Tabitha.**

**—****Esto está claro —dijo Tabitha mientras el lobo entraba corriendo al**

**apartamento—. Él debe haberse marchado.**

**Candy suspiró de alivio, pero todavía cerraba la puerta bien segura. —Nunca he estado más aterrorizada, Tabby. Esto fue horrible.**

**Tabitha exploró el apartamento. —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mientras abría las**

**puertas y miraba por las ventanas.**

**—****No sé. Nosotros tomábamos un almuerzo tardío y todo estaba genial hasta**

**que yo vi esto... —Ella sostuvo su palma para que Tabitha pudiera ver el extraño tatuaje sobre su palma—. Él tenía uno idéntico sobre su palma.**

**—****Estás bromeando.**

**—****No, y la parte más extraña es que no sé como lo obtuve. ¿Recuerdas cuándo**

**nosotras comíamos y solamente apareció?**

**Tabitha tomó la mano de Candy en la suya y estudió el tatuaje.**

**—****¿Él me marcó o algo, verdad? —preguntó Candy—. Él ha colocado su señal**

**sobre mí y ahora va a matarme. Yo sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser**

**verdad.**

**Tabitha sacudió su cabeza. —Francamente, no puedo contestarte a eso. No**

**hubo ningún asesinato de este tipo en el estado, y lo sé bien.**

**Y Tabitha lo hacía. Ella había hecho un hábito a través de un amigo en el**

**departamento de policía de estar en todas las investigaciones de asesinato.**

**—****¿Entonces que piensas?**

**Tabitha sostuvo su mano más cerca de su cara. —Esto parece Griego en**

**principio. Hagamos esto, vayamos a hacer una visita a la casa de mi hermana.**

**Podemos preguntarle a su marido que piensa.**

**—****¿Cuál hermana?**

**—****Mi gemela —Tabitha dejó su mano.**

**Candy retrocedió al pensar en ir a lo de Amanda. —Amanda conoce a mi**

**sicótico—novio-convertido-en-asesino-serial. ¡Si hasta ella arregló cosas para**

**nuestra cita! Tabitha hizo un sonido de disgusto. —Figúrate. Mandy siempre ha sido una terrible jueza de carácter. ¡Jesús! Nunca dejes que te presente con ningún tipo.**

**—****¿Pensé que eso era lo que decían sobre ti, Tabby?**

**Tabitha no le hizo caso. —Sabes, podría ser una idea buena para ti empacar un bolso y acampar en lo de Amanda al menos por esta noche, hasta que nosotros averigüemos más sobre tu amigo-asesino-serial. Si él realmente conoce a Amanda, entonces él sabe lo suficiente como para dejarte tranquila.**

**Candy no discutió. Con toda honestidad, no quería estar en casa sola aunque con su lobo para protegerla. Si Vane realmente era un sicótico, él podría matar a su mascota y luego a ella.**

**—****Bien, dame un segundo.**

**Tabitha mimaba al lobo mientras Candy agarraba una muda de ropa, su**

**maquillaje, y algo en que dormir.**

**Terry bajó su cabeza mientras miraba empacar a Candy. Se sentía aliviado por**

**sus acciones y la sugerencia de Tabitha. Kyrian vivía en una casa en la que ni**

**siquiera Terry podría irrumpir. Esta no estaba protegida solamente contra los**

**criminales humanos, también contra intrusos de otros mundos.**

**Allí, el resto de su manada no podría pasar a no ser que Kyrian lo permitiera, y el antiguo Dark Hunter sabía que era mejor no permitir entrar a una manada de Were-Hunters.**

**Él hocicó la pierna de Tabitha, agradecido que ella no fuera una completa**

**lunática.**

**En un momento, Candy había empacado. Ella apagó las luces y abrió la puerta.**

**Ellas intentaron dejarlo, pero Terry se rehusó.**

**—****Déjalo venir —dijo Tabitha mientras Candy intentaba arrastrarlo de su SUV****À****.**

**—****¿Sí, pero tu hermana no tiene a Terminator ahora?**

**—****Si, pero él es bastante amistoso con otros perros. Es a los vampiros a los que odia.**

**Candy no comentó esto. En cambio, dejó al lobo en el asiento trasero de su Jeep Cherokee. Ella puso su bolso al lado de él, luego entró y esperó que Tabitha saltara dentro. Ellas salieron y el corazón de Candy se detuvo cuando vio la moto de Terry fuera de su tienda.**

**—****¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Tabitha.**

**Ella señaló hacia la motocicleta. —Él todavía está aquí.**

**—****Dispárale —dijo Tabitha mientras sacaba su Glock y comprobaba su recámara.**

**—****Santo cielo, Tabitha. No puedes pegarle un tiro.**

**—****Confía en mí, puedo —. Tabitha se tocó la cicatriz sobre su cara—. Ahora**

**vayámonos antes que nos encuentre.**

**Candy hizo como ella dijo.**

**No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a lo de Amanda y la mansión anterior a la**

**guerra de secesión de Kyrian en el Garden District. La casa estilo Renacimiento griego era una de las mejor conservadas en el estado. Era también una de las más grandes.**

**Candy entró en el camino de entrada e hizo una pausa delante de las grandes**

**puertas de hierro que tenían que ser abiertas desde adentro.**

**Tabitha usó su teléfono celular para llamar a Amanda.**

**—****¿Por qué simplemente no tocamos el timbre? —preguntó Candy.**

**—****Por que Kyrian puede ser un maldito imbécil sobre permitirme entrar a mí a**

**veces.**

**Candy frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?**

**—****Intenté matarlo una vez y él no se ha sobrepuesto. Juro, que ese hombre**

**puede mantener un rencor mejor que nadie —Ella hizo una pausa—. ¡Eh! Mandy, soy yo. Estamos aquí fuera en el camino de entrada. ¿Nos podrías abrir la puerta?**

**—****Ella le guiñó un ojo a Candy—. Soy yo y Candy Andry... Sí, bien.**

**Las puertas se abrieron. —Gracias, hermana. Te veo en un minuto.**

**Ellas subieron por el camino de entrada y Candy silbó bajo. Ella nunca había**

**estado dentro de las puertas antes, pero todo el mundo en la ciudad sabía sobre esa casa.**

**Era aún más hermosa de cerca de lo que lo era desde la calle.**

**Subieron el camino semicircular hasta la puerta de entrada, la que se abrió de**

**golpe al instante en que ellas se detuvieron. Amanda Hunter salió, sosteniendo a su pequeña hija sobre su cadera.**

**La bebé comenzó a saltar al segundo que vio a Tabitha. —¡Mamá, mamá,**

**mamá! —gritó la bebé en su jerga infantil, y se lanzó hacia Tabitha, quien la alzó y la abrazó.**

**Antes de que la cara de Tabitha hubiera sido marcada, el único modo de**

**diferenciar a las dos mujeres había sido su guardarropa. Mientras Tabitha prefería un estilo gótico moderno, Amanda era convencional al extremo. Llevaba un par de pantalones negros y un fino suéter de cachemira, verde oscuro.**

**—****¿Qué las trae aquí? —preguntó Amanda.**

**—****Ella tiene a un sicótico persiguiéndola —dijo Tabitha mientras Candy sacaba a su lobo del coche y agarraba su bolso.**

**Amanda la miró con preocupación. —¿Estás bien, Candy?**

**Candy sostuvo a su lobo. —Eso creo. Realmente siento imponerme.**

**—****No, nada de eso —dijo Amanda mientras se acercaba a Candy—. Sé cuanto te quieren mis hermanas. Odiaría que algo te pasara —. Amanda se quedó helada cuando vio al lobo con ella y frunció el ceño.**

**—****¿Te importa, que lo trajera? —preguntó Candy—. Tabitha dijo que estaría bien.**

**Todavía frunciendo el ceño, Amanda miró a Tabitha. —Okey...**

**Amanda le presentó su mano al lobo quien inmediatamente se le acercó. —**

**¿Probablemente quieras ir dentro, verdad, muchacho?**

**El lobo se volvió al lado de Candy.**

**—****O no —dijo Amanda—. ¿Bien entonces, por qué no vamos dentro y**

**averiguamos un poco más sobre este loco que está detrás de Candy?**

**Ellos siguieron a Amanda hasta la casa. Candy echó un vistazo, un poco**

**intimidada por el tamaño del lugar y la original colección de antigüedades que**

**parecían pertenecientes a un museo. Ella nunca había visto nada como eso.**

**Pero la parte más extraña era que las antigüedades estaban equilibradas por**

**muebles contemporáneos como los sofás afelpados negros y un caro sistema de entretenimientos.**

**Sin mencionar al extraño muñeco vampiro. Ellos hasta tenían un ataúd como**

**mesa de café.**

**Muy extraño...**

**Un magnífico hombre rubio entró en el cuarto desde el vestíbulo a la derecha y maldijo el instante en que vio a Tabitha en el recibidor.**

**—****También te quiero, Kyr —dijo Tabitha con una sonrisa abierta y amistosa.**

**Él suspiró lo que decía que necesitaría paciencia para tratar con Tabitha. —**

**¿Mataste algún vampiro últimamente? —preguntó él.**

**—****¿Aparentemente no, tu todavía respiras, huh? —Tabitha chasqueó su lengua a Amanda—. ¿Cuándo piensa Geritol****À****aquí presente, morirse de edad avanzada, de todos modos?**

**Kyrian estrechó sus ojos a su cuñada antes de mirar a su esposa. —Sabes, yo**

**siempre pensé que me había enfrentado a la encarnación del mal. Y luego conocí a tu hermana. Ella hace una burla total de todas las fuerzas malévolas conocidas.**

**—****¿Podrían parar los dos? —les dijo Amanda—. Tenemos compañía, y hablando**

**del mal encarnado. ¿Por qué no rumbeas al cuarto de los niños y le cambias el**

**pañal a tu hija?**

**—****Cualquier cosa para alejarla de Tabitha antes que la corrompa. Eso hasta**

**merece que enfrente desperdicios tóxicos.**

**Tabitha bufó ante eso. —Vamos, pequeña Marissa, y asegúrate de hacerle a**

**Papi algo realmente repugnante cuando el te cambie, si?**

**La bebé se rió mientras Tabitha la entregaba a su padre.**

**Kyrian enfiló hacia la escalera, luego se detuvo cuando vio al lobo sentado**

**silenciosamente detrás de Candy.**

**—****¿Es eso quien pienso que es? —le preguntó Amanda.**

**Kyrian asintió con su cabeza. —Sí, eso creo.**

**El corazón de Candy se detuvo. —¿Conoces a su dueño?**

**Kyrian pareció un poco preocupado con su pregunta. —Él realmente no tiene un dueño en sí. ¿Cómo terminaste con él?**

**—****Él apareció en mi casa y lo recogí.**

**Kyrian y Amanda intercambiaron una mirada perpleja. —¿Él te dejó?**

**—****Bueno, sí.**

**Tabitha abrió su boca como si entendiera lo que ellos pensaban. —Oh, Dios mío, no me digas que él es uno de tus ridículos amigos.**

**—****Ellos son mejores que los tuyos —le dijo bruscamente Kyrian—. Al menos los**

**míos no son locos.**

**—****Sí, claro. Ellos son sólo... —Tabitha cerró instantáneamente la boca, luego le**

**dirigió una sonrisa falsa a Candy—. ¿Quieres mostrarle tu mano? Estoy segura que él va a saber todo sobre tu misterioso asesino serial.**

**Candy vaciló. —¿Él conoce a asesinos seriales?**

**—****Él sabe mucho de gente realmente desagradable.**

**—****Y Tabitha encabeza esa lista.**

**—****¡Kyrian! —le dijo bruscamente Amanda.**

**Tabitha cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se encogió de hombros**

**despreocupadamente. —Está bien, Mandy. Déjale buscar pelea. Al menos no soy a la que se le está retirando la línea de nacimiento del cabello.**

**La cara de él de repente se puso cenicienta, Kyrian deslizó su mano a lo largo**

**de su línea de cabello.**

**—****No te estas poniendo calvo —dijo bruscamente Amanda, entonces ella se**

**volvió a su hermana—. ¿Dejarías de meterte con mi marido?**

**—****Geritol comenzó.**

**Candy no estaba segura de qué pensar de ellos ahora. Esta tenía que ser la casa más extraña en la que jamás había estado. —Tal vez debería haber llamado a la policía. **

**—****Nooo —dijo Tabitha en un tono hastiado—. Sin duda tu asesino serial los**

**mataría, también. Muéstrale tu mano.**

**Ligeramente reacia, Candy avanzó para hacerlo. —¿Usted alguna vez ha visto**

**algo como esto?**

**Kyrian asintió.**

**Ella tragó de miedo. —¿Voy a morir?**

**—****No —dijo él, posando su mirada en ella—. Esto no es un símbolo de muerte.**

**Candy soltó un suspiro, aliviada. —¿Qué es, entonces?**

**Él se avergonzó un poco antes de responder. —Eso realmente no puedo**

**decírtelo. Pero puedo prometerte esto, quienquiera que tenga una señal que haga juego se mataría antes de hacerte daño.**

**Candy cerró su mano. —Eso es lo que dijo Terry.**

**La mirada de Kyrian fue hacia el lobo. —Bien, puedes confiar en él. Ahora si me perdonan, tengo un pañal con mi nombre.**

**—****¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirle? —preguntó Tabitha mientras él se alejaba.**

**—****Es todo lo que puedo decirle —dijo Kyrian significativamente, dirigiéndose a la escalera.**

**Tabitha resopló. —Bien, no eres el Señor Información.**

**—****Tabby —dijo Amanda, tomando su brazo y llevándola hacia los sillones—.**

**Déjalo solo —Ella sonrió gentilmente en Candy. —¿Puedo traerles algo para comer o beber?**

**—****No, gracias estoy bien. Al menos tan bien como puedo debido a la rareza de**

**este día.**

**Terry se sentó sobre el sofá delante de las ventanas mientras su lobo subía**

**detrás de Kyrian por la escalera.**

**—****Ah no —Ella salió detrás de él.**

**—****Está bien —dijo Amanda, deteniéndola mientras rodeaba el ataúd mesa de**

**café—. Déjalo ir. Kyrian lo traerá de vuelta en unos minutos.**

**—****¿Estás segura que está bien?**

**Amanda asintió.**

**Kyrian acababa de terminar de cambiar el pañal de Marissa cuando sintió una**

**presencia de Were-Hunter fuera de la puerta. —¿Eres tu, Terry?**

**Terry empujó la puerta abierta del cuarto de la niña. —Gracias por no**

**traicionarme ahí abajo.**

**Kyrian tiró el pañal sucio en el cubo y alzó a Marissa. Ella le pegó con la palma**

**de la mano mojada en la cara antes de apretarle su mejilla juguetonamente. —No hay problema. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?**

**—****No sé. Ella es la humana por la que preguntaba cómo tener una cita.**

**—****Me lo figuré cuando la vi. Deberías habernos dicho que era Candy.**

**Terry suspiró con frustración mientras ignoraba eso. —¿Cómo le dices a una**

**humana lo que eres? ¿Cómo reaccionó Amanda cuando ella averiguó que eras un Dark-Hunter?**

**—****Ella lo manejó con una gracia notable y dignamente. Desde luego, ayuda que esa gemela suya sea demente. Entonces, considerando todas esas cosas, yo era el menor de dos males.**

**Terry le echó una mirada cómica.**

**—****¿Candy tiene algunos bobos en su familia? —le preguntó Kyrian.**

**—****No, que yo sepa.**

**—****Entonces estás jodido.**

**—****No tienes ni idea —dijo Vane en un susurro—. Mi manada sabe que estoy en**

**Nueva Orleans. Ellos ya han convocado a una tésera por mí.**

**Kyrian compadeció al lobo. Él había estado en una situación similar y era difícil ser fiel a tu naturaleza sobrenatural mientras tu corazón estaba enredado con una humana. —¿Quieres dejarla aquí?**

**Terry miró al bebé en los brazos de Kyrian y una parte de él le dolió con la**

**imagen. Él realmente nunca había pensado en tener niños antes de encontrar a Candy. Y de verdad era extraño ver al antiguo Dark-Hunter haciendo de papá.**

**¿Cómo sería sostener a tu propio hijo?**

**En el fondo de su mente, él podía ver a una pequeña hija con el cabello rojo y la piel pálida... como su madre.**

**—****No puedo poner en peligro a tu familia —dijo Terry calmadamente.**

**—****Yo podré ser mortal ahora, pero todavía soy capaz de luchar.**

**Terry sacudió su cabeza. —No, tu no lo estás. Tampoco tu esposa. Mi gente vive sus vidas manejando la magia y las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Tu nunca has luchado con los Katagaria antes y no tienes ni idea de lo que ellos son capaces.**

**Kyrian cambió a su hija de brazo cuando ella comenzó a incomodarse. **

**—****¿Entonces que vas a hacer?**

**—****No lo sé —Y francamente, él se estaba cansando de no saber. Un año atrás,**

**Terry sabía exactamente quien y qué era.**

**Sabía precisamente cómo vivir su vida y cómo matar a alguien que la**

**amenazara.**

**Después de la noche en que Karen había muerto, él había estado perdido.**

**Y no fue hasta aquella tarde en la tienda de Candy en que él no había sentido**

**otra cosa más que desesperación.**

**Ahora no sabía lo que sentía.**

**—****¡Kyrian!**

**Ambos hombres no dejaron pasar la llamada de Amanda desde abajo. Kyrian**

**agarró a su hija mientras corrían por los escalones.**

**Terry estaba a mitad de camino bajando la escalera curvada cuando él vio algo que hizo que su cuerpo se helara.**

**Jasyn Kallinos, uno de los Halcones Katagaria que vivía temporalmente en El**

**Santuario, estaba en el vestíbulo en su forma humana, sangrando. Amanda estaba de pie con su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Desde donde ella lo había "****_invitado"_****a entrar.**

**Terry brincó sobre la barandilla y aterrizó sobre el piso blanco y negro de**

**mármol acuclillado justo delante de Jasyn. Poniéndose de pie, él no hizo caso del jadeo alarmado de Candy.**

**—****¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Terry.**

**—****Esos lobos de mierda nos atacaron —con su respiración desigual, Jasyn**

**encontró la mirada fija de Terry y el horror allí lo abrasó—. Ellos mataron a Robert.**

**#########**

**Vane no podía respirar mientras las palabras de Jasyn se repetían en su cabeza.**

**¿Robert muerto?**

**¡No! No podía ser. Su hermano no podía haberse ido. Él no podría. Robert era**

**todo lo que había dejado y él había jurado ver a su hermano entero otra vez.**

**Él aulló del dolor que se deslizaba por su corazón y lo hizo tambalearse. ¿Cómo podría haber pasado? ¿Cómo podrían haber llegado a Robert?**

**Jasyn sostuvo su mano sobre su hombro que sangraba mientras jadeaba de**

**dolor. —Intentamos salvarlo, Terry. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.**

**Terry lo miró airadamente mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas de cólera y**

**agonía.**

**Y ahora él haría todo lo que pudiera para asegurarse que los lobos pagaran por eso. La rabia hervía a fuego lento profundamente en su alma. No había ningún poder sobre esta tierra que pudiera protegerlos ahora.**

**Ningún lugar que los mantuviera a salvo de su ira.**

**Él los tendría a todos, incluyendo a su padre.**

**Su visión se oscureció, Terry se dirigió a la puerta sólo para encontrar a Kyrian delante de ella. Él entregó a su hija a su esposa. —¿Dónde crees que vas?**

**—****A matarlos.**

**Kyrian se afirmó como si supiera que estaba a punto de pelear con él. —No**

**puedes.**

**—****Mírame —Terry intentó transportarse de la casa sólo para encontrar que él no podía—. ¿Qué diablos?**

**—****No voy a dejarte suicidar —dijo Amanda severamente. Ella entregó su hija a**

**su hermana, luego avanzó para estar de pie al lado de su marido—. No te**

**dejaremos hacer esto.**

**Terry estuvo tentado de revertir el hechizo de sujeción de vuelta a ella, pero no quiso hacerle daño. Ella no tenía ninguna idea con lo que trataba y no sabía cuan fácilmente podría romper sus poderes dejándolo a él intacto—. Tu no eres tan fuerte como piensas que eres, Amanda. Libera mis poderes.**

**—****No. La venganza no es la respuesta.**

**—****La venganza es la única respuesta —dijo Jasyn detrás él—. Déjele ir.**

**Algo extraño atravesó a Terry con eso. Una extraña fisura...**

**Él se dio vuelta para mirar a Jasyn.**

**El hombre detrás de él se parecía al halcón Katagari. Él era la misma altura y**

**constitución.**

**Pero estaba sangrando...**

**Él estaba herido.**

**Terry hizo una pausa mientras registraba esos hechos en su mente. Para los**

**Katagaria, era casi imposible mantener su forma humana mientras estaban heridos.**

**Sólo el más fuerte de los fuertes podría hacerlo. Y por lo general esto se hacía sólo cuando no tenían ninguna otra opción excepto armonizar con el reino humano o ponerse en peligro al ser descubiertos. Mantener la forma humana en aquellas circunstancias drenaba sus poderes y agotaba su fuerza, tanto física como mágica.**

**Esto los hacía sumamente vulnerables de ser atacados y morir.**

**¿Por qué Jasyn haría tal cosa?**

**Incluso bajo la mejor de las circunstancias, Jasyn odiaba tomar forma humana.**

**En realidad, Jasyn odiaba a todos y a todo. ¿Por qué los osos le enviarían con estas noticias?**

**¿Por qué Jasyn vendría?**

**Terry estrechó sus ojos mientras un mal presentimiento le sobrevenía. —¿Quién eres tu?**

**El "halcón" le miró fija e inexpresivamente. —Sabes quien soy.**

**—****Kyrian, protege a las mujeres —gruñó Terry mientras como él tomaba sus**

**poderes de Amanda.**

**Amanda gritó, pero Terry no vaciló mientras comprendía lo que enfrentaba.**

**—****Alastor —gruñó, curvando su labio al demonio.**

**El demonio se rió. —Tú eres intuitivo, lobo.**

**Tabitha comenzó a recitar un hechizo de desaparición en latín. El demonio**

**alargó su mano y la aplastó contra la pared lejana.**

**Terry lo agarró aproximadamente por el medio e intentó aplastarlo de golpe**

**contra el marco de la puerta del vestíbulo. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el**

**demonio desapareció y dejó que golpeara contra el marco con su hombro.**

**Terry gruñó con ira por la frustración y el dolor mientras su hombro completo le dolía.**

**Sin detenerse, conjuró su teléfono celular y llamó a El Santuario.**

**—****Nicolette —dijo él en cuanto la Osa Madre contestó la llamada—. ¿Robert**

**todavía está vivo?**

**—****Desde luego, ****_cher_****. Estoy en el cuarto con él y Aimee ahora mismo.**

**—****¿Estás segura? —preguntó, pensando sólo en su hermano y su miedo de dejar a Kyrian y a las mujeres sin protección.**

**—****_Oui_****. Lo estoy tocando, está vivo y relativamente bien.**

**Terry cayó sobre sus rodillas por el alivio.**

**Robert estaba vivo.**

**—****Protégelo —le dijo él en un tono bajo y quebrado—. Alguien ha llamado a**

**Alastor.**

**La osa comenzó a maldecir en francés.**

**—****No te preocupes —dijo ella por fin—. Nadie hará daño a tu hermano. Si el**

**demonio se muestra por aquí, ese será el último error de su vida.**

**Terry oyó que ordenada a su hija que trajera a dos de los repugnantes**

**habitantes de El Santuario para proteger a Robert. —****_Merci_****, Nicolette.**

**Él colgó el teléfono para ver a Amanda arrodillarse al lado de su hermana quien ahora se estaba sentando, frotándose la cabeza.**

**Tabitha limpió la sangre de su nariz mientras maldecía en un susurro. **

**—****Realmente odio a los demonios —refunfuñó ásperamente.**

**Terry extendió su mano con poderes y la curó a ella y la pared.**

**Los ojos de Tabitha se ensancharon antes de ponerse de pie.**

**—****¿Estás bien, Tabby? —preguntó Amanda mientras miraba de su hermana a su ahora reparada pared. Tabitha asintió.**

**Terry se elevó despacio. Su mirada fue hacia Candy, quien se sentó sobre el sofá mirándolo.**

**—****¿Te hice daño, Amanda? —preguntó Terry sin sacar sus ojos de su compañera.**

**—****Eso no fue exactamente cómodo —dijo Amanda—. Podrías haberme advertido antes de dar el tirón.**

**—****Lo siento. No había el tiempo.**

**—****¿Qué pasó? —Candy preguntó en voz baja. Ella se sentó sobre el sofá como si estuviera en trance. —¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?**

**Terry cambió una mirada incómoda con Amanda y Kyrian. ¿Cómo iba a**

**explicarle esto?**

**Kyrian recogió a su hija, quien no parecía en lo más mínimo afectada por el**

**hecho que un demonio acabara de visitarlos. Por otra parte, ella estaba jugado con las muñecas como antes. Para Marissa tales cosas eran probablemente acontecimientos de todos los días.**

**Kyrian fue hasta Amanda y Tabitha. —Creo que nosotros deberíamos ir a la**

**cocina y poner algo de hielo en tu dura cabeza.**

**—****Déjame, Geritol, o vas a necesitar algo de hielo para tu ingle —dijo Tabitha**

**mientras encabezaba el camino hacia la cocina.**

**Terry esperó hasta estar solo con Candy.**

**Este tenía que ser el momento más incómodo de su vida entera. Él ni siquiera**

**sabía por donde comenzar. Pero al menos ella no tenía miedo de él en este**

**momento.**

**Eso era algo, por lo menos.**

**Candy se sentó allí en atontada incredulidad mientras intentaba hacerle tener**

**sentido a...a... Ella ni siquiera sabía como llamarlo.**

**Ella no estaba segura de lo que acababa de ver. Todo había pasado demasiado**

**rápido. El golpe en la puerta, seguido de un hombre ensangrentado quien acababa de desaparecer en la nada.**

**Ella se sentía desconcertada, y en el fondo de su mente, pensaba que podría**

**estar en el programa Scare Tactics****À****. ¿Cámara Indiscreta? ¿Se seguía haciendo**

**Cámara indiscreta?**

**Tal vez este era algún reality show nuevo.**

**_Como Hacerle Perder la Razón en una tarde._**

**Sus pensamientos divagaban mientras luchaba por enfrentarse a esos extraños**

**acontecimientos.**

**—****Kyrian dijo que no eras un asesino serial sicótico —Esto le sonó estúpido hasta a ella misma, pero no sabía que más decirle.**

**—****No —dijo él en voz baja, mientras se paraba delante de ella—. Pero no soy**

**humano, exactamente.**

**La voz enojada de Tabitha resonaba desde la cocina. —¿Qué quieres decir, que**

**él es un jodido perro?**

**Ambos se giraron cuando Tabitha se precipitó en el cuarto**

**—****¿Eres un perro? —preguntó a Terry.**

**—****Lobo —corrigió Terry.**

**Candy se levantó y puso el sofá entre ella y Terry. Esto no era eral.**

**No. Esto era un sueño. Ella se había golpeado la cabeza. Algo.**

**—****Jesús —dijo despectivamente Tabitha—. Yo debería haberlo sabido aquella**

**noche cuando estabas fuera del restaurante. Pensé que parecías demasiado**

**simpático para el promedio de las bestias.**

**Kyrian entró en el cuarto e intentó llevar a Tabitha de regreso a la cocina.**

**Tabitha se le escapó de entre las manos. —Candy me necesita. Ella no está**

**acostumbrada a tus imbéciles.**

**—****Tengo que ir a casa —dijo Candy mientras una extraña lucidez caía sobre ella.**

**Era como si su mente rechazara todo lo que se había enterado.**

**Terry un perro...**

**Sí, claro. Bien, la mayor parte de hombres eran perros, pero esto sólo hablando en sentido figurado.**

**No. Este era un sueño extraño. Terry la había drogado durante el almuerzo y**

**ahora estaba alucinando. Cuando se despertara, definitivamente lo denunciaría a la policía.**

**Ella se movió hacia la puerta sólo para hacer que Terry se materializara delante de ella. —No puedes marcharte.**

**—****Oh, sí puedo —ella le gritó con ira—. Esta es mi mala y sicótica ilusión y puedo hacer lo que quiera en ella. Sólo mira. Voy a convertirme en un pájaro ahora...**

**Okey, ella no lo consiguió.**

**Candy esperó durante un minuto completo. —¿Por qué no soy un pájaro? Quiero ser un pájaro.**

**—****Porque no estás soñando —dijo Terry, colocando sus manos sobre sus**

**brazos—. Esto es real, Candy. En cada uno de sus jodidos aspectos.**

**—****No, no, no —insistió ella—. Esto no es real. Lo rechazo todo. Tengo... **

**—****Candy se detuvo a la mitad de la oración cuando vio a Kyrian pasar por delante para ver a su hija. Marissa entraba en el cuarto gateando. El bebé se detuvo cerca del sofá, y se sentó, riendo.**

**Ella extendió su diminuto brazo y su vasito con sorbete que estaba sobre la**

**mesa ataúd voló hacia su mano extendida. —Rissa, vaso, Papá —dijo ella**

**felizmente aún cuando la bebé era demasiado pequeña para hablar.**

**—****Sí —dijo Candy mientras Marissa bebía sorbos de jugo y Kyrian recogía a su**

**hija del piso—. Soy definitivamente el remo corto del bote.**

**Ella comenzó a pasar a Terry y él tiró de ella para detenerla.**

**—****Por favor, Candy, tienes que escuchar porque tu vida está en peligro, pero no por mí.**

**Ella examinó esos magnéticos ojos color Azul y se preguntó si la**

**imagen de él era parte de su alucinación, también.**

**Tal vez nada de esto jamás había pasado. Tal vez estaba todavía en la cama con Taylor y todo esto había sido un muy largo e inusual sueño.**

**Ella sacudió su cabeza a Terry. —No puedo aceptar lo que acabo de ver. Esto no es posible.**

**Él sostuvo su palma con el mismo tatuaje que la suya. —No sé como ayudarte a aceptar esto. Lo increíble ha sido parte de mi vida desde el momento nací. Yo…**

**Terry suspiró, dejando caer sus manos de sus brazos y sacando su teléfono**

**celular otra vez y marcó.**

**¿Estaba haciendo una llamada? ¿Ahora?**

**¿Sí, por qué no? Eso tenía más sentido que todo el resto.**

**¿Qué había comido para la cena? Debía haber sido algo excelente. Mejor tomaba nota para no comerlo otra vez.**

**La mirada fija de Vane permaneció sobre ella. —Acheron, necesito un favor de**

**ti. No me importa lo que cueste. Estoy en la casa de Kyrian con mi compañera y te necesito aquí para protegerla hasta que quede liberada de mí.**

**—****¿Compañera? —repitió ella— ¿Como "amiga"?**

**—****Como "esposa" —dijo Tabitha.**

**Candy quedó boquiabierta. —No estoy casada.**

**Terry colgó el teléfono. —No, no lo estás, Candy —Él tomó la mejilla de ella con una mano cálida y le dirigió una mirada de triste deseo. —Nadie va a hacerte hacer nada que no quieras hacer, okey?**

**Él acarició su pómulo con su pulgar. —Permanece aquí, donde las cosas son en su mayoría normales y donde estarás a salvo durante las dos próximas semanas, y yo no te molestaré otra vez, jamás. Lo juro. Solamente mantente a salvo por mí.**

**Era difícil tener miedo de un hombre que la miraba del modo en que Terry lo**

**hacía en ese momento. Con aquella sinceridad que quemaba profundamente en su mirada. Con tal imagen de anhelo y necesidad.**

**Ella esta desconcertada.**

**Asustada.**

**—****¿Qué eres tu? —preguntó ella.**

**Él bajó la mirada, suspiró, luego tomo un profundo aliento y levantó su cabeza.**

**Candy jadeó cuando vio que la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta de un tatuaje**

**rojo profundo similar al que estaba su palma.**

**—****Soy humano —dijo él en un tono atormentado—. Y no lo soy —Él dejó caer su**

**mano del hombro de ella—. Yo nunca conocí la suavidad —suspiró—, no hasta el momento en que me tocaste en tu tienda. Mi vida es violenta y peligrosa. Es oscura y retorcida y no es lugar para alguien como tu. Tengo más personas que me quieren muerto que las que puedo contar. Ellos no se pararán ante nada, y tu... —**

**Él rechinó sus dientes antes de volver a hablar—. A ti nunca volverá a faltarte nada otra vez en tu vida. Lo juro sobre el pequeño pedacito de alma humana que he dejado.**

**Él se distanció y se dirigió a la puerta. —Cuida de ella por mí, Kyrian.**

**Entonces se fue.**

**Candy se sintió agotada por su repentina ausencia, y por motivos desconocidos, su corazón le dolía.**

**Ella miró a Tabitha, que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. —Perro o no perro —dijo**

**Tabitha—. Esto fue... —Ella se precipitó al lado de Candy y la impulsó hacia la**

**puerta—. No lo dejes marcharse, Candy. Ve por él.**

**Ella no tenía que decir aquellas palabras; Candy ya se había dirigido a la puerta.**

**—****¡Terry! —Ella le llamó, buscándolo.**

**No había ninguna señal de él por ningún lado.**

**—****¡Terry! —Ella lo intentó otra vez, aún más fuerte esta vez.**

**Sólo la humedad, el aire fresco le respondieron.**

**Se le rompió el corazón, ella volvió a la casa y chocó con Tabitha. —No puedo**

**creer que yo lo dejara ir.**

**—****No puedo creer que el idiota se fuera.**

**Candy entró en pánico cuando oyó aquella voz. Esa no era la de Tabitha. Era el**

**demonio.**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se puso negro.**

**Terry caminaba por la calle alejándose de la casa de Kyrian, haciendo todo lo**

**posible para ignorar la llamada de Candy. Su corazón se hacía pedazos ante la idea de perderla.**

**Él había hecho lo correcto. La había dejado ir. ¿Entonces porque dolía tanto?**

**Y esto realmente dolía. Esto dolía y quemaba profundamente dentro de su**

**corazón hasta que él estuvo seguro de que no podría soportarlo.**

**Era para mejor.**

**Ella era humana y él...**

**Él era el lobo que la amaba. Terry maldijo la realidad de aquella declaración. Él quería desesperadamente negarlo y no podía. Ella era todo a él.**

**No había nada en ella que él cambiaría. Le gustaba el modo en que lo miraba**

**como si estuviera loco. La forma en que tarareaba en voz baja mientras quitaba el polvo de las estanterías. La forma en que siempre se aseguraba de compartir su comida con él.**

**La forma de sentirla entre sus brazos cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo, y el sonido de su voz sin aliento cuando decía su nombre durante las convulsiones cuando culminaba.**

**Infierno, hasta le gustaba la forma en que se apropiaba de las sábanas.**

**—****Oh, a la mierda con esto —gruñó él. Él no iba a dejarla ir.**

**Él la amaba y él no iba precisamente a irse. No sin luchar y no sin al menos**

**decírselo.**

**Él giró y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa.**

**—****¡Terry! Ven rápido.**

**Él hizo una pausa ante la profunda voz de Kyrian. En la urgencia que él oyó en**

**el tono del antiguo Dark-Hunter.**

**Destellando de regreso a la casa, Terry se materializó en el vestíbulo para**

**encontrar Kyrian allí con su hija y Tabitha. Candy no estaba en ninguna parte.**

**Un mal presentimiento lo consumió. —¿Dónde está Candy?**

**—****El demonio se la llevó —dijo Tabitha.**

**El animal dentro de él saltó y gruñó por venganza. Él extendió la mano y no**

**encontró nada en el aire. Ningún olor, ningún rastro.**

**Eso no importaba. Alastor había tomado a su compañera.**

**Terry la encontraría, y cuando lo hiciera, habría un demonio menos en el**

**universo.**

**#####**

**Candy quiso gritar, pero no podía. Sus cuerdas vocales parecían estar**

**paralizadas.**

**La vista le volvió tan de repente que le hizo daño en los ojos.**

**Ella parpadeó para encontrarse dentro de lo que parecía una vieja cabaña o**

**casa de alguna clase. Era larga y estrecha con un antiguo fuego ardiendo libre sin chimenea o una verdadera contención.**

**—****No tengas miedo —dijo el demonio, liberándola.**

**Él se paseó alrededor de ella. En vez del apuesto rubio que había sido más**

**temprano, él ahora era horrible. Su piel era de un profundo y oscuro púrpura y él tenía el cabello y los ojos de un rojo fuego.**

**Sus pies estaban retorcidos y parecían más bien garrotes demasiado crecidos. Él cojeó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría.**

**—****¡Bryani! —llamó, entonces él la miró de nuevo y olisqueó como un animal. Sus grandes dientes eran demasiado grandes para su boca, y cuando habló ceceó—. Nadie va a hacerte daño, "****_barrilito"_****.**

**Candy se estaba seriamente cansando de que la gente le dijera eso. —¿Dónde**

**estoy?**

**Él se limpió la nariz. —No te preocupes, "****_barrilito"_****. Estás a salvo aquí.**

**—****Yo estaba a salvo donde estada —. En cierta forma, digamos.**

**¿Qué tipo de jodida alucinación era esta? Si estuviera por perder la cabeza, por mucho preferiría perderla con Terry que con una fea y monstruosa cosa que apenas podía hablar.**

**El demonio se corrió para dejar pasar a una hermosa mujer que le recordaba a Candy a una joven Grace Kelly, sólo que esta mujer tenía tres atroces cicatrices sobre su cara y cuello que hacían que las de Tabitha parecieran una burla.**

**Debajo de las cicatrices, la mujer llevaba un tatuaje rojo muy similar en diseño al de Terry.**

**Ella no parecía tener más de unos veinticinco años y aún así, la mujer se movía con el porte de una majestuosa reina. Ella entró en el cuarto como si le**

**perteneciera y desafiaría a cualquiera que cuestionara su autoridad.**

**Trenzas rubias estaban enrolladas alrededor de su cabeza en un elegante diseño que estaba sostenido en su lugar por un anillo de oro decorado con lo parecía ser diamantes muy grandes, rubíes, y zafiros.**

**Candy miró con el ceño fruncido la ropa de la mujer. Ella llevaba algo que parecía ser sacado de un episodio de ****_Xena_****. Esta era una armadura de oro que cubría su torso, pero dejaba sus brazos desnudos, excepto por mangas y muñequeras de oro.**

**Su falda a cuadros de un rojo vibrante y verde oscuro era voluminosa y con muchas capas.**

**Lo más impresionante, la mujer le tenía una espada, un arco, y un carcaj con**

**flechas atadas con una correa a su espalda.**

**Oh sí, Candy decidió que estaba definitivamente chiflada. Su mente se había**

**quebrado completamente. Tal vez hasta estaba muerta.**

**Ahora mismo, estaba a punto para más o menos cualquier explicación.**

**Grace Kelly, o Bryani como el demonio la había llamado, escudriñó a Candy. —¿Él te ha hecho daño, niña?**

**Candy miró al demonio. —Defina "daño". Quiero decir, realmente no quería ser traída aquí, a cualquier parte donde aquí sea.**

**—****No Alastor —dijo Bryani en forma instantánea con un acento diferente a**

**cualquiera que jamás hubiera escuchado Candy—. El otro. El lobo bastardo. ¿Él te hizo daño?**

**Candy estaba doblemente confundida. —¿Quiere decir mi mascota lobo o mi**

**novio que piensa que es un lobo?**

**Bryani agarró su mano y la llevó hasta su cara. —El que se emparejó contigo.**

**¿Él te violó?**

**—****No —dijo Candy enérgicamente mientras tiraba del brazo que le asía la mujer—. Él no me hizo nada.**

**Bryani soltó un suspiro aliviado, luego asintió al demonio. —Llegaste a ella a**

**tiempo. Gracias, Alastor.**

**El demonio inclinó su cabeza a Bryani. —Estamos a mano ahora —Él**

**desapareció al instante y las dejó solas.**

**Bryani no pareció ni un poco afectada por la singularidad de aquella acción.**

**Ella presentó su mano a Candy. —Ven, niña. Yo te tendré en la mansión donde**

**todos podemos protegerte mientras lleves la señal de apareamiento.**

**Su primer instinto debía ser escapar, pero Candy se obligó a tomar la mano de la mujer. ¿Qué diablos? Ella ya había perdido la cabeza. Lo menos que podría hacer era ver donde este episodio sicótico iba a llevarla.**

**Con un poco de suerte, este sería algún lugar más agradable y más caliente que este cuarto espartano.**

**Candy se rió del pensamiento. —¿Has visto alguna vez el episodio de ****_Buffy_****À**

**dónde Sarah Michelle Gellar destella entre un manicomio y su vida en Sunnydale como Caza Vampiros?**

**Bryani movió su cabeza. —¿Quién es ****_Buffy_****? ¿Ella es una Lykos también u otra**

**clase de Katagaria?**

**Candy se puso un poco molesta porque su escolta con poderes mágicos no tenía ni idea de quien era Buffy. —No importa. Obviamente esta es mi versión de Sunnydale y me despertaré realmente pronto en mi celda acolchada.**

**Bryani la soltó mientras dejaban el cuarto.**

**Candy la siguió fuera de la choza sólo para encontrarse en medio de lo que**

**parecía ser un valle verde con montañas que se elevan alrededor de ellas. Esto era encantador, aunque más bien frío para su gusto.**

**Cómo la habían llevado allí, no tenía ni idea. Esto no era Nueva Orleans, que era donde había estado hacía cinco minutos.**

**Incluso más extraño, todo el mundo alrededor de ella estaba vestido con ropa**

**antigua y hablaba una lengua que ella ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender.**

**Y cada persona cerca de ellas hacía una pausa para mirarlas fijamente mientras ellas pasaban. El silencio se establecía instantáneamente. Misteriosamente. Las mujeres en el improvisado pozo. Aquellas que llevaban cestas y charlaban. Incluso los niños dejaron de jugar.**

**Pero eran los hombres quienes capturaron la atención de Candy, sobre todo ya que cada uno se detenía y se daba vuelta para mirarla fijamente como si ella fuera su objetivo o su presa.**

**Ella comprendió que a excepción del demonio, cada persona en este pueblo era literalmente un magnífico e impresionante espécimen de la fisiología humana. Esto era definitivamente un sueño o una alucinación de alguna clase.**

**Ni siquiera los Chippendales****À ****tenían esos espectaculares músculos. Y ni que**

**decir de las mujeres. Ellas eran el epitome de por qué candy rechazaba comprar revistas de modas. Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que había caído en el agujero de conejo de las extras de Hollywood.**

**Candy siguió a Bryani a un gran edificio de madera que le recordó en algo a una película del Rey Arturo de bajo presupuesto. Hecho de entramado y pintarrajeado, era espartano por dentro excepto por gran el fuego que ardía en el centro del edificio, rodeado por mesas largas y bancos de madera. Algo que parecían hierbas secas estaban esparcidos sobre el piso de tierra.**

**En cuanto Candy entró, se encontró rodeada por magníficos hombres, algunos de los cuales en realidad la olieron.**

**—****¿Perdónenme? —dijo ella, apartándolos—. Esta es mi fantasía y yo preferiría**

**que no hicieran eso.**

**Un hombre alto y rubio levantó su cabeza de una manera que le hizo recordar a un perro. Él dirigió una fulgurante y cortante mirada a Bryani. —¿Por qué trajiste a la puta Katagari aquí?**

**Bryani separó a Candy de los hombres y se puso a sí misma entre ellos. —Ella no es una puta. Ella es una hembra humana aterrorizada que no entiende que le ha pasado. Ella piensa que se volvió loca.**

**El hombre rubio se rió. —Creo que nosotros deberíamos enviarla de regreso a su compañero de la forma que los Katagaria nos envían a nuestras compañeras devuelta —Él dio un paso hacia ellas.**

**Bryani sacó la espada de su espalda y lo apuntó con ella. —No me hagas**

**matarte, Arnulf. La traje aquí para protegerla.**

**—****Entonces cometiste un error. Bryani esta horrorizada. —Somos humanos.**

**—****Siempre —él estuvo de acuerdo, deslizando una peligrosa y satisfecha sonrisa hacia Candy—. Y yo busco venganza lo mismo que tu, mi princesa. Mi compañera está muerta por el abuso que sufrió. Digo que se lo devolvamos en sus hembras multiplicado por diez.**

**Mientras los hombres comenzaron a adelantarse, un aullido sonó.**

**Todo el mundo se congeló.**

**Bride se dio vuelta para ver que la puerta detrás de ella se abría. Un anciano dio un paso por ella. Su pelo era blanco y él llevaba una barba que le recordó los viejos videos de ZZTop****À****. A su lado estaba un gran lobo gris y marrón.**

**Como Bryani, la mitad de la cara del anciano estaba cubierta con un misterioso tatuaje verde. —¿Qué pasa aquí?**

**—****Suplicamos la restitución moral —dijo Arnulf—. Tu hija ha traído a la**

**compañera de un Katagari a nuestra manada. La queremos.**

**El anciano le dirigió una mirada de censura a Candy, y luego miró a Bryani.**

**—****Tenía que hacerlo Padre —dijo Bryani mientras bajaba su espada—. No había**

**ningún otro camino.**

**El anciano ordenó a los demás que los dejaran solos.**

**Los hombres lo hicieron muy de mala gana. Pero antes de que ellos se**

**marcharan, algunos aullaron como animales. Los otros miraron hacia atrás con expresiones que prometían que ellos tenían la intención de renovar esa discusión.**

**Por primera vez, Candy estaba asustada. Algo no estaba bien en esta "fantasía".**

**Si ella no lo supiera mejor, juraría esto era real. Pero no podía ser.**

**¿Podía serlo?**

**Una vez que estuvieron solos, el anciano las condujo hacia la mesa más**

**apartada en el cuarto; que estaba sobre una tarima. Dos sillas que se parecían a grandes tronos, tallados a mano coronados con cabezas de lobo estaban detrás de la mesa. —¿Qué estabas pensando, Bry? —le preguntó a su escolta.**

**—****Quise protegerla, Padre. ¿No es eso lo qué un Centinela hace? ¿No debemos**

**proteger al mundo de los animales Katagaria?**

**Él pareció molesto por sus palabras. —Pero ella está emparejada con uno.**

**—****Ellos no se han unido. Ella sólo está marcada. Si la mantenemos aquí hasta**

**que la señal desaparezca, entonces ella estará libre de él.**

**El anciano sacudió su cabeza mientras su lobo vino a oler a Candy.**

**Candy lo miró fijamente, preguntando si se quedaría lobo o se convertiría en algo más.**

**—****¿Por qué no solamente matan a su compañero? —preguntó el anciano.**

**Bryani apartó la mirada.**

**El anciano soltó un suspiro cansado. —Te dije de matarlos hace siglos, hija.**

**La cólera llameó en sus ojos. —Intenté matarlo, ¿recuerdas? Él se puso**

**demasiado fuerte.**

**El anciano hizo un sonido de repugna en el fondo de su garganta. —Ella es tuya para que la protejas. Reuniré a los demás, y esta vez cuando él venga,**

**Terminaremos lo que fue comenzado.**

**Bryani asintió, luego hizo señas a Candy para que la siguiese. Ella la condujo a**

**través de los tronos, a un estrecho corredor que conducía a un grupo de cuartos del edificio.**

**El lugar era principalmente espartano, pero realmente tenía algunas**

**comodidades interesantes, como una gran cama acolchada y pieles, y novelas del siglo veintiuno.**

**Candy tomó la de Kinley MacGregor "****_A dark Champion"_****À ****y se rió. Oh sí, buen**

**sueño ahora. —¿Por favor podrías conjurarme una Coca Cola? —le pidió a Bryani—.Siento la necesidad de una.**

**—****_Nay_****, no puedo. Esto requeriría que me adelantara en el tiempo para conseguir una y mis poderes para hacer eso me han sido quitados —Su tono era enfadado y amargo—. Es por eso que tuve que convocar al demonio para traerte.**

**—****¿Quién tomó tus poderes?**

**—****Mi compañero —Bryani escupió las palabras—. Él me robó mucho, pero no**

**tengo ningún miedo. Su hijo no te violará. Yo me ocuparé de eso.**

**Candy devolvió el libro al pequeño montón sobre la mesita de noche. —Sabes... nada de esto tiene un poco de sentido para mí.**

**Bryani puso sus manos sobre sus caderas mientas que la enfrentaba. —**

**¿Entonces cuanto sabes sobre esto? El supuesto hombre que te tomó, Terrence, es un lobo que fui obligada a dar a luz a hace más de cuatrocientos años. Y si yo pudiera, lo mataría por ti.**

**—****¿Perdón?**

**Bryani la ignoró mientras se explicaba. —Como muchas mujeres, cuando yo era joven, era estúpida. En mi primera misión con mi patrulla de Centinelas para cazar lobos Katagaria, fui capturada por nuestros enemigos, quienes pensaron que sería una gran diversión que me violaran por turnos.**

**Candy se sintió enferma al oír la historia de Bryani. Una ola de dolor comprensivo la consumió.**

**Esta pobre mujer. Ella no podía imaginarse nada peor.**

**Y ella era la madre de Terry...**

**Con sus labios con un rictus de desprecio, Bryani sacudió su cabeza. —Pero los Destinos son a menudo crueles y yo, como tu, me encontraba emparejada con uno de aquellos animales que me habían hecho daño. El padre de Terrence me mantuvo cautiva durante semanas mientras abusaba de mí más, intentando hacerme aceptarlo como mi compañero. Ellos no pueden, tu sabes. La Aceptación está estrictamente en nuestras manos. No en las de ellos.**

**Esto no podía ser verdad. No. Bride estaba soñando, aunque por qué estaba**

**soñando esto, no tenía ni idea. —Tu no te pareces a Terry.**

**Un odio puro, inalterable, brilló en los ojos color avellana de Bryani. —Él se**

**parece a su asqueroso padre.**

**Candy frunció el ceño cuando recordó a Fury diciendo esto. Ah, su mente le**

**jugaba de nuevo con su alucinación. Tenía sentido.**

**De alguna clase.**

**¿Pero por qué inventaría un cuento tan trágico? Candy nunca había sido de la**

**clase de personas que desearan el mal a alguien, aún menos a la madre de Terry.**

**¿Esto podría ser real?**

**¿Esto era posible?**

**Candy se movió hacia la mujer rubia y tomó sus manos en las suyas para**

**estudiar sus palmas. —Tu no tienes una señal.**

**—****Nay. Si el emparejamiento no es consumado dentro de tres semanas, la señal se decolora y nosotras las mujeres somos libres de ir por nuestro propio camino.**

**Los hombres se vuelven impotentes por el resto de nuestras vidas.**

**Candy frunció el ceño hacia ella. Bryani era realmente alta. —¿Tu dejaste a su**

**padre impotente?**

**Un destello malvado apareció en los ojos color verde-avellana de Bryani. —Le**

**dejé más que eso. Una vez que mis hijos nacieron, tomé a mis tres niños humanos y abandoné a mis tres cachorros con él, entonces castré al bastardo por lo que me había hecho. Estoy segura que no pasa un día donde él no lamente no haberme matado cuando tuvo la posibilidad.**

**Candy se abatió con el pensamiento. —¿Por que estoy soñando esto? —se preguntó—. No entiendo esta pesadilla.**

**Bryani sacudió su cabeza. —Esto es verdad, Candace. Sé que en el mundo humano cosas como las que describo no pasan. Pero debes creerme. Hay cosas que viven junto a ti en el mundo de todos los días que tu nunca comprenderías que están allí.**

**Un segundo Bryani estaba de pie delante de Candy y al siguiente, la mujer era un enorme lobo gris y blanco que se parecía aterradoramente a su mascota adoptada.**

**Bride se tambaleó hacia atrás.**

**No, esto no es verdad. Esto no lo era.**

**—****Quiero ir a casa —dijo ella en voz alta—. Tengo que despertarme. ¡Por favor,**

**Dios, déjame despertar!**

**######**

**Terry se salió de su trance cuando comprendió donde estaba su compañera.**

**Candy estaba en la patria de su madre. Un lugar donde él había jurado nunca**

**volver. Él sólo había estado allí una vez. Hacía mucho, cuando él había acordado con Acheron Parthenopaeus para que lo ayudara a encontrar a su madre de nacimiento.**

**Desde ese día, Terry no sabía por qué había querido encontrarla. Tal vez fueron todos los años viviendo con un padre que lo odiaba y él quiso ver si había alguna oportunidad de que su madre pudiera tolerarlo.**

**O tal vez porque se había hecho humano, él pensó que ella podría aceptarlo.**

**En cambio, ella había intentado matarlo.**

**—****_Maldigo el día que te parí._**

**Sus palabras todavía resonaban profundamente dentro de él y ahora ella había asestado el golpe final. Ella había acordado con un demonio para tomar a su compañera. Ningún Were-Hunter podía quitar a un humano de su período de tiempo sin el permiso del humano. Sólo los demonios y dioses estaban exentos de esa regla.**

**¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué su madre había llevado a Candy atrás a la Era Oscura de Gran Bretaña? Él no confiaba en su madre. Su odio por él y por su padre era demasiado grande.**

**Terry no confiaba en ningún humano.**

**No, Candy era su responsabilidad, y la última cosa que ella necesitaba era ser**

**dejada sola con una manada Arcadiana en el pasado donde él había nacido.**

**Él tendría que ir y reclamarla y devolverla a casa.**

**Sólo que esta vez, él no tenía ningún refuerzo. Él entraría solo.**

**Él sólo esperaba sobrevivir al encuentro. Si no, Candy podría encontrarse**

**atrapada en el pasado por la eternidad.**


	6. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Mientras las horas pasaban lentamente estando Candy confinada a su pequeño**

**cuarto, ella aprendió una cosa.**

**Esto no era un sueño.**

**Ella no sabía cómo eso era real, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción excepto**

**aceptar el hecho que este no era el episodio del manicomio de ****_Buffy_****, o una ilusión.**

**Toda esta gente era real y ellos tenían la peor comida que ella había intentado**

**comer.**

**Nada le asombraba que todos fueran tan condenadamente delgados.**

**Apenas había tocado su bandeja de alimentos que estaba sobre la mesa de**

**noche con los libros. Candy deambulaba por el cuarto, mientras escuchaba a la**

**gente en el pasillo discutir lo que ellos deberían hacerle.**

**Esto se ponía más horripilante a cada minuto.**

**De repente ella sintió un movimiento detrás de ella. candy giró para encontrarse**

**a un hombre parado que le recordó a Terry. Él tenía el mismo cabello negro**

**multicolor y los ojos verdes, su cara era misteriosamente similar. Totalmente**

**afeitado, él llevaba su cabello más largo que Terry y estaba vestido en cuero**

**antiguo y piezas de armadura. Como Bryani, él tenía una espada atada a la espalda**

**con una correa.**

**Él la miró en una manera que definitivamente le hizo recordar a la de un animal**

**salvaje que examina su presa.**

**–****¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó ella.**

**Él no habló. En cambio, se acercó para poder tomar su mano en la suya y mirar**

**su palma marcada. El odio ardió en sus ojos.**

**Antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, ella se encontró de algún modo sacada de**

**su cuarto y en el centro del edificio donde se encontraba el grupo más enfadado de**

**gente del planeta. Ella se sintió como si fuera la única roca caliente en un nido de**

**víboras.**

**Sus voces ruidosas aumentaron diez veces su volumen cuando ella apareció.**

**—****¡Dare! —Sonó el grito del anciano—. ¿Por qué la has traído aquí?**

**El parecido a Terry echó una mirada malévola a Candy. —Pido un ****_timoria_****À ****contra**

**su compañero.**

**La aceptación se hizo eco en la muchedumbre.**

**—****No —dijo Bryani mientras empujaba para abrirse camino entre la**

**muchedumbre para alcanzarlos.**

**—****¿Qué pasa, Madre? —Preguntó desafiante cuando se volvió hacia Bryani—.**

**¿Han cambiado tus sentimientos por los animales que nos cazan?**

**—****Tú lo sabes bien.**

**—****Entonces déjanos devolverles lo que ellos nos han dado.**

**Bryani sacó su espada sobre su hijo. —Tomé el juramento de Centinela para**

**proteger...**

**—****¿A una puta Katagaria? —preguntó Dare, interrumpiéndola. Él empujó a Candy**

**hacia Bryani—. Ella apesta a su olor. Digo que lo liquidemos de una vez por todas.**

**Una aclamación sonó.**

**Candy tembló con el terror.**

**—****¿Padre? —dijo Bryani al anciano—. ¿Este es el modo en que debe ser?**

**El anciano se tomó su tiempo explorando a la muchedumbre antes de enfrentar**

**a su hija. —Deberías haberme consultado antes traerla aquí, Bryani. Buscaste la**

**protección de uno de nuestros enemigos cuando no hay una sola familia entre**

**nosotros que no haya sido desgarrada por los Katagaria. Dioses del Olimpo, mira lo**

**que ellos le han hecho a nuestra propia familia. He perdido la cordura de tu madre**

**y a todos mis hijos, salvo tu, por ellos. Tu apenas conseguiste escapar de sus**

**garras y eso sólo porque lograste rechazarlos. ¿Ahora pides clemencia para una de**

**ellos? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca, también, hija?**

**Él dirigió una mirada menos que comprensiva a Candy. —Pondremos la ****_timoria _****a**

**votación. ¿Quiénes de ustedes dicen sí?**

**El rugido fue tan ruidoso que Candy tuvo que cubrirse sus oídos.**

**—****¿Quién dice no?**

**—****Yo —dijo Bryani, pero era una solitaria voz en la muchedumbre.**

**El anciano agarró su bastón y suspiró. —Esto está decidido, entonces. Preparen**

**a la humana para la ****_timoria_****.**

**Candy tenía realmente el mal presentimiento que la ****_timoria _****no era algo bueno,**

**especialmente cuando tres mujeres avanzaron para arrastrarla.**

**—****¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a las mujeres que la agarraron—. ¿Qué es una**

**_timoria_****?**

**—****Lo siento tanto, Candace —dijo Bryani antes que fuera apartada—. Por favor**

**perdóneme.**

**¿Perdonarla por qué?**

**—****¿Perdónenme?! —gritó Candy gritó histéricamente mientras intentaba quitarse**

**las manos de mujer sobre ella. Era inútil. —¡Por favor díganme qué va a pasar!**

**La más alta de las mujeres se dirigió a ella con un gruñido. —Por el**

**apareamiento con un Katagaria, sólo hay un castigo. Te darán a los hombres sin**

**compañera de nuestro clan.**

**—****¿Darme a ellos cómo?**

**La apariencia de la cara de la mujer lo dijo todo. Ellos tenían la intención de**

**violarla.**

**Candy gritó y luchó con todo lo que tenía.**

**########**

**A Terrence le tomó un minuto conseguir orientarse cuando llegó a la antigua**

**Bretaña. Los viajes en el tiempo siempre lo desorientaban. Le tomaba mucho de**

**sus poderes saltar en el tiempo.**

**También tenía que ser cuidadoso ahora. Si él enviaba sondas para localizar a**

**Bride, podrían ser interceptados por su madre o su gente. No es que él les temiera.**

**Pero no quería ir a la guerra sin un ejército.**

**En este período de tiempo, la gente de su madre gobernaba. Su abuelo era el**

**_Regis_****À ****de uno de los clanes de lobos más poderosos y se decía que los buenos**

**viejos Gramps habían matado más Katagarias que cualquier otro Centinela en su**

**historia.**

**Terry inspiró profundamente cuando divisó el pueblo del otro lado del seto**

**donde él estaba agachado. Ellos lo esperarían.**

**En cierto modo.**

**Terry oyó algo crujiendo en el bosque detrás de él. Girándose, esperaba que**

**fuera un animal salvaje o alguien de la gente de su madre.**

**No lo era.**

**Era Fury.**

**Terry no podía haber estado más sorprendido si hubiera encontrado a su madre**

**directamente frente a él. Al menos esto habría tenido sentido. La presencia de Fury**

**no la tenía, en absoluto.**

**El lobo cambió al instante a su forma humana, quedando boquiabierto de horror**

**por su desnudez ante Terry, quien rápidamente apartó su mirada.**

**—****¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Se preguntaron el uno al otro simultáneamente.**

**—****Ponme algo de ropa —dijo Fury gruñendo las palabras mientras se tapaba con**

**sus manos.**

**Antes de quedar ciego, Terry rápidamente aceptó y vistió al lobo con vaqueros**

**negros y una camiseta. —¿Por qué estás aquí, Fury?**

**Él masculló. —Hago lo que le dije que haría. Llevo la ****_tessera _****lejos de ti y de**

**Candy, sólo que tu estás aquí mientras ellos están ahí —indicó Fury airadamente a**

**una colina no muy lejos—. Se supone que estás en Nueva Orleans, idiota, no en**

**Bretaña.**

**Sospechando de Fury, Terry frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué trajiste la tessera aquí?**

**Fury le dirigió una mirada siniestra. — Porque este era el camino más fácil que**

**conocía para eliminarlos de una vez. No puedo hacerlo solo y pensé que las moles**

**de Bryani conseguirían cortar en pedacitos a una de las tesseras de Markus.**

**Terry hasta estaba más confundido y suspicaz que antes. —¿Tu conoces a**

**Bryani?**

**Fury puso sus ojos en blanco. —Sí, ella alegremente me persiguió y me dejó por**

**muerto varias centurias atrás. ¿Quieres ver las cicatrices?**

**Terry sintió el olor de Stefan acercándose a ellos.**

**Fury lo agarró al brazo y lo arrastró hacia un bosquecillo de árboles. —Mira,**

**estamos en serio peligro aquí. El Arcadianos nos odian con pasión.**

**—****Lo sé.**

**—****No, no lo sabes —dijo Fury, su tono gravemente serio—. Realmente no sabes**

**cuanto pagarían por tenernos a nosotros dos para el desayuno. Tenemos que**

**conseguir salir de aquí.**

**Terry liberó su brazo. —Candace está en aquel pueblo y no voy en ninguna parte a**

**no ser que ella esté conmigo.**

**Fury maldijo. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?**

**—****No lo sé, recién acabo de llegar. El tiempo no fluye de la misma manera en**

**ambos períodos a la vez, tu sabes eso.**

**—****Bien, tenemos que encontrarla inmediatamente y rezar para que no haya**

**estado allí mucho tiempo.**

**—****¿Por qué piensas que estoy aquí?**

**Fury no pareció oírlo. —Bien, piensa, piensa, piensa —Él alzó la vista a Terry—.**

**¿Se te ocurre algo?**

**—****Entro allí y encuentro a mi compañera.**

**—****Bryani tendrá un hechizo para disminuir tus poderes.**

**Terry se rió. —Déjala intentarlo.**

**—****Dios, tienes pelotas —dijo él con respeto, en voz baja—. ¿Qué diablos? No**

**puedes vivir siempre. Sólo prométeme que si algo sale mal, me matarás antes de**

**abandonarme a ellos.**

**Había tal rugiente sinceridad en esa petición que desconcertó a Terry. ¿Qué le**

**habían hecho a Fury?**

**—****Júramelo, Terry.**

**—****Lo juro.**

**Antes que Fury pudiera decir algo más, Stefan, Aloysius, y Petra se abrieron**

**paso por los bosques en forma de lobos. Sus cabezas bajas, los lobos los rodearon,**

**gruñendo y ladrando.**

**—****¡Mierda! —gruñó Fury mientras los lobos se agazapaban, preparándose para**

**atacar.**

**Un grito resonó en el pueblo.**

**Terry no vaciló. Agarrando a Fury, él los transportó justo cuando Stefan estaba a**

**punto de alcanzarlos.**

**Candy clavó sus talones en la tierra y mordió a una de las mujeres que la**

**sostenían. La mujer gruñó y le pegó con la mano. Candy la mordió otra vez.**

**¡Que se condenaran si ella iba a dejarlas atarla! Ella podría no ser Tabitha, pero**

**podía morder y tirar del pelo como la mejor de ellas.**

**Uno de los hombres avanzó para rodear con su mano el cuello de Bride.**

**—****Déjenla... ir... —La voz acerada de Terrence retumbó mientras pronunciaba cada**

**palabra lentamente.**

**Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas cuando oyó el sonido más bendito**

**sobre el planeta. Ella miró a su derecha para ver a terry en forma humana, parado**

**ahí, sin un arma, y con su lobo blanco al lado.**

**¿Por qué no estaba armado?**

**Los hombres que estaban más cerca de Terry atacaron en masa. Atontada, ella**

**miró como él giraba y los pateaba al suelo. Él se movió tan rápidamente que ella**

**apenas pudo verlo.**

**Entonces Terry desapareció, sólo para reaparecer a su lado. Las mujeres se**

**volvieron hacia él. Terry envió a una volando hacia la multitud, mientras esquivaba**

**y hacía trastabillar a la segunda. A la tercera la tiró de cabeza al suelo.**

**Olvida Hollywood, no tenían nada que hacer frente a la agilidad y velocidad de**

**Terry.**

**Mientras Terry desataba sus manos, ella podía oír al lobo luchar y gruñir.**

**Candy lo abrazó al instante que estuvo libre y lo abrazó mientras las mujeres**

**intentaban alcanzarlos, sólo para retroceder ante lo que parecía ser una pared**

**invisible de alguna clase.**

**—****Fury —llamó Terry.**

**El lobo fue corriendo a su lado. El hombre que lo perseguía también rebotó**

**contra la pared.**

**Fury se materializó en un hombre desnudo y se rió malvadamente de sus**

**perseguidores.**

**Candy estaba completamente atónita por el aspecto del hermano de Terry**

**desnudo, el que, tenía que reconocerlo, tenía un gran cuerpo.**

**¿Oh, santo cielo, nadie es lo que parece?**

**Terry chasqueó sus dedos, y la ropa apareció sobre Fury.**

**Dare los maldijo. —Pensé que habías dicho que mataste a Fury, Madre.**

**Fury se mofó de Dare con una sonrisa de desprecio. —Oh, lo intentó mucho,**

**hermanito. Pero los animales son grandes supervivientes—. Él miró a Bryani. —¿O**

**no, Madre?**

**Dare enfiló hacia Fury, sólo para encontrarse lanzándose hacia atrás por nada.**

**De hecho, cada hombre que intentó alcanzar a Candy, a Fury, o a Terry se**

**encontró lanzado al suelo.**

**—****¿Qué es esto? —gruñó Dare, golpeando la pared invisible con su espada.**

**Fury se rió otra vez. —Esta es tu peor pesadilla, ****_adelfos_****. Encontrarte con el**

**mayor de nuestra camada —Él señaló hacia Terry—. Los poderes de Terry ponen en**

**ridículo a todo el mundo aquí, hasta al Abuelo —Él echó un vistazo a Bryani—.**

**Tenías razón, Mamá. La mezcla de Arcadiano y la sangre Katagaria realmente**

**produjo a un hechicero de poder sin par. Solo que no era yo. Lamentablemente.**

**El corazón de Terry palpitaba mientras escuchaba y entendía. Fury realmente**

**era su hermano. Pero esto no era importante para él en este momento, sólo la**

**seguridad de Candy lo era.**

**Uno de los hombres Arcadianos fue por detrás de Terry. Él giró y lo hizo volar,**

**alejándolo de ellos. —Ustedes tienen suerte que no sea el animal que piensan que**

**soy —gruñó a los Arcadianos—. Pero si se acercan a mi compañera otra vez, lo**

**seré.**

**Dare se rió cruelmente. —Bien, toma a tu mujer. La luna llena no será hasta**

**dentro de otras tres semanas y esto nos da mucho tiempo para perseguirte y**

**matarte. Tendrás que dormir algún día. Entonces serás nuestro.**

**Fury sacudió su cabeza. —No oíste ni una palabra de lo que dije sobre Terry,**

**verdad? Es una pena que yo no fuera el que nació con su poder. Yo los habría**

**matado a todos ustedes si lo fuera. Pero supongo que él es mejor hombre que yo.**

**Terry rió con frialdad a su hermano "humano". Dare se parecía mucho a Robert**

**cuando Robert era humano. Es una pena que el odio de sus padres del uno por el**

**otro hubiera llegado a esto. Que eso hubiera crecido y envenenado una nueva**

**generación completa.**

**Pero por otra parte, Terry nunca había pensado en coexistir con su familia**

**Arcadiana. Ellos lo habían expulsado y proscrito hacía siglos.**

**Terru rió malvadamente a Dare. —A diferencia de ti, hermanito, no necesito**

**ninguna luna apestosa para saltar en el tiempo.**

**Y en un parpadeo, Terry, Candy, y Fury estaban de regreso en Nueva Orleans,**

**seguramente dentro de la casa de Kyrian.**

**—****Creo que necesito Tylenol... un frasco —dijo Candy mientras se tambaleaba al**

**apartarse de Terry y se sentaba sobre el sillón más cercano—. Y mucho vodka para**

**bajarlos.**

**Kyrian, Amanda, y Tabitha entraron corriendo en el cuarto.**

**—****Eso fue rápido —dijo Tabitha—. Maldición, Terry, tu no te entretienes, verdad?**

**Terrence no hizo caso a la pregunta de Tabitha mientras se arrodillaba delante de**

**Candy. —¿Estás bien?**

**—****No sé —contestó ella francamente mientras le miraba fijamente con**

**aletargada histeria—. Mi novio es un perro, su madre una sicótica, y casi acabo de**

**perder la oportunidad de ser la atracción principal en una especie de película porno**

**de bajo presupuesto, con vestuario y comida malos. Quiero decir... ¿Qué es esto?**

**"****¿Bienvenida a la familia, ahora tienes que dormir con todos mis hermanos, y**

**realmente quiero decir ****_con todos _****mis hermanos, primos, amigos, demonios,**

**todos?" Sabes, la mayor parte de los suegros sólo te ofrecen un estofado, no una**

**vendetta de cuatro siglos.**

**Era tan bueno ser capaz de dar ese enfático discurso, pero una parte de ella**

**todavía estaba aterrorizada. Nada se sentía seguro para ella ahora. Nada.**

**—****¿Estoy a salvo, Terrence? ¿O alguien más va a hacer... ¡zaz! en la sala de estar y**

**agarrarme y llevarme a no sé dónde? ¡No quiero ver al verdadero dinosaurio**

**Barney con trogloditas desnudos persiguiéndolo! No quiero ver otra cosa excepto**

**mi vida normal aquí en Nueva Orleans.**

**Terry tomó su cara entre sus manos. En algún nivel, su contacto la consoló. —**

**Estás a salvo, Candy. No voy a dejar que nadie más te agarre. Lo juro.**

**—****¿Y puedo creer eso, por qué?**

**—****Porque te doy mi palabra.**

**—****¿Bien, y eso lo resuelve todo, huh? —Candy sacudió su cabeza—. Después de**

**esto, no puedo esperar para encontrarme con tu padre. Apuesto que él será un**

**barril lleno de risas —Ella miró fijamente a Terrence mientras el horror de las pocas**

**horas pasadas se abalanzaba sobre ella—. ¿Algunas otras extrañas tradiciones de**

**familia que tenga que conocer? ¿Huesos ocultos en el patio trasero? ¿Tías locas?**

**¿Pulgas?**

**Ella miró a Fury. —No tengo que dormir con él ahora, ¿verdad?**

**Tabitha arqueó ambas cejas ante eso. —¿A qué tipo de lugar fue? Suena como**

**si pudiera ser divertido.**

**—****¿Quieres ir? —preguntó Fury—. Puedo llevarte allí.**

**—****¡Fury!—gruñó Terry—. Tienes bastante para responder ya. No confundas a la**

**gente.**

**—****Y a Tabitha, tampoco —dijo Kyrian.**

**Amanda lo dio un codazo en el estómago.**

**—****¿Qué? —preguntó Kyrian con inocencia.**

**Terry se sentó sobre sus talones y miró a Kyrian y a Amanda por sobre su**

**hombro. —Tengo un escudo sobre la casa que no debería dejarlos pasar. Noten que**

**dije "****_debería"_****. No tengo ni idea de que más es capaz de hacer el demonio, sobre todo**

**si Amanda lo invita a entrar en la casa otra vez.**

**—****Nada.**

**Candy alzó la vista hacia el sonido de una nueva voz profundamente masculina.**

**Bueno, esta era sin duda la última persona que esperaba ver ahí.**

**Sin embargo, por qué estaba sorprendida, ella no podía imaginárselo. Con el**

**tipo de cosas que estuvieron sucediendo, la mujer que le tomaba el pedido del**

**supermercado muy bien podría ser una Were-Víbora o una zombi.**

**¿Por qué no?**

**—****¿Ash? —preguntó Candy, reconociendo al hombre sumamente alto e**

**increíblemente atractivo, que se sumaba al cuarto.**

**Dos metros, enfundados en cuero negro y poseyendo una aureola que sólo**

**podía ser definida como de pura atracción sexual, Ash Parthenopaeus era un**

**hombre difícil de olvidar.**

**—****¿Conoces a Acheron? —le preguntó Terry.**

**—****Sí, él va la tienda cada pocos meses con una linda, aunque rara, novia, que**

**prácticamente compra el lugar entero —Candy miró de nuevo a Ash. —¿Tú eres uno**

**de los bichos, también?**

**—****Culpable —dijo Ash, ofreciéndole una risa encantadora.**

**—****Genial —suspiró Candy—. ¿Alguien más sobre el que necesite saber?**

**Los ocupantes del cuarto se miraron entre sí con vergüenza.**

**Terry se levantó y enfrentó a Ash. —¿Qué sabes sobre Alastor?**

**—****Que está enganchado. Tu madre negoció con él para secuestrar a las**

**compañeras de ti, Fury, y Robert. Es un boleto de ida. Él le llevó a Candy a tu madre y**

**no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para negociar con él otra vez.**

**—****¿Estás seguro de eso?**

**Ash cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Puedo darte mi garantía personal sobre**

**eso.**

**—****¿Entonces él volverá cuando Robert se empareje? —preguntó Fury.**

**—****Sí —dijo Ash—Y contestando tu próxima pregunta, sí otra vez. Él vendrá por**

**tu compañera, también.**

**Fury maldijo.**

**—****Lo siento —dijo Ash—. Pero mira el lado bueno; tu madre hace "divertido" lo**

**disfuncional.**

**—****Tu no eres simpático, Ash —dijo Terry—. Pensé que ibas a proteger a Candy**

**por mí.**

**—****Eso pretendía, pero no tuve tiempo. Incluso yo no puedo estar en dos sitios a**

**la vez.**

**—****Que pena —dijo Terrence—. ¿Si sabías sobre Alastor, no podrías habérmelo dicho**

**antes de esto?**

**—****Tu no has estado hablándome exactamente los últimos meses, Terrence. Además,**

**no es sabio interferir con una orden del Destino.**

**—****Odio cuando comienzas con esa mierda del Destino. Soy yo, Acheron, no uno**

**de tus jodidos Dark Hunters. Sé lo que eres y sé lo que puedes hacer. Maldito seas**

**por jugar con nosotros.**

**El fuego rugía en los ojos de Acheron. —No juego contigo, lobo, y mejor reza**

**para que nunca lo haga.**

**Por la cara de Terrence, Candy podía decir que quería arremeter contra Ash, pero**

**sabía que era mejor no intentarlo.**

**—****¿Qué más sabes que no me hayas contado? —le preguntó Terry.**

**—****Toneladas de esas cosas. El último destino del mundo. El próximo presidente.**

**Si los Saints****À ****ganarán este fin de semana. Demonios, hasta conozco los números**

**de la lotería para esta noche.**

**–****¿De verdad? —preguntó Tabitha, animándose—. ¿Quieres compartirlo? Vamos,**

**Ash, necesito los números del Powerball****À****. Por favor. ¡Por favor, por favor**

**compártelos! Hasta dejaré a Simi comer todas las palomitas de maíz si me lo dices.**

**Ash resopló, luego giró hacia Kyrian, Amanda, y Tabitha. —Creo que Terry**

**necesita algo de tiempo solo con su hermano y su compañera para hablar.**

**Tabitha gimoteó. —¡Ash, dame esos números!**

**Él miró a Tabitha jocosamente. —Seis.**

**Tabitha sostuvo sus manos en alto y le hizo señas por más. —¿Y?**

**—****Hay definitivamente un seis en algún sitio en los números ganadores.**

**—****Oh, apestas... gran cosa —dijo Tabitha, poniendo mala cara durante un**

**segundo antes de encogerse de hombros afablemente—. Bien, ahora que sabemos**

**que Ash es realmente cruel y Terry no es un asesino serial, supongo que mejor**

**regreso a mi tienda —Ella se detuvo al lado de Ash—. ¿Todavía quedamos para la**

**película del viernes a la noche?**

**Ash asintió. —Allí estaré, como siempre.**

**—****Genial, te veo entonces —Tabitha hizo una rápida salida.**

**Kyrian lo miró con la boca abierta. —¿Tienes una cita con Tabitha?**

**Ash le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. —No, pero la encuentro sumamente**

**divertida. Ella grita las cosas más fascinantes a la pantalla y come más palomitas**

**de maíz que Simi. Tengo que decir, que Tabby es definitivamente es una de mis**

**personas favoritas.**

**—****Eres un hombre enfermo, Ash —dijo Kyrian mientras regresaba a la parte de**

**atrás de la casa.**

**—****Creo que eres maravilloso —dijo Amanda antes de ponerse en puntas de pie**

**para acercar su cabeza a la suya. Ella besó a Ash en la mejilla. Soltándolo, ella se**

**dio vuelta en la dirección Kyrian que se había marchado y levantando su voz. —Y**

**mi marido dormirá en el cuarto de huéspedes por las próximas dos noches.**

**La bebé comenzó a llorar arriba.**

**—****Yo voy —dijo Ash, desapareciendo al instante.**

**Amanda hizo una pausa cerca del sofá. —Estaré en la cocina por si alguien**

**necesita algo.**

**—****Seguro —dijo Candy—. ¿Tu también vas a hacer ¡zaz! para salir de aquí,**

**Amanda?**

**—****No tengo esa capacidad —Ella tocó la mano de Candy consoladoramente—. Sé**

**como te sientes, Candy. Realmente lo sé. Como tu, pensé que mi hermana era una**

**chiflada gritona, y he averiguado a lo largo de los dos últimos años que ella es**

**extrañamente sabia. Solamente respira profundamente y cree en lo imposible —Ella**

**les brindó una sonrisa alentadora, luego los dejó solos.**

**—****Bien —dijo Fury mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cuello—. Supongo**

**que ahora es cuando me das el empujón y salgo disparado. Ustedes muchachos**

**que tengan una buena vida.**

**—****Espera —dijo Terry, poniéndose de pie—. Tú en serio no me traicionaste,**

**verdad?**

**—****No. Sólo pensé en traicionar a Stefan y su grupo de Arcadianos. Era un**

**imperativo moral que jodiera con sus cabezas, no con la tuya —Él miró a Terry**

**cautelosamente—. Aunque seré honesto, Terrence. Te odio y tu me jodes hasta el**

**infinito. Siempre lo hiciste.**

**—****¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho?**

**—****No tienes ni idea —dijo Fury, su expresión fría y enfadada—. Mamá no fue**

**siempre esa chiflada que conociste. Al menos no conmigo.**

**Fury encontró la mirada de Candace. —Realmente siento lo que ella te hizo, Candace.**

**Pero tienes que entender lo que los Katagaria les quitaron. Después que fue**

**secuestrada por mi padre, ellos enviaron todos sus Strati para encontrarla. Mientras**

**no estaban en el pueblo, otra manada de Katagarias entró y mató a cada niño que**

**pudo encontrar. Violaron y asesinaron a la mayor parte de las mujeres. Las que**

**sobrevivieron sólo lo hicieron porque ellos las rechazaron, y la mayor parte de ellas,**

**como nuestra abuela, nunca volvieron a estar bien otra vez. Es por eso que no viste**

**muchas mujeres en la ciudad.**

**Fury suspiró y se volvió a Terry. —Tu no sabes sobre nuestra mitad Arcadiana.**

**Desde el primer nacimiento de nuestra clase, hubo un Aristo en la familia materna**

**en cada generación. Su hermano mayor, que fue asesinado cuando ella fue**

**tomada, era uno de ellos. Nuestro abuelo era el otro. Cuando ella volvió conmigo,**

**Dare, y Star, ellos pensaron que yo sería uno, también. Yo tenía un olor extraño**

**que ellos asumieron que era el poder.**

**—****Pero tu no eres Arcadiano.**

**Fury sacudió su cabeza. —Yo era el yin y tú el yang. Yo era un niño humano,**

**luego cuando llegué a la pubertad, mi forma base cambió a la de lobo.**

**Terry se estremeció. Él entendía tanto a su hermano, que se preocupó. —Lo**

**siento.**

**—****Ah, tu no tienes ni idea. ¿Crees que lo tuviste difícil? Al menos Karen y Robert se**

**quedaron contigo. Protegiéndote. Intenté ocultarme, pero al minuto que Dare**

**averiguó en lo que me había convertido, se lo dijo a Mami. Y ella se comportó,**

**perdón por la grosería, de puta pena conmigo.**

**Terrence no esperaba nada menos. Su padre le habría hecho lo mismo si él hubiera**

**alguna vez conocido la verdad. —Ella es una Centinela. Ese es su trabajo, matar**

**Katagarias.**

**—****Sí, lo sé. Yo era demasiado joven para rechazarla. Ella me atacó con una**

**violencia inimaginable y me cortó en tiras —Fury hizo una pausa y se estremeció,**

**como si el recuerdo fuera difícil para él hasta ahora—. Yací desangrándome durante**

**días mientras intentaba ocultarme de ella y de los demás. ¿Quieres saber por qué**

**no puedo manejar dignamente la maldita magia? Nadie jamás me enseñó. Markus,**

**con todos sus defectos, al menos se aseguró que ustedes tres fueran entrenados**

**después que volviste de tu año de supervivencia. Durante cien años, yo estuve**

**totalmente solo. No osé entrar en una guarida Katagaria por miedo que olieran el**

**olor de Arcadiano en mí. La única cosa que alguna vez he aprendido a llevar bien a**

**cabo es camuflar mi olor. Por lo que sabes, podría estar mintiéndote ahora.**

**Terry lo miró fijamente, duro. Peligrosamente. —No lo estás.**

**—****¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**—****Ash no te habría dejado aquí conmigo si lo estuvieras haciendo.**

**Fury se burló de eso. —Pones demasiada fe en un Dark Hunter que no podría**

**preocuparse menos por nuestra clase.**

**—****No, no lo hago. Pongo mucha fe en un hombre que nunca ha sido otra cosa**

**que un amigo para mí —Terry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Entonces,**

**porque viniste a nuestra guarida?**

**—****Por la misma razón por la que tu buscaste a Mamá. Quería conocer como era**

**el resto de mi familia. Yo tenía toda la intención de contarte quien era, pero en**

**cuanto vi cuanto Markus los despreciaba a ti y a Robert, me figuré que sería un error.**

**—****Podrías habérnoslo dicho a ****_nosotros_****. Te habríamos dado la bienvenida.**

**—****Y otra vez, te recuerdo que Dare, mi compañero de camada, que era mi mejor**

**amigo, ya me había traicionado. Él me entregó a nuestra madre encadenado. Fui**

**criado creyendo que los animales son imprevisibles y poco fiables. ¿Pero sabes qué?**

**Los animales sólo matan por dos motivos: proteger y comer. Los humanos matan**

**por muchos más motivos. A pesar de lo que piensan, no somos ni remotamente tan**

**peligrosos como ellos. ¿Pero tú lo sabes, verdad?**

**Terry asintió.**

**Fury suspiró y se distanció. —Bien, muchachos tengan una vida agradable o**

**algo así.**

**—****¿Adónde vas a ir? —preguntó Terry.**

**Fury se encogió de hombros. —A cualquier parte.**

**—****¿Así de simple? —preguntó Terry—. ¿Simplemente te me presentas como mi**

**hermano y luego sigues tu camino?**

**—****¿Qué más hay? Tu no me quieres alrededor. Maldición tu, de seguro, no me**

**necesitas.**

**Terry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Fury no tenía ni idea...**

**No, no la tenía. La única familia que él alguna vez había conocido lo había**

**traicionado. No era de extrañar que su hermano lo odiara. Al menos él, Robert, y**

**Karen se habían unido contra uno y todos los obstáculos y amenazas.**

**Fury había estado solo durante siglos. Él siempre estaba apartado en la manada**

**y nunca se había dirigido a nadie. Mientras otros Strati formaban círculos íntimos**

**de amigos y aliados, Fury siempre permanecía solitario. En realidad, él raras veces**

**luchaba para reclamar a una loba.**

**Eso debe haber sido horrible para él, saber que ellos eran familia y nunca decir**

**una palabra de eso. ¿Cuán a menudo Fury los habría mirado a los tres riendo**

**juntos? ¿Viéndolos agruparse como familia contra el resto de la manda, sabiendo él**

**que debería haber sido incluido en su grupo?**

**Por esa omisión de amistad, Terry siempre se sentiría culpable. Él debería haber**

**sentido el lazo de sangre que los unía.**

**Fury realmente era bueno ocultando su olor.**

**—****Eres mi hermano, Fury —dijo Terry sinceramente—. La Familia significa algo**

**para mí. Si sabes algo sobre mí, deberías saber eso.**

**—****¿Desde cuándo yo soy familia?**

**—****Desde el minuto en que nacimos y desde que viniste a advertirme sobre**

**Stefan —Terrence le presentó su mano—. No necesito un juramento para estar ligado a ti, hermanito. Somos familia.**

**Fury vaciló, luego puso su mano en la de Terry. **

**Terry lo tiró hacia adelante y lo abrazó.**

**A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante el dolor que reflejaba la cara de**

**Fury. Era obvio que nunca había esperado la reacción de Terry o su aceptación.**

**—****No te traicionaré, Fury —dijo Terry—. Jamás. Y si Robert alguna vez sale, él no**

**va a hacerlo tampoco.**

**Fury se separó y asintió.**

**—****Y si sales por esa puerta —dijo Terry con los dientes apretados— yo deberé**

**estropearte por eso.**

**Fury se rió. —Bien. Estoy aquí por un tiempo, supongo —Él aclaró su garganta y**

**dio un paso hacia atrás—. Usted dos, probablemente, deseen hablar ahora. Iré a**

**estar en la cocina con Amanda.**

**Terry esperó hasta que estuvieron completamente solos antes de volverse hacia**

**Candy. —¿Que día infernal, no?**

**Candy se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y suspiró profundamente para ayudarse a**

**sobrellevar los inusuales acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. —Sí, oh**

**sí. Tuvimos bebés voladores, hermanos lobos, mamás sicóticas, novios asesinos**

**seriales, amigas que matan vampiros, y no estoy segura de que más.**

**Esto estaba más allá de su capacidad de adaptarse. —¿Estoy loca? —le**

**preguntó ella—. En serio, sé honesto.**

**—****Desearía que fuera tan sencillo. Desearía poder decirte si y que Grace podría**

**arreglarte, pero no, no estás loca.**

**Ella se temía eso. La pregunta ahora era, ¿qué debería hacer?**

**—****Entonces déjame ver si entendí bien a tu madre. Este... —Ella dio vuelta su**

**mano para mostrar la señal— significa que de algún modo nosotros somos algo así**

**como marido y mujer. ¿Pero si te rechazo, te pasas el resto de tu vida impotente y**

**solo? ¿Pero, yo en cambio, soy libre de vivir mi vida como me parezca?**

**Él asintió.**

**—****Realmente apesta ser tu, ¿verdad?**

**Terry miró al vacío mientras se le tensaba un músculo de la barbilla. —No**

**espero que me aceptes, Candy. Nunca lo hice. Yo, lo esperé aproximadamente una**

**hora o dos, pero no soy estúpido y no vivo en el mundo de... bien, okey, realmente**

**vivo en un mundo de fantasía, pero nunca me he engañado.**

**Él se arrodilló en el suelo ante ella, tomó su mano y la besó en la palma. Oh, él**

**era tan tierno con ella. Tan amable. Ella tomó entre sus manos sus cálidas y**

**barbudas mejillas.**

**¿Cómo podría dejar a un hombre como éste?**

**_Él no es humano._**

**No totalmente, de todos modos. Y vivía en un mundo aterrador, de magia,**

**misterio y monstruos escalofriantes capaces de todas formas de crueldad.**

**—****¿Qué quieres, Terry? —preguntó, desesperada por saber—. Se honesto**

**conmigo. ¿Me quieres simplemente debido a esto? —Ella le mostró la palma de su**

**mano—. ¿O me quieres ****_a mí_****? Lo que quiero decir es... realmente no me conoces,**

**¿verdad? Tampoco te conozco. Sé que eres un gran tipo en apuros y que tienes una**

**familia que hace que los Addams****À ****parezcan normales. Pero no conozco al**

**verdadero tu.**

**Él tomó la mano de ella sobre su cara y la sostuvo en la suya callosa, mirándola**

**con aquellos penetrantes ojos color azul obscuro. —La verdad es, no lo sé. Nunca**

**he deseado a ninguna hembra de la manera que te deseo a ti, Candace. Pero**

**francamente no sé si esa es la señal o no. No lo sé.**

**Al menos le había dicho la verdad. Eso era definitivamente una cosa a su favor.**

**Él nunca se acostaría con ella otra vez.**

**—****¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que tomar una decisión sobre esto? —preguntó ella.**

**—****Dos semanas. Aproximadamente. Excluyendo a cualquier demonio remoto o**

**interferencia materna.**

**—****¿Entonces que te parece si intentamos actuar normalmente? —Ella se echó a**

**reír ante lo absurdo de aquella declaración. Sí, justamente ellos eran Jack y Jill****À**

**termino medio subiendo la colina del diablo. Ella sólo esperaba que Jack no se**

**rompiera la crisma o que ella se fuera a caer después.**

**Candy se puso seria. —Bien, al menos podemos fingir ser normales. Déjame ver**

**al verdadero ****_tú _****en toda su extrañeza para que yo conozca a lo que tengo que**

**atenerme y luego decidiré si puedo manejarlo sin volverme totalmente loca.**

**Él parecía atontado ante su sugerencia. —¿En serio no estás huyendo de mí?**

**—****Yo probablemente debería, y no me puedo imaginar por qué siquiera lo estoy**

**considerando. Pero realmente me gusta lo que conozco de ti, Terry, y supongo que**

**cada uno tiene sus problemas. No tan profundos como los tuyos, lo sabes, pero al**

**menos contigo, cuando diga a la gente que mi novio es un perro, no solo será en**

**sentido figurado.**

**Él se rió silenciosamente ante esto.**

**Candy apretó su mano. —Entonces muéstrame lo peor de ti, lobo. Y te mostraré**

**lo mío, y después de dos semanas, veremos donde estamos.**

**Terrence no podía creerlo. Ella era demasiado buena para ser real. Con toda**

**honestidad, él había esperado que le gritara y saliera corriendo por la puerta,**

**llamándolos a todos ellos chiflados.**

**Pero ella le daba una oportunidad.**

**Y esto era algo que él no había tenido en mucho tiempo... Esperanza.**

**La alegría estalló a través de él ante la idea de que en realidad ella podría**

**quedarse con él. —Hay tantas cosas que tengo para decirte.**

**Ella se abatió. —No vas a chupar mi sangre, ¿verdad?**

**Maldición. Ella se agarraría de eso para temerle. Bien, no tenía sentido ocultarle**

**nada a ella ahora. Mejor él ponía todo ante ella para que no se enojara porque él le**

**había ocultado algo. Como su compañera, ella merecía tener respuestas a todas sus**

**preguntas. —No ****_debo _****hacerlo, no.**

**Ella lo miró con desconfianza. —¿Qué quieres decir, conque no debes?**

**—****Mi gente no es vampiro, pero hay dos partes en un ritual de acoplamiento.**

**Primero es que me aceptes como tu compañero.**

**—****¿Cómo hago esto? ¿Se parece a una boda?**

**—****Para mi gente lo es. Sólo que lo hacemos desnudos.**

**Ella quedó boquiabierta. —¿Con testigos? ¡Olvídalo!**

**—****No —dijo él, riéndose de su ultraje. Ella era hermosa siempre que se le**

**coloreaban sus mejillas. Esto hacía que sus ojos ámbar brillasen—. Eso será**

**solamente entre nosotros. Me tiendo sobre mi espalda, unimos nuestras marcas, y**

**tu me tomas en tu cuerpo, entonces hacemos nuestras promesas verbales el uno al**

**otro.**

**Ella inclinó su cabeza como si estuviera menos que segura de su honestidad. —**

**¿Eso funciona?**

**Él asintió. —Es magia.**

**—****Bien, supongo, ¿y luego que es lo que sigue?**

**—****Lo siguiente es opcional y puede ser hecho o no siempre que nosotros lo**

**escojamos. Es donde combino mi fuerza vital con la tuya.**

**—****¿Por qué harías eso?**

**—****Como tú eres humana, si no lo hacemos morirás en menos de cien años,**

**mientras yo todavía tengo otros cuatrocientos a quinientos años antes que me**

**llegue la vejez.**

**Candy estaba completamente estupefacta mientras recordaba las palabras de**

**Bryani. En su momento las había atribuido a su propia locura o a la de Bryani. Al**

**parecer, eso era verdadero, justo como el resto de esta locura. —¿Tu realmente**

**tienes cuatrocientos años?**

**—****Cuatrocientos sesenta para ser exacto.**

**Ella inspiró lenta y suavemente ante eso. ¿Dios querido, cómo sería vivir tanto**

**tiempo? ¿Cuánto podría ver una persona en todo ese tiempo?**

**Eso era irresistible.**

**Pero más que eso, esto venía con una comprensión aterradora. Una que hacía**

**que su corazón se apretase mientras una horrible pena aterrorizadora se abría paso**

**por ella. —Yo seguramente sobreviviría a todos los que conozco —suspiró ella—.**

**Tabitha, mi hermano y mi hermana, mis primos. ¿Todo el mundo se habría ido**

**antes que ni siquiera envejeciera?**

**Él suspiró y asintió. —Esto no es fácil, pero me tendrás a mí, mi familia y**

**amigos —Su expresión se aligeró como si una idea se le hubiese ocurrido—. A**

**Sunshine Runningwolf. La conoces, ella es inmortal.**

**Bride se sobresaltó por eso. Ella conocía a Sunshine desde hacía años. —**

**Sunshine inmortal?**

**—****Sí.**

**—****¡Vamos! ¿Desde cuándo?**

**—****Siempre. Tanto ella como su marido lo son.**

**¡Wow! ¿Quién diría que la mujer que le vendía a Candy las artesanías que tenía**

**colgadas en su tienda y en su pequeño apartamento era inmortal?**

**Ella hizo una pausa ante esa idea. ¡Ahora espera un segundo... eso no está**

**bien!**

**—****¿Por qué no podemos ser inmortales?**

**Terry se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. —Porque mi gente no lo es.**

**Tenemos vidas muy largas, pero ellas son finitas —Su apretón se tensó sobre las**

**manos de ella—. Hay algunas desventajas, sin embargo. Si decides unirte a mí,**

**tendré que tomar tu sangre y tu tendrás que tomar la mía. Un intercambio de**

**sangre es el único modo de hacerlo. En segundo lugar, si uno de nosotros muere,**

**ambos lo hacemos.**

**Ella se puso pálida. Ese era un pensamiento que la asustaba.**

**Bien, por otra parte, comparado a otras cosas en el mundo de Terrence, aquella era**

**probablemente una de las menores preocupaciones.**

**—****Pero no tienes que hacerlo, Candy —él se apresuró a asegurárselo—. Ambas**

**decisiones sólo las tomas tú.**

**Ella suspiró mientras consideraba todo eso. Era un compromiso infernal lo que**

**Terry le estaba pidiendo. Esto llevaba el tradicional "hasta que la muerte nos**

**separe" a un completo nuevo nivel.**

**Pero mientras ella lo miraba todavía arrodillando en el suelo, no podía menos**

**que preguntarse cuan mala podría ser la vida con este hombre. Era considerado y**

**generoso. Una rareza en su mundo.**

**Eso valía al menos dos semanas.**

**—****Bien —dijo ella despacio—. Ahora es mi parte de esto. Si nos hacemos**

**compañeros, quiero una boda humana. Mis padres no entenderán nada menos que**

**eso y no estoy segura si quiero decirles sobre todo esto.**

**—****Está bien.**

**—****Eso significa que vas a tener que conocer a mis padres, Terry.**

**—****Bien. Ellos no pueden ser tan aterradores como los míos.**

**—****Bien, ellos no son homicidas por lo general, pero son protectores conmigo.**

**—****Ya los amo.**

**Candy contestó con una risa nerviosa la pequeña y juguetona sonrisa de él.**

**Sabes, yo siempre pensé que encontraría a algún tipo y saldría con él durante**

**un año o dos y luego lo haría agacharse sobre su rodilla en algún sitio romántico**

**para que me pidiera que me casara con él. Nunca soñé que esto fuera mi**

**compromiso —Ella jugó con el broche de su cabello—. Supongo que la vida nunca**

**es lo que queremos que sea, ¿verdad?**

**Terry se abatió por dentro por sus palabras. Él nunca había pensado cambiar su**

**vida tan horrendamente. Él sólo había querido tocarla un momento.**

**Que lo tocara.**

**Tal vez eso fuera cruel, pero su corazón no quería que se marchara. Sólo la**

**deseaba a ella.**

**Tanto el animal como el hombre en él no ansiaban nada más que ser tocados**

**por esta mujer.**

**—****Haré cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz, Candy.**

**Candy profundizó su apretón en el cabello de él. En ese momento, sintió como si**

**en realidad pudiera amar a este hombre. Al menos sabía que podría.**

**Pero ya se había quemado y no conocía a terry muy bien. Ella sólo tenía dos**

**semanas para aprender sobre él. Lo que ella sabía era aterrador... Y maravilloso.**

**Ella sólo esperaba que él no le mintiera o la engañara. Si él le mostrara al**

**verdadero Terry y este hombre-lobo era honesto, entonces ella podría aceptarlo.**

**Su peor miedo consistía en que al final de las dos semanas, ella pudiera unirse a**

**él y él se convirtiera en el sicótico y rudo animal del que hablaba su madre**

**¿Qué haría entonces?**

**Taylor había sido maravilloso al principio de su relación. Hasta le había llevado**

**bombones para su primer Día de San Valentín.**

**Con el tiempo, él se había convertido en un asno total. ¿Terry haría lo mismo?**

**Y cuatrocientos años... eso era un realmente un largo tiempo para pasar con**

**alguien.**

**_No si lo amas_****.**

**Tal vez eso era verdad.**

**Lo menos que ella podría hacer era intentarlo. Y tener esperanza.**

**—****¿Entonces, adonde vamos desde aquí? —preguntó ella.**

**—****Tengo que encontrar algún lugar donde alojarte por si tengo que dejarte, y en**

**donde estés a salvo.**

**—****¿Y mi tienda?**

**—****Conseguiré a alguien que la maneje por ti.**

**Eso sonaba un poco demasiado fácil. —¿Cómo?**

**—****Le pediré a Acheron otro favor. Ellos tienen gente que ayuda a los Dark-**

**Hunters. Ellos tienen muchos negocios locales aquí en Nueva Orleáns y estoy**

**seguro que pueden enviar a uno de ellos ahí para mantener la tienda abierta por ti.**

**La mayor ventaja es que si uno de mi gente viene preguntando, ellos sabrán como**

**manejarlos.**

**—****Bien, entonces. Vamos a comenzar nuestro enlace de manos****À ****y ver como**

**funcionará todo.**

**Terry se levantó y le presentó su mano.**

**Candy vaciló. Ella nunca antes le había temido al futuro, pero ahora lo hacía.**

**Tomando aire profundamente, para darse coraje, ella colocó su mano en la de él**

**y dejó que él la pusiera de pie.**

**Ella esperó que él la condujera a la cocina. En cambio, él la destelló al cuarto de**

**los niños.**

**—****Sabes —dijo ella, sintiéndose aturdida por su "viaje"—. Los pies sirven,**

**también.**

**Terry se rió. —Dijiste que querías que fuera yo mismo. Prefiero el destello como**

**medio de transporte. Es mucho más rápido.**

**Ash estaba sentado en una antigua silla blanca de madera, meciendo al bebé**

**que dormitaba en su regazo mientras los miraba con curiosidad. Él sostenía un**

**biberón de leche medio vacío entre sus piernas mientras la bebé, vestida con un**

**vestidito rosado, chupaba su diminuto puño en el refugio de sus brazos. Había algo**

**tan incongruente en aquella imagen que Candy no pudo menos que mirar fijamente.**

**Un hombre vestido con cuero negro y cadenas con el largo cabello rojo y negro**

**y un pendiente de daga en su oreja izquierda definitivamente no se parecía a**

**alguien que pudiera deleitarse cuidando a un bebé. Y ahí estaba, sentado en un**

**cuarto rosado lleno de volantes, acunando plácidamente a la bebé. Ash debería**

**parecer completamente fuera de lugar ahí y, con todo, parecía estar en casa.**

**—****Ya he llamado a Jessica Adams para que se haga cargo de tu boutique —les**

**susurró Ash—. Ella solamente necesita saber dónde están los papeles, dónde**

**guardas las llaves de la tienda, y en qué banco hacer los depósitos.**

**—****Maldición, eres bueno —dijo Terry.**

**Ash le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y arrogante. —Absolutamente el mejor.**

**Terry cambió su peso. —Entonces... tu sabes…**

**—****Aquí está la dirección —Ash sostuvo su mano levantada y una tarjeta de visita**

**mágicamente apareció entre sus dos primeros dedos. Él entregó la tarjeta a Vane,**

**quien dio un paso adelante para tomarla—. Ustedes estarán a salvo allí. Confía en**

**mí, él es más paranoico que una comuna de Apolitas. Nadie va a entrar en su lugar.**

**Terry miró el nombre sobre la tarjeta y se congeló. —¿Estará de acuerdo con**

**que estemos allí?**

**Ash se encogió de hombros. —Su casa es lo bastante grande. Sólo intenten**

**mantenerse fuera de su camino —Él miró más allá de Terry y le ofreció una sonrisa**

**a Candy—. Él está un poco nervioso, Candy, pero Valerius es un buen hombre**

**mientras que no le menciones el nombre de Kyrian. Él se asegurará que nada les**

**pase.**

**—****¿Valerius? —preguntó ella.**

**Terry soltó un lento suspiro, luego giró para enfrentarla. —Él es un vampiro con**

**actitud seria.**

**############**

**Cuando Candy le dijo a Terry que le mostrara lo peor de él y la dejara ver al**

**hombre real, no había tenido ni idea en lo que se estaba metiendo.**

**Él raras veces hacía algo normal y ella comenzaba a comprender cuanto se**

**había esforzado por permanecer en el mundo "normal" cuando había fingido ser su**

**lobo.**

**Después que Ash se marchara, ellos habían ido abajo a recoger a Fury. En un**

**momento le había estado diciendo a Amanda que la llamaría y al siguiente estaban**

**dentro de otra casa.**

**—****Realmente desearía que me dieras alguna advertencia antes hacer esto —le**

**dijo a Terry mientras miraba alrededor para conseguir orientarse.**

**Ellos estaban en una enorme sala de estar que era dos veces más grande que la**

**de la casa de Kyrian. La casa entera era completamente oscura y parecía una**

**tumba. Estéril. Fría. El sitio tenía un caro revestimiento de caoba tallado a mano y**

**estaba lleno con más antigüedades de las que Candy jamás hubiese visto antes en**

**un lugar. Por no mencionar el piso de mármol con un intrincado dibujo estilo**

**romano. Este parecía un paseo por algún castillo europeo. O una mansión. Todo lo**

**que ella podía ver exudaba educación aristocrática y gusto.**

**A diferencia de la casa de Kyrian, no había nada moderno o confortable aquí.**

**Ningún mullido sofá, ni televisión, ni, obviamente, teléfono u ordenador. Nada.**

**Incluso los libros alineados en las exquisitas estanterías parecían ser antigüedades**

**encuadernadas en cuero. El sofá era obviamente de la era georgiana y tenía muy**

**poco acolchado debajo de la tela borgoña.**

**Pero la cosa más extraña de todo era lo relativo a las estatuas. Las estatuas de**

**dos mujeres que parecían ser ninfas romanas desnudas flanqueaban la**

**serpenteante escalera. El hecho de que fueran antigüedades no era lo extraño, era**

**que pastelillos color rojo brillante cubrían sus pezones de piedra blancos.**

**—****¿Qué demonios? —preguntó ella.**

**Fury se echó a reír cuando los vio.**

**—****Jesús, Terry, se llama antes de presentarse. Tienes suerte que no te pegara**

**un tiro en el culo.**

**Candy se dio vuelta para ver un alto, y misteriosamente hermoso hombre entrar**

**al cuarto. Él tenía el largo cabello negro hasta los hombros, agudos ojos marrón**

**oscuros, y barba de aproximadamente tres días.**

**Vestido con una chillona camisa hawaiana naranja y vaqueros rasgados, él se**

**movía como un hombre que sabía que podría matar a cualquiera que se le**

**acercara.**

**—****¿Él es el vampiro? —preguntó Candy en tono bajo.**

**—****No —dijo Terry mientras miraba al hombre con incredulidad—. Él es de la**

**Mafia. ¿Otto, qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Vestido así? ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa? Parece**

**como si te hubieras convertido en Nick Gautier.**

**—****Sufriendo la condenación eterna —dijo Otto, rascando su barba mientras se**

**acercaba a ellos—. Ellos transfirieron mi culo aquí, contra mis deseos podría**

**agregar, para servir al Rey de los Cabrones, porque él tiene que tener a alguien**

**que hable latín ****_e _****italiano. Dios no permita que el hombre tenga un normal escudero**

**plebeyo que sólo hable inglés. Oh no, debemos tener uno con ****_educación _****—****Otto**

**sonó muy como Alfred Hitchcock con esa última palabra.**

**—****¿Entonces porqué estás vestido como Nick? —preguntó Terry.**

**—****Solamente para molestarlo. Esa es realmente la única cosa que me mantiene**

**cuerdo por aquí.**

**Terrence se echó a reír. —Déjame adivinar, ¿tú eres el hombre de los pastelillos**

**rojos?**

**—****Oh, demonios, sí. No puedo esperar hasta que se levante y le dé un ataque**

**por esto —Otto profundizó su ya baja voz de barítono y le sumó un acento que era**

**casi italiano, pero no exactamente—. No toques, ni siquiera respires encima de las**

**estatuas, Escudero. A diferencia de ti, esto no tiene precio —su voz volvió a ser**

**normal—. Nah, su cara no tendrá precio cuando lo vea esta noche.**

**Esta vez fue Fury quien se rió. —No te conozco —dijo, caminando hacia Otto con**

**su mano extendida— pero ya puedo contar con que vamos a ser amigos. Fury**

**Granchester.**

**—****Otto Carvalletti —Él estrechó la mano de Fury, luego miró de uno a otro lobo—**

**. ¿Ustedes dos están emparentados?**

**—****Hermanos —dijo Terry.**

**—****Genial —dijo Otto, dándose vuelta hacia Candy con una sonrisa encantadora—.**

**Tu debes ser Candy —Él tomó su mano al mismo tiempo que ella notaba que tenía él**

**tenía un tatuaje de una tela de araña negra la parte de atrás de sus nudillos—,**

**bienvenida a la locura que es nuestro mundo, mi señora, aunque personalmente,**

**pienso que estás loca para querer estar aquí.**

**Otto besó su mano y se inclinó ante ella. La acción obtuvo un profundo gruñido**

**de Terry al que Otto decidió hacer caso. —A propósito, Candy, puedes relajarte. Soy**

**técnicamente humano, aunque mi multitud de hermanos lo negaría. Y excluyendo**

**los pastelillos, no estoy realmente sicótico. Cuando conozcas a mi jefe, entenderás**

**totalmente por qué tengo que agitar su jaula.**

**Otto se dirigió a la escalera. —Si alguno de ustedes dos buenos lobos aullaran,**

**yo podría decir el discurso "criaturas de la noche, que hacen música" ****À ****completo —**

**Él los miró de nuevo cuando ni Terry ni Fury aullaron—. O no. Bien, tomo nota**

**mental que los lobos no tienen ningún sentido del humor o nunca han leído ****_Drácula_**

**o nunca han visto una de las películas. Ningún problema. Síganme y les mostraré**

**sus cuartos. Una pasada rápida de las reglas. Intentamos estar lo más silenciosos**

**posibles a la luz del día para no despertar al Conde Penicula.**

**—****¿Penicula? —preguntó Candy.**

**—****Mi insulto favorito para Valerius. Como el buen General Romano es dueño de**

**esta casa, es una combinación de pene y Drácula.**

**Candy se habría reído, pero tenía la sensación que esto sólo animaría a Otto a**

**ser malo.**

**Ellos siguieron a Otto, subiendo la escalera.**

**—****¿Cuándo te hiciste tan hablador, Carvalletti? —preguntó Terry—. Yo siempre**

**pensé que eras un hombre de pocas palabras.**

**—****Normalmente lo soy, pero he estado encerrado en esta mansión tanto tiempo**

**que me estoy volviendo chiflado. Pienso que debería haberme quedado en Alaska.**

**Infiernos, si hasta he estado hablando con Nick sólo por romper la monotonía.**

**Otto hizo una pausa en la escalera para mirarlos. —Valerius no es un Dark**

**Hunter, es un Daimon que me desangra hasta quedarme seco. No es asombroso**

**que su última escudero se marchara. Me reservo el derecho de pedir mi**

**transferencia y mi padre sigue diciéndome que sea hombre y asuma mi asignación**

**con dignidad. Lo juro, mejor que ese hombre no se debilite o lo encierro en la peor**

**casa de retiro que pueda encontrar.**

**—****Caray, y yo creía que tenía problemas con mis padres —dijo Fury detrás**

**Candy—. Los míos solamente quieren matarme y sacarme de mi miseria, nada más.**

**—****Sí —dijo Otto desde la cima de la escalera—. Tienes suerte. Desearía que el**

**mío ****_quisiera _****matarme.**

**Otto les condujo por un pasillo mientras Terry se inclinaba y hablaba en el oído**

**de Candy. —No dejes que las actuales tonterías bizarras de Otto te confundan. Él era**

**valedictorian****À ****en Princeton.**

**Ella quedó sin habla.**

**—****Y yo tenía un cerebro hasta que este lugar lo mató. Intenten tratar con**

**Valerius y Nick y también se encontrarán con una regresión a la primera infancia en**

**una cuestión de días. Pero por lo que más quieran, no digan al Amo Valerius que**

**alguna vez puse el pie en suelo de Princeton. Él piensa que abandoné Barbizon,**

**Escuela de Modelaje.**

**Candy se rió, luego miró hacia Terry. —¿Entonces este es el mundo al me que**

**estás trayendo? No te ofendas, pero esta gente realmente está chiflada. Tenemos**

**un graduado de Princeton quien se viste como Don Ho****À ****poniendo pastelillos sobre**

**estatuas, un cuñado que es un perro...**

**—****Sí, pero no olvides, Tabitha viene contigo —le recordó Terry—. Tu tienes tu**

**propia parte de chiflados.**

**Ella levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. —Bien, pero es solo una chiflada**

**la que viene conmigo.**

**—****Y tu papá castra para vivir —dijo Fury detrás de ellos—. Pienso que es la cosa**

**más enferma de la que jamás me he enterado.**

**—****¿Quieres ir a visitar a mis padres, Fury? —preguntó Candy.**

**—****Pasaré.**

**Otto abrió una puerta que condujo a un enorme dormitorio con la más**

**elaborada cama antigua con dosel que Candy alguna vez hubiera visto. Cortinas de**

**terciopelo azul profundo colgaban alrededor de querubines y ángeles tallados a**

**mano que decoraban la madera antigua. —Esto es magnífico.**

**—****Valerius insiste en lo mejor. Usted dos pueden acostarse aquí, y llevaré al**

**muchacho perro más lejos por el pasillo.**

**—****¡Hey! —protestó Fury con indignación.**

**—****Relájate —dijo Otto—. Esto no es como si te hiciera dormir en el garaje o algo**

**así.**

**Los dos dejaron a Candy y Terry solos en el cuarto.**

**—****Así que, aquí estamos —dijo Candy, insegura de sí misma.**

**Terry tiró de ella para acercarla. —Es extraño no tener que ocultarme de ti.**

**—****¿Entonces puedes hacer de todo?**

**—****Más o menos cualquier cosa. Puedo viajar en el tiempo en cualquier dirección.**

**Yo podría dirigirnos de aquí a París o a cualquier lugar que quisieras visitar.**

**Candy consideró esto. Ella podría tener cualquier cosa, pero había sólo una cosa**

**que la haría realmente feliz. —¿Puedes hacerme delgada?**

**Terry parecía menos que contento. —Yo podría.**

**—****Hazlo.**

**Él la miró con el ceño fruncido como si el pedido lo confundiera completamente.**

**—****¿Por qué?**

**—****Por que siempre quise ser una de esas pequeñas mujeres diminutas y nunca**

**lo he sido.**

**Él se movió para pararse detrás de ella así poder empujarla contra él y**

**abrazarla muy cerca. —No te quiero delgada, Candy. Me gustas como eres —Su**

**aliento cosquilleó en su cuello mientras él hablaba y envió el calor por todo ella—.**

**Mi gente tiene un refrán. La carne es para el hombre, el hueso para el perro.**

**—****Sí, pero tú eres ambos.**

**—****Y cuando me dan a elegir entre costillas y filete, voy por la opción superior**

**siempre.**

**Candy siseó mientras él colocó sus labios contra su cuello y lo mordisqueó. Ella**

**cerró sus ojos e inhaló el cálido aroma masculino de él. Lo sentía tan bien**

**sosteniéndola. Eso la hizo sentir débil y sin aliento.**

**—****¿Es esto todo lo que hay entre nosotros, Terrence? ¿Sólo sexo?**

**Él puso su mejilla contra la suya con tal gesto de cariño que le atravesó el**

**corazón. —No, Candace. El sexo es solamente la demostración física de lo que siento**

**por ti —Él tomó su mano y la condujo hacia su corazón donde ella lo sintió palpitar**

**contra la palma de su mano—. Nadie jamás me ha tocado como tú lo haces. Eres**

**como un susurro. Apacible, suave. Calmante. En mi mundo, la gente sólo grita y da**

**alaridos. Pero tú... tú eres mi paraíso.**

**Ella tembló ante sus poéticas palabras. —Dios, eres bueno.**

**—****Esto no es una frase, Candy. Puedo ser humano, pero también soy un animal y**

**el animal en mí no miente o engaña. Nunca pensé que una parte de mí sería**

**domesticada, pero ahora lo está. Esta parte no quiere repartir golpes a diestra y**

**siniestra a alguien. Esta parte solamente te quiere.**

**¿Cómo una mujer podría decir no a esto?**

**Candy jadeó mientras su ropa desaparecía. —¡ ¿Vane? ¡**

**Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de decir su nombre, ambos estaban**

**desnudos en la cama, bajo las sábanas.**

**—****Es un talento lo que tienes ahí —dijo ella mientras él hocicaba su cuello.**

**—****No tienes ni idea —él sopló en su oreja antes de lamerla.**

**La cabeza de Candy se arremolinó en el éxtasis de su contacto. Por una vez él no**

**Perdió nada de tiempo con ella. Él se deslizó dentro de Candy con una estocada**

**poderosa.**

**Ellos gimieron al unísono.**

**Candy alzó la vista hacia el crudo placer en su cara. Este no era tiempo de jugar**

**para él, Terrence se tomaba en serio el tomarla.**

**Ella deslizó sus manos sobre su espalda, sintiendo la ondulación de los músculos**

**mientras él empujaba dentro ella, fuerte y poderoso. Él era el lobo y estaba**

**hambriento. Sus ojos la devoraron.**

**Terry no podía pensar claramente mientras sentía su suavidad bajo él. El animal**

**en él quería la completa posesión. Quería acoplarse y dominar.**

**El hombre en él quería su ternura. Su corazón.**

**Sobre todo, quería pasar el resto de su vida mirando dentro de sus ojos color**

**verde. Ellos ahora estaban oscuros por la pasión. Sus labios estaban ligeramente**

**separados mientras ella jadeaba de placer.**

**Terry reclamó aquella boca. Él gruñó ante su sabor. Con la sensación de su**

**lengua contra la suya mientras se empujaba profundamente dentro de ella una y**

**otra vez.**

**Hambriento de ella, se obligó a ser suave con su cuerpo. Por recordar que ella**

**era humana y frágil.**

**Él moriría si alguna vez le hiciera daño.**

**Pero oh... la sensación de sus manos sobre su espalda. La forma en que ella**

**asía su trasero. Ella no solo estaba follando con él. Ella hacía el amor con él. Y esto**

**significaba para él más que cualquier otra cosa.**

**Incluso si él fuera inmortal, nunca sentiría nada mejor que sus largas y suaves**

**piernas entrelazadas con las suyas.**

**Candace estaba sin aliento mientras Terrence la devoraba. Ningún hombre jamás había**

**hecho el amor con ella como este... como si él no pudiera conseguir lo suficiente de**

**ella. Como si estuviera desesperado para estar dentro de su cuerpo.**

**Había tanto poder y fuerza en los brazos envueltos alrededor de ella. Los brazos**

**que la sostenían tiernamente. Con cuidado.**

**Cada poderoso golpe pulsaba placer a través de ella.**

**—****Amo la forma en que tus manos se sienten sobre mí —él respiraba**

**entrecortadamente mientras ella tomaba entre sus manos su trasero—. Y amo ser**

**capaz de tomarte así.**

**—****¿Cómo así?**

**—****Cara a cara —dijo él, puntuando cada palabra con un golpe profundo,**

**exuberante—. Así puedo sentir tus pechos sobre mi pecho. Ver tu expresión cuando**

**te corres por mí.**

**Entonces la besó. Esto fue imperioso y devorador. Satisfactorio.**

**Candy fue completamente arrastrada por él. Por el intenso placer de él tan**

**grueso y amplio dentro de ella. Por la forma en que lo sentía deslizarse contra su**

**cuerpo.**

**Terry dejó que sus poderes fluyeran a través de ambos. No había ninguna**

**necesidad de refrenarlos o enmascararlos. Él dejó a su pasión abastecer de**

**combustible a sus poderes, cargándolos a su nivel más alto.**

**La sensación de ello lo atravesó como un relámpago, aumentando cada aspecto**

**de la carne de ella contra suya.**

**Él supo el instante en que ella sintió la elevación de sus poderes. Ella tiró su**

**cabeza hacia atrás en el último éxtasis. Con su respiración desigual, ella respondió**

**cada golpe con uno propio.**

**Y cuando ella se corrió, él tuvo que tapar su grito con sus poderes para impedir**

**que los demás supieran lo que hacían.**

**Él sonrió ante la imagen de ella perdida en las convulsiones de su orgasmo.**

**Ante la sensación de sus manos sobre su espalda mientras lo asía fuertemente.**

**Entonces Terrence se permitió unirse a ella. Gruñó mientras se liberaba dentro de**

**ella. Yació sobre ella, jadeando mientras su cuerpo continuaba temblando y**

**estremeciéndose.**

**Todo el tiempo ella jugó con el cabello de él y lo acercó contra sí.**

**—****Eso fue increíble —suspiró Candy. Entonces frunció el ceño— ¿Tu realmente te**

**vuelves más grande hacia el final, verdad?**

**—****Sí —dijo él, mordisqueando sus labios— y no puedo salir de ti durante unos**

**minutos más sin hacerte daño.**

**Bride todavía podía sentir su cuerpo temblando. —¿Por qué haces eso y cómo es**

**que me mantuviste...?**

**—****Usé un hechizo de tiempo para que no fueras consciente de cuánto tiempo me**

**tomo para terminar —Él siseó mientras otra ola de orgasmos lo atravesaba.**

**Terry casi esperó que ella lo rechazara. No lo hizo.**

**En cambio, ella acunó su cabeza contra ella y jugó con su cabello hasta que él**

**hubo terminado completamente.**

**Cuando él finalmente acabó, él se deslizó fuera de ella y se derrumbó a su lado.**

**Ella se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. — ¿Entonces así es como eres realmente?**

**Terry asintió y esperó que su corazón dejara de palpitar. Ella se deslizó sobre su**

**pecho y besó el duro pezón derecho de él. Él gruñó mientras ella le daba una ligera**

**y juguetona lamida.**

**—****Si sigues haciendo eso, estaremos en esta cama por el resto del día.**

**Candy se burló. —Los conozco a ustedes, hombres. Necesitarás al menos unas**

**horas para... —Su voz se desvaneció cuando lo sintió endureciéndose contra su**

**muslo.**

**—****No soy humano, Candy. El sexo nos vigoriza. No nos hace que estemos más**

**cansados.**

**Ella levantó la sábana para ver la verdad de aquella declaración. Él ya estaba**

**duro otra vez. —¿Entonces puedo jugar contigo tanto como quiera?**

**—****Um-hmmm. Soy todo tuyo, querida.**

**Mordiendo su labio, Candy deslizó su mano hacia abajo para tomarlo con cuidado**

**y explorar la entera longitud de él. Ya que Taylor nunca había hecho el amor con**

**ella con las luces encendidas o a la luz del día, realmente nunca había tenido la**

**posibilidad de examinar a un tipo de cerca.**

**Él flexionó una pierna y no dijo nada mientras ella con cuidado aprendía cada**

**matiz de su cuerpo.**

**Terry la miró de muy cerca mientras jugaba con los rizos de su cabello. Él nunca**

**había tenido una mujer con tanta curiosidad sobre él. A las lobas no les preocupaba**

**como lucía en cuanto pudiera satisfacerlas. Una vez que el acto estaba terminado,**

**sus hembras los apartaban y se marchaban. No había ningún compartir de cuerpos.**

**Ninguna importancia por acariciar o amar. Por abrigar un sentimiento.**

**Eso era lo que más apreciaba de Candy.**

**Sus dedos lo examinaron tiernamente. Ella con cuidado masajeó su saco y su**

**pene. Escalofríos se diseminaban sobre él. Su pierna extendida en realidad se**

**movía nerviosamente.**

**Candy se rió tontamente mientras continuaba acariciándolo. —Te gusta,**

**¿verdad?**

**—****Sí —dijo roncamente mientras sentía que su pene se endurecía aún más.**

**Ella alzó la vista hacia él, luego hizo lo inimaginable. Ella lo tomó en su boca.**

**Terry tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y enterró su mano en su cabello mientras el**

**placer lo atormentaba. Él apretó su mandíbula para impedirse aullar mientras ella lo**

**lamía y provocaba de la base a la punta. Ella lo deslizó profundamente en su boca**

**mientras lo chupaba y jugaba.**

**Él ahuecó sus manos en su cara mientras su cuerpo entero ardía. La**

**generosidad de este acto...**

**Él no sabía que tal cosa existiera. Una hembra Katagari antes moriría que tocar**

**a un hombre de esta forma. Era el trabajo del macho satisfacer a la hembra, no de**

**otra manera.**

**Candy gimió profundamente en su garganta mientras probaba la misma esencia**

**de Terry. Ella miró hacia arriba para verlo mirándola, sus ojos encapotados por el**

**placer y la incredulidad. Esta era una combinación embriagadora.**

**Él lucía como si ella le estuviera mostrando el cielo. Él retiró el cabello de la cara**

**de ella, luego acarició su pómulo con su pulgar mientras ella pasaba la lengua por**

**el lado interior de él.**

**Candy sintió que el aire alrededor de ellos literalmente chisporroteaba. Hizo una**

**pausa ante el sonido.**

**—****Está bien —dijo Terry jadeando—. Eso es solamente mis poderes surgiendo. A**

**veces lo hacen.**

**Ella regresó a él.**

**Terry rechinó sus dientes mientras su placer se volvía increíblemente alto. En**

**cualquier momento, él se correría otra vez. Con miedo de lastimar a Candy, él la**

**separó de él un instante antes de que su cuerpo explotara.**

**Eso no fue lo único. Cada lamparilla en el cuarto se hizo trizas con la fuerza de**

**su pasión, mientras sus poderes jugaban a su antojo en el cuarto.**

**Él se cubrió con la manta y usó su mano para ayudar a su cuerpo mientras tenía**

**el orgasmo.**

**Él sintió la mano de Bride sobre sí. Abriendo sus ojos, él miró mientras ella lo**

**tomaba en su mano y con cuidado lo apretó hasta que su cuerpo quedó**

**completamente drenado.**

**—****No tenías que separarte de mí, Terry —dijo ella después de unos minutos.**

**—****Me doblo en tamaño cuando me corro, Candy. No quise verte lastimada por**

**eso.**

**Ella separó su mano de él y besó sus labios.**

**Terry la sostuvo cerca de él, atesorando este nuevo momento con ella.**

**Ella se retiró para mirar las lamparillas hechas trizas. —Espero que nuestro**

**anfitrión no sea también... —Ella se detuvo mientras él reparaba cada lamparilla**

**con sus poderes.**

**—****Ese es otro talento que tienes por ahí...**

**Él le rió maliciosamente. —Prefiero el tuyo.**

**Ella estaba confundida por eso. —No tengo ningún talento.**

**—****Sí lo tienes. Esa boca tuya definitivamente es mágica.**

**—****Mmm —dijo ella, besándolo otra vez—. Pero esta sólo trabaja para ti.**

**—****Bien.**

**Candy se retiró mientras comprendía algo. —Espera un minuto. Tú no puedes**

**engañarme jamás, ¿verdad?**

**Él sacudió su cabeza. —Sin ti, soy un eunuco total. Mis poderes disminuirían,**

**también. Una vez que el sexo es alejado de nosotros, no tenemos ningún modo de**

**recargar nuestra energía. Eventualmente perdemos toda nuestra magia.**

**—****¿Entonces cómo tu padre es el líder de su manada si él no puede manejar la**

**magia?**

**Él frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo sabías que mi padre era nuestro líder?**

**—****Oí a la gente medieval que hablaba sobre ello.**

**Terry tomó un largo y profundo aliento antes de explicarle. —Él se hizo el líder**

**de la manada antes que yo naciera. La única razón por la que es todavía**

**responsable es que es sumamente fuerte físicamente como lobo y hace tratos con**

**los Daimons por magia.**

**—****¿Daimons?**

**—****Vampiros. A diferencia de tu televisión y películas, los verdaderos vampiros no**

**viven por la sangre humana, a ellos les gustan las almas humanas. Si ellos toman**

**el alma de un Were-Hunter o de un humano psíquico ellos entonces pueden**

**absorber sus poderes. Los Daimons que son realmente poderosos son capaces de**

**compartir ese poder con alguien más. Mi padre rutinariamente les hace sacrificios**

**para que ellos dejen a su manada tranquila y desviar un poco de magia hacia él.**

**—****¿Sacrificios?**

**Él suspiró como si el pensamiento le doliera. —Él finge que alguien ha**

**traicionado a la manada y simplemente los hecha para dejárselos a los Daimons. Mi**

**hermano Robert y yo fuimos los últimos sacrificios que él hizo. Yo sabía que enviaría**

**asesinos para matarnos una vez que los Daimons no volvieron para compartir el**

**poder con él.**

**Ella no podía imaginar nada peor que esto. Su padre lo había sacrificado para**

**morir. Su madre lo odiaba y con mucho gusto lo mataría, también.**

**Su pobre lobo. No le asombraba que hubiera ido a ella.**

**—****Oh Terry, lo siento tanto.**

**—****Está bien. Sólo estoy sorprendido que mi padre esperara tanto tiempo para**

**traicionarnos. Pienso que la única razón por la que no lo hizo antes fue que, a pesar**

**de todas su faltas, él quería a mi hermana Karen más que a nada, y ella nos amaba.**

**Mientras que ella vivió, no creo que él quisiera hacerle daño matándonos. Pero al**

**instante en que ella murió...**

**—****¿Él fue por ustedes?**

**Él asintió.**

**Ella acercó su cabeza a sus pechos y lo sostuvo allí, esperando hacer todo lo**

**mejor, sabiendo que no podría. Pero al menos Terry pareció estar en paz con el**

**pasado y con sus padres y su odio irracional contra él. Su fuerza la asombró. Ella**

**no conocía a ningún otro hombre que pudiera haber tenido su pasado y su dolor y**

**ser tan compasivo y cariñoso.**

**—****¿Cómo era tu comunidad? —preguntó, pensando en que otras cicatrices**

**ocultaba con semejante dignidad.**

**—****No sé. Vivimos como animales. Nos quedamos sobre todo en forma de lobo a**

**no ser que nos dirijamos a las ciudades para algo.**

**—****¿Por comida?**

**—****O sexo. El sexo es mucho más agradable como humano que como lobo. Hay**

**mucha más estimulación, sobre todo para nuestras hembras.**

**Eso era algo que ella no quería considerar. No le gustó pensar en Terry con**

**alguien más. Pero al menos ella no tenía miedo de que él la engañara. Había mucho**

**que decir sobre esto. Su propia hermana actualmente atravesaba un divorcio por**

**este mismo tema.**

**—****¿Así que viviste la mayor parte de tu vida como lobo? —preguntó.**

**Él asintió. —Para el Katagaria es realmente fácil ya que el lobo es su forma**

**base. Es la forma en que descansan o se recuperan cuando les hacen daño.**

**—****Pero tú eres Arcadiano.**

**Ella pudo saber, por la forma en que se puso rígido, que eso lo molestaba. —Sí.**

**Por eso para mí, era una tortura implacable mantenerme en forma de lobo. Uno de**

**los motivos por el que soy tan fuerte mágicamente es que tuve que aprender a**

**canalizar mis poderes para poder permanecer lobo mientras luchaba, era herido, o**

**dormía. Cosas que yo debería hacer como humano.**

**—****¿Y el tatuaje sobre tu cara?**

**—****Es más bien una marca de nacimiento —Él soltó un profundo suspiro y este**

**reapareció sobre su cara.**

**Candy recorrió el diseño lleno de volutas que era, de una manera extraña,**

**hermoso.**

**—****Los Centinelas son guardianes Arcadianos —explicó—. Una vez que un**

**Arcadiano termina su pubertad, los Destinos escogen al que ellos piensan que es**

**bastante fuerte para proteger el mundo de los Asesinos o de los animales que están**

**fuera para cazar a los Arcadianos y al género humano.**

**Ella se estremeció mientras entendía lo que él le decía. —Entonces vivías con**

**lobos cuando te volviste humano y luego te convertiste en su peor enemigo.**

**—****Sí.**

**Su corazón sufrió por él. —Debes haber estado aterrorizado. ¿Por qué no te**

**marchaste?**

**—****Probablemente debería haberlo hecho, pero yo era joven y estaba asustado.**

**Yo no sabía nada sobre los Arcadianos y menos sobre los humanos. Recuerda, yo**

**era un lobo de niño. A nuestros jóvenes nunca se les permite acercase a los**

**verdaderos humanos. Yo no tenía ninguna idea de como conducirme o interactuar**

**con tu mundo. Por eso fue que hice mi trato con Acheron para que me llevara al**

**pasado para encontrar a mi madre. Pensé que si le decía que no era más un**

**animal, ella me ayudaría a adaptarme.**

**—****Pero ella no lo hizo.**

**—****No. Ella me llamó mentiroso y me ahuyentó.**

**Ella podría matar Bryani por eso. ¿Qué tipo de la madre sería tan cruel? Pero**

**claro, la crueldad existía en todas partes del mundo aun cuando no debiera. **

**—****Mientras tanto Fury pasaba por lo mismo pero al revés.**

**—****Sí.**

**Ella no sabía cuál de los dos lo había tenido peor. Era probablemente Fury. A**

**diferencia de Terry, él no había tenido un hermano y una hermana para aceptarlo.**

**—****¿Entonces volviste a tu manada después de encontrarte con Bryani?**

**Él asintió. —Era todo lo que conocía y no podía pedir a Robert y a Karen que se**

**marcharan debido a mí. Pensé que si mi padre me mataba, al menos ellos todavía**

**tendrían una casa y estarían protegidos.**

**—****¿Y nadie jamás supo la verdad sobre tu cambio de forma base?**

**—****Solamente Robert y Karen, y al parecer Fury. Yo debería haberlo sabido cuando**

**él vino a nosotros. Pero siempre se mantenía encerrado en sí mismo. Stefan y los**

**demás intentaron convertirlo en un Omega, pero él no lo tenía. Lo que le falta de**

**magia, lo compensa con fuerza bruta y la iniciativa de matar a cualquiera que se le**

**cruce.**

**Candy hizo una pausa, su mano en cabello de él mientras intentaba entender su**

**mundo. —¿Omega?**

**Terry besó su estómago. —En cada manada, hay una cabeza de turco con las**

**que los otros lobos se la toman. Este es siempre un macho y lo llaman el lobo**

**Omega.**

**—****Eso es horrible.**

**Él se levantó para mirarla. —Así es la naturaleza y somos animales. Dijiste que**

**querías conocerme y estoy contestando todas tus preguntas sobre mi mundo, por**

**horribles que puedan ser las cosas.**

**Candy intentó imaginarse al Terry que ella conocía como un ser frío y despiadado.**

**Era difícil cuando él la miraba con tal amor y deseo en sus ojos. —¿Alguna vez te**

**metiste con el Omega?**

**Él sacudió su cabeza. —Yo por lo general estaba entre el Omega y los demás. Es**

**por lo que la manada me odia. Robert siempre pensaba que yo era un idiota por**

**molestarme.**

**Su corazón se elevó ante esto. Él era un hombre bueno, incluso cuando era un**

**lobo. Ella no debería haber dudado de él. —No creo que seas un idiota. Pienso que**

**eres maravilloso.**

**Él la besó por eso.**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta.**

**—****¡Eh!, Terrence —dijo Otto del otro lado—. Pensé en decirles que la cena es en una**

**hora, solo si ustedes muchachos desean comer con Valerius, estén en el salón**

**puntualmente o él tendrá una fusión nuclear.**

**—****¿Él quiere que nos vistamos para la cena? —preguntó fuerte Terry.**

**—****Desde luego, pero llevaré unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.**

**Terry sonrió. —Él va a matarte, Otto.**

**—****Eso espero. Los veo más tarde muchachos —. Ella oyó los pasos de Otto que**

**retrocedían por el pasillo.**

**Candace yacía de espaldas en la cama, asombrada al comprender que no estaba**

**para nada preocupada por esconder su cuerpo, cerca de Terry. Ella debería estarlo,**

**considerando lo bien formado que él estaba. Pero no lo estaba.**

**Era tan extraño estar con un hombre que la aceptaba con defectos y todo. Él no**

**intentaba cambiar nada en ella. Esto era un gran cambio.**

**Ella puso su mano contra su mejilla con patillas y bebió con los ojos su delgada**

**y lánguida belleza.**

**Pero en el fondo de su mente estaba esa horrible voz que seguía susurrando...**

**"****Todas las cosas buenas deben terminar".**

**—****¿Crees en el amor eterno, Terry?**

**Él asintió. —Cuando vives durante cientos de años, ves toda clase de cosas.**

**—****¿Cómo alguien conoce la diferencia entre eso y un enamoramiento?**

**Él se sentó entre sus piernas, luego la jaló a su regazo para abrazarla. —No creo**

**que haya una diferencia. Pienso que el enamoramiento se parece a un jardín. Si te**

**ocupas y lo cuidas, se convierte en amor. Si lo descuidas o abusas se muere. El**

**único modo de tener amor eterno es no dejar nunca que tu corazón olvide lo que es**

**vivir sin él.**

**Su sabiduría la dejó pasmada. Candy se tiró hacia atrás para mirarle fijamente**

**con incredulidad. —Eso es profundo, especialmente viniendo de un hombre.**

**—****Era lo que Karen siempre decía —La tristeza en los ojos de él hizo que su**

**corazón se encogiera.**

**—****Siento no haber podido conocerla. Suena como si ella fuera una mujer**

**maravillosa.**

**—****Lo era.**

**Candy frunció el ceño mientras una idea la golpeaba. — ¿Tu no puedes volver al**

**pasado y visitarla? ¿O aún mejor, salvarla?**

**Él colocó su cabeza bajo su barbilla y acarició su brazo. —En teoría, sí. Pero se**

**supone que no. El tiempo es un objeto muy delicado y no es algo que debería ser**

**embrollado ligeramente. En cuanto a salvarla, no. Los Destinos tienen un modo**

**repugnante de tratar con quien viola su territorio. Una vez que una vida termina,**

**tienden a estar realmente enfadados con cualquiera que los desafié.**

**—****Suena como si ya hubieras cometido el error.**

**—****Yo no. Pero conozco a alguien que lo hizo.**

**—****¿Robert?**

**—****No, y no traicionaré a esa persona nombrándola. El destino es el destino y**

**ningún mortal debería desafiarlo.**

**—****¿Pero cómo sabemos cual es nuestro destino? ¿Debo estar contigo o no?**

**—****No lo sé, candy. El único que conozco que podría contestar eso es Ash y él no**

**lo hará.**

**Ella encontró eso difícil de creer. —¿Ash tiene cuantos... veintiún años?**

**—****No. Él tiene once mil años y es más sabio que cualquiera que haya conocido.**

**No hay nada, pasado, presente, futuro, que él no sepa. El único problema es que**

**no compartirá ese conocimiento. Eso realmente me cabrea la mayor parte del**

**tiempo. Tiene la tendencia a decir que hacemos nuestro futuro por nuestras**

**decisiones, pero él sabe lo que vamos a decidir antes que nosotros lo decidamos así**

**que, por qué él no nos lo dice no lo entiendo.**

**—****Porque aprendes de tus errores —dijo ella mientras comprendía la razón—. Y**

**si tu escoges mal y resulta mal, no puedes culparlo porque él te dijo qué hacer. De**

**la misma manera, si resulta bien, tu puedes tomar el crédito de haber tomado la**

**decisión correcta. Bueno o malo, esta es nuestra vida para hacer lo que creamos**

**adecuado. Jesús, ese mocoso es inteligente.**

**Terry se rió de sus palabras. —Él no es un mocoso, pero el resto es bastante**

**verdadero.**

**Ella esperó que le preguntara que decisión estaba contemplando pero no lo hizo.**

**En cambio, él la sostuvo entre sus brazos, como si estuviera simplemente**

**satisfecho con este momento. Parte de Candy también estaba contenta, pero la otra**

**parte asustada. ¿Cuál sería la cosa correcta de hacer?**

**¿Ella quería quedarse con él, pero dónde? Ella no era un lobo para vivir fuera en**

**el hábitat natural y él no era la clase de hombre que estaría contento con poseer un**

**negocio en el French Quarter.**

**Al fin del día, Terry era salvaje e indomable. Él no era solamente un hombre. Él**

**era un guardián.**

**Y un lobo.**

**Ella se retiró para mirarle. Todo lo que ella quería era mantenerlo así para**

**siempre.**

**¿Pero ella realmente podría domesticar a este hombre? ¿Y ella en serio,**

**realmente, quería pasar el resto de su vida mirando hacia atrás por sobre su**

**hombro con miedo que sus padres o su hermano Dare vinieran por ellos o por sus**

**niños?**

**Esa era una proposición escalofriante.**

**Y el reloj hacía tictac para ellos. En unos pocos días tendría que tomar una**

**decisión que podría hacerlos sumamente felices o completamente miserables, o...**

**Podría matarlos a ambos.**

**##############**

**Una hora después Candy bajaba sola. Terry había "creado" un vestido muy bonito**

**de terciopelo color verde esmeralda oscuro. Él la había dejado en lo de Valerius con**

**Fury mientras él iba a El Santuario a ver si uno de los Were-Hunters o cualquiera**

**allí podría decirle algo de Robert o quizás rescindir su destierro el tiempo suficiente**

**como para chequear a su hermano.**

**Candy alisó su cabello nerviosamente mientras bajaba la escalera. No estaba**

**segura de qué esperar de un vampiro que cazaba Daimons. A diferencia de Tabitha,**

**ella nunca había conocido a uno antes. Y eso habría ayudado si Otto no se hubiera**

**marchado de la casa tan pronto después de Terry.**

**Mientras bajaba la escalera, notó que los pastelillos no estaban en las estatuas.**

**Ella sonrió, a su pesar.**

**Entró en el elegante salón para encontrar a un hombre alto, de cabello negro**

**que estaba de pie dándole la espalda mientras miraba fijamente por los ventanales**

**el jardín trasero. Su postura era rígida, inflexible. Él llevaba su cabello retirado en**

**una perfecta cola de caballo y estaba vestido con un traje negro de seda hecho a**

**medida, obviamente caro.**

**Él ladeó su cabeza como si sintiera su presencia.**

**Mientras se giraba, ella se detuvo.**

**Él era un hombre increíblemente hermoso. Los ojos negros miraban fijamente**

**desde una cara esculpida cuidadosamente por la clase correcta de genes. Tenía una**

**nariz larga, aquilina y los labios estaban apretados en una línea firme que era**

**inflexible y áspera. Él era, sin duda, la persona más intensa que Candy jamás se**

**hubiera encontrado.**

**No era asombroso que Otto le diera tal mal rato. Era obvio que este hombre no**

**tenía ningún sentido del humor y tomaba todo muy seriamente.**

**—****Usted debe ser Candy —dijo en aquel extraño acento italiano que Otto había**

**marcado perfectamente—. Soy Valerius Magnus. Bienvenida a mi hogar.**

**Con su porte real, ella sintió un momentáneo impulso de hacer una reverencia**

**ante él.**

**—****Gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí.**

**Él inclinó su cabeza con la tiesa formalidad de la realeza.**

**—****Por favor —dijo él, indicando una butaca de terciopelo negro—. Siéntese. La**

**cena estará servida puntualmente sobre la mesa en cinco minutos. Haré que un**

**criado le traiga su vino mientras esperamos.**

**Candy nunca había estado más acomplejada en su vida que cuando iba**

**caminando a través del cuarto para sentarse en aquella silla. Este vampiro**

**realmente parecía antiguo y poderoso.**

**Sobre todo, tenía buenos modales y era la encarnación de la crianza patricia.**

**Valerius se movió hacia un intercomunicador donde presionó un botón y, en**

**efecto, ordenó el vino para ella.**

**Una vez que terminó, él volvió a su lado. —Pido disculpas por que mi casa no**

**estuviera en orden cuando llegaron.**

**Ella miró alrededor del cuarto perfectamente acomodado —¿Cómo que?**

**—****Las estatuas —dijo él con sólo un leve gesto de desprecio en su labio—. Puede**

**estar tranquila que Tony Manero****À ****ha sido apropiadamente castigado por sus**

**acciones —Ella lo oyó refunfuñar por lo bajo— Es una pena que en estos días y**

**época no se pueda golpear a los sirvientes.**

**—****¿Tony Manero? —preguntó ella, asombrada de que un hombre como Valerius**

**conociera el personaje de una película como Saturday Night Fever.**

**—****Otto —dijo él con desdén—. Todavía no puedo creer que el Consejo me lo**

**enviara. Les pedí un Escudero italiano, no un ojo-italiano****À****.**

**Candy se echó a reír. Ella no pudo contenerse. Oh, Valerius tenía buen sentido**

**del humor. Sólo que era uno muy, pero muy, seco.**

**Su cara se ablandó un grado ante el sonido de la risa de ella, y en ese**

**momento, Candy sospechó que Valerius no era ni tan frío y ni tan formal como**

**parecía. Que a una parte secreta de él en realidad le gustaba compartir la risa, pero**

**que su comportamiento helado mantenía a todos alejados de él.**

**Fury destelló en el cuarto, justo delante de ellos. Como ella, él todavía se movía**

**nerviosamente con su ropa, que estaba un poco arrugada.**

**—****Maldición —dijo Fury por lo bajo—. Un día dominaré esta mierda si no me**

**mata —Él alzó la vista y se ruborizó como si no fuera consciente que ya había**

**llegado —. Lamento llegar tarde —Él aclaró su garganta y se enderezó.**

**Valerius arqueó una majestuosa ceja al Were-Hunter.**

**—****Tú debes ser Val —dijo Fury, extendiendo su mano.**

**—****Valerius —le corrigió con una mirada de fulgor ártico. Él miró irónicamente la**

**mano de Fury y no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarla.**

**Fury levantó su brazo y olió su axila. —¿Qué? Me bañé —Sacudiendo su cabeza,**

**Fury metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos—. Otto tiene razón. Alguien tiene que**

**sacarte ese palo del culo y golpearte con él.**

**Candy cubrió su boca para evitar reírse de algo que Valerius obviamente no**

**encontraba gracioso. A él podría gustarle reírse, pero no de él mismo.**

**—****¿Cómo has dicho? —gruñó Valerius, dando un paso adelante.**

**—****¿Vino para la señora?**

**Candy se dio vuelta para ver a un hombre mayor vestido con chaqueta negra y**

**corbata, entrando con una copa de cristal con vino tinto para ella.**

**Valerius pareció mantenerse bajo control. —Gracias, Gilbert —dijo, volviendo de**

**nuevo a su pomposa superioridad.**

**El criado inclinó su cabeza. —¿Su señoría quisiera otra copa para su nuevo**

**invitado?**

**Candy podría decirle que Valerius preferiría darle una patada en el trasero a Fury,**

**pero los buenos modales dictaban lo contrario. —Sí. Pero tráela en un tazón.**

**El criado se marchó para completar su nueva diligencia.**

**—****En realidad —dijo Fury— Candy, en serio, no puedo quedarme aquí con él**

**mirándome como si tuviera miedo que fuera a orinar sus alfombras o algo parecido.**

**¿No quieres venir conmigo por una hamburguesa?**

**Sí, quería, pero había algo en Valerius que decía que estaba herido por las**

**palabras de Fury. Esto no tenía sentido. Mas había, definitivamente, un cierto dolor**

**escondido en esos ojos de medianoche.**

**—****Pienso que me quedaré.**

**—****Bien, tu aburrimiento, no el mío —Fury destelló del cuarto.**

**—****No tiene que quedarse, Candy —dijo Valerius calladamente—. Pediré el coche y**

**seguridad si usted desea marcharse.**

**—****No, está bien, en serio.**

**Ella podría haber jurado que el aire en el cuarto subió por lo menos treinta**

**grados. Mejor todavía, Valerius pareció relajarse algo durante el curso de las**

**siguientes dos horas. Él en realidad se volvió un poco humano.**

**Candy descubrió un lado sumamente gracioso en las opiniones de Valerius sobre**

**el mundo en nuestros días. Ella consiguió una recorrida completa de la casa y los**

**jardines así como fascinantes imágenes de cómo la realeza romana vivía.**

**—****¿Entonces este era usted? —preguntó ella mientras los dos estaban de pie**

**afuera, en su atrio. Ella estaba delante de una estatua de mármol de un general**

**romano lleno de insignias militares. No se podía negar la semejanza en los rasgos**

**faciales entre la estatua y el hombre al lado de ella.**

**—****No —dijo él, su tono helado por primera vez en horas—. Él era mi abuelo y él**

**fue el mayor general en sus días —Había orgullo en su voz, pero estaba ribeteado**

**por algo que sonaba extrañamente cercano a la vergüenza.**

**—****Él repelió a los Griegos y reclamó Roma para nuestra gente. De verdad, él fue**

**quien destruyó la amenaza macedonia y quien sin ayuda de nadie aniquiló al mayor**

**general griego que alguna vez haya vivido... Kyrian de Tracia —. Verdadero odio**

**brillaba en sus ojos, pero ella no estaba segura a quien estaba dirigido. A su abuelo**

**o a Kyrian.**

**—****¿Usted quiere decir Kyrian Hunter? —preguntó Candy—. ¿El tipo con una**

**MiniVan que vive a unas calles?**

**Los ojos de Valerius brillaron ante esto. —¿Él conduce una MiniVan? —no había**

**ninguna duda de sobre el humor en su tono.**

**—****Bueno, sí. Yo lo vi estacionándola delante de su casa y sé por Tabitha que**

**Amanda conduce un Camry.**

**Él no dijo nada más durante unos minutos y Candy no tuvo ninguna pista en**

**cuanto a su humor.**

**Entonces ella miró fijamente a su abuelo, quien demandaba atención incluso**

**siglos más tarde. —Usted se parece mucho.**

**—****Lo sé y esperaba seguir sus ilustres pasos.**

**—****¿Usted?**

**Esta vez no hubo ninguna duda sobre la vergüenza en sus ojos antes de que él**

**apartara su mirada de ella. —Cuando mi abuelo murió, hubo desfiles durante toda**

**una semana de gente que lloraba su deceso —Él levantó su brandy hacia su abuelo**

**en un saludo silencioso.**

**De todos modos ella vio a través de su fachada. —¿Usted no le quería?**

**Valerius pareció sorprendido por sus palabras. —Envidié cada aliento que él**

**tomó —dijo tranquilamente, luego cambió el tema de discusión a su reciente**

**mudanza desde Washington al antro de iniquidad que la mayoría de la gente**

**llamaba cariñosamente Nueva Orleáns.**

**########**

**Mientras se dirigían de vuelta hacia la casa, Terry destelló al lado de ella.**

**El corazón de Candy se entibió al instante con su presencia.**

**—****Siento haber demorado tanto tiempo —dijo Terry antes de besarla en la**

**mejilla. Su aroma la rodeó, haciendo que su corazón palpitara en su presencia. Era**

**bueno tenerlo de nuevo con ella.**

**—****¿Ellos te dejaron verlo?**

**Él asintió.**

**—****¿Está mejor? —preguntó Valerius, sorprendiéndola con la profunda y sincera**

**preocupación que escuchó en su voz. Mientras habían cenado, le había contado de**

**la noche que los Daimons habían atacado la manada de Vane y como él, Acheron,**

**Terry, y Robert los habían rechazado.**

**Sobre todo, Valerius le había contado como los dos lobos habían reaccionado**

**ante la muerte de su querida hermana.**

**Cómo la última imagen que había tenido de Terry era de él llevándose el cuerpo**

**de su hermana para enterrarlo.**

**—****No —dijo Terry con un suspiro—. Él todavía está en coma.**

**—****¿Me disculpan? —Valerius dio un paso atrás e inclinó su cabeza, hacia ellos—.**

**Ya que ahora estás aquí, me despediré e iré a atender mis deberes.**

**Valerius dio tres pasos, luego hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia ellos. —A**

**propósito, Terrence, tienes la más encantadora de las compañeras. De verdad sería**

**una pena para el mundo perder un tesoro como ella. Mi espada está siempre a tu**

**disposición para lo que ordenes y mi casa está aquí para ti mientras ella necesite**

**protección.**

**Él se dio vuelta con un giro imperioso y rápidamente los dejó solo.**

**Candy no sabía cuál de los dos estaba más atontado por la noble declaración de**

**Valerius.**

**—****¿Qué le hiciste? —le preguntó terry.**

**—****Nada. Solamente cenamos y recorrimos la casa y los jardines.**

**Él sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. —Ya veo, realmente eres mágica —Él**

**asió su mano y colocó un dulce beso sobre sus nudillos que hizo que le temblara el**

**estómago. Acomodando su mano en la curva de su brazo—, Luces encantadora esta**

**noche —dijo, entonces hizo aparecer una rosa de tallo largo de ninguna parte.**

**Candy la tomó y la olió. —Si estás intentando seducirme, Terry, llegas un poco**

**tarde. En este momento, soy una cosa bastante segura para ti.**

**Él se rió. —En mi mundo la única cosa sobre la que siempre estoy seguro**

**consiste en que alguien muy probablemente está al acecho en la próxima sombra**

**para intentar matarme.**

**Ella se paró y frunció el ceño. —No estás bromeando, ¿verdad?**

**—****Desearía estarlo. Es que estar así contigo me asusta. No puedo quitarme la**

**sensación de que voy a perderte de algún modo.**

**Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. —No hables así. Ten fe.**

**—****Bien —dijo él, besando su dedo— ¿Dime, qué quisieras hacer esta noche?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros. —No me preocupa, mientras esté contigo.**

**—****¿Eres fácil, verdad?**

**—****Shh —dijo ella, sosteniendo su dedo sobre sus labios—. No dejes que nadie**

**más lo sepa.**

**Él sonrió. —Te diré que haremos. Aún no he comido. ¿Quieres ir a buscar**

**algunos beignets y luego dar un paseo en carruaje por el Garden District conmigo?**

**Los ojos de Candy en ese momento se llenaron de lágrimas por la oferta. Ella**

**había vivido en Nueva Orleans toda su vida y nunca había dado un paseo en**

**carruaje antes. Eran terriblemente caros. Su padre siempre había pensado que era**

**tirar dinero a la basura para alguien que vivía en Nueva Orleans, y como**

**adolescente, ella no podía permitirse ciento cincuenta dólares.**

**En cuanto a Taylor...**

**Él había estado demasiado preocupado porque alguien lo viera y se riera del**

**"respetable" presentador que hacía algo tan infantil.**

**—****Me encantaría.**

**—****Bien —Él se agachó y la besó profundamente.**

**Cuando se retiró, ella se encontró de pie en la trasera área oscura del Mercado**

**Francés, a unos pasos del legendario Café Du Monde.**

**—****No te preocupes. Nadie nos vio —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.**

**—****Tu realmente tienes una motocicleta. ¿La he visto, verdad?**

**—****Sí. Pero Amanda y Grace dijeron que tu no querrías andar en ella conmigo**

**mientras usaras vestido.**

**Ella miró hacia el caro terciopelo verde. —Pensando en eso, realmente no estoy**

**vestida como para beignets, tampoco.**

**—****No te preocupes. Puedo prometerte que no tendrás una sola mancha de polvo**

**sobre tu vestido.**

**—****¿Puedes hacer eso?**

**Él le dirigió una burlona y arrogante sonrisa. —Nena, no hay mucho que no**

**pueda hacer.**

**—****Entonces vamos, Sir Lobo.**

**Terry la condujo a una pequeña mesa justo en un lado del restaurante. En**

**cuanto ellos se sentaron un camarero vino para tomar sus ordenes.**

**—****Yo tomaré una porción de beignets y chocolate con leche, por favor —dijo**

**Candy.**

**—****Cuatro porciones de beignets y un ****_café au lait_****À****.**

**Candy quedó boquiabierta. —¿Vas a comer todo eso?**

**—****Te dije que tenía hambre.**

**Ella tembló mientras el camarero se iba. —Espero que los Arcadianos no tengan**

**diabetes.**

**—****No la tenemos. Somos de una extraña manera inmunes a todo excepto el**

**común resfriado y un par de enfermedades extrañas que son únicas en mi raza.**

**—****¿Qué tipo de enfermedades?**

**—****Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte. Lo peor es una que nos quita**

**nuestra capacidad para hacer magia.**

**Ella se estremeció e intentó imaginarse a Terrence sin sus poderes. Esto muy**

**probablemente lo mataría. —¿Es eso lo que está mal con tu madre? Ella dijo que no**

**podía viajar por el tiempo.**

**—****No, eso lo hacía mi padre. Después que ella lo castró y antes que sus propios**

**poderes se esfumaran, él le quitó la mayor parte de sus poderes a ella para**

**asegurarse que no volviera a matarlo.**

**Candace cerró sus ojos en comprensivo dolor. —¿Buen Dios, que mala relación**

**tenían, huh?**

**—****Sí. Pero francamente, es por mi madre por quien siento pena. Mi padre no**

**tenía por qué hacerle daño. Él consiguió lo que se merecía en lo que a mí**

**concierne. Solamente deseo que hubiera algún modo de volverla completa otra vez.**

**Candy tomó su mano en la suya y la sostuvo apretada. —No puedo creer que**

**puedas mostrar compasión por ella, considerando lo que estaba dispuesta a**

**hacerte.**

**—****Es sólo por que te encontré a tiempo, te aseguro. Si ellos hubieran dañado un**

**pelo de tu cabeza, no habría dejado ni a uno de ellos bien.**

**Un temblor bajó por su columna ante el tono mortal de su voz. Él quiso decir**

**eso y ella no tenía ninguna duda que él pudiera matar a alguien.**

**Ella se reclinó mientras el camarero regresaba con su orden y la colocaba sobre**

**la pequeña mesa redonda.**

**Candy miró fijamente a sus tres pastelillos con cautela.**

**—****Ellos no te morderán —bromeó Terry—. Mira —Él recogió una servilleta y la**

**sostuvo por debajo del espolvoreado beignet, luego dio un mordisco. Sus palabras**

**fueron ciertas, el azúcar pulverizado no voló como normalmente hacía.**

**Decidiendo confiar en él, ella siguió el ejemplo y rápidamente encontró que**

**mientras Terry estuviera con ella, en realidad podría comer uno de estos sin hacer**

**un lío total de ella.**

**La idea en realidad la hizo reír tontamente.**

**Candy comió dos de los de ella y bebió a sorbos su leche mientras Terry**

**terminaba todos los suyos.**

**—****¿No vas a comer ese? —preguntó él.**

**—****Estoy llena —Entonces ante la mirada suspicaz de él, agregó —lo juro.**

**Valerius me dio una comida completa de cinco platos.**

**—****Bien por él. Mejor que alimente a mi mujer.**

**Sacudiendo su cabeza, ella empujó su beignet hacia él. —Adelante, sé que lo**

**quieres.**

**Él no discutió.**

**En cuanto se lo hubo despachado, se puso de pié y la ayudó a pararse. Él pasó**

**su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la sostuvo cerca mientras paseaban por la**

**calle hacia donde los carruajes estaban alineados, todo a lo largo de Decatur.**

**Terry le condujo al primero y la ayudó a subir a la parte trasera. Candy se ubicó**

**cómodamente mientras él pagaba a la conductora, luego se le unió.**

**Él la acunó contra su pecho mientras la conductora con cuidado impulsaba a su**

**mula, Caesar, por la calle, hacia el Garden District.**

**—****¿Son ustedes dos recién casados? —preguntó Michaela, la conductora.**

**Terry la miró.**

**—****Supongo que lo somos —dijo Candy, no segura de qué otra forma contestar la**

**pregunta de Michaela.**

**—****Eso pensé. Ustedes tienen esa apariencia de felizmente enamorados. Siempre**

**puedo notarlo.**

**Candy cerró sus ojos mientras inhalaba el cálido aroma masculino de Terry y**

**consideraba cuanto le gustaría comérselo. Ella podría oír su corazón latiendo bajo**

**su mejilla mientras los cascos de la mula resonaban por el French Quarter. La**

**música de vez en cuando fluía de los edificios y de los coches que pasaban: jazz,**

**zydeco, rock, y hasta tonadas country de tanto en tanto.**

**El aire era un tanto frío, si no la noche sería sumamente agradable. Su ciudad**

**natal nunca le había parecido más encantadora. Y cuando ella pasó la calle de su**

**tienda, sonrió mientras recordaba cuando vio a Terry allí por primera vez.**

**De todos modos, parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad.**

**Terry bajó su cabeza para que su mejilla descansara sobre la cima de su cabello**

**mientras él ahuecaba su cara con su mano.**

**Ellos no hablaron mientras la conductora indicaba lugares conocidos y edificios.**

**Terry no podía respirar mientras sostenía a Candy. Acariciar su piel que era como**

**acariciar satén. Ella era tan preciosa para él. Él se sentía como si hubiera nacido de**

**nuevo el primer día que la vio con aquel toque de tristeza en sus ojos en el puesto**

**de artesanías de Sunshine.**

**Él no quería pensar en un futuro sin ella.**

**Mientras visitaba a Robert, le había contado a su hermano todo sobre Candy. Él**

**había esperado que eso pudiera sacar a Robert de su estupor.**

**No pudo.**

**Si algo hizo, pareció ser deprimir aún más a su hermano.**

**Como deseaba conocer algún modo de alcanzar a Robert. Una parte de él se**

**sentía culpable porque Candy lo hacía feliz mientras su hermano era tan miserable.**

**Pero él no quería volver al modo en que él había sido antes de haberla**

**encontrado. Por primera vez en su vida, él no tenía que ocultarse de su amante.**

**Era tan increíble ser completamente honesto sobre quien y qué era.**

**Ella no lo juzgaba u odiaba por cosas que no eran su culpa. Ella lo aceptaba y**

**ese era el mayor milagro de todos.**

**Demasiado pronto, el carruaje regresó a Decatur. Terry se bajó primero, luego**

**ayudó a Candy a bajar. Le dio una propina a la conductora, luego tomó su mano y**

**le condujo hacia la Catedral de San Luis. —¿Quisieras ir a bailar?**

**Candy se mordió el labio ante su oferta. Ella no había ido bailar en años. —Me**

**encantaría.**

**—****¿Tienes un club favorito?**

**Ella sacudió su cabeza.**

**—****Hmmm, no puedo llevarte a El Santuario, todavía estoy en una especie de**

**destierro por haber atacado a uno de mis compañeros de manada. A Ash y a Simi**

**les gusta ir a bailar a un lugar llamado Mazmorra, pero conociendo sus gustos en**

**música y clubes, dudo que ninguno de los dos estuviera cómodo allí. Nick Gautier**

**prefiere Tentaciones... Pero, otra vez, conociendo a Nick, tengo la sensación que**

**ese probablemente no sea un buen lugar para ti, tampoco.**

**—****No, —dijo ella con una sonrisa ante la mención de uno de los clubes para**

**caballeros más renombrados de Nueva Orleans—. Nosotros podríamos intentar**

**Tricou House en Bourbon. Tabitha va mucho allí después del trabajo. Desde luego,**

**allí busca vampiros para estaquear, pero ella dice que ellos tienen buena música y**

**comida.**

**—****Bien, suena como destino.**

**Mientras andaban por Pere Antoine Alley, Terry comenzó a reducir la marcha de**

**su paso.**

**Candy frunció el ceño mientras se separaba de ella y la ponía detrás de él.**

**—****Que es... —. Su voz se desvaneció mientras veía lo que parecían ser cuatro**

**hombres rubios con una atractiva morena. Al principio ella pensó que uno de los**

**hombres se estaba entendiendo con la mujer en uno de los rincones, hasta que los**

**otros tres hombres vieron a Terry y maldijeron.**

**—****Detente, Were-Hunter, —gruñó uno de los hombres. Su siniestra mirada fue**

**hacia Candy—. Tienes demasiado que perder para pelear con nosotros.**

**—****Déjenla ir —dijo Terrence con una voz mortal.**

**Ellos no lo hicieron.**

**—****Quédate aquí, —le ordenó Terry antes de mover su mano y enviar a dos de los**

**vampiros a volar.**

**Antes de que él pudiera moverse, algo brillante destelló en el callejón. Candy**

**levantó su mano para proteger sus ojos mientras Terry profería un grito inhumano.**

**—****Agarra a su compañera —dijo alguien.**

**Ella estaba todavía cegada por el destello. Alguien la agarró violentamente.**

**Sabiendo que terry nunca la trataría así, ella dio una maligna patada que hizo**

**contacto con carne.**

**El vampiro se encogió mientras se doblaba sobre sí mismo.**

**Otro vino por ella. Justo cuando ella estaba segura que la tenía, se desintegró.**

**Los otros dos corrieron hacia una sombra y luego ellos también se fueron.**

**Candy se reforzó para luchar con la sombra que se aproximaba hasta que se dio**

**cuenta que era Valerius.**

**—****¿Está bien? —le preguntó.**

**Ella asintió mientras su vista se aclaraba lo suficiente como para que pudiera**

**buscar a Terry. Él estaba a unos pasos de la mujer, que parecía estar inconsciente.**

**Candy se congeló cuando lo vio. Él destellaba una y otra vez de un humano**

**desnudo a lobo.**

**Horrorizada, ella no pudo moverse.**

**Valerius corrió hacia él, sacando su teléfono celular. —Acheron, tengo un Código**

**Rojo con Terrence en Pere Antoine Alley. Él fue golpeado por algo elec...**

**Acheron apareció al instante al lado de ella. —¿Estás bien, Candy? —preguntó.**

**Ella asintió.**

**Ash destelló de su lado hasta Terry. Él tomó la cabeza de Terry entre sus manos,**

**y con otro brillante destello, Terry se volvió humano. Arqueando su espalda, Terry**

**gritó como si algún horrendo dolor lo atravesara.**

**—****Tranquilo —dijo Ash mientras Valerius chequeaba a la mujer.**

**Candy corrió hacia Terry, quien yacía sobre su espalda, ahora completamente**

**desnudo. Había lágrimas en los ojos de él.**

**Ash deslizó su mano sobre él, y una camiseta y los vaqueros aparecieron sobre**

**su cuerpo. De todos modos Terry no se movió.**

**—****Le tomará unos segundos más orientarse, —le explicó Ash. Él buscó al general**

**romano—. ¿Cómo está la humana, Valerius?**

**—****Está viva. Cuida a Terrence y la llevaré a un hospital —. Valerius la recogió de la**

**calle, y la tomó en brazos, y se dirigió hacia Royal.**

**Candy se arrodilló y levantó la cabeza de terry en su regazo. Su marca de**

**nacimiento estaba de nuevo en su rostro, y su cuerpo entero estaba tenso y**

**tembloroso.**

**—****¿Qué le pasó? —le preguntó a Ash.**

**—****Los Daimons deben haber tenido..., y odio usar la estúpida palabra, un**

**phaser****À****.**

**—****¿Cómo en Star Trek?**

**—****En cierto modo. Esta es un arma de Centinela que fue desarrollada para los**

**Katagaria. Más fuerte que un taser****À****, esto envía una atroz descarga de electricidad**

**a la víctima deseada. Siempre que un Were-Hunter de cualquier especie es**

**golpeado, su magia se vuelve loca y ellos pierden todo el control sobre sí mismos.**

**Ni siquiera pueden mantener una forma. Si ellos son golpeados con una sacudida lo**

**bastante fuerte, literalmente se caen de sus cuerpos y se convierten en seres no**

**corpóreos como un fantasma.**

**Terry tomó su mano en la suya.**

**Candy bajó la vista hacia él y le ofreció una sonrisa tentativa.**

**—****¿Estás bien, lobo? —le preguntó Ash.**

**Terry todavía temblaba. —¿Para qué diablos fue hecha esa cosa?**

**—****Para matar sería mi conjetura. Pero por suerte no funcionó.**

**Ash lo ayudó a levantarse despacio.**

**Phaser es un programa para sincronizar las estructuras macromoleculares de**

**cristal con métodos máximos de probabilidad.**

**Terry se tambaleó y se habría caído si Ash no lo agarraba.**

**—****Tranquilo, lobo. —Ash extendió la mano y tocó a Candy, luego los destelló a su**

**dormitorio en lo de Valerius.**

**Preocupada por Terry, Candy se mantuvo apartada mientras Ash lo ayudaba a**

**meterse en la cama. Terry se derrumbó en cuanto Ash lo liberó.**

**—****¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo? —le preguntó a Ash.**

**—****Nada realmente. Llevará tiempo para que la electricidad deje de brincar entre**

**sus células. No lo muevas demasiado ya que eso tiende a hacerlos enfermar en**

**esta condición.**

**—****Bien. —Ella soltó un suspiro aliviado—. Solo estoy contenta de que su madre**

**no tuviera algo como esto.**

**—****Estoy seguro que ellos lo tenían. Pero conociendo a Vane, dudo que ellos**

**tuvieran tiempo para usarlo sobre él. Los Weres saben que deben esperar phasers**

**de los de su propia clase. Es raro que los Daimons los usen.**

**Él miró de nuevo a Terry. —Yo debería haberte advertido sobre esto. Ya que hay**

**tantos Weres en Nueva Orleans, los Daimons aquí son un poco más inteligentes que**

**el resto.**

**—****Apestas, Ash, —dijo Terry en un tono crispado.**

**—****Y con esas palabras, los dejaré solos y volveré a mi patrulla. Paz.**

**En cuanto Ash desapareció, Candy se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, al lado de**

**Terry.**

**Era bastante extraño verlo con la marca de nacimiento sobre su cara. Ella la**

**tocó con su mano.**

**—****¿Te asusté? —preguntó Terry.**

**—****Un poco, —contestó francamente—. Pero esas criaturas me asustaron mucho**

**más. ¿Son siempre así?**

**Él asintió.**

**—****Dios querido, Terry, vives en un mundo muy espeluznante.**

**—****Lo sé.**

**Candy se sentó allí en silencio mientras varias posibilidades de cómo esa noche**

**podría haber resultado pasaban por su cabeza. Después de la manera en que Terry**

**la había salvado en el pasado, ella había pensado que él era impermeable a todo.**

**Ahora ella averiguó que él tenía un muy verdadero, y muy peligroso, talón de**

**Aquiles.**

**—****¿Cuan malo debe ser el golpe para hacerte esto? —preguntó—. ¿Quiero decir,**

**la electricidad estática lo hará?**

**—****Eso no hará que cambie formas, pero no es cómodo. Lo principal que tenemos**

**que evitar son los golpes de salida, o cualquier otra fuente de poder artificial, y los**

**relámpagos. Algunas baterías tienen bastante poder para cambiarnos.**

**—****¿Y esto te deja incapacitado?**

**Él asintió.**

**Candy cerró sus ojos mientras un nuevo miedo la recorría. Esto era aterrador**

**dado que la gente que iba detrás de él sabía exactamente qué usar para matarlo.**

**Y si se vinculaban, eso la mataría, también.**

**¿Y si ella y Terry tenían niños un día... qué pasaría? ¿Y si Valerius no hubiera**

**llegado cuando lo hizo?**

**¿O peor, y si los policías o alguien más había visto a Terry cambiar de forma?**

**Ambos serían detenidos y llevados quien sabe donde para ser estudiados y**

**diseccionados. Ella había visto suficientes episodios de Los Expedientes X para**

**saber que el gobierno no aceptaba amablemente a los raritos entre ellos.**

**—****Siento que no consiguiéramos ir a bailar —dijo Terry quedamente.**

**Candy deslizó su mano sobre su brazo para confortarlo. —No pienses en eso.**

**Sin embargo, ella no podía menos que pensar en lo que había pasado esa**

**noche.**

**¿Ella en serio quería ser parte de su mundo, dónde la gente manejaba la magia**

**como si no fuera nada? ¿Dónde ellos saltaban dentro y fuera de cuartos, edificios**

**como sí tal cosa? Ella sería una humana rodeada por...**

**Ella estaba aterrorizada de pensarlo. —¿Terry? ¿Nuestros niños se parecerán a ti**

**o a mí?**

**—****Los genes de Were-Hunter son más fuertes y por lo general dominantes. En**

**realidad no sé si nuestros hijos serán Katagarias o Arcadianos.**

**Esto la asustó aún más. —¿Entonces esencialmente me dices que yo podría dar**

**a luz cachorros?**

**Él miró a lo lejos.**

**Candy se levantó mientras ese pensamiento penetraba su mente. Cachorros. No**

**niños. Cachorros.**

**Concedido, ella conocía a gente que pensaba en sus animales como niños. Sus**

**padres lo hacían, pero eso...**

**Eso requería mucho más análisis antes que ella se comprometiera.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Los días pasaron mientras Candy afrontaba lo que debía hacer. Una parte suya**

**estaba desesperada por quedarse con Terry, mientras que la otra estaba aterrada.**

**Hasta ahora la tessera no había aparecido, pero eso no significaba que pudieran o**

**debieran relajarse.**

**Ahora era el Día de Acción de Gracias, y estaba parada en su dormitorio en la**

**casa de Valerius con un nudo en el estómago. Sus padres la habían invitado, junto**

**con Terry y Fury a su casa, para la reunión anual de los Andry.**

**Le había contado a su familia sobre su nuevo "novio" y no tenía idea de cómo**

**reaccionarían ante él. A nadie de su familia le había importado jamás Taylor y su**

**aire de superioridad. De hecho, su padre rara vez le había dicho más de dos**

**palabras cuando había llevado a Taylor.**

**¿Qué dirían si descubrieran que Terry y su hermano eran lobos? Concedido, les**

**gustaban los animales, pero…**

**Sólo pensarlo le daba náuseas.**

**Respirando hondo, se dirigió escaleras abajo para encontrar a Fury y a Terry**

**esperando en la sala de recibo.**

**Fury vestía pantalones vaqueros azules, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de**

**cuero negra. Terry llevaba pantalones vaqueros negros y un suéter de cuello en V**

**gris y negro, con la camiseta blanca asomándose por sobre el cuello.**

**—****¿Tengo que cambiarme? —le preguntó Fury a Terry—. Jamás he comido una**

**cena de Acción de Gracias antes, ¿y tú?**

**—****No. Yo tampoco sé qué ponerme. Le preguntaremos a Candy cuando baje.**

**Fury se frotó la nuca.**

**—****Quizás fue una mala idea.**

**—****No sé por qué estás quejándote, Fury. Al menos tú fuiste criado con**

**Arcadianos. Yo no tengo idea de lo que implica una festividad "familiar". A**

**excepción de los Peltiers, que son condenadamente extraños, los Katagaria no**

**celebran precisamente las fiestas.**

**—****Ambos se ven bien —dijo Candy, entrando a la habitación. De algún modo era**

**dulce y encantador saber que estaban tan nerviosos como ella—. Simplemente no**

**enchufen nada si alguien se los pide. —Fury rió con aprensión. Terry parecía poco**

**divertido mientras se ponía de pie—. No se preocupen —los tranquilizó—. Mis**

**padres no muerden… Mucho.**

**Los lobos intercambiaron una mirada que decía que no estaban tan seguros**

**acerca de eso, antes que Terry le ofreciera el brazo y la condujera hacia la puerta.**

**Candy se detuvo en los escalones de la casa de Valerius al ver un elegante**

**Jaguar XKR negro metalizado.**

**—****¡Wow! —susurró—. ¿De quién es el auto?**

**—****De Otto —dijo Terry mientras la llevaba hacia él—. Como se fue a Nueva**

**Jersey, a su casa, para las fiestas, me lo prestó para la visita a tu familia.**

**—****Pensé que conducía un arruinado Chevy IROC rojo.**

**Fury rió con fuerza.**

**—****Hace eso para irritar a Valerius. Guarda el Jaguar en la casa de Nick para los**

**fines de semana.**

**—****Otto es tan malo —dijo ella riendo, mientras Terry le abría la puerta y la**

**dejaba entrar mientras que Fury pasaba a la parte trasera por el asiento del**

**conductor.**

**Un día, Valerius iba a matar a su Escudero, que parecía no poder exasperar lo**

**suficiente al Dark Hunter.**

**Una vez que ella estuvo dentro del auto, Terry cerró la puerta y fue hasta su**

**lado. Hombre, tenía un andar que haría jadear a cualquier mujer. Realmente, nadie**

**debería ser tan innatamente masculino.**

**Él entró al auto con un fluido movimiento y lo encendió. Candy le miró fijamente**

**las manos mientras tomaba el volante y ponía el cambio. Si Fury no hubiese estado**

**en el asiento trasero, probablemente no llegarían a casa de sus padres, después de**

**todo.**

**Terry tomó el volante con fuerza mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de Candy**

**sobre cómo llegar a la casa de sus padres, la cual quedaba en Kenner, a más o**

**menos veinticinco minutos de la de Valerius. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en su**

**vida. Peor aún, Fury seguía removiéndose en el asiento de atrás.**

**En el fondo de su mente, continuaba repitiéndose que tenía que hacer esto. Si**

**iba a quedarse con Candy, ella querría que su familia lo conociera. No podía**

**apartarla de la gente a la que tanto quería. Pero, aún así, esto era difícil como el**

**demonio para él.**

**¿De qué hablarían?**

**_"_****_Hola, mi nombre es Terrence y le aúllo a la luna tarde por las noches, en forma de_**

**_lobo. Me acuesto con su hija y no creo que pueda vivir sin ella. ¿Les importa si_**

**_tomo una cerveza? Oh, y ya que estamos, déjenme presentarles a mis hermanos._**

**_Este aquí es un lobo letal, conocido por matar sólo porque lo miren con ojos torcido, y el_**

**_otro está en coma porque unos vampiros le chuparon la vida luego que ambos_**

**_hubiésemos sido sentenciados a morir por nuestro celoso padre."_**

**Sí, esto saldría realmente mal.**

**En cuanto a eso, ¿qué les diría Fury? Terry ya había amenazado de muerte al**

**lobo si avergonzaba a Candy de algún modo.**

**Terry sólo esperaba no ser ****_él _****quien la avergonzara.**

**Este era el mayor fiasco esperando para ocurrir.**

**Demasiado pronto estaban ingresando por camino de entrada de una casa**

**nueva, estilo Victoriano. Ya había cinco automóviles aparcados allí.**

**—****Mi hermano y hermana —dijo ella antes de abrir la puerta del auto.**

**—****Dum dum dum, duuuum. —Fury tarareó la canción de ****_Dragnet _****desde el**

**asiento trasero.**

**—****Cállate, Fury —le dijo Terry mientras bajaba.**

**Aunque, para ser sincero, el murmullo de Fury le parecía un poco tranquilizador,**

**ya que le recordaba al excéntrico sentido del humor de Robert.**

**Fury salió último y se quedó atrás, del lado de Terry, mientras Candy los conducía**

**hacia la puerta principal.**

**Terry realmente sentía como si estuviera yendo a su ejecución. Padres. Ajjj.**

**Candy llamó a la puerta, luego giró para darles una sonrisa de aliento.**

**Terry le ofreció una pálida, en respuesta.**

**La puerta se abrió para mostrar a una mujer más o menos siete centímetros**

**más baja que Candy, que tenía exactamente la misma figura. Su corto cabello negro**

**estaba abundantemente salpicado de gris, y era una versión más vieja del rostro de**

**Candy.**

**—****¡Bebé! —exclamó la mujer antes de aferrar a su hija en un fuerte abrazo.**

**Mientras abrazaba a Candy, la mujer levantó la mirada hacia él. Terry se sintió**

**enfermo, y luchó contra el impulso de retroceder. No porque pudiera, con Fury**

**parado en las escaleras detrás de él—. Tú debes ser Terrence —dijo alegremente la**

**madre de Candy—. He oído tanto de ti. Por favor, pasa.**

**Candy entró primero a la casa. Terry ingresó y giró mientras Fury, que tenía las**

**manos en los bolsillos, se unía a ellos.**

**—****Tú debes ser Fury —dijo su madre, estirando la mano hacia él—. Soy Joyce.**

**—****Hola, Joyce —dijo Fury, estrechándosela.**

**Terry esperaba lo mismo pero, en cambio, Joyce lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo.**

**Le palmeó la espalda y lo soltó.**

**—****Sé que probablemente estén nerviosos. No lo estén. Sólo siéntanse como en**

**casa y…**

**Un enorme rottweiler negro apareció corriendo desde la parte trasera de la casa**

**para saltar encima de Terry.**

**—****¡Titus! —exclamó Joyce.**

**El perro la ignoró mientras se echaba de espaldas, en una postura sumisa. Terry**

**se inclinó y lo acarició, para hacerle saber al perro que reconocía su rango y para**

**afirmar su propia jerarquía alfa.**

**—****Bueno, ¿no es raro? —dijo Joyce—. Titus generalmente intenta comerse a**

**cualquiera nuevo que conozca.**

**—****Terry tiene un don con los animales —dijo Candy vagamente.**

**Su madre sonrió.**

**—****Bien, entonces encajarás perfectamente aquí, en el zoológico Andry.**

**Titus se levantó y fue hacia Fury para lamerle los dedos. Fury palmeó la cabeza**

**del perro mientras Terry miraba alrededor de la acogedora casa, que estaba**

**decorada en un estilo campestre. Los sofás tostados eran mullidos y estaban**

**cubiertos de cojines.**

**Una percha de pájaros vacía se encontraba en una esquina, y un gigantesco**

**acuario con peces de agua dulce había sido construido en la pared del fondo. Terry**

**oyó a más perros en el patio, y algo que sonaba como una colección entera de aves**

**cantando escaleras arriba.**

**—****Los hombres están afuera —dijo Joyce mientras los conducía hacia la parte de**

**atrás de la casa, más allá de tres terrarios que contenían una enorme boa**

**constrictora, una especie de lagarto, y dos jerbos****À****—****. Tu padre tiene un nuevo**

**perro callejero que llegó hace un par de días, al que nadie puede tratar. La pobre**

**cosita no quiere comer, e intenta mutilar a quien se le acerque.**

**—****¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Candy.**

**—****No lo sé. El control de animales lo sacó de una zanja, y piensan que alguien**

**debe haberlo tirado allí. Ha sido terriblemente golpeado, y tenía muchísimos**

**gusanos.**

**Terry se encogió, con compasión.**

**Entraron a la cocina, donde una mujer rubia, alta y esbelta estaba parada junto**

**a un cuenco para mezclar.**

**—****Mamá, ¿cuánta sal…? —Sus palabras terminaron en un chillido al girar y ver a**

**Candy—. Hey, pequeñita —dijo antes de aferrarla en un fuerte abrazo.**

**Candy la apretó contra sí, y luego dio un paso atrás, para presentarlos.**

**—****Deirdre, estos son Terrence y su hermano Fury.**

**Terry se puso tenso al caer bajo el escrutinio de la hermana mayor de Candy. Él**

**no le agradaba. El animal en su interior lo percibió inmediatamente.**

**Aún así, ella estiró la mano.**

**—****Hola —le dijo con una sonrisa falsa.**

**—****Hola —dijo él, estrechándosela.**

**Ella siguió con Fury, quien hizo lo mismo.**

**—****No pude encontrar esas tortas dietéticas para ti, Candy —dijo su madre**

**mientras iba hacia el horno a chequear el pavo—. Lo siento.**

**—****Está bien, mamá —dijo Candy—. De cualquier modo, preferiría comer tu tarta.**

**Su madre parecía un poco sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Mientras daba un**

**paso atrás, dos gatos pasaron corriendo por la cocina, persiguiéndose.**

**—****¡Profesor! ¡Marianne! —gritó su madre, pasándole el paño de cocina a Candy—.**

**Oh, dios querido, será mejor que los atrape antes de que se encuentren con Bart y**

**se los coma.**

**Su madre salió corriendo afuera.**

**—****¿Bart? —le preguntó Fury a Candy.**

**—****El lagarto que vive en el patio. Papá lo curó el año pasado, después de que un**

**cazador furtivo casi lo mató con una trampa, y sigue saliendo de su corral.**

**Fury se rascó la mejilla.**

**—****Hombre, desearía haber conocido a tu padre cuando me metí en una trampa,**

**todavía… —la voz de Fury se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que Deirdre se había**

**vuelto hacia él con una ceja arqueada—. No importa.**

**—****¡Hey, Candy!**

**Terry se puso rígido mientras un hombre extremadamente grande y musculoso**

**entraba a gran velocidad por la puerta trasera para alzar a Candy y la apretaba con**

**fuerza.**

**Candy rió.**

**—****¡Bájame, Patrick!**

**Él le gruñó mientras lo hacía.**

**—****No te pongas irritable conmigo, mujer. Te derribaré y te quebraré el brazo.**

**Candy se burló de eso mientras Terry se ponía furioso.**

**—****Será mejor que no la toques.**

**Candy levantó la mirada ante la gruñida sinceridad que escuchaba en el tono de**

**Terrence. Por la expresión en su rostro, realmente temió por la seguridad de su**

**hermano.**

**—****Está bien, Terry —se apresuró a tranquilizarlo—. Sólo está bromeando. No me**

**ha lastimado realmente desde que éramos niños, e incluso entonces fue un**

**accidente.**

**—****De cualquier modo, esa es la historia a la que me estoy aferrando —dijo**

**Patrick mientras le ofrecía la mano a Terry—. Me alegra ver que mi hermana está**

**en buenas manos. Patrick Andry.**

**—****Terrence Granchester.**

**—****Es un placer conocerte, Terrence. No te preocupes. Me arrancaría el brazo antes**

**de lastimar a una de mis hermanas. —Terry se relajó notablemente—. Tú debes ser**

**el hermano —dijo Patrick—. ¿Fury?**

**—****Hola —dijo Fury, estrechándole la mano—. Lo sé, los nombres apestan.**

**Patrick rió.**

**—****¿Quieren una cerveza, muchachos?**

**Fury miró a Terry en busca de la respuesta.**

**—****Sería genial —dijo Vane.**

**Patrick se agachó en el refrigerador y extrajo dos antes de pasárselas a ellos.**

**Mientras las abrían, Patrick metió un dedo en la ensalada de papas.**

**—****¡Deja eso! —exclamó Deirdre, golpeándole la mano con una cuchara.**

**—****¡Aw! —dijo él, quitando la mano de un tirón y chupándose el dedo.**

**—****Sal de aquí, Pat, o juro que le daré tu parte a los perros.**

**—****Bien, quisquillosa vengadora con síndrome premenstrual. —Le hizo un gesto a**

**Fury y Terry—. Sean sabios y vengan afuera conmigo, donde estamos a salvo.**

**terry vaciló.**

**—****Llámame si necesitas que te rescate de Patrick y mi padre —le dijo Candy**

**antes de ponerse en puntas de pie y besarlo en la mejilla.**

**Terry vio que Deirdre lo miraba enojada antes de seguir a Fury y a Patrick hacia**

**el patio, donde la madre de Bride estaba luchando con los gatos para llevarlos de**

**regreso a la casa.**

**Terry le pasó su cerveza a Fury antes de recoger a la gata. Ella se puso tensa un**

**instante, y luego se relajó.**

**—****¿La quiere dentro de la casa?**

**Joyce asintió agradecidamente mientras acunaba al macho.**

**Terry abrió la puerta y dejó a la gata adentro.**

**—****No vuelvas a hacer eso, Marianne —le dijo.**

**Ella hocicó la mano y luego salió corriendo.**

**—****Gracias por la ayuda —dijo Joyce mientras pasaba junto a él.**

**Terry regresó para unirse a Fury y a Patrick.**

**—****Entonces, Terry, ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida? —preguntó Patrick.**

**Fury lo miró divertido, mientras le devolvía la cerveza.**

**—****Vivo de los intereses de mis inversiones.**

**—****¿De veras? —preguntó Patrick—. ¿Las inversiones te pagan lo suficiente como**

**para tener un Jaguar de cien mil dólares?**

**Terry podía oler la hostilidad de Patrick.**

**—****No —dijo sarcásticamente—, traficar con drogas hace eso. Y obtengo una**

**considerable ganancia de mis proxenetas en Bourbon Street.**

**La expresión en el rostro del hermano de Candy fue invaluable.**

**—****Mira, voy a ser sincero contigo. Te metes con mi…**

**—****¿Patrick? —Terry miró más allá del hermano de Candy para encontrarse con un**

**hombre que parecía tener cincuenta y pico de años. De buen estado físico y bien**

**parecido, tenía cabello gris bien estilizado y bigote—. No le estás dando a Terrence el**

**discurso de "Métete con mi hermanita menor y te quebraré el cuello", ¿verdad?**

**—****Estaba intentándolo.**

**El hombre rió.**

**—****No le prestes atención. Soy el Doctor Andry —dijo, extendiendo su mano**

**hacia Terry—. Puedes llamarme Paul.**

**—****Es un placer conocerlo, Paul.**

**Paul se volvió hacia Fury.**

**—****Tú debes ser el hermano.**

**—****Eso espero, estoy vistiendo sus calzoncillos. —Paul rió—. Así que, usted es el**

**maligno rey castrador —dijo Fury—. Me preguntaba qué apariencia tendría.**

**—****¡Fury!—dijo Terry en tono de advertencia.**

**Paul rió otra vez.**

**—****¿Sabes algo acerca de perros, Terry?**

**—****Sí. Un poco.**

**—****Bien. Tengo uno que quiero que conozcas.**

**—****Oh, Jesús, Cujo no, papá. Eso es peor que mi discurso que interrumpiste.**

**Paul ignoró a su hijo mientras se dirigía a un área alambrada en el fondo, donde**

**Terry podía ver un número de casetas de perro.**

**Mientras Terry y Fury pasaban junto a ellos, los perros, percibiendo su parte**

**animal, salieron a ladrarles o para jugar.**

**Paul los condujo a una jaula al final de la fila, donde un furioso Labrador mestizo**

**estaba encerrado. El perro estaba lleno de rabia y odio.**

**—****No podemos hacer nada con él —dijo Paul—. Mi socio piensa que deberíamos**

**sacrificarlo, pero detesto hacer eso. Me parece una condenada pena matar a un**

**animal que ha sido lastimado.**

**Fury dejó la cerveza y fue hacia la puerta. El perro salió corriendo de su casa,**

**ladrando y gruñendo.**

**—****Shh —dijo Fury, estirando la mano para que el perro pudiera olfatearlo.**

**—****No haría eso si fuera tú —dijo Patrick—. Casi le arrancó la mano al oficial de**

**control de animales que lo capturó.**

**—****Sí, alguien tendría que ponerlos en una jaula y golpearlos por un tiempo —dijo**

**Fury, frunciendo el labio.**

**El perro continuó atacando.**

**—****Apártate —dijo Terry mientras buscaba el pestillo de la puerta.**

**Fury se puso de pie y se alejó mientras Terry la abría. El perro arremetió y luego**

**retrocedió rápidamente.**

**Terry cerró la puerta y se acuclilló.**

**—****Ven aquí, muchacho —le dijo dulcemente, estirando la mano. El perro corrió al**

**interior de su casa y ladró aún más fuerte. Terry se arrastró hacia la casa y metió**

**lentamente la mano adentro—. No tengas miedo —le dijo, permitiendo que el perro**

**atrapara su olor.**

**Podía sentir que comenzaba a calmarse. Sabía que no era completamente**

**humano, y estaba empezando a confiar en el animal que olía.**

**Luego de algunos segundos de espera, el perro lamió la punta de los dedos de**

**Terry.**

**—****Eso es —dijo Terry, acariciándole la piel. Miró por sobre su hombro—. ¿Fury?**

**¿Podrías traer algo para que coma?**

**—****Traeré un tazón —dijo Paul.**

**Una vez que Paul hubo regresado, le dio el tazón a Fury, quien lo llevó dentro.**

**Fury se agachó fuera de la casa, junto a Terry, y depositó cuidadosamente la**

**comida frente al perro.**

**—****Hombre, te jodieron mal, ¿eh? —le dijo Fury al perro.**

**Terry se llenó la mano de comida y la sostuvo hacia el animal. Éste la removió**

**con la nariz hasta que finalmente confió en él lo suficiente como para dar un**

**mordisco.**

**—****Ahí tienes —dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba más comida y alimentaba al**

**perro con la mano.**

**—****Maldición, papá —dijo Patrick del otro lado del alambrado—. Jamás vi algo**

**parecido.**

**Luego de varios minutos, Terry terminó de alimentar al perro. El animal trepó al**

**regazo de Terry y se quedó allí, necesitando consuelo. Fury le acarició el lomo**

**mientras Terry le masajeaba las orejas.**

**Terry sintió a alguien mirándolo. Observando por encima de su hombro, vio a**

**Candy junto a su padre.**

**—****¿Le diste de comer? —le preguntó ella.**

**—****Sí.**

**Ella sonrió. Terry allí hizo que le doliera el corazón. ¿Cómo podía algo tan simple**

**como una mera sonrisa causar semejantes estragos en su cuerpo?**

**—****Vine a avisarles a todos que la cena estaba lista. Pero si necesitas más**

**tiempo…**

**Terry se levantó.**

**—****Estará bien por un rato.**

**Fury palmeó al perro y luego se puso lentamente de pie.**

**Los dos salieron de la jaula y la cerraron. El perro fue corriendo hacia ellos,**

**aullando.**

**—****Está bien —le dijo Terry—. Regresaremos.**

**—****Sí —agregó Fury—, con un lindo regalo para ti.**

**Terry pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Candy mientras seguían a su hermano**

**y su padre hacia la casa.**

**—****¿Creciste aquí? —le preguntó a Candy.**

**—****No. Mis padres se mudaron pocos años atrás, luego de vender su pequeña**

**granja.**

**—****Extraño ese viejo sitio —dijo Paul mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para**

**ellos—. Hay demasiadas ordenanzas aquí. Tuve que obtener una licencia especial**

**sólo para poder mantener a mis pacientes atrás, y tengo que pagar multas**

**habitualmente.**

**—****¿Por qué se mudaron? —preguntó Fury.**

**Paul se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Su madre quería estar más cerca de la ciudad. ¿Qué puede hacer un hombre**

**cuando su esposa se encapricha con algo?**

**Entraron al comedor, donde un enorme banquete esperaba junto a Deirdre, que**

**aún se veía como si prefiriera que ellos se marcharan.**

**—****Ven aquí y siéntate a mi lado, Terrence —dijo Joyce, indicando la silla a su**

**derecha—. Y Fury, puedes sentarte al otro lado de Candy. —En el instante en que**

**Fury se sentó, Titus fue corriendo e intentó trepar a su falda—. ¡Oh, buen dios! —**

**exclamó Joyce—. Paul, haz bajar al perro.**

**—****Está bien —dijo Fury, riendo.**

**Entonces, cuando Terry se sentó, Titus corrió hacia él y le lamió la cara.**

**—****Hey, muchacho, cuidado con las pezuñas.**

**—****¿Qué ha pasado con mi perro? —preguntó Joyce, tirando del collar de Titus—.**

**Generalmente es reservado con la gente.**

**—****Los perros reconocen a las buenas personas en cuanto las ven —dijo Paul,**

**sacando un trozo de relleno del pavo—. Titus —dijo, sosteniéndolo para el perro.**

**Titus corrió a buscarlo.**

**Candy se sentó junto a Terry. —Bueno, Patrick, ¿dónde está Maggie?**

**—****En lo de sus padres. Iré allí más tarde, después de comer. Como nos**

**quedamos a dormir aquí, quería asegurarse que su madre no se pusiera celosa.**

**—****Maggie es la esposa de Patrick —le explicó Joyce a Terry—. Me hará abuela en**

**la primavera.**

**—****Felicitaciones —le dijo Terry a Patrick.**

**—****Sí, ya veremos. Estoy asustado como el demonio. Personalmente, no creo que**

**esté preparado para ser el padre de alguien.**

**—****Sí —dijo Candy riendo—. Podrías tener que compartir tus juguetes.**

**Patrick le hizo una mueca antes de arrojarle un guisante hacia la cabeza por**

**encima de la mesa. Terrence lo atrapó antes de que hiciera contacto, y se lo devolvió a**

**Patrick. Lo golpeó directo entre los ojos.**

**Candy rió a carcajadas.**

**—****¡Niños! —exclamó Joyce—. Compórtense o los haré comer en el rincón.**

**—****Buenos reflejos, amigo —dijo Patrick, secándose la ceja bondadosamente—.**

**Pienso que deberíamos reclutarte para el equipo.**

**—****No lo creo, Pat —dijo Candy—. Por alguna razón creo que Terry no se opondría a**

**vestir una camiseta que diga "Córtalo y abróchalo si lo amas" en la espalda. Es**

**bastante sensible acerca de la castración de perros.**

**Terry arqueó una ceja, pero mantuvo la boca sabiamente cerrada.**

**Su padre rió con fuerza.**

**—****Puedo apreciar su punto de vista. No muchos hombres quieren jugar para los**

**Castradores. Pero tenemos un montón de veterinarias que, extrañamente, lo**

**hacen.**

**—****Ah, lo persuadiremos —dijo Patrick—. Con esos reflejos, definitivamente**

**podríamos usarlo.**

**Terry notó la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Deirdre, pero ella no dijo nada**

**mientras se sentaba y colocaba la servilleta sobre su regazo.**

**El padre de Candy dijo la bendición y entonces se puso de pie para cortar el pavo**

**mientras que su madre comenzaba a pasar los platos.**

**Terry sostuvo las fuentes mientras Bride servía para él y para sí misma.**

**—****¿Hay algo que no te guste? —le preguntó ella.**

**—****En realidad, no.**

**Ella sonrió.**

**—****Eres tan fácil de convencer.**

**Él le besó la mejilla impulsivamente, hasta que se percató de que la familia de**

**ella los miraba fijamente.**

**—****Lo siento —dijo, temeroso de haber hecho algo mal.**

**—****No —le dijo Joyce—. Me agrada ver a mi bebé sonriendo por una vez.**

**Terry le pasó el puré de papas a Fury, quien lo miró con un tremendo ceño.**

**—****¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.**

**—****Patatas —le dijo Terry.**

**—****¿Qué les hicieron?**

**—****Sólo cómelas, Fury —dijo Terry—. Te gustarán, confía en mí.**

**Patrick resopló.**

**—****¿De dónde vienes, que nunca has visto puré de patatas antes?**

**—****De Marte —dijo Fury mientras fruncía el ceño ante el modo en que las papas**

**colgaban de la cuchara.**

**Tomó sólo un poquito, luego se las pasó a Paul. Fury se inclinó apenas hacia**

**delante y olisqueó las papas en un gesto muy canino.**

**Candy sintió la pierna de Terry estirarse sobre la suya para patear la silla de Fury**

**debajo de la mesa.**

**Fury se irguió rápidamente y miró a su hermano, que le estaba dando una**

**mirada de advertencia.**

**—****Realmente, ¿de dónde son? —preguntó Deirdre otra vez—. ¿Crecieron aquí?**

**—****No —respondió Terry—. Viajamos mucho mientras crecíamos. Hemos vivido**

**prácticamente en todos lados.**

**La hermana lo miró penetrantemente.**

**—****¿Qué los trajo a Nueva Orleáns?**

**—****Deirdre —dijo Candy—. ¿Desde cuándo esta es la Inquisición?**

**—****Desde que mamá dijo que ibas en serio con él. Creo que debemos saber algo**

**más acerca de tu nuevo novio, además de que se ve bien con un par de vaqueros.**

**—****Deirdre —dijo Paul en un tono bajo pero severo—. No hagas pagar a Candy y**

**Terry por los crímenes de Josh.**

**—****Bien —exclamó Deirdre furiosamente—. Pero cuando él escape con su**

**secretaria y la deje sola para explicarle a sus niños porqué papi es un idiota, espero**

**que recuerdes esto.**

**Se levantó y abandonó la habitación.**

**—****Lo siento —dijo Joyce, poniéndose de pie—. Sigan adelante, y coman.**

**Regresaré en un minuto.**

**—****El esposo de Deirdre la dejó unos meses atrás —le explicó Candy a Terry—. Sus**

**hijos están con él durante el feriado, y Deirdre está pasando un mal rato por eso.**

**—****¿Por qué un hum…? —Fury estiró la sílaba de un modo que le hizo saber a**

**Candy que estaba a punto de decir "humano"—. ¿Humillante idiota haría eso? —dijo,**

**terminando la frase.**

**—****No sé por qué algunos hombres lo hacen —dijo Paul—. Aunque supongo que al**

**fin se quitó de encima a esa basura.**

**—****Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Candy, mirando a Terry, quien jugaba con su muslo por**

**debajo de la mesa, excitándola terriblemente.**

**Su contacto era electrizante.**

**Joyce regresó para tomar el plato de Deirdre, y luego volvió a salir de la**

**habitación.**

**Paul suspiró.**

**—****Desearía poder mejorar las cosas para ella. No hay nada peor que ver a uno**

**de tus hijos sufriendo y no ser capaz de detenerlo.**

**—****Podría matarlo para ella —se ofreció Fury. Terry se aclaró la garganta—.**

**Bueno, podría tener un accidente —intentó Fury nuevamente—. Los humanos los**

**tienen todo el tiempo.**

**Patrick rió malignamente.**

**—****Tengo una pala.**

**—****Al diablo con eso —dijo Paul antes de tomar un sorbo de su vino—. Tengo un**

**lagarto en el patio.**

**Todos rieron.**

**Joyce regresó y se sentó.**

**—****Lo lamento.**

**—****¿Está bien? —preguntó Candy.**

**—****Lo estará. Lleva tiempo.**

**Terry sintió la tristeza de Candy. Le apretó el muslo consoladoramente.**

**—****Probablemente no debería haber traído a Terry. Fue insensible de mi parte.**

**—****¡Oh, bah! —exclamó Joyce—. No hiciste nada malo, Candy. Queríamos**

**conocerlo. —Le sonrió a Terry—. Eso es asunto de Deirdre, ¿está bien?**

**Candy asintió.**

**Terminaron su comida en paz, mientras Patrick y Paul bromeaban entre ellos.**

**Entonces Joyce trajo una tarta de nueces de Pecan****À ****y una tarta con cuatro capas**

**de chocolate.**

**Candy cortó un trozo pequeño de tarta.**

**—****¿No quieres tarta? —le preguntó Terry—. Sé que la de chocolate es tu favorita.**

**Ella la miró fija, anhelantemente.**

**—****No, será mejor que no coma. —Antes de que pudiera pasarla, Terry colocó una**

**tajada en su plato—. ¡Terry!**

**—****Lo querías. Conozco esa mirada.**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el tenedor.**

**—****Gracias.**

**Terry asintió. Sintió que su madre lo miraba. Echando un vistazo, recibió una**

**sonrisa agradecida de Joyce, que se estiró y le palmeó suavemente el antebrazo.**

**Le causó la sensación más extraña. ¿Así era tener el toque de una verdadera**

**madre?**

**Luego de la cena, Candy decidió que había torturado a Terry y Fury lo suficiente**

**por un día.**

**—****Probablemente deberíamos regresar —dijo.**

**—****¿Qué? —preguntó su padre—. ¿Nada de juegos?**

**—****Tú y Patrick pueden mirar el juego, papá.**

**Para su absoluta conmoción, su padre realmente puso mala cara.**

**Candy le dio un abrazo por ser tan bondadoso con Terry y Fury.**

**—****Iré a despedirme de Deirdre. Sé agradable con los chicos hasta que regrese.**

**Candy subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes. Encontró a**

**Deirdre en el último dormitorio del pasillo.**

**—****Hey, cariño —le dijo, abriendo la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?**

**Los ojos de Deirdre estaban bordeados de rojo, estaba sentada en la cama,**

**aferrando la almohada contra su estómago. Su plato de comida estaba sin tocar**

**sobre la mesa de luz.**

**—****Estoy bien. Supongo.**

**Deseando poder hacer algo para ayudar a su hermana, Candy caminó hacia la**

**cama. Cómo comprendía al corazón roto de Deirdre. Se había sentido de la misma**

**manera hasta que Terry había aparecido y la había hecho sonreír.**

**—****Lo siento tanto.**

**—****No. Me alegra que el imbécil se haya ido, pero tú… deberías dejar ir a Terrence.**

**No fueron tanto las palabras de su hermana lo que la conmocionaron, sino el**

**rencor en el tono de Deirdre.**

**—****¿Perdón?**

**—****Vamos, Candace. No seas estúpida. Míralo. Mírate. Ustedes dos no deben estar**

**juntos.**

**Candy miró boquiabierta a su hermana.**

**—****¿Cómo dices?**

**—****Taylor era un tipo genial… deberías haberte aferrado a él con ambas manos.**

**Era confiable y estable. Más que nada, era respetado en la comunidad. Pero, en vez**

**de hacer lo que él quería, te rehusaste a perder peso y te dejó porque eres "****_gorda"_****.**

**Ahora aparece este tipo y saltas sobre él como si Taylor nunca hubiese existido. No**

**es que te culpe. Es de primera, pero no seas tonta.**

**Oh, ese era un golpe bajo y, para ser sincera, Candace estaba cansada de ser la**

**"inteligente" mientras que Deirdre siempre había sido conocida como la "bonita."**

**—****Sólo porque te casaste con una serpiente no significa que Terry sea un perro.**

**—****Candy vaciló ante eso. En realidad, Vane ****_era _****un perro, algo así. Pero no de ese**

**modo****_—_****. Terry jamás me engañaría.**

**—****Sí, claro. Mírame, Candy. Fui la segunda ganadora para Miss Louisiana y**

**hubiese ganado si no hubiera sido tan joven en ese momento. Aún soy**

**condenadamente atractiva y, sin embargo, mi esposo me abandonó. ¿Qué**

**posibilidades tienes tú?**

**Furiosa con su "perfecta" hermana, Candy se rehusó a mirarla. En cambio, fue**

**hacia la ventana que daba al patio, donde vio a Terry y Fury con su padre.**

**—****Te casaste con Josh por dinero, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Candy mientras los veía con**

**los perros—. Me lo dijiste la noche antes a la boda.**

**—****Oh, ¿y supongo que tú "****_amas" _****a Terrence por su personalidad? No soy estúpida. Lo**

**amas por lo bien que se ve su trasero.**

**Y sin embargo, mientras Candy observaba a su compañero, sabía la verdad.**

**Terry no era humano. No pensaba ni actuaba como humano. A diferencia de Taylor**

**y Josh, jamás la dejaría porque ella no fuera lo que él quería.**

**La amaba tal y como era. Ni una sola vez Terry había intentado cambiarla o**

**alterarla de algún modo. Simplemente la aceptaba, con sus defectos y todo, no le llamaba " gorda".**

**Vane jamás la engañaría. Nunca le mentiría. Y mataría a cualquiera que la**

**lastimara.**

**Y en ese momento, mientras lo veía acariciar a un perro al que nadie había sido**

**capaz de llegar, comprendió cuánto lo amaba.**

**Cuánto lo necesitaba.**

**La sola idea de vivir sin él la mataba.**

**No podía. En las últimas semanas, él se había convertido en una parte integral**

**de su vida. Más que nada, era una parte integral de su corazón.**

**Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la realidad de ese pensamiento la**

**aplastaba.**

**Realmente, verdaderamente lo amaba de un modo que jamás había sabido que**

**una mujer pudiera amar a un hombre.**

**—****No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, Dee. Terrence es bueno y considerado.**

**Me cuida.**

**—****Sólo hace un par de semanas que lo conoces, y apenas habías terminado con**

**Taylor. Es vergonzosa la manera en que te arrojas encima de él.**

**Candy volvió a mirar a su hermana. Sentía lástima de Deirdre, pero eso no le**

**daba derecho a su hermana para intentar hacerla sentir mal.**

**—****Estás celosa.**

**—****No, Candy, no lo estoy. Soy realista. Terrence está completamente fuera de tu**

**alcance.**

**Candy miró con furia a su perfecta hermana pero, en el fondo, sentía muchísima**

**pena porque Deirdre probablemente nunca conocería el amor que ella tenía con**

**Terry.**

**Si pudiera, le daría ese regalo a su hermana. Pero no eso no era posible.**

**—****Como sea, Dee. Nos veremos después.**

**Terry y Fury estaban afuera, en el patio, con el Labrador otra vez.**

**—****No querrías llevarlo a casa contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Paul mientras Fury**

**jugaba con el perro.**

**—****Valerius se mearía los pantalones —dijo Fury—. ¿Puedo?**

**Terry rió.**

**—****Seguro. Pero Cujo probablemente terminará en El Santuario.**

**—****Sabes —dijo Paul—, debería haber pensado en pedirle eso a los osos.**

**Terry miró a Paul suspicazmente.**

**—****¿Perdón?**

**—****Pero, como es sólo un perro y no un Were, pensé que los osos no le darían la**

**bienvenida. —Terry no podría haber estado más pasmado si Paul lo hubiera**

**pateado—. Cierra la boca, Terry —dijo Paul en un tono paternal—. Soy el principal**

**veterinario del estado. Carson aún está aprendiendo el ejercicio. ¿A quién crees que**

**llama cuando hay algo que no puede manejar? —Carson era el veterinario residente**

**de El Santuario. Él mismo era un Were-Hunter, tenía sólo cincuenta años, lo cual en**

**su mundo lo hacía poco más que un niño—. También sé todo acerca de Robert —**

**continuó Paul.**

**Fury se adelantó para pararse delante de la cerca. Colocó su mano en el**

**alambrado, mientras miraba incrédulo a Paul.**

**—****¿Por qué nos permitió venir aquí?**

**Paul tomó la mano de Terry en la suya. La marca estaba escondida.**

**—****No tenías que ocultarla. Supe lo que había sucedido en el instante en que**

**Candy me dijo tu nombre. Y sé cómo ustedes protegen a sus compañeras. No puedo**

**decir que esté precisamente feliz por esto, pero al menos no tengo que temer que**

**jamás la lastimes del modo en que Deirdre fue herida.**

**Candy apretó los puños.**

**—****¿Joyce sabe…?**

**—****No. No sabe nada acerca de tu mundo, y quiero mantenerlo de ese modo.**

**Jamás le he contado a nadie acerca de El Santuario —Paul soltó la mano de Terry—.**

**Si estás buscando mi bendición, la tienes. No estaba seguro hasta que los vi juntos**

**en la cena. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a mi pequeñita tan feliz. Pero,**

**recuerda, si alguna vez la lastimas… —miró hacia donde un perro estaba en una**

**jaula, con un cono alrededor de la cabeza.**

**—****Ah, hombre —susurró Fury—. Eso es sencillamente enfermo.**

**—****Estoy definitivamente de acuerdo —dijo Terry.**

**—****Sí, bueno, Candy es mi bebé y sé cómo usar una pistola tranquilizadora y un**

**bisturí.**

**Candy se encogió mientras Fury se cubría.**

**—****¿Terry?**

**Se dieron vuelta, para ver a Candy caminando hacia ellos.**

**Paul dio un paso atrás.**

**—****Déjenme buscarles una correa para…**

**—****No la necesitaremos —dijo Fury, abriendo la puerta y dejando salir al perro**

**con él.**

**—****No, supongo que no —dijo Paul.**

**Fue a acariciar al perro, quien intentó morderlo.**

**—****Compórtate —dijo Fury, sosteniendo a Cujo.**

**Candy vaciló mientras se aproximaba.**

**—****Y será mejor que no muerdas a Candy—le advirtió Vane—. O te dejaremos**

**aquí.**

**El perro movió la cola y se sentó.**

**—****¿Vendrá con nosotros? —preguntó ella.**

**Su padre asintió.**

**—****Fueron bastante buenos como para adoptarlo.**

**—****Eso es dulce de tu parte —le dijo a Terry.**

**Fury se mofó.**

**—****En realidad no. Me compadezco de cualquiera que sea arrojado a una zanja.**

**Candy se estiró y abrazó a Fury. Compadecía al lobo por lo que había pasado.**

**Fury se aclaró la garganta y retrocedió.**

**—****No te pongas sentimental conmigo, Candy, no sé cómo manejarlo. Al igual que**

**Cujo, mi primer instinto es atacar, y eso haría que Terry me dejara parecido a ese**

**pobre muchacho que está allí.**

**Candy vio al perro con el cono.**

**—****Auch.**

**—****Exactamente.**

**Terry envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y regresaron juntos a la casa, con su**

**padre, Fury, y Cujo siguiéndolos.**

**Joyce los miró sorprendida al ver al perro con ellos, pero no dijo nada mientras**

**le entregaba a Candy un enorme paquete de Tupperwares****À****.**

**—****Dividí las sobras entre todos.**

**—****¿Nos tocaron patatas? —preguntó Fury.**

**Terry arqueó una ceja.**

**—****Así que, ¿ahora te gustan?**

**—****Sí, estaban buenas.**

**Bride besó a su madre en la mejilla.**

**—****Gracias, mamá.**

**Patrick se encontró con ellos en el living. Le ofreció la mano a Vane.**

**—****Fue agradable conocerte, aunque seas traficante de drogas y proxeneta.**

**—****A ti también.**

**—****¿Perdón? —preguntó Candy.**

**—****Es una larga historia —dijo Fury riendo.**

**—****Tengan cuidado en el regreso a casa —dijo Joyce mientras los acompañaba**

**hacia el auto—. Oh, esperen, déjenme buscar una manta para el perro, para que no**

**arañe los asientos de cuero.**

**Candy se tomó unos minutos para volver a decir adiós mientras su madre**

**buscaba la manta y luego la colocaba atrás, para Cujo. Después de haber abrazado**

**y besado a sus padres, Candy se unió a los lobos y el perro en el auto.**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban yendo de regreso a Garden District.**

**—****Tienes una agradable familia, Candy —dijo Terry.**

**Ella lo miró a él y luego a Fury.**

**—****Sí, así es. Creo que ustedes son lo mejor.**

**El corazón de Terry latió violentamente ante lo que le decía.**

**—****Quise decir ****_tu _****familia.**

**—****Fury y tú son parte de mi familia, Terry. Tú eres la mejor parte de ella.**

**—****Creo que ustedes dos necesitan un poco de privacidad. —Fury se sentó y le**

**apretó la mano a Candy—. Hasta luego, hermanita.**

**Entonces él y el perro desaparecieron del asiento trasero.**

**Terry se movió hacia el costado de la carretera y detuvo el auto.**

**—****¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo, Candy?**

**Ella levantó la mano para jugar con el cabello de él, mientras miraba fijo a esos**

**increíbles ojos color azul mar obscuo que tenían su corazón esclavizado.**

**—****Mientras mi hermana me gritaba acerca de cómo un día me dejarías plantada,**

**tuve una revelación. Nunca en mi vida he conocido a nadie como tú, Terrence, y dudo**

**que jamás lo haga. Me gusta la forma en que me miras, como si ya pudieras**

**saborearme. Me gusta cómo te preocupas por si tengo demasiado frío o si comí lo**

**suficiente. Más que nada, me encanta la forma en que te siento por la noche,**

**cuando me abrazas con fuerza. El modo en que me tocas, como si temieras que**

**fuera a romperme. Y cómo te ocupas de acunarme en tus brazos. —Se detuvo para**

**respirar hondo antes de continuar—. Te amo, Terrence. Creo que nunca supe lo que**

**era el verdadero amor hasta que entraste en mi vida. —Le mostró su mano**

**marcada—. Estoy preparada para unirme a ti.**

**Él se veía sobresaltado e inseguro.**

**—****¿Estás segura?**

**—****El simple hecho de que estés haciéndome esa pregunta cuando sabes lo que**

**perderás si digo que no, me prueba lo acertada que estoy respecto a ti. Sí, Terrence Granchester. Estoy segura.**

**Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro un segundo antes de que la atrajera**

**a sus brazos y la besara hasta dejarla sin aliento. Terry se apartó con un profundo y**

**lobuno gruñido.**

**—****Realmente odio haber tenido que conducir esta cosa. De otra forma, ahora**

**mismo nos transportaría a la cama.**

**—****¿No puedes llevarlo a casa?**

**—****No. Es demasiado grande y pesado, y si lo abandono, lo robarán, y Otto nunca**

**me perdonará. Ama este condenado pedazo de basura.**

**La soltó y se recostó en su asiento.**

**Y estuvo condenadamente cerca de darle un ataque al corazón a Candy cuando**

**condujo a casa en tiempo récord. Richard Petty****À ****no hubiera podido competir con**

**Terry mientras se abría paso entre el tráfico.**

**Se detuvieron con un chirrido fuera de la puerta de Valerius, y Candy los**

**transportó directamente del auto a su dormitorio. En un segundo estaban parados**

**junto a la cama; al siguiente, estaban desnudos sobre ella.**

**Candy rió ante su impaciencia.**

**—****No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?**

**—****No quiero que cambies de opinión.**

**—****No lo haré.**

**Terry la besó intensamente. Ya estaba duro por ella.**

**Candy pasó su mano por la espalda de él, deleitándose en la sensación. Su piel**

**era tan cálida y masculina.**

**—****Sólo recuerda, esto no te libra de una gran boda irlandesa.**

**Él se rió.**

**—****Lo que haga falta para hacerte feliz.**

**La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció cuando la seriedad se instaló en lo profundo de**

**su corazón.**

**—****Definitivamente, eso serías tú.**

**Él volvió a besarla, casi devorándola.**

**Para el momento en que se apartó, ella apenas podía respirar.**

**—****Muy bien —dijo ella en voz baja—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

**Terry rodó sobre su espalda y le robó la respiración, el modo en que se veía allí.**

**Su piel bronceada resaltaba a la perfección contra las sábanas color crema. Su**

**cabello estaba suelto y lo hacía parecer todavía más fascinante.**

**—****Tienes que presionar tu palma marcada contra la mía. —candy colocó su palma**

**contra la cálida y callosa de él. Vane entrelazó los dedos con los de ella—. Ahora**

**tienes que tomarme dentro de tu cuerpo sin mi interferencia.**

**—****Eso es un poco extraño, pero está bien.**

**—****En realidad, no. Fue establecido como garantía para proteger a nuestras**

**mujeres. El Reclamo jamás puede ser forzado sobre una mujer. Ella debe**

**completarlo por su absoluta voluntad.**

**Candy se arrodilló y se puso a horcajadas cuidadosamente sobre la delgada**

**cintura de él. Lo miró, preguntándose cómo los cambiaría esto.**

**¿Los cambiaría?**

**¿Cómo podía no hacerlo?**

**Después de esto, estarían emparejados. Ella le pertenecería y, hasta el día en**

**que muriera, él le pertenecería a ella.**

**Terry tomó su mano libre y se la besó con dulzura.**

**Con el corazón latiendo violentamente, Candy movió su cuerpo hasta que él**

**estuvo profundamente en su interior. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes mientras su mano comenzaba a calentarse. Le hizo falta**

**toda su fuerza de voluntad para no embestir contra ella. Pero esta no era su**

**elección, sino de Candace.**

**—****Ahora tienes que decir lo siguiente: "Te acepto como eres, y siempre te tendré**

**dentro de mi corazón. Caminaré a tu lado para siempre."**

**Candace unió su mirada a la de él mientras su propia palma le cosquilleaba.**

**—****Te acepto como eres, y siempre te tendré dentro de mi corazón. Caminaré a**

**tu lado para siempre.**

**Los ojos de Terrence se oscurecieron antes de repetir el juramento para ella.**

**Apenas había terminado de pronunciarlo cuando arqueó la espalda, como si**

**estuviera sufriendo.**

**Candy chilló, sorprendida, cuando los colmillos de él crecieron como si estuviera**

**en una película de vampiros.**

**Terry la mantuvo quieta mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Todo su cuerpo**

**estaba tenso y rígido.**

**—****Está bien, Candy —gruñó—. No tengas miedo. Es sólo nuestro hechizo de**

**Reclamo llamando al ****_thirio, _****para que podamos unir nuestras fuerzas vitales. Pasará**

**en unos minutos.**

**—****Parece que estuvieras sufriendo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?**

**—****Sólo esperar que pase —jadeó.**

**—****Si nos unimos, ¿se detendrá? —Él asintió—. Entonces, únete a mí.**

**Él siseó, entonces sostuvo su mirada.**

**—****¿Comprendes lo que es eso, Candy? Si muero, tú mueres conmigo.**

**Instantáneamente. A menos que estés embarazada, y entonces morirás en cuanto**

**nuestro bebé haya nacido.**

**El corazón de ella triplicó sus latidos. Pero, mientras lo miraba, parecía un precio**

**muy pequeño que pagar. ¿Quería vivir sin él?**

**—****¿Qué diablos? —le dijo—. Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo completo.**

**—****¿Estás segura?**

**Ella asintió.**

**Terry se sentó debajo de ella. La acunó contra su pecho y le hocicó el cuello.**

**—****Luego de que te muerda, debes morderme en el hombro.**

**Antes de que pudiera responder, él hundió sus dientes en ella.**

**Candy gritó, pero no de dolor. Un inimaginable placer la desgarró mientras lo**

**sentía hinchándose en su interior. Embistió contra Terry mientras un divino**

**orgasmo la atravesaba.**

**Su visión se nubló mientras sentía sus propios colmillos creciendo en su boca.**

**Algo parecía haberla poseído, y ya no se sentía humana.**

**Era…**

**Maravilloso. Lo siguiente que supo fue que había hundido los dientes en el**

**hombro de Terry.**

**Envueltos en éxtasis, se sostuvieron uno al otro mientras los latidos de sus**

**corazones se sincronizaban y la habitación daba vueltas. Candace nunca se había**

**sentido tan cerca de otra persona en su vida. Realmente era como si fueran una**

**sola persona, unidos. Físicamente.**

**Espiritualmente. Perfectamente.**

**Terrence no podía respirar mientras la saboreaba. Jamás debería haberse ligado a**

**ella y, sin embargo, estaba tan agradecido que estuviera con él. Por primera vez**

**comprendía porque Karen se había unido a su compañero.**

**No quería perder a Candy. Ni siquiera quería intentar imaginar un sólo día sin**

**ella.**

**Ahora no tendría que hacerlo.**

**Su cabeza dio vueltas mientras su orgasmo se desvanecía y sus dientes**

**retrocedían. Candy se apartó y lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera ebria.**

**—****¿Ha terminado? —le preguntó.**

**Él asintió, luego la besó. Y volvió a besarla.**

**—****Eres mía, Candace Andry. Ahora y siempre.**

**Ella sonrió.**

**Terry la recostó sobre la cama y se acostó sobre ella. Sólo quería sentirla. Su**

**compañera.**

**La realidad de eso envolvió su corazón y lo hizo volar.**

**Candy lo acunó con todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien allí. Pasó la mano por el**

**cabello de Terry y comenzó a reír.**

**—****¿Fue tan divertido?**

**—****Estaba pensando que no todas las mujeres llegan a tener su propio lobo**

**domesticado.**

**Los ojos de él brillaron.**

**—****No estoy seguro de poder llamarme domesticado. Sólo tú tienes ese efecto**

**sobre mí.**

**—****Eso es lo que más me gusta de todo.**

**Mientras agachaba la cabeza para besarla, su teléfono sonó. Terry se apartó con**

**un gruñido. Estiró la mano y el teléfono voló por la habitación, hasta que lo agarró.**

**Candy frunció el ceño.**

**—****No estoy segura que alguna vez me acostumbre a que hagas eso.**

**Él le mordisqueó el cuello juguetonamente, y luego atendió.**

**—****Hola, Aimee —dijo, y entonces se detuvo. La miró, y ella notó la confusión en**

**sus ojos—. Gracias, realmente lo aprecio. Espera un segundo. —Apretó el botón de**

**silencio—. Es uno de los osos de El Santuario, que está cuidando a Robert. Están**

**teniendo su propia celebración del Día de Acción de Gracias, y han decidido**

**levantar temporalmente mi proscripción si quiero visitar a Robert esta noche.**

**—****Está bien.**

**—****Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo y conocerlo. Quiero decir, no es que**

**él esté hablando, pero…**

**—****Me encantaría conocer a tu hermano —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo.**

**Terry pareció aliviado antes de regresar al teléfono.**

**—****Sí, estaremos allí en un rato. Gracias.**

**Colgó el teléfono y lo colocó sobre la mesa de luz.**

**Bride se quedó recostada allí, en silencio, intentando asumir lo que había hecho.**

**Lo que les había sucedido esa tarde.**

**—****¿Estás seguro de que no estoy envejeciendo? No siento nada diferente.**

**—****Deberías estar unida a mí pero, como nunca me he emparejado antes, no sé**

**cómo deberíamos sentirnos.**

**Candy se miró la mano. Su marca ahora era de un vibrante rojo.**

**—****Aunque esto es diferente. ¿Qué hay de la tuya?**

**—****Se parece a la tuya.**

**Esa era una buena señal.**

**—****¿Tengo que seguir tomando tu sangre?**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

**—****Nunca más.**

**—****Bien. Es realmente asqueroso pensar en eso. —Terry se levantó y la sacó de la**

**cama—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**—****Voy a bañarte, Lady Wolf para poder llevarte a El Santuario y alardear contigo**

**frente a todos.**

**Cómo deseaba Candy ser tan hermosa como él pensaba que era. Era tan**

**agradable estar con alguien que la veía color de rosa.**

**Terry la llevó al baño y abrió la ducha. Una vez que hubo regulado el agua, abrió**

**la cortina para dejarla entrar primero.**

**Candy se sentía un poquito incómoda. Nunca antes se había bañado con un**

**hombre. Pero mientras Terry comenzaba a enjabonarle el cuerpo, su incomodidad**

**se desvaneció en una ola de caliente deseo por él.**

**Él se veía realmente bien desnudo y mojado, y sus manos eran increíbles**

**mientras se deslizaban por cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella.**

**—****Eres verdaderamente talentoso —le dijo, conteniendo la respiración mientras**

**él la lavaba entre las piernas. La besó suavemente, dejó caer la esponja y usó sus**

**dedos para acariciarla—. Nunca estás satisfecho, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Candy al**

**sentirlo endurecerse nuevamente.**

**—****No cuando se trata de ti.**

**Presionó la espalda de ella contra la fría pared de azulejos. Le levantó una**

**pierna para envolverla alrededor de su estrecha cintura antes de deslizarse dentro**

**de ella.**

**Candy gritó de placer mientras él embestía contra ella. No fue hasta llegar al**

**clímax que ella se percató de que había envuelto ambas piernas alrededor de la**

**cintura de él, y que él estaba aguantando todo su peso mientras continuaba**

**embistiendo.**

**El cabello de Terry estaba mojado y chorreando agua al capturarle los labios. Se**

**enterró profundamente en su interior y entonces se estremeció.**

**Candy estaba sólo vagamente consciente del rocío del agua contra sus brazos y**

**piernas mientras observaba el rostro de Terry. Su lobo era hermoso cuando llegaba**

**al orgasmo con ella. La sostenía sin esfuerzo mientras su cuerpo continuaba**

**temblando.**

**Una vez que hubo terminado, Candy bajó las piernas mientras él se retiraba de**

**ella.**

**Él suspiró entrecortadamente, luego giró para enfrentar el agua.**

**Candy presionó su torso impulsivamente contra su espalda desnuda.**

**Terry siseó ante la sensación de Candy contra él. Ella envolvió los brazos**

**alrededor de su cintura, deslizando las manos por su cuerpo.**

**—****Sigue haciendo eso y jamás saldremos de esta ducha —le dijo roncamente.**

**—****Claro que sí. No será muy divertido estar aquí si el agua se enfría.**

**—****Cierto.**

**Entonces, para su deleite, ella lo dejó y tomó la esponja para bañarlo.**

**Candy nunca había hecho nada como eso. En realidad, era muy divertido**

**enjabonar esos magníficos músculos y ayudarlo a enjuagarse el cuerpo.**

**—****Eres decadente —susurró.**

**Él respondió a eso con una sonrisa y un beso.**

**Una vez que hubieron terminado, salieron de la ducha. Candy pensó que tendrían**

**que vestirse, pero Terry la sorprendió volviendo a vestirlos con la ropa que habían**

**llevado a la casa de sus padres.**

**—****¿Cómo lo haces?**

**Terry se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Es como respirar. Apenas pienso en ello y puf. Es magia.**

**—****Desearía que me advirtieras un poquito antes de hacerlo. Aún estoy**

**acostumbrándome a todo esto.**

**Para complacerla, la condujo a través de la puerta y por el pasillo hacia la**

**habitación de Fury.**

**Terry golpeó a la puerta.**

**—****¿Sí? —dijo Fury desde adentro.**

**Terry la empujó con el hombro para encontrar a Fury con el perro sobre su**

**cama.**

**—****Íbamos a El Santuario. Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir con nosotros.**

**—****Seguro. ¿Cujo puede ir?**

**—****Supongo que sí. Podemos meterlo en una de las jaulas si se pone nervioso.**

**—****¿Jaulas? —preguntó Candy.**

**Candy giró para enfrentarla.**

**—****Como El Santuario tiene a muchas especies diferentes de animales, tienen una**

**habitación llena de jaulas en caso de que alguien se ponga desagradable.**

**Fury y Cujo desaparecieron del dormitorio.**

**—****¿Cómo quieres ir? —le preguntó Terry.**

**Candy suspiró profundamente.**

**—****Hazme destellar, Scotty.**

**Terry le tomó la mano y los transportó a El Santuario.**

**A Candy le llevó un segundo orientarse. Había pasado por este bar millones de**

**veces, pero nunca antes había estado dentro. Había un cartel en la puerta que**

**decía que estaba cerrado. Sin embargo, había mucha actividad adentro. Al menos**

**cincuenta "personas" estaban allí, incluyendo a Fury y Cujo, quien olfateaba a**

**varios ocupantes.**

**Varias mesas habían sido unidas para formar una mesa de banquete realmente**

**grande, cubierta con manteles blancos. Otra serie de mesas tenía más comida de la**

**que había visto en su vida. Había una docena de pavos, veinte jamones, y al menos**

**dos docenas de tortas y pasteles con cada acompañamiento conocido, y algunos**

**que no pudo identificar.**

**Pero lo que más la aturdió fue lo increíblemente atractivos que eran todos allí.**

**¡Dios! Parecía una revista de modelos.**

**Candy se sintió extremadamente intimidada.**

**—****Terry —dijo un hombre alto y hermoso mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Nos**

**preguntábamos si lograrías venir.**

**—****Hola, Dev.**

**Candy vio a dos "Devs" más entrando a la habitación, cargando más comida.**

**—****Somos cuatrillizos —dijo Dev con una traviesa sonrisa—. Puedes distinguirme**

**por esto. —Levantó la manga de su remera para mostrarle su tatuaje de arco y**

**flecha, y luego señaló a sus hermanos—. El de mala apariencia que lleva el gumbo****À**

**es Remi. El tímido que está allí, con el cachorro de oso en su falda, es Quinn, y**

**Cherif es el que sostiene la fuente de patas de cangrejo. No te preocupes si no**

**puedes recordar quién es quién, sólo grita "cuatri" y responderemos.**

**Parecía muy abierto y amistoso.**

**—****Soy Candace —le dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia él—. Es un placer conocerte.**

**Mientras la saludaba, otro atractivo hombre rubio apareció detrás de Terry.**

**Gruñó gravemente, recordándole a un lobo.**

**—****Ni siquiera lo piensas, Sasha —le gruñó Terry, mirando letalmente al hombre—**

**. No estoy de humor para tu mierda.**

**—****Lobos —le dijo Dev a Candy—. Los alfas tienen que hacer esa porquería de la**

**dominación cada vez que se ven. Ves, yo soy un oso. Nos llevamos bien con casi**

**todos. A menos que te metas con nosotros, entonces te arrancamos la cabeza. —**

**Dev inclinó la cabeza hacia Sasha—. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Papa a traer los**

**barriles?**

**Sasha se aproximó y olfateó a Bride. Pareció calmarse un poco antes de volver a**

**mirar a Terry.**

**—****Seguro, Dev. No querría avergonzar a Vane frente a su compañera**

**derrotándolo.**

**Terry dio un paso hacia él, hasta que Dev se metió en el medio.**

**—****Ve, Sasha —le dijo Dev severamente. Sasha finalmente se marchó. Él respiró**

**hondo y le sonrió—. Deberías haber probado con un oso, Candy. Entonces no**

**tendrías que preocuparte por esto.**

**—****Está bien. Estoy bastante encariñada con los lobos.**

**Vio que Sasha se acercaba a Fury.**

**Fury se puso instantáneamente de pie, con un gruñido tan siniestro que**

**realmente la asustó. Siempre relajado y un poquito inepto, no tenía idea de que**

**Fury pudiera verse de ese modo.**

**Era verdaderamente terrorífico en su personalidad de lobo.**

**—****¡Sepárense, lobos! —dijo una mujer alta y delgada con acento francés**

**mientras se metía entre ellos—. O les arrojaré agua encima a ambos.**

**Remi apareció a su lado.**

**—****¿Necesitas ayuda, ****_maman_****?**

**—****No de ti, ****_cher _****—****dijo ella, palmeándole bondadosamente el brazo—. Ve a**

**ayudar a José en la cocina.**

**Remi lanzó a los lobos una mirada de advertencia antes de obedecer a su**

**madre.**

**Una vez Sasha y Fury tuvieron algo de distancia entre ellos, la mujer se acercó**

**a Terry y a ella.**

**—****Aquí estás, finalmente. —Besó a Terry en la mejilla y luego se volvió hacia**

**Candy—. Soy Nicolette, pero la mayoría de la gente me llama Mamá.**

**—****Candace —dijo ella, estrechando la mano de la osa.**

**Nicolette le sonrió a Terry.**

**—****Es hermosa, ****_mon petit loup_****À****. Has progresado.**

**_—_****_Merci_****, Nicolette.**

**—****Vamos —dijo, haciendo un gesto para que entraran más en la habitación—.**

**Terry, preséntale tu compañera a nuestra gente mientras me aseguro que mis hijos**

**no peleen. Y no tengas miedo si no puedes recordar nuestros nombres, Candy. Eres**

**una sola mientras que nosotros somos muchos. Los aprenderás con el tiempo.**

**Candy le agradeció y entonces Terry la llevó por el salón, y la presentó a los**

**leones, tigres, osos, halcones, chacales y leopardos. Incluso había un par de**

**humanos allí.**

**Nicolette estaba en lo cierto. No podía recordar quién era quién o qué. Como**

**había sólo un puñado de mujeres, la mayor parte de ellas compañeras de los**

**hombres, eran más fáciles de recordar. Pero los hombres… era suficiente para**

**hacerle dar vueltas la cabeza.**

**—****¿Dónde está Robert? —preguntó mientras Terry terminaba de presentarla a la**

**gente en la cocina.**

**—****Está arriba. Vamos, y te lo presentaré.**

**Terry la condujo por una puerta que se abría hacia una enorme sala de recibo**

**Victoriana.**

**Candy se detuvo al verla. Lujosa y decorada con antigüedades, la casa era**

**asombrosa.**

**—****Esta es la Casa Peltier —le explicó Terry—. Los Were-Hunters vivimos en este**

**lado de las cosas, donde estamos a salvo de ser descubiertos.**

**—****Es hermosa.**

**—****_Merci _****—****dijo Nicolette desde detrás de ellos—. Ha sido nuestro hogar durante**

**más de un siglo. Nuestra meta es mantenerlo de este modo.**

**—****¿Cómo pueden hacerlo sin que nadie descubra quiénes y qué son?**

**—****Tenemos nuestros métodos, ****_chérie _****—****le dijo guiñándole el ojo—. La magia**

**tiene sus beneficios.**

**Le alcanzó a terry una pequeña vela votiva.**

**Terry vio que el recipiente de vidrio tenía el nombre "Karen" grabado. Su corazón**

**sufrió al verlo.**

**—****Siempre recordamos a quienes queremos, que se han ido —explicó Nicolette—**

**Como Robert no puede honrar a Karen, pensé que querrías hacerlo.**

**Terry no podía hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, mientras Nicolette lo**

**conducía junto a Candy dentro de una habitación en la que había cuatro velas en**

**pedestales. La luz de las mismas titilaba como diamantes contra las paredes verde**

**oscuro.**

**—****Hay tantos —dijo Candy, asombrada por la cantidad de nombres.**

**—****Vivimos mucho tiempo —dijo Nicolette—. Y estamos en guerra. Los Katagaria**

**contra los Arcadianos, los Dark Hunters contra los Daimons. Los Apolitas contra**

**todos. Al final, lo único que tenemos son los recuerdos. —Señaló dos velas que**

**estaban sujetas a la pared—. Esas son por mis hijos. Bastien y Gilbert. —Una**

**lágrima cayó por su mejilla—. Es en su honor que fue fundado El Santuario. Juré**

**que ninguna madre, sin importar que fuera humana, Apolita, Katagaria, o**

**Arcadiana, jamás conocería mi sufrimiento mientras su hijo se alojara aquí, bajo mi**

**techo.**

**—****Lo siento tanto, Nicolette.**

**La osa inspiró y le palmeó el brazo.**

**—****Agradezco tus palabras, Candy. Es por ti que estoy renunciando a la**

**proscripción de Terry. —Vane se veía estupefacto—. Es mi regalo de bodas —dijo**

**Nicolette—. No tienes una manada que la proteja y, como dice Acheron, has pagado**

**un precio demasiado alto por tu bondad. Protegiste a Sunshine para los Dark**

**Hunters, y entonces ahora te protegemos a ti y a tu compañera.**

**—****Gracias, Nicolette —dijo Terry—. Gracias.**

**Nicolette inclinó la cabeza y entonces se excusó.**

**Terrence encendió la vela y la colocó junto a la que era para la madre de Colt. Su**

**mano se demoró sobre el vidrio. Por su expresión, Candy podía saber que estaba**

**recordando a su hermana. Que estaba sufriendo horriblemente por ella.**

**Sus ojos estaban brillantes y resplandecientes mientras veía titilar la vela. Un**

**momento después, la miró.**

**—****Vamos —dijo, tomando la mano de Candy—. Es hora de que conozcas a mi**

**hermano.**

**Ella lo siguió fuera de la habitación y hacia la escalera.**

**Mientras pasaban junto a la primera habitación, un hombre salió, a quien Candy**

**reconoció.**

**—****¿Carson?**

**Él parecía tan conmocionado por su presencia como ella por la suya.**

**—****¿Candy? ¿Qué estás haciendo…? —Su voz se desvaneció mientras olfateaba el**

**aire. Sus ojos se ensancharon—. ¿Eres una de nosotros?**

**—****¿Nosotros?**

**—****Carson es un halcón —explicó Terry.**

**—****¡No puede ser!**

**Carson asintió.**

**—****Soy el veterinario residente, y doctor aquí en El Santuario.**

**Él abrió la puerta del cuarto del que estaba saliendo, para mostrarle una sala de**

**consulta ultramoderna, que estaba llena con algunas de las jaulas que Terry había**

**mencionado.**

**—****No puedo creerlo —dijo Candy mientras miraba fijamente a Carson.**

**Hacía años que lo conocía.**

**—****Yo tampoco —dijo él. Miró a Terry—. Supongo que debo felicitarte. Sí sabes lo**

**que su padre hace para ganarse la vida, ¿verdad?**

**—****Sí. El Rey Castrador.**

**Carson respiró entre dientes.**

**—****Tienes agallas, lobo. Montones y montones de ellas.**

**—****Sí, lo sé.**

**—****Bueno, supongo que iban camino al cuarto de Candy. Los veré abajo.**

**Terry la llevó a la siguiente habitación, que era un dormitorio.**

**Candy esperaba a medias encontrar a un hombre en la cama, y se sorprendió un**

**poquito al ver a un lobo gris amarronado allí. También había otra mujer rubia**

**extremadamente atractiva, que podría haber sido la hermana menor de Nicolette.**

**Terry le presentó a la hija de Nicolette, Aimee, quien rápidamente se disculpó y**

**los dejó a solas con Robert.**

**Terry soltó la mano de Candy mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba al otro lado**

**de la cama, hacia donde Robert estaba mirando.**

**—****Hola, hermanito —le dijo en voz baja—. Traje a alguien aquí, que quiero que**

**conozcas. ¿Candy?**

**Ella se unió a él.**

**El lobo no se movió ni un poco.**

**—****Hola, Robert —dijo Bride. Miró a Terry—. ¿Puedo tocarlo?**

**—****Si quieres.**

**Ella colocó la mano sobre su cabeza y lo acarició detrás de las orejas.**

**—****Es un placer conocerte finalmente. Terry me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.**

**Aún así, él no se movió.**

**Terry quería llorar por los dos. Podía sentir cuánto le dolía a Terry que su**

**hermano no los reconociera.**

**—****Supongo que te llevaré abajo —dijo Terry con tristeza.**

**—****Está bien. Podemos quedarnos un rato. No me molesta.**

**—****¿Estás segura? —Ella asintió—. Está bien, iré a buscar algo para beber y**

**regresaré enseguida.**

**—****Espera —le dijo ella antes de que pudiera desaparecer—. ¿Hay algún baño**

**cerca?**

**—****Hay uno en la oficina de Carson.**

**—****Bien.**

**Terry desapareció de la habitación. Candy se fue, para ocuparse de su asunto.**

**Mientras salía del baño, notó que la oficina de Carson tenía un espejo bilateral**

**que daba a la habitación de Robert.**

**Pero no fue eso lo que le hizo detener el corazón.**

**Parada en el dormitorio de Robert, estaba Bryani.**

**######**

**Terry se encontraba detrás de la barra, buscando Coca Colas para él y para**

**Candy cuando Colt se burló de él.**

**—****¿Ahora estás contento que te haya enviado de regreso con ella?**

**—****Cállate, Colt.**

**—****Vamos, lobo. Sé que lo odias. Di "gracias, Colt".**

**—****Preferiría meterme… —La voz de Terry se desvaneció mientras algo brillante**

**destellaba sobre la pista de baile.**

**Al principio pensó que sólo era alguien más uniéndose a la fiesta, hasta que se**

**dio cuenta que el "humano" no lograba mantenerse en forma humana. Seguía**

**cambiando de humano a lobo, una y otra vez.**

**También lo reconoció.**

**Era Stefan.**

**Vane dejó las bebidas y saltó sobre la barra. Atravesó el cuarto corriendo hacia**

**el lobo.**

**—****Tranquilo —estaba diciendo Carson mientras recostaba al lobo herido sobre el**

**piso de hormigón—. ¿Puedes mantenerte en tu forma básica?**

**—****Advierte a… Terry.**

**Terry aferró a Stefan y usó sus poderes para mantenerlo humano.**

**—****¿Advertirme acerca qué?**

**Stefan era un desastre ensangrentado. Alguien lo había golpeado hasta casi**

**matarlo. Era asombroso que el lobo aún estuviera vivo.**

**—****Tu… madre…**

**—****No hables —le dijo a Stefan—. Piénsalo.**

**Stefan echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos.**

**—****_Ella y sus Centinelas mataron a Petra y Aloysius _****—****dijo Stefan en la cabeza de**

**Terry—. ****_Yo no quería morir. Hice un pacto con ella, si me dejaba vivir la traería aquí_**

**_para que los matara a ti y a Robert_****. —Terry apretó los dientes, pero no hizo nada**

**para interrumpirlo—. ****_Se suponía que me dejaría ir. En cambio, cuando se enteró_**

**_que Robert estaba en El Santuario, se volvió contra mí. Está viniendo, Terry. Ya_**

**_podría estar aquí._**

**—****¡Wow! —la voz de Kyle resonó desde el umbral que conducía a la Casa**

**Peltier—. Todos, vengan rápido. La pequeña compañera humana de Terry está**

**teniendo una terrible pelea con una loba allá arriba. ¡Y está ganando!**

**Candace estaba aterrada. Su corazón martilleaba, pero aún así no estaba dispuesta**

**a quedarse allí parada y permitir que Bryani matara a Robert.**

**Probablemente debería haber llamado a Terry, pero quería terminar con esto.**

**Y sabía cómo ponerle fin.**

**Eso esperaba.**

**Candy abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Robert.**

**Bryani se volvió hacia ella con un gruñido.**

**—****Mantente fuera de esto. No es asunto tuyo.**

**—****Sí, lo es. Lastimaste a mi compañero, me lastimaste a mí, y no te permitiré**

**hacerlo.**

**—****No quiero herirte, Candy.**

**—****Entonces vete.**

**Bryani extendió la mano y la arrojó contra la pared. La espalda de Candy dio**

**punzadas ante el impacto, pero eso no hizo nada para disminuir su resolución.**

**Bryani giró hacia Robert y se estiró hacia él.**

**Candy tomó la silla mecedora y la hizo caer sobre la espalda de la otra mujer.**

**Bryani cayó de rodillas, y entonces intentó volver a golpearla con la mano.**

**Antes que pudiera, Candy la inyectó con un tranquilizante que había tomado de**

**la sala de consulta.**

**Bryani gritó y la empujó. Golpearon contra el tocador.**

**—****Realmente, estoy demasiado vieja para pelear —dijo Candy entre dientes—. ¡Y**

**tú también!**

**Bryani se tambaleó mientras la droga comenzaba a hacer efecto. Utilizó sus**

**poderes para golpear a Candy con la lámpara, pero cayó al piso antes de alcanzarla.**

**—****¿Qué me hiciste?**

**—****Te drogué.**

**Tres segundos más tarde, Bryani estaba extendida en el suelo.**

**Candy fue hacia ella y la puso de espaldas. Los ojos de Bryani estaban**

**completamente abiertos, y la mujer la miró fijamente. Satisfecha por haberla**

**domado un instante, Candy agarró a su suegra y la arrastró a la habitación de al**

**lado, donde la encerró dentro de una jaula. Había un botón rojo arriba, que decía**

**"trabar". Candy lo apretó y espero que de algún modo eso impidiera que Bryani**

**usara sus poderes contra ella.**

**—****Ahí está —dijo, mientras miraba a Bryani cautelosamente—. Iré a buscar a**

**Carson en un minuto, porque no estoy segura de haberte dado la dosis correcta. Lo**

**creas o no, no quiero matarte. Pero, por favor, date cuenta que dije que no "****_quiero"_**

**matarte. Eso no significa que no lo haré.**

**La mano de Bryani se movió.**

**Pero también era probable que Candy no le hubiese dado lo suficiente, y por eso**

**era que la había encerrado en la jaula.**

**—****Mira, Bryani, realmente lamento lo que te sucedió. Lo siento, y comprendo**

**porqué odias al padre de Terry. Tienes todo el derecho. Pero eso es entre ustedes**

**dos. No tiene nada que ver con Terry, o Robert, o Fury. Ellos son ****_tus _****hijos.**

**—****Tienen que morir —jadeó Bryani, dejándole saber a Candy que en realidad no**

**había usado suficiente tranquilizante—. Son animales.**

**—****¿Te has mirado al espejo? —le preguntó—. Los animales no comen a su cría**

**por ninguna razón. Terry no intentó matarte por haberme llevado. Los dejó a ti y a**

**tu villa en paz. Eres tú quien está viajando a través del tiempo para matar a**

**alguien que nunca ha hecho nada para lastimarte. Dios mío, golpeaste a Fury, tu**

**propia carne y hueso, y lo dejaste para que muriera. ¿Cómo es eso humano? Deja**

**de mentirte a ti misma. Tú tampoco eres humana, Bryani. O quizá lo eres. Dios**

**sabe que los humanos han cometido algunos de los crímenes más atroces**

**imaginables contra los demás. Los animales, como Fury dijo, sólo matan para**

**proteger y alimentarse. Son leales a aquellos a quienes aman. Un humano fue**

**quien me arrancó el corazón del pecho y lo pisoteó. Y fue Terry quien apareció y me**

**hizo sentir feliz otra vez. Recogió mi corazón y lo acunó cuidadosamente en sus**

**manos. Sé que jamás me lastimaría, no de ese modo. —Los ojos de Candy se**

**llenaron de lágrimas al comprender cuánto amaba realmente a su compañero—.**

**Supongo que, si tuviera que elegir entre un humano y un animal, escogería al**

**animal. Así que, estás advertida, Bryani. Si "****_alguna" _****vez amenazas a Terry o a sus**

**hermanos otra vez, voy a demostrarte cuán humana soy. Me pondré mi camuflaje,**

**te perseguiré y te despellejaré mientras gritas. ¿Me has comprendido?**

**Un masivo grito de aclamación sonó detrás de Candy, sobresaltándola. Dándose**

**vuelta, vio a todo el clan Peltier, y a algunos más, agolpados dentro y alrededor del**

**umbral.**

**Pero fue Terry quien atrapó su atención. La expresión de orgullo en su rostro**

**hizo que todo su cuerpo se calentara.**

**—****Maldición, Terry, tienes a una tremenda compañera aquí —dijo uno de los**

**cuatrillizos Peltier.**

**Bryani arremetió contra Candy. Su brazo salió de la caja mientras intentaba**

**agarrarla.**

**—****No puedes detenerme, ****_humana_****.**

**—****No, ella no, pero yo si puedo.**

**Candy dio un paso a un costado mientras Acheron atravesaba la multitud para**

**pararse frente a Bryani.**

**Él se agachó cerca de la caja y sostuvo la mirada de ella con la suya.**

**—****Te llevaré a casa, Bryani, y me aseguraré que nunca puedas volver a**

**abandonar tu época. No más paseos a cuestas de nadie. —Bryani lo miró**

**resentidamente—. No —dijo Ash, como si pudiera leerle la mente—. Alastor no te**

**ayudará otra vez. Tu contrato está anulado.**

**—****No puedes hacer eso —gruñó ella—. El no será libre hasta que ****_todos _****ellos**

**hayan encontrado a sus compañeras.**

**Ash le regaló una media sonrisa burlona.**

**—****Deberías pasar más tiempo con los dioses, Bryani. Me han enseñado bien**

**sobre las lagunas jurídicas. Ya ves, todos tus hijos ****_han _****encontrado a sus**

**compañeras. Es sólo que aún no lo saben.**

**—****¿Qué dices? —preguntó Fury.**

**Ash lo ignoró.**

**—****Alastor está libre de ti, y por miedo a mi castigo, no hará ningún nuevo**

**acuerdo contigo.**

**—****¿Y qué hay de ****_mi _****castigo? —chilló Bryani mientras sacudía los barrotes de su**

**jaula—. ¿Dónde está ****_mi _****justicia?**

**Ash se paró y suspiró con cansancio.**

**—****Te diré una cosa. ¿Qué tal esto como pacto? Regresas a tu época y te**

**aseguras que Dare permanezca donde está, y te daré lo que más quieres en la**

**vida.**

**Bryani inclinó la cabeza, mientras contemplaba al Atlante.**

**—****¿Lo juras?**

**—****Sí.**

**Ella hizo un gesto desde su corazón a sus labios.**

**—****Es un trato. Ahora déjame salir de esta jaula para poder decretar mi**

**venganza.**

**Ash negó con la cabeza.**

**—****No voy a dejarte matar a tus hijos, Bryani.**

**—****Pero, dijiste…**

**—****Tu deseo más querido no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Voy a enviarte a casa**

**ahora y, te lo prometo, para cuando caiga la noche, serás una mujer feliz.**

**Bryani desapareció de la jaula.**

**—****¿Qué vas a hacerle? —preguntó Fury.**

**Ash cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras se daba vuelta para enfrentarlos.**

**—****¿Qué es lo que tu padre siempre ha dicho públicamente por lo que daría**

**cualquier cosa?**

**La mandíbula de Terry quedó floja.**

**—****Recuperar a su compañera. Pero eso era sólo una mentira que decía para que**

**la manada sintiera pena por él.**

**—****Bueno —pronunció Ash lentamente—. ¡Uno debería tener cuidado con lo que**

**desea. Porque podría obtenerlo!.**

**Terry silbó bajo.**

**—****Recuérdame que nunca te haga enfurecer.**

**—****En realidad no vas a unirlos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Candy.**

**Ash se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Fueron destinados a estar juntos, y es hora que se manejen el uno con el**

**otro. Lo que suceda entre ellos, es asunto suyo.**

**—****¿Qué te debo por este favor? —preguntó Terry.**

**—****Es gratis. Cuando ayudaste a Talon, pagaste un precio más alto del que nadie**

**debería pagar jamás. Considéralo un regalo de bodas de parte mía y de Simi. Ni tu**

**madre ni tu padre volverán a amenazarlos jamás a ustedes ni a sus hijos.**

**—****¿Estás prediciendo el futuro, Acheron? —preguntó Nicolette.**

**—****No exactamente. No les estoy diciendo lo que sucederá. Sólo lo que no.**

**—****Gracias, Ash —dijo Terry.**

**—****Ya que estás de un humor generoso —dijo Fury desde la entrada—, ¿quieres**

**decirme quién es mi compañera?**

**Ash le ofreció una media sonrisa pícara.**

**—****Depende de ti encontrarla.**

**—****Sí, pero…**

**—****Basta, lobo —dijo Colt, palmeándole la espalda—. El gran Acheron no va a**

**responder eso.**

**—****Ah, hombre, esto va a volverme loco. Sabes que he conocido a miles de**

**mujeres en mi vida, ¿cierto?**

**—****Sí —dijo Ash—, pero no te has acostado con todas ellas.**

**Fury parecía estar sufriendo.**

**Terry se adelantó y atrajo a Candy a sus brazos.**

**—****Gracias —le dijo, abrazándola con fuerza—. Cuando Kyle me dijo que mi**

**madre estaba aquí arriba contigo…**

**Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y dejó que el amor que sentía por él**

**la inundara.**

**—****No iba a permitir que te lastimara.**

**Ash ahuyentó a todos fuera de la habitación, para que pudieran besarse en**

**privado.**

**Luego de algunos minutos, Terry los transportó desde la oficina de Carson a El**

**Santuario. Stefan estaba sentado en una silla, se veía un poquito aturdido y todavía**

**sangraba.**

**Pobre lobo. Pero viviría.**

**Alguien comenzó a tocar "Sweet Home Alabama".**

**—****Llegas tarde —gritó Colt—. Ya sabemos que Ash está aquí.**

**—****Entonces —dijo Ash, caminando hacia Terry y Candy—. ¿A quién respaldarás**

**para que tome el control de tu manada?**

**—****No es asunto mío. Fui exiliado.**

**—****Sí, pero Markus se irá en aproximadamente, uhhh..., una hora, necesitarán a**

**alguien que los lidere.**

**Terry miró a Stefan, quien había querido la manada durante años.**

**Desgraciadamente, el lobo era un idiota, de ahí su intento de pacto con la madre de**

**Terry.**

**Su mirada voló hacia Fury y Cujo.**

**—****¿Fury? —lo llamó Vane—. ¿Qué te parecería liderar una manada de lobos?**

**Una traviesa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.**

**—****Me encantaría.**

**—****Mierda —refunfuñó Stefan mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Aún estaba**

**demasiado débil—. No es lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener a la**

**manada.**

**Terry miró a su hermano y luego a Stefan.**

**—****Sí, lo es. Porque sé que mi hermano reubicará a la manada aquí en Nueva**

**Orleáns.**

**—****Nunca lo respaldaré —gruñó Stefan.**

**—****Ni siquiera puedes tenerte en pie, imbécil —respondió Fury.**

**Terry ignoró el arranque de Fury.**

**—****Sí, lo harás. Si no lo haces, tú y yo terminamos.**

**Terry retiró su hechizo y permitió que se vieran las marcas de su rostro. Stefan**

**se puso aún más pálido—. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**Stefan se volvió hacia Fury y sacudió la cabeza.**

**—****¿Quieres que comience a mudarme?**

**La sonrisa de Fury se volvió malvada.**

**—****Diría que sí, pero parece que lo único que puedes hacer es empezar a sangrar.**

**Me ocuparé de la manada. Carson, ¿querrías acompañar a Stefan arriba antes de**

**que se derrumbe? —Carson asintió y desapareció de la habitación con Stefan. Fury**

**se adelantó—. Gracias, Terry, eres el mejor.**

**—****No hay problema. Te lo has ganado, y decididamente lo mereces más que**

**cualquiera de los otros.**

**Candy no podría haber estado más orgullosa de Terry que lo que estaba en ese**

**momento.**

**—****¡Comida!**

**Candy se volvió ante el alegre grito de una voz que reconocía.**

**La amiga de Ash, Simi, apareció por la puerta con una resplandeciente sonrisa.**

**Su largo cabello negro estaba trenzado a cada lado de su rostro, y tenía un brillante**

**par de cuernos rojos en la cabeza. Vestía una falda corta de PVC negro, con calzas**

**de rayas negras y púrpuras hasta el muslo, que desaparecían dentro de un par de**

**estropeadas botas de combate. Tenía una camisa de red y un apretado corsé rojo.**

**Bride notó que varios miembros del clan de los osos tenían expresiones tensas**

**en el rostro.**

**—****Muy bien, Terry —le preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Qué es Simi? ¿Animal, vegetal,**

**o mineral?**

**—****Otro —dijo él riendo—. Es un demonio. Literalmente.**

**—****Que alguien cuente a los cachorros —gritó Dev.**

**—****Oh, bah —le dijo con desdén Simi—. No voy a comer ningún alimento peludo**

**mientras ustedes tienen aquí las cosas buenas.**

**Abrió el enorme bolso negro que llevaba y extrajo una botella extra grande de**

**salsa de barbacoa.**

**Simi pasó meneándose entre la multitud hasta que vio a Candy. Chilló de alegría.**

**—****¿Ahora también juegas aquí, Candy ? ¿Tienes alguna de esas geniales cositas**

**brillantes?**

**—****No, Simi. Están en mi tienda.**

**La niña hizo pucheros y giró hacia Ash.**

**—****¿****_Akri_****? ¿Podemos volver a visitar la tienda de Candy ?**

**—****Seguro, Simi. Pero no hoy. Candy está aquí y no allá.**

**—****Oh. Muy bien. ¿Simi puede comprar todo lo que quiera?**

**—****Por supuesto.**

**Simi sonrió ampliamente, y luego comenzó a brincar como una pequeñita.**

**—****¡Muy bien, bailen todos! Tú también, ****_Akri._**

**De pronto, comenzó a sonar "Macarena". Todos en el bar gruñeron, excepto**

**Simi, quien rió alegremente. Tomó la mano de Ash y lo empujó a la pista de baile.**

**—****¡Ahora todos! —dijo Simi.**

**Lentamente, el resto de los habitantes del bar fueron hacia la pista de baile.**

**Candy se asombró cuando Terry la tomó de la mano y la llevó allí.**

**—****Vane…**

**—****Cuando Simi dice "a bailar", todo el mundo baila.**

**—****Y un demonio —gruñó uno de los hombres morenos más malhumorados,**

**desde su silla en la mesa que estaba junto a ellos—. Yo no bailo para nadie. —**

**Apenas hubo dicho esas palabras, dio un salto y comenzó a palmearse la**

**entrepierna, como si estuviera incendiándose—. Maldito seas, Ash —le gruñó.**

**Ash sonrió con afectación.**

**—****La dama dijo que bailaran, Justin. Trae aquí tu trasero de pantera.**

**Candy rió mientras todos, incluyendo a Ash, comenzaban a bailar la Macarena.**

**Tenía que ser el momento más extraño de su vida.**

**Cuando hubo terminado, Simi corrió con su salsa de barbacoa a una de las**

**mesas y tomó un pavo entero para sí misma.**

**—****Es nocivo el modo en que malcrías a esa demonio, Ash —refunfuñó Justin.**

**Ash encogió los hombros afablemente y se dirigió a donde Simi estaba sentada,**

**devorando su pavo.**

**Candy y Terry se sentaron junto a Fury mientras todos hacían fila por la comida.**

**—****Ya estoy satisfecha —dijo Candy.**

**—****También yo —concordó Terry.**

**Así que se sentaron y conversaron con los osos mientras comían.**

**Las charlas resonaron en la habitación hasta que los oídos de Candy zumbaron**

**por la alegre cháchara y la música.**

**De pronto, todos se quedaron callados.**

**Candy vio que la mandíbula de Terry se aflojaba mientras miraba fijamente la**

**puerta de la cocina.**

**Giró la cabeza para ver a un magnífico hombre acercándose a ellos. Era un**

**poquito más alto que Terry y tenía cabello negro y desgreñado. Tenía los brazos**

**envueltos a su alrededor de manera protectora, y vestía una camisa negra de**

**mangas largas y vaqueros.**

**Su mirada estaba concentrada en ella y en Terry mientras caminaba lentamente**

**a través de la gente sin hablarle a nadie.**

**Se detuvo junto a ellos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y melancolía mientras**

**extendía la mano hacia Candy.**

**Con la mano temblando, Bride se estiró hacia él.**

**—****Es hermosa, Terry —dijo Robert, con la voz ronca—. Me alegra que la hayas**

**encontrado.**

**Terry se puso de pie, pero su hermano retrocedió.**

**—****¿Robert? —preguntó Terry.**

**Él se alejó de ellos.**

**Candy no podía respirar mientras lo veía abrirse camino hacia la cocina, donde**

**Aimee estaba esperando. La osa puso sus brazos alrededor de él y, para asombro**

**de Candy, robert le permitió sostenerlo mientras regresaba a la Casa Peltier.**

**—****¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Candy a Terry mientras éste se sentaba.**

**Una sonrisa bailó en la comisura de sus labios.**

**—****Sí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creo que sí.**

**—****Bien —dijo Fury—. Porque si está saliendo con Aimee Peltier, Robert nos**

**necesitará a los dos para evitar que los osos lo despellejen.**

**La banda, que estaba compuesta por varios animales, subió al escenario y tomó**

**sus instrumentos.**

**Mientras los afinaban, un pequeño mono fue corriendo hacia Candy y saltó sobre**

**su hombro.**

**—****Hola —le dijo—. No sabía que había Were-Monos.**

**—****No hay —dijo un rubio alto y delgado mientras estiraba el brazo hacia el**

**mono. Candy recordaba que se lo habían presentado antes. Se llamaba Wren—.**

**Marvin es el único no-were en el bar.**

**El mono subió por su brazo y se posó sobre su hombro.**

**—****Oh, lo siento.**

**Wren le sonrió.**

**—****Está bien. También me llevó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a la gente de este**

**lugar.**

**Ella lo observó mientras se alejaba.**

**La banda prorrumpió con una entrega de canciones de lobos. Candy sintió que se**

**sonrojaba mientras ellos cantaban "Little Red Riding Hood" "Werewolves of**

**London," "Bad Moon Rising," e incluso "Midnight Special"****À****.**

**—****Ven aquí, Terry —dijo Colt en el micrófono—. Y canta por tu cena.**

**Terry parecía un poquito avergonzado antes de dejarla y unirse a ellos en el**

**escenario.**

**—****No sabía que podía cantar —le dijo a Fury.**

**—****Yo tampoco.**

**Esperaba que Terry cantara alguna canción clásica de rock, así que, cuando**

**comenzó a entonar "The Story of My Life"****À ****Candy sintió que se le llenaban los ojos**

**de lágrimas. Terry no estaba cantando por su cena.**

**Estaba cantando para ella.**

**Dev fue hacia ella y la empujó hacia el escenario.**

**Candy no podía respirar mientras escuchaba a Terry. Tenía una voz hermosa y,**

**cuando terminó su canción, la subió al escenario con él. Allí, frente a todos los**

**Were-Hunters, se arrodilló frente a ella.**

**—****Sé que estamos unidos por la costumbre Were-Hunter, pero quería**

**asegurarme de hacer esto bien para ti, nena.**

**Depositó el micrófono sobre el escenario y extrajo un anillo de su bolsillo.**

**Candy sintió que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras él colocaba el**

**solitario de diamante redondo en su dedo.**

**—****Te amo, Candace White andry, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándote**

**cuánto te necesito. ¿Te casarías conmigo?**

**Ella no podía dejar de llorar. Diablos, apenas podía verlo en medio de las**

**lágrimas. Lo único que podía hacer era asentir como una boba histérica.**

**Creyó que Terry estaba sonriendo, pero no estaba segura.**

**—****Está bien —dijo Terry por el micrófono—. También lloró así el día que la**

**conocí. Creo que es algo bueno para los humanos.**

**—****Ahhh, yo también lloraría si tuviera que verte cada día durante el resto de mi**

**vida, Terry —dijo Colt.**

**Ignorándolo, Terry se puso de pie frente a ella y le secó las lágrimas con sus**

**manos.**

**—****Estoy mejorando en esto, Candy. Esta vez no te metí el dedo en el ojo.**

**—****No —dijo ella, sorbiendo las lágrimas—, no lo hiciste.**

**Él la besó suavemente, y luego la apartó del escenario.**

**Ash se encontró con ellos junto a Simi, que también estaba llorando.**

**—****Eso fue hermoso —le sollozó histéricamente a Terry. Luego giró para enfrentar**

**a Ash—. ****_Akri_****, la Simi quiere que alguien le proponga matrimonio a ella de ese**

**modo. Ve a buscar a ese modelo Travis Fimmel para mí, y oblígalo a hacer eso,**

**también. ¡Por favor!**

**—****Te lo dije, Sim, no puedes simplemente apartar a los humanos de sus vidas.**

**—****Pero Terry se llevó a Candy.**

**—****No, Sim. Candy "****_eligió" _****a Terry.**

**—****Entonces ve a hacer que Travis me elija.**

**—****No puedo hacer eso. No estaría bien.**

**La demonio le lanzó un bufido antes de ver a uno de los osos trayendo un pastel**

**de la cocina. Sus lágrimas se secaron instantáneamente.**

**—****Ooohhh —susurró Simi, mirando el pastel con hambre—. Chocolate. Mi**

**favorita. Tengo que irme ahora. Adiós.**

**Ash rió mientras Simi corría y literalmente atacaba al pobre oso que llevaba el**

**pastel. Se lo quitó de las manos y fue hacia un rincón para estar sola con el.**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ash se volvió hacia ellos.**

**—****Tu padre no volverá a molestarte, y quería felicitarlos nuevamente a ambos.**

**—****Gracias, Ash —dijo Terry, extendiendo la mano hacia él.**

**Ash asintió mientras se la estrechaba.**

**—****A propósito, no necesitas preocuparte.**

**—****¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó Candy.**

**—****Tendrás bebés, y no cachorros. Y nada de camadas.**

**Candy estaba más aliviada de lo que hubiera creído posible.**

**—****Gracias.**

**—****Cuando quieras.**

**Ash los dejó y tomó una tarta de una mesa, la que le llevó a Simi, quien lo miró**

**con el rostro cubierto de chocolate. Literalmente aspiró el pastel en menos de diez**

**segundos.**

**Terry pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy. Mientras regresaban a la**

**mesa donde Fury y Cujo estaban compartiendo un trozo de bistec, Candy comenzó a**

**reír mientras miraba su nuevo zoológico y familia.**

**—****¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Terry.**

**—****Nada. Simplemente pensaba que le he tirado mi vida completamente a los**

**perros, y no querría que fuera de ninguna otra manera.**


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Terrence se desplazó al pasado. No le tomó mucho esfuerzo encontrar a sus padres.**

**Después de todo, Acheron no se había molestado en proteger su olor de él y ellos**

**sólo habían estado ahí, juntos, por aproximadamente una hora.**

**El líder de los Dark Hunter había secuestrado a los dos Were-Hunters en una**

**aislada isla en el siglo quinto. Ninguno de ellos tenía el poder para marcharse de la**

**isla o del período de tiempo.**

**Este era realmente un destino peor que la muerte.**

**O al menos estaba a punto de serlo.**

**Terrence destelló "a la arena" donde sus padres combatían el uno contra el otro con**

**espadas desenvainadas. Ambos estaban ensangrentados de luchar, y aunque**

**pensándolo bien, él debería estar divertido, no lo estaba.**

**¿Cómo podría estarlo? Estas dos personas, con todas sus faltas, eran sus**

**padres, y si no fuera por ellos nunca habría nacido.**

**A pesar de eso, algunas cosas no podían ser perdonadas.**

**Su padre vaciló cuando vio a Terry. Esto le dio a su madre la apertura que**

**necesitaba para atravesar a Markus con su espada.**

**Esto debería haber sido un golpe mortal.**

**Pero no lo fue.**

**Su madre tiró para liberar su espada, maldijo, y apuñaló a Markus otra vez.**

**Markus sólo se quedó ahí parpadeando incrédulo mientras permanecía inmune a**

**sus ataques.**

**—****Déjalo, Madre —dijo Terrence mientras se acercaba a ellos.**

**Ella giró hacia él con otra maldición hasta que sus ojos enfocaran su cara.**

**Por una vez Terrence no se molestó en ocultar sus marcas faciales a ninguno de**

**ellos. Él la miró fijamente, inexpresivamente, mientras el horror llenaba su**

**expresión y ella comprendió la verdad sobre su hijo mayor.**

**—****Sé que a Acheron probablemente no podía preocuparle menos si ustedes dos**

**se destruían el uno al otro —dijo lentamente—. Pero yo no podía vivir conmigo**

**mismo sabiendo que él había condenado a uno de ustedes a morir aun cuando**

**ustedes lo merecieran.**

**—****¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Markus.**

**—****He cambiado las cosas un poco. Usted dos pueden luchar y matarse el uno al**

**otro muchas veces, pero ninguno de ustedes será capaz de morir a mano del otro.**

**—****Bien, entonces —gruñó Markus— me mataré.**

**—****No permitiré eso, tampoco.**

**Bryani lo maldijo. —Tu no puedes detenernos.**

**Terry se rió. —Sí, Mamá. Puedo. Tú deberías haber escuchado a Fury cuando él**

**intentó decirte sobre mis poderes. Hay sólo un pequeño puñado de gente en esta**

**tierra cuyos poderes pueden rechazar los míos. Y ninguno de ustedes es uno de**

**ellos.**

**Los ojos de Bryani se estrecharon. —¿Por qué haces esto?**

**—****Porque ustedes dos necesitan llegar a un acuerdo el uno con el otro. Lo que te**

**hizo Markus estuvo mal, pero claro, siempre me dijeron que dos males no hacen un**

**bien. Así que intento hacer lo correcto por una vez. Usted dos tienen que tratar de**

**ponerse de acuerdo y dejar atrás este odio. —Él suspiró. —Volveré en unas décadas**

**para ver como les fue.**

**—****No puedes abandonarnos aquí. ¡No así! —chilló Bryani.**

**—****¿Por qué no, Mamá? Papá nos golpeó a Robert y a mí y nos colgó para morir,**

**literalmente. Tú golpeaste a Fury y lo dejaste por muerto. Ahora ustedes dos**

**pueden aporrear a quien realmente los cabreó, y nosotros podremos vivir nuestras**

**vidas en paz lejos de los dos. Tengan una agradable guerra.**

**Terrence se destelló lejos de ellos, de regreso a donde Candace estaba ocupada**

**empacando sus cosas en la casa de Valerius.**

**—****¿Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso?**

**Ella brincó y jadeó. —¡Creo que tengo que ponerte una campana!**

**Él se rió.**

**Candy brincó otra vez cuando todas sus pertenencias de pronto aparecieron muy**

**bien dobladas en sus maletas. —Terry...**

**—****¿Qué?**

**—****No importa —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Realmente tampoco quería cambiarlo.**

**Él se puso detrás de ella y la acercó hacia él.**

**Candy se tomó un momento para saborear la sensación de sentirlo allí. Saborear**

**la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. —¿Entonces que vas a hacer con el**

**resto de tu vida ahora que tus padres están a resguardo y Fury tiene el control de**

**tu manada?**

**—****¿Francamente?**

**—****Sí.**

**—****No quiero hacer otra cosa que pasar el resto de mi vida mirándote.**

**—****Sí, pero...**

**—****Ningún pero, Candy. He pasado los últimos cuatrocientos años luchando con**

**uñas y dientes. Escondiendo quien y qué soy. Ahora no hay ninguna necesidad. Tú**

**estás a salvo aquí en Nueva Orleans y tengo la intención de asegurarme que**

**permanezcas así.**

**Ella giró en su abrazo y enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —¿Y en cuanto**

**a mi tienda?**

**—****Es toda tuta.**

**—****¿Me ayudarás a vigilarla?**

**—****No. Voy a estar muy ocupado vigilándote a ti.**

**FIN**

**El tema que dedica Terry a Candy…**

**"Story Of My Life"**

**Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone**

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holding on too tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage  
I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holding on so tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life 


	9. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
